Earthbound Trolls
by Encore19
Summary: After the annihilation of the troll species twelve survivors are forced to grow up as humans on planet Earth. Dwayne Gordon is the Jade Blood, and after being confronted by a dying mother grub it is his duty to find the other hidden trolls and rebuild their race. It can all be a bit overwhelming for teenagers, especially when learning and dealing with the quadrants is involved...
1. Hope in a Young Male Auxiliatrice

**I'm liking the idea of this one! It'll be fun to explore the adventures of trolls newly getting accustomed to their species and romance~**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 1 ~

Hope in a Young Male Auxiliatrice

Dwayne Gordon had always assumed something wasn't right about himself. It was just a feeling that was heightened in puberty and remained with him through all sixteen years of his life. He didn't know what it was and couldn't hope to put a finger on it. Sometimes he would catch his reflection in a hallway mirror and freeze in shock. Staring deeply into his face he would observe his straight ochre-brown hair and jade-green eyes. He looked perfectly normal and human, but he couldn't help the troubling thought that _that_ was the problem. It was nonsensical. So while the persistent unease remained Dwayne learnt to ignore it. He would not give such ludicrous ideas his time of day, even if they probed quite anxiously at the back of his mind. On this night standing on the back porch of his house he would learn why he'd felt so different all his life. Dwayne's school friends liked to tell him he was weird, they often joked he was an alien. Little did anyone know that he was just that. Dwayne was an alien. A troll, said the giant stark-white moth monster with a skull for a head.

Dwayne had felt the monster's mental pull from inside his bedroom. He got up at night, slipped out the sliding door and peered into the forest his house sat in front of. The beast had crawled out and was huge but spoke directly into his mind as if psychically. Its voice was soft and reassuring however, sort of motherly. Dwayne was still far from calm despite the fact he stood rooted to the spot, his eyes were wide and he spoke in a nervous mumble.

"What are you?"

_I am a virgin mother grub_, came the psychic reply. _My species is responsible for birthing your entire race. However I am the only one left and no longer capable of brooding. You must use the Matriorb inside me to hatch a new mother grub. Dwayne, you must resurrect our species._

He must be going completely bonkers. Yet he'd always felt estranged in his body and part of him believed this frightening monster. He couldn't believe he was actually believing this... but he was. It didn't stop the subtle shakes of his hands and the adrenaline pumping through his body full force.

"Why me...?" he almost whimpered. "Why did you choose me?"

_I was uncertain at first that is was you, Dwayne. But there is no mistaking from your scent. You are a Jade Blood. Typically members of your rare caste are female but that is not always so._

"..."

_Follow me. I will explain more to you on the way_.

Its multiple legs teetered and then it flapped its wings, wind whipping up and jangling the array of chimes. Dwayne watched the beast rise into the air and then turn to sail over the forest. Dwayne could feel the mental tug again, it was pulling him into the bushland. Turning back he stared at his house, the lights were still off except for the porch. He'd known for years now that he was adopted, but had no idea just how different to his family he actually was. Moving down the steps Dwayne leaped into the shrubberies with no idea what he was doing. Running in the dark, moonlight filtered down through the canopy in ghostly-white uneven patches. There was silence except for the constant thudding of his bare feet against damp earth. He jumped around trees while pressing onwards, he knew in his mind the mother grub was flying above leading him.

_Your race was a hostile one and its empress was determined to conquer every species in the galaxy. Space is vast however, and on the outskirts of her expanding empire came an even more ruthless and advanced species. Trolls were quickly eradicated and the home world destroyed. To prevent extinction groups of twelve trolls and a virgin mother grub were deployed to various foreign galaxies. The chances were slim, but our team made it_.

"We came from another galaxy?" Dwayne had always been somewhat intrigued by sci-fi, and he knew all about the speed of light and its ramifications. "Isn't that impossible given the journey?"

_We remained within kernels while awaiting our destination. Think of it as a form of cryosleep. You were given false bodies to assimilate with the indigenous species after we arrived._

Dwayne hesitated as the implications of this struck him.

"And there's... eleven others out there like me?"

_Yes. One for each blood caste. It is necessary for the new mother grub to have the varying genetic material to recreate our society as similar to Alternia as possible._

"Where are the others?" he was at least happy to know he wasn't alone. Were they all the same age?

_You will find the others, with my help. And yes, you were all from the same hatching._

Oh, she could read his mind.

_Yes, I can._

Dwayne suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

_Sorry._

He decided to continue speaking out loud anyway.

_That is fine._

"You want me to hunt them down?"

_Yes. It was a trial for me to find you, Dwayne. My body is very deteriorated. I may only live for a fortnight more. Before I die I will do my best to help you find as many as you can. And then by that stage you will hopefully be able to find them all with your fellows, including your new empress._

"You chose me because I'm a Jade Blood... but what does that actually mean?"

_The social order of your species is divided into a hemospectrum. Jade Bloods have always had a special role in this society. In the past you were forced to behave as Auxiliatrices, which is to say tenders of the mother grubs in the brooding caverns who were never to see the surface. Therefore we have a connection. I wasn't overstating when I told you your race was hostile. As the instinctive nurturer you will be innately more even-tempered, more so especially than the castes belonging to the higher end of the spectrum. There is no other troll than you more suited to finding the others and keeping me alive long enough to share everything I know._

The reality was sinking in further and further. Dwayne was sure this was really happening now. He'd always taken an interest in helping professions. He'd thought about being a teacher and childcare worker before settling on becoming a nurse.

_This does not surprise me._

How strange.

_I could not set up a transportalizer for you, but I was able to transport the base close to your home. Obviously not by carrying it, I don't even have the strength left to carry you atop my back._

Dwayne was beginning to realise how sickly the poor creature must be.

"How long were you looking for me?" he wondered aloud.

_Since you and the others entered the cusp of sexual maturity._

The branches parted and suddenly Dwayne was standing in a vast clearing. He was fully doused in moonlight yet again and stared at the glinting metal structure before him. It looked like a hive, it was the best word to describe it. The bus-sized creature landed on the ground beside him, Dwayne could tell that her thoughts were growing weaker.

_Let us move inside. Out here I am prey, even to the smaller fauna of this planet. This set-up will be our base of operations._

* * *

**This looks like a good length for chapters. What do you think about it so far? I thrive on feedback!**


	2. Wisdom of a Virgin Mother Grub

**Thank you to empoleonlol for following! Although a review would have been nice, I'm hoping this chapter might spur one up!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 2 ~

Wisdom of a Virgin Mother Grub

The metal doors opened and were large enough for the huge mother grub to scuttle inside and to a corner. There she curled up and would rest for several hours leaving Dwayne inside a room filled with books. In the middle was a wide metal table that reminded him of billiards, and it was stacked with labelled tomes that the white creature must have gathered for all of them. They seemed to relate to their species, Dwayne stepped up and skimmed their titles. Fluorescent bulbs lit up the grey room and it certainly looked alien enough. He did wonder what their species had against a bit of colour. Hallways led to different areas of the hive but Dwayne remained in the first room spreading the reading material out in front of him. One book with symbols on the front caught his eye. He lifted up a heavy book with the four card suites on it with confusion, it read 'Comprehensive Guide to Troll Romance'. With a blush he set it back down. Why on earth would it need to be so thick? He thought about looking through it but instead picked up a book about the hemospectrum. It would be very embarrassing to have various information on troll romance floating through his mind when the psychic creature woke up. Dwayne remembered the mother grub mentioning a hemospectrum and its implications on society so he carried the book to a soft sofa seat built into the wall.

There were twelve blood colours or castes. Members of the higher end of the spectrum were blues and purples, they were made up of the blue bloods, high bloods and sea dwellers. The highest blood caste was exceptionally rare on their planet and exclusively female. The only to have it was the empress, referred to as Her Imperious Condescension, and any other heirs to the throne. Trolls who were higher on the spectrum were gifted with strength, psychic resistance and remarkable lifespans. They were also prone to violence and sudden mood-swings. Dwayne felt himself getting nervous, was he going to be the most reasonable of all of them? Were they going to be barbarians? The lower end of the hemospectrum were the reds, oranges and yellows, made up of rust bloods and powerful psychics. They were supposed to be more even-tempered than the higher bloods and possess remarkable abilities. However the lowest end of the spectrum and most common only lived a dozen or two solar sweeps. Further reading lead Dwayne to the information that a sweep was 2.17 years, so he or she would live to be somewhere between thirty to fifty. Apparently the higher your blood caste the lower your body temperature as well. Dwayne felt around his arm before realising that was stupid. What was this book even talking about anyway? His blood was red, just like every other _human_. Right?

Dwayne stared intently at the vein in his arm. He looked closer... was it his imagination or did it look a little green? Flicking through the book to his own caste he decided to immerse himself in the specifics of Jade Bloods. It seemed he was smack dab in the middle of the spectrum at number six. Jade Bloods were the highest of the green castes or midbloods, despite their perfectly average social standing they were forced into their role as the species' care-takers. It still seemed quite the prestigious role in its own way. When Dwayne started reading about his biology he discovered his own lifespan was actually closer to one hundred and fifty! He blinked, not knowing what to think about that. As he continued reading he began to get confused. The book was mentioning some kind of biological anomaly involved with their caste, some kind of mutation which referred to them as Rainbow Drinkers? He continued his avid research on the sciences and it was beyond fascinating to read more about himself and a culture he didn't even know he was a part of. It made the years of learning biology at school completely redundant. When the mother grub awoke Dwayne hadn't even noticed the hours had flown by, he'd almost finished the book.

_I am glad to see you taking such an interest in learning about your species. _She began with a stretch.

"Yeah..." he responded quietly. "It's fascinating."

_We have a limited supply of uranium, which is this base's energy source. However we can not remain this close to human civilisation or we will risk exposure. The sun will rise in a few hours and before then we must relocate. There are other methods of travel aboard this ship._

"This is a ship?" Dwayne asked, astounded.

_Yes. Before finding you I'd discovered the traces of several other trolls._

"Oh?" but then why...

_I can only commune with you, Dwayne, due to your position on the hemospectrum. You now understand a decent amount about the castes. While typically the low bloods manifest their psychic abilities in remarkable ways, all trolls have a minimal form of psychic connection. This is what will allow you to find the others, through honing your senses._

The creature then crawled through a hallway, narrowly missing the edges. Dwayne hesitated before following.

_I will move this base through teleportation to a new location residing in the local area of another troll, one I believe to be another mid-blood. Hopefully it will be another green caste or lower._

"The... higher castes are supposed to be dangerous aren't they?" there was a pause. "I don't understand how I'm supposed to convince people of all this by myself!"

_They will believe, and as for the volatile nature of the high bloods, there is a way to placate them naturally. It requires you to learn more about the applications of troll romance. Due to their hostile nature when left to their own devices the higher bloods are most likely social and society outcasts._

Dwayne had been caught up by the mention of troll romance again. Were they supposed to seduce them into being civil? What the fuck?

_Not in the sense you are thinking specifically, no._

He forgot she could read his mind and blushed so furiously he'd probably see the jade pigment in his face were he to find a reflective surface. The mother grub lead him to a command station and began flicking switches and pressing buttons with her small insect limbs. It was a slightly bemusing spectacle, for some reason.

_The higher bloods do serve an important purpose to our species and mission. Once their powerful energy and determination is better focussed on our goals they will become valuable assets. But you are not equipped with how to deal with them just yet. I will educate you but seeing as time is of the essence we must work equally hard to build up the members of your team._

There was a dull hum which became louder as the mother grub finished typing in her co-ordinates. Dwayne didn't even get to fare-well his urban area before a flash of bright green above indicated that they had moved. There was a strange sensation in his gut that he likened to being on an elevator or suddenly going down a roller-coaster. Looking up he noticed the roof of this room was glass, or some other transparent material. There were branches above that looked different to the trees found in Dwayne's area, but it was still dark.

_I am still tired, but for the next few hours I will tell you whatever you wish to know. Then at dawn I must ask you to leave for the recruitment of the second member of our group._

* * *

**I think that's enough exposition, bring on the action next chapter! What will the first encounter with another of his species be like? Will flushed feelings abound?**


	3. The Trollian Psychic Phenomenon

**I know there was no review but I think it might be my fault? Since I did two updates in twenty-four hours I don't think it popped up in 'Just In' and therefore didn't get noticed.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 3 ~

The Trollian Psychic Phenomenon

The sun rose over the horizon of the planet Dwayne had once been sure was his own. He flew the scuttlebuggy a good few metres above the treetops, its camouflage application made it unlikely he would be seen. Trollians it seemed were a very technologically advanced race, at least compared to humans. Many useful gadgets and gizmos had been sent with them for the kids' secret mission, one of them a round hover go-cart. Dwayne had asked the mother grub a lot more questions and was feeling appropriately briefed of their situation. He would be flying a few hours to get to the suburbs, she'd been serious about them staying away from human civilisation. As Dwayne blinked against the golden orb's glow to his left he recounted how new to this whole thing he really was. Less than a day ago he was living a normal life before inexplicably believing this outer-space alien fable. He didn't think he'd gone crazy, unless he was still somewhere in the forest outside his house sitting on the ground and holding a branch instead of a metal joystick. Everything felt real enough to him though... Dwayne just didn't think his mind was creative enough to invent all these details and sensations. The flying machine wobbled against his shoddy piloting, the mother grub could only give him a brief explanation of the controls. He didn't dare fly any lower than he already was and didn't shift his forward gaze for a second. Dwayne had never been any good at driving, he got too nervous, but this might've been easier? Maybe because he didn't have to look out for anything except the trees below. It wasn't so bad.

The hours were boring, but it gave him a bit of down time to think stuff through. Dwayne could consider his situation, everything his guardian creature had said and make a plan for how he was going to find his first fellow troll. She said she'd picked up on this scent years ago and predicted it to be somewhere in the middle of the hemospectrum. She also dipped into the subject of troll romance and how it was not only important for reproduction but for social implications as well. It sounded a lot more complicated than Dwayne had imagined; he'd decided that reading the thick book he'd been embarrassed to find before would be the first thing he'd do upon returning. Her explanation on the matter also seemed to answer other questions he'd always had about certain feelings and his own sexuality. In his past Dwayne felt bizarre pulls toward other people that didn't fit the categorical distinction of human romance. At least now he was finally getting answers to the questions he'd been asking all his life. Soon he reached the suburbs and was still no further in making a plan on how to find his fellow troll. Apparently, since he'd been surrounded by humans his whole life the psychic connection should be intense enough that Dwayne would simply _know_ when he saw him/her. And vice versa. A moment of quiet panic settled in when he realised he would now have to do something other than fly straight. He shifted the joystick carefully and it shook, ungracefully shuddering as its path bent. Dwayne got the dumb idea to change gears before scolding himself. Searching around for an isolated landing zone beside the trees he eventually found a secluded one and very carefully lowered the scuttlebuggy to the ground.

Upon landing in one piece he let out a sigh of relief. The suburbs looked more like a city to Dwayne, but that'd be cause of his rural upbringing. He wasn't accustomed to seeing so much people and activity. Unfastening himself and pressing the right button, he watched the glass screen retract and then climbed out of the cockpit, his bare feet landed in soft grass. The camouflage technology bent light around the vehicle, creating a weird warped look that could only not be noticed by people if it was moving very fast. He guessed it was still less distinguishable than leaving it on so headed off in the direction of the houses. Soon Dwayne found himself in a park, there was a fairly swanky playground set that a few kids were enjoying while people went by walking their dogs. Moving to the walkway along the street he turned this way and that, glancing at the multitude of families and couples strolling along together in the morning sun. Yep, this place was huge. He'd never find whoever this troll is supposed to be! But he did have all day to look, Dwayne guessed. Turning down the street he put his hands in his pockets. He wasn't feeling any psychic pulls which way or the other. Eventually deciding he should start looking around at places where kids his age were likely to go he investigated libraries, theatres, skate parks... but nothing. Too bad it was a Saturday, if there were only a few schools in the area he wouldn't have to check so many places. Eventually it was noon and Dwayne was quite hungry but without money. He considered asking the various pedestrians for help but what would he say? That he needed help finding _a_ kid, male or female that was sixteen years of age.

He hadn't even run out of places to check. There were lots of teens in this town and when he walked past groups of them he waited for some kind of psychic spark but got nothing. Dwayne was beginning to worry the mother grub had been wrong about them being able to find each other. This town was ridiculous... he walked past another group of girls who were eating pluto pups. God, he was hungry. Not yet giving up despite having little hope, Dwayne wandered around while his stomach rumbled. Another hour passed. Suddenly he felt a nudging pressure in his mind, looking around Dwayne was surprised that no one his age was in sight. He stood there in confusion yet the pressure continued to build on its own. He started getting a little nervous and really had no idea how this weird feeling could be getting stronger if he wasn't going anywhere. A fountain shaped like a bird spat water in little bursts, it was fixed in the centre of the square concrete platform outside an important looking building. Then the mental connection clicked and was clear as day, Dwayne got the strong urge to turn around. A taller boy with outgrown and slightly curly ash-brown hair stared at him with wide grey eyes. Dwayne stared back, and neither of them blinked. It was immediate and powerful, this connection. It was the first time in his life he'd met one of his own kind, the link was completely different to what he shared with the mother grub. A strong longing which felt like the desire to return to a home he never knew of filled Dwayne. Due to the flushed colouration of the boy's cheeks it was apparent he'd caught onto the connection and followed it to him. Luckily enough since Dwayne seemed unable to get a clear reading until the guy was just a few metres away.

Feeling like he should introduce himself Dwayne opened his mouth but faltered, not knowing quite what to say. The boy's eyes narrowed and his harsh expression was surprising.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Ah... I'm an alien. Like you. My name's Dwayne, by the way."

His jaw dropped and expression turned into outright shock. There was no question about it, he'd believed him.

* * *

**Oooooh what's this guy like? What's his deal? What is this connection Dwayne is feeling on such an esoteric level~ Please review so I know I should update!**


	4. Complications of Alien Sexuality

**Who am I kidding? You guys aren't going to review this. I guess I have no choice but to write as much as I want to and then feel free to quit whenever if no one reviews.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 4 ~

Complications of Alien Sexuality

In one hand the boy held a skateboard and his other held the loose strap of a bag slung over his shoulder. He was in danger of dropping both.

"Maybe you should sit down?" Dwayne suggested. His wide eyes moved to the ground and he blinked.

"Yeah... I think I should." they edged towards a steel bench and Dwayne gazed around to see if anyone was giving them weird looks. Then he turned his gaze to the boy; he was wearing a button-up top, sneakers and faded black jeans with holes in them.

"Um, what's your name?" Dwayne tried.

"Wesley." his tongue was pierced.

"Okay, Wesley. I don't want to shock you anymore than you already are but... you need to leave your home and come with me. So we can rebuild our species."

"What are you doing to my brain?" he asked suddenly and seriously.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you trying to control me right now?"

"No!"

"Are you trying to use some kind of persuasion on me?"

"No, what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I felt you calling me from half-way across town. What do you want with me?" the suspicion and anger was clear from his expression. Dwayne twisted his body on the seat to face him.

"Wesley, I didn't call you. We have a mental connection because we've both been separated from our own species for so long! Although, I couldn't sense you until you were practically right behind me. I'm guessing I'm not psychic at all, it's not really common for midbloods anyway. But if you could detect me from so far away maybe it means you have special powers? Can you do anything, uh psychic Wesley?"

"What do you want with me?" he repeated with an intensity that startled Dwayne.

"...I told you. We need to rebuild our race. I'm pretty much in the same boat as you because I only found out I wasn't human yesterday!"

"I always knew I was an alien. And you're lying to me, you're in my mind giving me strange thoughts."

"I... I'm not. Wesley, listen. I was found by a creature called a virgin mother grub. She teleported me here so I could fly over in a hovercraft and find you!"

The boy stared at him for a while and Dwayne began to realise how ridiculous the sentence he just said sounded. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Dwayne, was it? If you think you can influence my thoughts you've got another thing coming. I'm stronger than you think."

Dwayne was at a loss for words and said nothing. He noticed that the boy was staring at him intensely, as if focussing very hard. Dwayne leaned away from him, there was silence for a moment.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting these implanted feelings out of my head." he spoke through gritted teeth. Dwayne glanced at the strolling people in the distance and back again.

"I'm not putting feelings in your head. For fuck's sake Wesley you're going purple! Any feelings you're experiencing are your own!" Dwayne shouted and the boy gave up, his skin returning to its pale complexion.

"Nice try, but I'm not a homo."

"Excuse me?"

"Look you're clearly gay but playing with my mind isn't going to make me agree to hop aboard your spaceship to who knows where."

"You think I'm gay?"

"Yeah, but I'm straight and I have a girlfriend so back off already."

"Oh... oh god." Dwayne stood up, suddenly understanding. "No, you're not."

"What?"

"You're not straight. None of us are."

"What do you th-?"

"Trolls are bisexual, you stupid moron! Two trolls of either gender combine genetic material but it's up to the mother grub to produce the young... Genetically you are hard-wired to be attracted to what will create the most favourable offspring. You're projecting your own attractions to me as coming from some kind of external source projected onto you!"

"Listen you dipshit," Wesley was on his feet too now and towering over the other boy "I don't like dudes."

"You are completely closeted!" Dwayne yelled in response. "Don't you understand this is the natural way for us to be, even reproductively speaking?"

"Fuck you."

"Own up to your own feelings and stop blaming me for them!"

Wesley went quiet and narrowed his eyes, becoming quite still. The anger around Dwayne subsided and his nerves began to return.

"Wesley... I don't care about this. I don't know what I can do to make you trust me."

"Show me your blood."

"What? Our psychic connection isn't enough for you?"

"No."

"What do you want me to cut myself with a knife or something? Got one in that bag you've got there?" Dwayne joked, his voice becoming hysteric.

"Or you can just bite yourself. Whatever works."

"Is that how you found out you were an alien?"

"It's a pretty obvious indication. We have blue blood."

"Blue blood...? Oh no... well, I guess it makes sense."

"What?"

"You're a high blood. No wonder, I'm not trained for this..." Dwayne looked away while Wesley tilted his head in confusion.

"My blood's jade coloured. Apparently."

"What you mean like green? Haven't you seen it before?"

"I... don't recall. I was a pretty careful kid. Surely my parents must have known..." Dwayne stared off before shaking his head and returning attention to his fellow troll "This is so frustrating, not how I wanted it to go at all. Do I really have to mutilate myself just so you will come with me?" he asked but Wesley's expression didn't become any less suspicious "If you do have blue blood than you've got to be a lot physically stronger than me anyway! Trust me when I say I have no psychic powers either, but you need to come with me! We weren't meant to live as humans, I know that now."

"Fine, you whiny little bitch. If it'll shut you up."

"What?" Dwayne floundered. "Don't go pretending this isn't what you want! I just fucking walked through this town for hours being bored and hungry, all to find you! If anything you should be asking _me_ to come along! After all, it's only like the truth about your whole species I'm offering here!"

"Shut up. You're more annoying than I thought. And for your information, I'm not attracted to you. It was just the stupid mental connection or whatever bullshit psyching me out."

Dwayne opened his mouth to say something very clever and snippy but stopped himself. If this guy really was a blue blood he's supposed to be very dangerous and not to be trusted. Wesley had just agreed to go with him, Dwayne didn't want to be responsible for changing his mind. He let out a sigh of resignation.

"Whatever. I'm starving and it's still a three hours trip back in the scuttlebuggy. Let's go."

"The what?" Wesley started following Dwayne before the shorter boy stopped dead in his tracks. Where the fuck did he park the scuttlebuggy? He'd been walking around in an unknown town for hours.

"Shiiiiit." he gripped his face and spun around "Do you know where the park in this town is?"

"Which one?"

"I was afraid you'd say that. How many are there?"

"Lots."

"How many is lots?"

"Lots, I don't know."

"Shiiiiit." Dwayne made his way back to the bench and dropped down, burrowing his face in his hands "I'm so stupid." his stomach grumbled and it only made him feel worse.

"Here." Wesley said after a sigh. Dwayne moved his hands away to see him offering a gladwrapped sandwich.

"Uhhh thanks?" Dwayne said uncertainly and took the food.

"Yeah, yeah." Wesley responded, seeming embarrassed. "Just stop groaning and try to remember where you parked the alien hover buggy!"

* * *

**OooOooOooh! What do we have here? Will the two be able to work together in order to overcome Dwayne's shoddy parking skills?**


	5. Dangerous Whims of a Blue Blood

**Yeesh not getting too many views. Hopefully that'll change if I keep updating. Like reviews are the goal and all but if no one's even reading you know you've got a problem!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 5 ~

Dangerous Whims of a Blue Blood

Despite his initial reluctance Wesley walked around in circles with obvious frustration while Dwayne ate the gifted sandwich. He watched the blue blood stalking around with his arms crossed as his irritation grew. There was no evidence that he was concerned about leaving his family or life, if the high bloods really were rebellious it's likely he'd always been at odds with people. Then again Dwayne had up and left his own life pretty quickly. His family had been perfectly alright, even though they didn't have much in common. Dwayne had always felt like there was a barrier there and wondered if they might even be secretly relieved he was gone because of it. No, that couldn't be true. But he did recognise this as a higher calling of great significance. Wesley was a bit unsettling, his eyes remained lowered to the pavement that matched their colour. Despite his temper the powerful connection Dwayne felt with this boy remained. It was fierce and warm, he was beginning to wonder if he might be experiencing one of their strange alien romances as well. How awful. Wesley was a closeted case. He would've felt an attraction to boys and girls since puberty but chosen to deny it, growing up in the human culture would've helped build that blockade. Dwayne had always been aware that gender didn't factor in when he was attracted to someone. He also wasn't attracted to human genitalia specifically, that could also have something to do with him being an alien?

"Are you done yet?" he spoke angrily.

Dwayne bit off another mouthful and paused before chewing and swallowing.

"Are you in a hurry to see my alien spaceship?"

"If you've really lost it we can't waste time here shitting around!"

"Alright..." Dwayne spoke calmly, trying to pacify him. He got to his feet "I can eat while we walk."

"Good." they travelled along together while Dwayne rattled his mind for any hints. Wesley turned to him "Is there anything you remember about the park? Like buildings or whatever?"

"Uh... no."

"Tch."

"I do remember it had a playground. There was a purple slide... and blue monkey bars."

"Hmmm. I think I know the one you mean. Did it have public toilets?"

"Maybe? I don't know."

"Alright, this way." they turned at the next block and kept walking, mostly in silence.

Dwayne felt like he should say something, but based on his scowl Wesley was probably still embarrassed he'd read through his feelings before. So they didn't say anything, which was weird. Dwayne had a million questions buzzing through his mind when he'd been found by the mother grub. Wesley was a weird guy, he walked with his skateboard slung over his shoulder. Dwayne couldn't get a read on him at all. He guessed that must be what it was like with high bloods. How long were blue bloods meant to live again? He couldn't remember... but he guessed it was centuries. Suddenly the street looked familiar.

"Hey I know this street! Must be the place!"

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." he kept his gaze forward and Dwayne had to remember not to retaliate.

They walked through the park and Dwayne checked that no one was looking before disappearing with Wesley through the bushes.

"It's got to be here somewhere... the camouflage makes it difficult. Ahuh!" jumping through the gap in the trees he could see the outline of the scuttlebuggy. Wesley blinked and approached it slowly. He pressed his hand on the outside and ran it down the metal, then he peered inside.

"Wow, you weren't full of shit. So where do we go with this? Out into space?"

"No! Does it look like it can go into space?"

"It looks like an alien piece of hover tech." he turned to speak derisively, moving around his tongue as he felt the piercing in his mouth.

"You don't know anything about sci-fi, do you?"

"No. Where will it take us?"

"I'm going to fly it back to our base three hours from here in the middle of the fucking forest. The base can teleport though, somehow."

"I thought you only found out about this alien stuff yesterday?"

"I'm not very good at the flying..." Dwayne admitted.

"Well..." Wesley hopped into the cockpit and sat down on a back seat with his hands in his pockets "Let's get flying."

Dwayne sighed and climbed in. Flicking his straight ochre fringe back, he flicked the switch and the glass shield closed. Thinking carefully he pressed the right buttons, not wanting to stall or damage the temperamental machine. The engines fired up and there were a few beeps and a humming noise.

"Okay, let's... go." he raised the stick nervously and they ascended, leaves of the trees around them shook wildly. They blasted off and Dwayne tried keeping the machine steady while creating the same distance from the treetops as before.

"This is pretty cool," Wesley admitted.

Dwayne didn't say anything because he was focussing on flying, but after a while he relaxed and kept the stick steady. Eventually the silence became a bit ominous for Dwayne, and after half an hour he decided he should say something.

"So Wesley... I'm surprised you haven't asked me anything yet."

"About what?"

"Our alien culture? I would've thought you'd have heaps of questions."

"Yeah... but I assumed you'd fill me in when we got to the base."

"Okay... yeah. I mean, I don't know that much anyway but that's okay." and then there was silence again.

Wesley didn't seem particularly shocked about this development, not after his initial reaction anyway. Dwayne was wondering why he wasn't talking more. Was he really that embarrassed about getting caught out earlier? Or he was just an unsocial guy. Dwayne dearly hoped all the high bloods wouldn't be this difficult when he met them. Two hours passed and Dwayne was blinking and wiping his eyes more. The excitement had kept him up but he hadn't slept at all today and the exhaustion was getting to him. Wesley lay back, tapping his shoes against the wall rhythmically and stretching. Was it really necessary they be _so_ far away from civilisation? Dwayne's mind wandered and the ship began to dip, jolting up the vehicle shuddered but stayed level. He kept his eyes wide open.

"Hey," Wesley began sitting up "let me drive."

"What? No, you don't know how."

"It's not that difficult. You keep the stick up and fly straight, that's all you've been doing since we went up."

"I'm not going to risk passing it to you."

"I'll give it back when we get to the base or whatever. Come on, give it."

"No!" Dwayne heard Wesley getting onto his feet and reaching over for the controls "Are you fucking crazy?"

They struggled for the joystick and the hovercraft shuddered. They went down and whacked into the green treetops beneath and jutted upwards at a forty-five degree angle.

"Pass it." the taller boy insisted.

"Wesley you dumb fuck! You're going to get us killed!"

"Not if you just pass me the fucking controls." he tried wrestling with him and the nose of the vehicle shot down. Wesley stepped back but it was too late. They broke through the trees beneath, branches snapped like cracks of thunder, twigs scraped metal and glass. Wesley was thrown against the driver's seat and their heads smacked together. Their stop was just as sudden as the fall. The trunk of the tree they were lodged in was on a dangerous lean and the scuttlebuggy was smoking, its lights switched off. Dwayne couldn't fucking believe it.

* * *

**Oops, well that happened. This Auxiliatrice sure has his hands full. Will they be able to fix the scuttlebuggy? Review?**


	6. No Scuttlebuggy and no Hoofbeast

**Thank you for following NotGiveinAGlub! That makes two followers... either of you can feel free to leave a review. No? Okay...**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 6 ~

No Scuttlebuggy and no Hoofbeast

Reaching back with a groan Dwayne rubbed his sore head.

"What did you do?" Wesley chided while feeling his own forehead.

"What did _I_ do? What did you do!" Dwayne spun around in the chair and noticed the other boy's narrowed eyes. He fought to restrain the torrent of anger that threatened to crawl out his throat.

"You should've just passed it over!"

"You should-!" Dwayne leaned forward and the smoking ship creaked. They both stopped as it lurched away and they fell a couple more metres to the ground with a crash. Wesley toppled back and sprawled on his seat while Dwayne gripped his chair. There was silence.

"Ow..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Wesley moaned.

Dwayne turned forward and jabbed a button, praying it would work. The glass shield hissed and retracted about half-way before grinding to a stop.

"We're going to have to make it on foot. Only I don't know which direction the base is in! What are you doing...?" Dwayne felt strange stirrings as Wesley got up and squeezed past him to get out of the cockpit. He jumped off their smoking wreck and turned to face the broken tree and wide hole in the forest roof.

"The ship was flying straight..." he surmised "due to the angle of the tree we should start going this way, North!" and then he moved off confident in his deduction.

"Wait!" he turned around. "Ah... do you want your board?"

"Leave it." he replied and turned away. Dwayne pursed his lips and grabbed the backpack in case there was more food in it before hopping out and abandoning the no longer transparent ship.

"It's going to take hours for us to get back!" Dwayne called as he ran to catch up.

"Stop complaining."

"I think I have every right to complain, actually!"

"You're starting to give me a migraine." he muttered darkly.

"You mean that pounding sensation? Yeah, I got it too when you head-butted me!"

"Seriously Dane, if you know what's good for you you'll shut up."

"It's Dwayne!"

Wesley whipped around and snagged the collar of his shirt while clenching and unclenching his other fist, the knuckles cracking threateningly. He took a deep breath to calm himself down while Dwayne didn't move.

"Let's stop trying to blame each other, alright?" he spoke in a dangerous quiet "I just want to focus on what we can do now. And no more talking."

Dwayne stared back into those cold grey eyes saying nothing, Wesley released him and kept walking. The smaller boy scowled and swung the bag over his shoulder, they continued in silence. After a while Dwayne may have only imagined the feeling of unease coming from the boy who walked beside him. Wesley might have been feeling guilty but of course he didn't say anything. Dwayne said nothing either and kept his stare forward. It was difficult to know how long they'd been walking for exactly, hours passed and eventually it was evening. Through the cracks in the dark forest above the sun began to descend indicating West and keeping them en route. Dwayne looked up at it, there were plenty of birds flapping and chirping but no other animals were seen in this place. His foot snagged on a root and he fell forward onto his knees with a grunt, the bag slipping off his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Wesley was leaning over with a look of legitimate concern.

"I'm fine," Dwayne was surprised but still moody.

The taller boy knelt down and picked up his bag, swinging the strap over his shoulder. Dwayne got back onto his feet and slapped the dirt off his shorts. His knees stung but they weren't bleeding, he hid the pain with a grimace however and kept going after Wesley continued. God he was so tired. All he could think of with each agonising step was the comfortable sofa he'd been reading that book on hours earlier.

God, what if they'd walked right past the base? Heading back to civilisation wasn't an option, but how easy would it be for them to miss the large metal hive? Dwayne was probably doomed to wandering this forest alone with the only other member of his species he'd ever meet, and the guy was an asshole. Even though his hope was almost spent he couldn't bring himself to speak up. What if Wesley got angry and blamed him? What if he got violent? As all the scenarios were playing out in his head he made sure to watch the ground carefully lest he trip again. Suddenly he bumped into a motionless Wesley who was staring forward. He jumped back in shock but then noticed the metal hive.

"Eureka!" he yelled suddenly and ran forward "We made it!"

"What the fuck is that!?" Wesley cried.

Dwayne looked forward and saw the mother grub crawling out the front entrance, Wesley started blinking at her with mystification.

"Can he hear you?" Dwayne asked her and the moth monster turned her skull-like head to him.

_I can transmit feelings to him, but it is not an effective form of communication. You must tell him I mean no harm._

"Wesley, she's the mother grub. She's here to help."

"Yeah, I got that." he answered not moving his stare from her.

_I'm so glad you've returned, I was worried you may have failed and all was lost. What happened to the scuttlebuggy, Dwayne?_

"Genius over here crashed it."

"Are you communicating with that thing?"

'_Whoops, maybe I should just think at you to prevent confusion?_' Dwayne thought '_To say this guy has been a handful would be an understatement._'

_Yes, he's not as close to the midbloods on the hemospectrum as I thought. Wesley here is a Teal Blood, the caste directly above yours._

'_Really? Only one level above mine?_'

_Oh yes. It is actually laughable to compare this boy's roguish demeanour to that of the violent high bloods. Still, it would have been a lot easier for you if you had dealt with a fellow green blood as planned._

"What the fuck is going on right now?" Wesley continued.

_You'd better take him inside_, she crawled backwards into the hive.

"Come on, let's go in" Dwayne insisted "I need to get some sleep."

Wesley looked unsure but started stepping towards the entrance, Dwayne went in first and found himself in the familiar front room. The books still sat in a messy heap atop the wide table.

'_What are we going to do about the ship and finding the others? It looked completely totalled._' Dwayne thought to the mother grub who was curled up in her corner of the room.

_We don't have the resources to salvage it, but there are other methods of travel. Not to worry._

'_Oh, good._'

_Dwayne I feel I owe you an apology._

'_Oh? Why?_'

_Your mission was more perilous than I'd expected. If you'd been trained for longer I could've explained more to you and you would not have had to go through that. I hope you understand that considering I have such little time left I really did believe for a while that there was never any hope at all for me in finding you. If I hadn't lost track of you when you were young, maybe this wouldn't have happened... I know my time is short so I wanted to be here to help you build your team as much as I could before I go. Yet I feel like my urgency was reckless and could have resulted in disaster so early on. I am sorry._

'_No!_' Dwayne responded, a little embarrassed. '_It's not your fault, I totally get that! I guess, there's stuff I could've done better too but most of it was _his_ fault._' he turned to look at Wesley who stood in the doorway, his eyes shifting between Dwayne and the monster.

"I'm getting some sleep," he told both of them "Reading material is on the table, Wesley."

* * *

**Well that was a tad more tricky than at first imagined. The two boys are safe, now what further secrets of their race will be imparted to them?**


	7. Research and the Dreaded Quadrants

**Surprising no one! Maybe after romance becomes a more prominent theme people will start showing me love?**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 7 ~

Research and the Dreaded Quadrants

The mother grub had psychically directed Dwayne down a hall that lead to half a dozen rooms. Some of them were single rooms, some were doubles and one large room had about eight beds lined into two rows. As this was the first room he found Dwayne went to the closest bed, kicked his shoes off and buried himself under the covers. His body was a bit sore from all the walking he'd done but quickly his unsettled mind drifted into unconsciousness. When Dwayne awoke he hadn't for a moment forgotten where he was. He wondered if his first impression should have been that he was dreaming, yet he remained just as sure this was his true calling as when the mother grub found him. Dwayne had that sluggish feeling in his brain you get when you know you've slept too long, he rolled over in his bed and noticed a small window at the end of the room he hadn't spotted before. The light filtering through seemed like a bright yellow-orange. Throwing the sheets off his body he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got to his feet and walked between the rows of identical beds. Black sheets, blankets, pillow cases and the room was a dull grey. Trollians may have been technologically advanced but they were surely lacking in the aesthetics department of their designs. Dwayne reached the window and saw bushland outside strikingly different to the forest they'd been in while he slept. There were no large trees blocking out the bright sunlight and there were wide patches of yellow dirt between the prickly shrubs. It looked very hot outside even if the hive remained at a comfortable cool temperature. Just where the hell had they teleported to now?

Dwayne stretched with a yawn before turning to the exit and heading back to the front room.

_Good morning, Dwayne_.

'_Morning,_' Dwayne stared at the empty front room. '_Where are you?_'

_We are in here_. Her psychic pull lead Dwayne through a different opening and hall, some of the doors were open and he saw showers, toilets and other amenities. He went right to the end which opened up into a large living space, at one end was a kitchen and beside it a long dining table. Wesley sat there immersed in a book, on either side of him were stacks of other tomes presumably one pile having been read already. Guessing by the bleariness of his eyes Dwayne figured it was the larger pile. Upon seeing the other boy he felt the strange warm stirrings inside himself and fought to control them. It was just the mental connection, he told himself. That and possibly their bizarre genetic mating urge. Dwayne spotted the mother grub sitting in a corner at the other end of the room by a bunch of comfortable lounge seats.

_I trust you had a pleasant sleep?_

'_Yes, thanks._'

"Morning," he then said out loud and walked over to the alien cupboards in the kitchen.

"Ah, morning." Wesley looked up but then returned to his reading.

"Is there food in these?" he asked while studying the metal rectangles.

"Yes..." was the distracted answer. Dwayne pressed the handle-less compartments and nothing happened. "You have to wave your hand by the circle thing." Wesley stated and Dwayne complied, a grey shelf gently swung open. Inside were canned rations.

'_Did you gather all of this for us?_'

_Yes_.

'_I don't suppose there is a microwave?_' Dwayne thought after pulling out a tin of baked beans.

_There is a heating unit but I wouldn't recommend using it before reading all of the instructions. There is cereal and fruit in the shelf above, bowls and spoons are in the corner drawer left of the sink_.

"Do you want anything to eat, Wesley?"

"No... thanks." he answered a little awkwardly. After the drawer didn't budge when he tried to push it closed Dwayne swiped his hand in front of the circle and it slid back automatically. Alien technology. He began getting his breakfast ready.

'_So where have you teleported us while I was asleep?_'

_Up north, three hundred kilometres south of Darwin_.

'_To find another troll?_'

_Yes, but this time you both won't be looking for your newest member without a plan. I believe taking a few days rest here while I teach you both what I can will make your next mission a much easier success. The troll in this area is fairly low on the hemospectrum meaning it is likely they possess a psychic power. I will teach you both how to deal with this so you will be able to handle the situation if it becomes... dangerous_.

'_Hmm neat._' Dwayne took a seat at the table opposite to Wesley after finding milk. He began pouring his cereal.

"So did you not sleep at all?" he asked Wesley, studying the other boy's messy ash-brown hair.

"I didn't go to bed at all." he mumbled, not taking his eyes off the page he was reading.

"Hmph." Dwayne was unhappy with his continuously dismissive attitude, then he spotted the 'Comprehensive Guide to Troll Romance' underneath a few books in the read pile.

With a sudden wave of embarrassment he added the milk and then started eating in silence.

"Is there any sugar here?" he asked after a few mouthfuls. Wesley shrugged. Dwayne went back to eating.

_I recommended that book on your species' romance to Wesley_, the mother grub stated. Dwayne choked and the other boy looked up at him while he coughed before swallowing properly.

'_I keep forgetting he can't hear us._'

_You have nothing to worry about_.

'_It sort of feels weird communicating with someone else in the room who doesn't know what we're saying._'

_It does frustrate him a bit. If you'd rather I wait for you to finish your meal you can sit over here afterwards while I explain a few things_.

'_No, no. I'm fine. Explain away._'

_It's about troll romance_. Gulp. _Wesley has a much broader understanding of the subject now_.

'_Did he seriously read all of those books in one night?_'

_Yes_.

'_I didn't actually think he was that type of guy... he tends to surprise me._' Dwayne instantly felt embarrassed by the ridiculously corny thought he just sent. It was a lot harder to watch what he said while communicating with thoughts.

_There is no need to be embarrassed, Dwayne. In a species that is so volatile and dangerous the relationships you all will form have a vital role in keeping your group together. Your waxing feelings for Wesley aren't just natural at this point, but expected_.

'_WHAT?_' he blushed furiously and kept his eyes on his breakfast. He really hoped that wasn't Wesley studying his face in his peripheral vision.

_You don't actually understand the nature of your feelings at the moment. That book is an essential read for you as well_.

'_I am so embarrassed._'

_There is honestly no reason to be_.

'_I don't think I'm hungry anymore._'

_It's more complicated than you think, but he feels the same way_.

Dwayne sat bolt upright and stared at the boy across from him.

"Okay what the fuck are you two talking about?" Wesley suddenly shouted. "Should I just leave the room? Would that make it easier for you two?"

"Woah, calm down Wesley." Dwayne held his hands up. "If you could hear us too that would be great, but you can't. So that makes me the only one she can talk to..."

"Yeah, yeah cause you're a Jade Blood. You have some kind of connection with the mother grubs..." he stated angrily. "That's also why you're so passive, your kind are supposed to be almost entirely women. Like caretakers or some shit."

Dwayne felt his fury bubble at the derisive tone and was about to snap back before the mother grub stopped him.

_Dwayne. Don't. You must remain calm_.

'_Why don't you get him to calm down!?_'

_Because you are the reasonable one! It might be tough, but to succeed in future missions you're going to have to learn patience even when the troll you're dealing with is being unreasonable. Wesley is very mild compared to the other trolls you will meet, you are going to have to learn to keep the peace. You will have to lead the others when I am gone_.

'_Well I can't wait for that!_' he responded with bitter sarcasm.

_It is essential for the survival of our species. It may be a burden, but it is of the highest significance. Had it not been for Wesley's inclination towards you he would have been a much greater challenge to recruit and you would have been at high risk of harm. Come over here when you're ready, and I will explain it better_.

* * *

**What do we have here? Will someone, preferably a wise psychic moth creature, shed some light on this peculiarity?**


	8. Exploration of Waxing for Survival

**Squeeeeeeeeeee! I got my reviews! Thank you guys so much! Thank you, Damara-chan, NotGiveinAGlub and Guest, whoever you are! This one's for you guys.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 8 ~

Exploration of Waxing for Survival

Evidently Wesley had enough, he'd been watching the play of emotions on Dwayne's face while he psychically communicated with the mother grub. Standing up angrily he glared at the smaller boy without a word before leaving the table with his book and then the room. Dwayne didn't know what to think, the other boy was clearly frustrated and... hurt? Yet Dwayne himself was also annoyed. He rested his elbows on the table and sighed into his hands.

_Dwayne_, came the gentle motherly thought. He looked at the half-eaten cereal in front of him and then got to his feet, deciding he wasn't going to finish it.

'_Alright..._' he approached the creature '_let's talk about this then_.' He sat himself on the black lounge, it was a curious alien material similar to leather. Dwayne curled up and wrapped his arms around his knees '_Could he hear me if I spoke to you normally?_'

_No_.

"Okay, speaking to you with my thoughts is still kind of weird."

_That is fine_.

"How about you start off by telling me what his deal is?"

_Dwayne, although I understand that being a natural caretaker can be a challenge we will only be able to succeed based on your willingness to control situations. To keep them from escalating you will have to learn to yield, even when you are right. For the greater good. However this doesn't apply so much to Wesley_.

"What do you mean by that?"

_He is flushing for you quite intensely. For this reason I don't believe he will abandon us or attack anyone just because neither of you get along_. Dwayne sighed.

"And... am I...?" he couldn't finish that sentence out loud... '_flushing for him?_'

_Yes. It's not just because I can read both of your minds. I can smell the pheromones coming off of your skins_.

"Damn... this sucks." Dwayne ran his fingers through his straight hair "If this is true... I don't want to like him, you know? He's completely against the idea of dating guys!" he whispered.

_Yes, but all of the human customs you were brought up with that stand in the way of your true nature will eventually fall away. Remember when I told you that you still didn't understand the nature of your feelings? That didn't stop being a thing that is true_.

"Right... troll romance."

_Humans have one concept of romance, while trolls have four denoted by the symbols on that book_. Dwayne recalled the card suites. _The instant attraction you both experienced was to be expected, but as you encounter additional members of your party these feelings may change or disappear completely_.

"What do you mean?"

_To be honest, I was not sure how you would react to each other and am quite surprised. To continue the survival of the species it is possible the kind of attraction you have for each other could become rapidly volatile to generate all the varying kinds of genetic material_.

"Ew, but go on."

_I was surprised because although it is physiologically possible that your inclinations might change, both of your vigorous flushing is only conciliatory_.

"Meaning?"

_You are not, as of this moment, sexually attracted to each other._

"Ah... but, I do sort of... get weird feelings when he's near me? Are you sure about that?"

_Your human upbringing has forced you to examine attraction in a very one-dimensional way. Examine feelings you have had for people in the past that were purely sexual and not at all romantic, then try to apply them to how you're feeling about Wesley_.

"No. Nope. I knew this conversation would get weird."

_Allow me to simplify. Two of the four romantic quadrants involve reproduction while the other two, the conciliatory kind, do not. You and Wesley are both flushing pale for each other, which is the romantic concept referred to as Moirallegiance. While not sexual it is still romance and is definitely passionate. It will take some time for you to study these feelings and understand them, but the pale quadrant is a beautiful courtship that is wondrous to experience_.

"If I'm hearing this right... there's a kind of romance that doesn't involve sex? Isn't romantic attraction just supposed to facilitate reproduction? Are trolls really so violent that this evolutionary development is just to keep them from killing each other?"

_It's a way to reduce society discord yes. A troll prone to violence or outlandish behaviour (the active counterpart in the Moirallegiance being Wesley) will be attracted to a more even tempered troll (the passive role, in this case you). If you do commence dating in this quadrant you will both work to protect each other and keep yourselves from getting out of control. Simply put, Moirails make each other better people_.

"That is... sweet, I guess."

_I was surprised that while you became instantly attracted to each other, it was a conciliatory inclination. Perhaps at this time you both instinctually believe co-operation for the moment is what will allow your species to survive. I do not know and can not say what will come from this. What I do know is that the bond both of you have the potential to form right now is not only very strong but strictly pale_.

"What does Wesley make of this?"

_He is still not sure what he is feeling due to human conditioning. Moirails can be incredibly affectionate. They can embrace, sleep together and even clean each other. They can care for each other very deeply. Therefore he is having difficulty understanding the nature of his urges_.

"Wow this is really not what I thought was dealing with at all... you sure learnt a lot about our species' courtship."

_We all must do what we can for the mission_, was the happy response.

"Geez," Dwayne uncurled and dropped his feet onto the floor, facing forward. "So what am I supposed to do?"

_You will have to wait for Wesley to come to terms with his feelings and then open up to the idea. His frustration at not being able to hear us is because he secretly wants to know what you think of him, while being worried his feelings might be discovered_.

"Wow, okay. I'll just wait for my homophobic new friend to decide he wants to be platonic soul mates with me." Dwayne commented and felt his stomach back-flip at the idea for some reason.

_The feelings can not be described as platonic. You will have to experience it yourself before getting an adequate understanding of what Moirallegiance entails_.

"Guess I better dig through that book..."

_Yes, but before that..._ the huge mother grub scuttled across the floor towards the hallway. _You and Wesley will require a change of clothes. I suggest you clean yourself in the ablution traps, if that is what you wish, and then go out to purchase more supplies_.

"Does that mean you've got some cash lying around?" Dwayne put his arm on the headrest and turned to watch her. Lifting up on her hind legs she pushed at a compartment on the wall and it clicked before opening.

_Yes, Dwayne. I have cash lying around_. His mouth fell open in shock at the stacks of notes inside the safe.

"Holy shit! Pardon my language, but... that's more money than I've seen in my life!" he jumped to his feet and walked over "Where the hell did you get it? Did you rob one of those money trucks?"

_It did require liberation... but all for the greater good._

"Alright well... I'll have a shower before we go. Then I'll get Wesley to come with me if he's finished his sulking."

* * *

**Too much expo? What do you think? And what of this intriguing direction? Any suggestions or predictions are welcome as well.**


	9. Outback Dusty and Rural Lawnrings

**Thanks again to NotGiveinAGlub for reviewing. Moirallegiance is very cute and doesn't get nearly as much attention as it should!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 9 ~

Outback Dusty and Rural Lawnrings

Dwayne did feel a lot better after his shower, the warm water rushing down his body erased the groggy feeling in his head and body leaving him refreshed. Stepping out he felt the towel on the rack, it seemed like the typical material, before drying himself off. There was something that really grossed him out about putting dirty clothes back on right after a clean shower, but the whole point was to go out and get new things anyway so he guessed he could deal. Dwayne stared at his own green eyes in the mirror before trying to dry his ochre-brown hair a bit more. Tugging at his sleeve he sniffed it nervously, these were the clothes he slept in... but they didn't smell too bad. Shrugging he left the bathroom.

_Dwayne, we're in the port room_. Port room? He followed the mental lead anyway, getting familiar with the odd pulling sensation. He walked through the halls until finding a new door and walking inside.

"Woah..." It was a broad long room that looked like a miniature runway. There were six landing pads sporting scuttlebuggies, one was missing. Wesley was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he still looked unhappy and his eyes were as weary as ever.

_On the way to town feel free to zoom around a bit if you want more practice flying_. The Mother Grub was perched in the middle of the room, Wesley sighed in aggravation at the silence. _I should make this quick. When you're out if you sense the low blood's presence be sure to avoid them. I'd like to teach you more about them before the encounter. If they sense you and try to investigate it would be best for you to leave. While trolls lower on the hemospectrum are typically not aggressive by nature, all of our species can be unpredictable. Have a safe journey_.

"Let's get going then!" Dwayne exclaimed and headed towards the closest ship. Wesley shrugged off the wall and followed. Dwayne pressed the outside button and the glass shield opened, he hopped back in the driver's seat while Wesley quietly climbed into the back.

Dwayne turned around to face him "Want me to tell you how this thing works while we're here? You might be able to fly it next time."

Wesley blinked before speaking "Sure, okay." he leaned forward while Dwayne started verbalising each instruction as he did it. The mother grub scuttled to a big red button on the wall and stretched on her hind legs to press it, the roof split in half and slowly opened for them. She farewelled the boys as they lifted into the air and started flying.

Some kind of alien compass allowed them to navigate the camouflaged shuttle, Wesley was able to point out which way they had to go to reach the nearest town. They were speaking more than on their first trip and Dwayne was using the opportunity to learn more about his fellow troll.

"I don't think I'm very good at sensing this mental connection we're supposed to have with other trolls..." Dwayne started up casually when they were flying straight "but you seemed really good at it?" for a moment he thought Wesley wasn't going to reply.

"Yeah... like I said, I followed you across town. It's gotten a lot weaker though, but I can still sense where abouts you are in the hive."

"You can tell what room I'm in?" Dwayne responded, a little startled "like at any time?"

"Yes... but it's getting weaker and weaker every moment. Maybe I'm getting used to you."

"Huh... and did you say whether or not you had a psychic power?" he tried.

"If I do have one, I've never noticed it."

"Yeah... it's supposed to be rare for the higher castes, but not impossible."

"... I broke safety glass once, when I got real mad."

"Oh?"

"But I guess that's something different."

"Probably." Dwayne conceded. "Maybe your intuition sense is just a blue blood thing?"

"Yeah, maybe..." he stared out the screen.

The silence that followed wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as the one before, Dwayne felt fine with letting his mind wander as he stared at the scenery below. It was beautiful in a barren, bushy sort of way. The dirt looked more orange and the spindly grey trees reached up at them with bony branches. Wesley was obviously tired by the way he fidgeted and kept rubbing his eyes. It only took twenty minutes for them to reach the town. Dwayne wasn't sure if that was because the town was a lot smaller and more rural than the suburbs, or if the mother grub wanted to be sure the same thing as last time wouldn't happen. Probably both. A muddy river could be seen at the other end of the town.

"I think I should go back a bit where there's more cover. It'll be a longer walk but less chance of getting noticed."

"Alright."

The ship lowered and came to a gentle thud of a stop behind a couple of gum trees. It shook a little and some of the crusty bark fell down.

"Cool!" Dwayne turned around in his chair "Can you sense the other troll?"

"I'm not sure..." Wesley frowned in the direction of the town.

"Oh well." Dwayne flipped a switch and pressed the button, the glass door shrunk back "let's not spend too much time here, maybe we'll spot a koala on the way over?"

"Maybe," Wesley responded as he climbed out after Dwayne "let's just focus on remembering where you parked the scuttlebuggy this time."

Dwayne stuck his tongue out playfully and Wesley frowned, walking towards the town immediately.

"Have you got the money?"

"Yes,"

"Give me some," Dwayne then took a couple of hundred dollar bills from the other teen "Thanks." he pocketed them "but seriously, we can't stay long okay? The mother grub told me we were to avoid the low blood."

"I know, I know. What do you think I'm going to do?" the question was meant to be rhetoric, but Dwayne pursed his lips suspiciously.

They reached the town after a couple of minutes and a few people stole glances at them as they went by.

"They're looking at us. Why are they looking at us?" Dwayne murmured.

"Just ignore them, we didn't do anything wrong." Wesley spoke, looking forward.

"This is an old small town with what like a few hundred people in it?"

"I think it's more than that."

"Their great grandparents probably all knew each other! I bet they're wondering why a couple of strangers walked in straight from the bush."

"Shut up. Look, a shopping centre." Wesley pointed.

"Sweet. Um, can you sense the troll now?"

"...Yes."

"Well that's good. The mother grub's on the right track I guess. Can they sense you?"

"No, she can't. Not for the moment."

"She?"

"Yes, 'she'."

"You're going to have to tell me how these powers work one day."

"I don't know how I know it, I just do." Wesley said with a shrug. They approached the glass door and Dwayne pushed it open, a small bell jingled.

* * *

**A female troll, what will she be like? And... how soon before we find out?**


	10. Shopping and Patience is for Wigglers

**Weird how people review an expo chapter but not one where shit actually takes place? Hmm, oh well here you go!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 10 ~

Shopping and Patience is for Wigglers

Dwayne walked through the rows of clothes wracks, picking up decent shirts his size while the Aboriginal man behind the counter watched them both suspiciously. It would definitely be a strange sight, two youths he wouldn't have seen before coming into his shop and grabbing multiple changes of clothes. Dwayne assumed they had some kind of washing machine in the hive, even if he might need to read a cryptic alien instruction guide to get it to work. Despite the fact he could have stayed here for half an hour picking out what looked best with his skin tone, eyes etc. he didn't want to keep Wesley waiting. Dwayne took four shirts, two shoes, some socks, a hoodie jumper, a pair of shorts, pair of trousers and then jeans. He'd snagged them relatively quickly but made sure they all matched somewhat and he was sure a few of the combinations would look very snazzy on him. So Dwayne was quite surprised when he found Wesley still deliberating by the shirts aisle.

"Oh" he blinked "you haven't chosen?"

"Ah... no." Wesley looked at the bleak band shirts he held up, they were all black and pretty plain.

"I didn't think you were that concerned with fashion..." Dwayne studied the clothes he was wearing, he'd assumed they were pretty mangy but now wondered if that was just a look he'd been going for? He tried re-evaluating them.

"I don't care about fashion!" Wesley grumbled. "I'm not used to being allowed to choose what I wear..."

"Oh..." Dwayne watched Wesley deliberate silently "Do you want me to pick out clothes for you?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Fine, fine."

"Thanks but no thanks." he muttered turning back.

"I'll just go buy these and wait for you on the seat over there..."

Wesley grunted and Dwayne left him to it.

Once he approached with an obvious intent to pay the manager brightened.

"You fellas from out of town?" he asked while scanning the clothes.

"Just passing through," Dwayne said with a smile and then paid the man.

"Have a nice day," he handed Dwayne two full plastic bags.

"Thanks, you too."

Moving towards the wooden seat he sat down with a sigh. He could spot the top of Wesley's messy ash-brown hair as he slowly progressed through the aisles. Maybe he just wanted to give off the impression of someone who didn't care about his appearance? Or maybe he was legitimately excited by getting free choice of whatever he wanted to buy? Dwayne didn't know, that guy was so hard to read. He had thought a lot about what the mother grub had said however and the more he thought about it the more he would like to... try a... Moirail thing. At the very least he'd like to get to know Wesley more. Dwayne was pretty sure the guy's asshole front was just a way for him to keep people out... probably?

The mother grub said they could practice flying so she didn't expect them straight back. They could go grab food somewhere. Not in this town with that low blood running around though. Dwayne wondered why he couldn't sense her and if she was as bad at that as him. They really would have been screwed if Dwayne hadn't gone after Wesley first. And maybe... their Moirail thing could keep his temper in check before he clashed with another high blood. He was still fighting with his giddy sick feelings as the other boy walked over. He'd taken an extra fifteen minutes but Dwayne hadn't noticed because of his inner debacle. He really hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Okay, let's go." Wesley announced. Dwayne saw he was carrying four bags in his hands "Come on, shut up." he started walking.

"I didn't say anything." Dwayne responded, moving to catch up and walk beside him "...You know, we don't have to go straight back?" the other boy turned and raised an eyebrow "The food at the hive is pretty standard, I bet we could go somewhere nice for a while with all this money left over."

"Is that something we _should_ be doing here?"

"I meant in another town. We could get Vietnamese or something?"

"I don't eat weird shit." Wesley answered "but yeah... we could. But we don't know where the next town is."

"We can ask for directions." Dwayne saw the taller boy scowl "Do you just want to go back and sleep? Is that what it is?" the bags under his eyes were starting to make Dwayne feel tired again, and he'd overslept.

"No..." Wesley stopped walking but continued frowning forward.

"Is it... her?" Dwayne waited for an answer but wasn't getting one, he tapped his foot angrily.

"They're chasing her" and just like that he dropped his bags and started jogging.

"Wesley! What the fuck are you doing? Shit!" Dwayne cursed to himself and looked around. He didn't want to run with his bags but he didn't want to just leave them in the middle of the pavement with Wesley's either. Whipping his head around he spotted a tree and ran over, hiding his things behind it. The other boy was jogging up the street, Dwayne was about to go after him but looked at Wesley's stuff just sitting there begging to be pinched. Swearing loudly again he snagged and threw them behind the tree with his other stuff before powering down the road after Wesley. Dwayne caught up to him, the other boy was running slowly as if distracted by what he was watching through the female troll's mind.

Reaching out Dwayne snagged his shoulder "Are you mental? Are you an idiot? Did you not hear what I clearly told you we were instructed to do! Under no circumstance were we to engage with her!" it only made Dwayne angrier when Wesley swatted his arm off still looking distracted, at least they weren't running anymore. His gaze swept the street dreamily.

"She's running from people that want to hurt her."

"In the middle of the day? She has psychic powers, Wesley! This is all just bullshit, you were planning on going after her since the very beginning when we got here! Don't try to deny it!"

"Shut up." he said, looking around.

"No I will not shut up! I can't believe I thought you could be reasonable! You're about to sabotage our mission for the second-!" then he watched in shock as Wesley's stare stopped on the alleyway across the street and he bolted. "_Wesley!_" Un-fucking-believable.

This guy was going to be a non-stop handful, he definitely needed a Moirail. Dwayne rushed across the dirt road after him and tried guessing just how much stronger than him Wesley probably was. They sprinted down the alley between two general stores and just when it opened up to a smaller road Dwayne lunged. He collided with the back of Wesley and the two boys went down with a grunt and a thud. Dwayne raised himself up from on top of Wesley with a quiet groan but looked up to see he'd been too late.

* * *

**Excitement and daring! Are they going to help out their potentially new comrade from a spot of trouble? That Wesley is such a trouble-maker XD**


	11. Capricious Guile of a Rust Blood

**Much appreciation to my regular reviewer NotGiveinAGlub! I do hope some new readers come along and help pick up the slack!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 11 ~

Capricious Guile of a Rust Blood

A short girl with shoulder-length caramel hair and warm brown eyes dove out from behind another alleyway looking frantic. She was clutching something small and black in her hand; after spotting the two boys on the ground she skidded to a stop. Dwayne felt it too the moment his eyes met hers, she was one of them. The feeling wasn't so intense for him compared to when he'd first met another of his kind but for her it was the first time and she stared at them widely. Dwayne was startled to see a very burly man about twice her mass bowling around the corner and then swinging a large arm at the poor girl. She ducked under his grab, a lithe little thing, and then pounced forward pressing her open palm into his chest. Half a dozen other fully grown men whipped around the corner as well but the first guy had frozen. Turning around suddenly his fist smacked into another guy's jaw and he went down. The others were shocked by this occurrence and started yelling at him in some European language while he continued to spaz out.

The girl stepped back as a brawl broke out and she sneaked around them, then she jumped at another guy whose back was turned and had to reach up to touch his shoulder. He stiffened, shook and then swung an arm that connected with the nose of the guy next to him. It broke with a sickening sound and blood squirted. The yells got louder and the sound of beating flesh was a lot more awful than Dwayne thought it would be. Bruises were appearing on the gang of men and the sound of bones breaking could be heard along with cries of pain, splashes of red blood amidst the tussle and shirt grabbing. From underneath Dwayne the taller boy wiggled and he realised he hadn't got off him yet. Wesley threw Dwayne off his back and he rolled onto his bottom wincing, the other boy got to his feet just as there were two combatants left standing. A bald man with a busted lip and black eye held the other guy's arms behind his back while trying to reason with him in that foreign language. The other guy seemed to be missing some teeth and merely swung his head back, knocking out his friend with a terrible crunch.

He stood over the limp bodies of his comrades, beaten and bloody with his clothes torn. The small girl stepped over to him and put a hand on his back. He swung a fist into his face and then went down. She looked at him and sighed before crouching down and feeling his pockets. The thing she'd been holding was a wallet and she then extracted another one from the downed guy's pocket.

"What... did you just do to them?" Wesley asked, his stance tense. She looked back and shook a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm psychic," she stated as if she didn't think they'd believe her and didn't care. She extracted the notes from the wallet and then dropped it to the ground, moving on to the next unconscious guy. Dwayne struggled for a moment to get back to his feet.

"Do you know who we are?"

"Witnesses," she said with a shrug and dug out another wallet from a jeans pocket. Dwayne and Wesley looked at each other briefly.

"You can't feel our connection?" Dwayne tried.

"I..." she stopped and looked at them "I feel like you guys are really familiar. Did we go to school together in Borroloola? Are they still looking for me?"

"No..." Wesley stated "We don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Then maybe I should introduce myself properly?" she decided and walked over to him, offering her hand "My name is Camila." she gave him a very bright and cheery smile. Dwayne looked at her hand uncertainly and saw Wesley reach for it.

"Don't!" he tried but the other boy fearlessly gripped her hand and nothing happened.

"Wesley," he stated and her smile fell. She tried to step away and tug herself free but he pulled her closer, Camila suddenly looked very frightened. "What colour is your blood?" he murmured the question.

"None of your business!" she spoke, panicked. He released her hand when she yanked it back again and she stepped away.

"Mine is teal." he stated.

"Wesley stop it! You're frightening her! I knew this was such a bad idea..." the smaller boy turned to look at her "My name is Dwayne. We're like you." he watched her eyes flicker between them nervously.

"Why were you on the ground before... lying on top of him?"

"That was..." Dwayne trailed off awkwardly while Wesley's cheeks coloured.

"You were in trouble, I came to help. He wanted to stop me because we weren't supposed to see you yet."

"Camila..." Dwayne began and she looked at him "You know that you're not human right?"

"What?"

"Why did you think you were such a freak?" Wesley asked.

"I... I knew I wasn't a normal person. I was some kind of experiment. My parents knew I was different and didn't say anything. So I ran away and stayed off the grid. No one knows where I am and I want to keep it that way."

"You just up and left your life like that?" Dwayne asked and she nodded. "For how long?"

"Four months."

"Being psychic woulda helped" Wesley commented. "Using your psychic powers to control humans into giving you money whenever you wanted." his voice had a harsh tone in it for some reason Dwayne didn't understand.

"Were you just going to run all your life?" Dwayne continued anyway. "Was this going to be your future?"

"Well I knew if I stayed where I was whoever made me would have come back for me. For tests and shit," she started angrily, trying to hide the shakes in her voice. "But you found me anyway. So what was it? Microchip?"

"We're not some kind of secret government agency, we're aliens." Dwayne responded.

"Ah... alright then." she answered and Dwayne turned to stare at Wesley. He didn't know what else to say or do. She didn't believe them.

"We didn't come here to force you to come back with us." Wesley stated coldly.

"Really...?" she asked and attempted to step casually back to the pile of bodies. "Then I guess I'll just go then."

"No!" Dwayne sighed in irritation and slapped a hand to his face "You have to hear us out first. Just... have lunch with us or something. I'll pay for it." She looked at him as if deliberating and he continued "It'll be a nice public place where we can just talk. I don't want to let you go knowing you're just gonna sprint through the bushland trying to lose an imaginary government agency squad you think is tracking you down." She took another deep breath. "Please... Camila."

"Fine." she decided with a frown. "We'll go get some burgers. And don't even think I'm going to let you guys touch my food for even a second!"

"Good," Dwayne said with a smile. Wesley's frown never vanished and it looked like he was suspicious of her, for whatever reason.

* * *

**Alas, a chance meeting with the low blood who doesn't seem willing to believe them. If the mother grub could see them now she'd be face palming with all six of her limbs (or however many limbs a mother grub has, I aint no xenobiologist).**


	12. Staring Down the Rabid Cholerbear

**Holy shit! I sure lucked out! Feeling so much love right now! Thanks to Michi-chii for following, favouriting and reviewing! Thanks empoleonlol for your feedback and thanks NotGiveinAGlub for being such a model reviewer!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 12 ~

Staring Down the Rabid Cholerbear

Camila refused to walk beside them, instead she led them from several paces ahead. Dwayne wondered what on Earth this girl had with trusting people. It did allow the two boys to murmur between each other without her noticing though.

"Think she's just going to make a break for it?" Wesley muttered.

"I don't know..."

"What if she's looking for a cop?"

"If she's been missing for four months her parents must be worried sick, I think the cops might recognise her."

"You don't know what her parents are like." Wesley retorted.

"No?" Dwayne turned to look at the taller boy whose gaze was forward. "No I don't?"

"Well, I can imagine some other reasons why she'd want to avoid a cop. Imagine having powers like that and just using them to run away, living like a petty criminal." there was the harsh tone to his voice again.

"I didn't realise you disliked criminals so much..." Dwayne spoke, surprised again.

"They're criminals." he stated while facing him, as if it should've been obvious.

"Yeah, I mean... I didn't know you felt so strongly." Dwayne amended and Wesley just shrugged, looking away. Dwayne then turned his attention to the girl leading them "How much further, Camila?" he called.

"It's just across the street!" she turned to sing back, looking chirpy again.

"Come on," Dwayne mumbled and then quickened his pace to catch up with her.

They were at a greasy, run-down looking food place on the edge of town that didn't look very appetising at all. Camila waved at a bearded heavyset man who was talking to a guy with a mohawk by the door.

"Hi, Misha!" she sang and he just blinked at her in shock as she walked in. The two boys watched his incredulous stare awkwardly as they followed her inside. An overweight man in an apron with curly hair manned the counter, he stared at her agape. "Nikolai, my man! How've you been?" she greeted, her voice bubbly.

"Camila..." he spoke in a European accent that was all too familiar. "What happened to Nikon and his cousins?"

"You'd have to ask these fellas," Camila said with her arms behind her back, she stepped aside and then motioned to them with her hand "these are my good friends Wesley and Dwayne."

The counter man called back in that language and a few more tall men in aprons stalked out of the kitchen. The door behind them opened, beard guy and mohawk guy waltzed in eyes ablaze.

"What the fuck is going on...?" Dwayne asked, feeling very intimidated.

"You think you could work for my business, huh? Girlie? And then steal from me!" counter man roared "After you prove yourself to all of us? You run off and now have the nerve to step foot in my shop again!" he reached for something and then pointed a metal grill spatula at her threateningly. Dwayne tried shrinking back as much as he could and sidling over to the wall. The bearded man jumped past and grabbed Camila while her back was turned, his thick arm wrapped around her tiny throat and heaved up as if to choke her.

"What happened to Nikon eh? You little bitch. Speak or I'll cut your throat open." she reached up and touched his arm, the grip loosened and she was put back on her feet but his arm remained around her, stare blank.

"You lured us here..." Wesley spoke, his features paling "You tricked us."

"Sorry," Camila answered unapologetically while they both turned around to face him "but you guys know where they took their cousins and I don't. Hopefully that will make them less angry with me."

"You're lying!" Dwayne stepped forward, outraged "We were only trying to explain things to you, we came here to give you answers about who you really are!"

"It's not like you guys would have told me whatever story you wanted and then just let me walk away" she answered "I can only trust myself." she spoke resolutely although her eyes looked vulnerable at that moment.

"What is this bullshit!?" counter man yelled angrily, then he indicated with his spatula to beard guy "take her out back, we'll teach the bitch to respect us." beard guy pretended to drag her from the room and Camila gave them one last look with her soft brown eyes before they vanished through an adjacent door.

Mohawk guy shoved Wesley and he stumbled forward but didn't fall.

"You shits better have answers."

"Rough them up a bit," counter man ordered before saying something to his kitchen hands they couldn't understand. Dwayne was freaking out. On the one hand mohawk guy was the only one between them and the exit, although the kitchen hands were now making their way around the counter towards them. Dwayne had never been in a fight his whole life and these were fully grown men. Even if they could somehow get past would they be able to outrun them?

Wesley swung around with a punch that made his attacker stagger. Dwayne thought fast and turned, picking up a chair. This was such a mistake. The more they fought back the worse they were going to get beaten, there was no way they stood a chance. The chair collided with mohawk's back and he went down. Wesley turned to the side and grunted as he got hit in the shoulder, he punched the guy in the gut and he curled over. The second kitchen hand snagged his shirt and Wesley couldn't pull away.

"This boy hits like a man, Nikolai." one of them laughed. Teal blood strength was not going to help them here. Dwayne dove forward and dug his fingers into the hand of the man who held Wesley until he let go. They both ran for the door and Dwayne stumbled when mohawk guy tried to trip him from the floor. Someone grabbed his arm and Dwayne kicked back, scoring against the guy's crotch. Then they broke out and hit the street. Dwayne didn't look back as he ran with Wesley but he knew their pursuers would be right behind them. Wesley was faster and getting ahead, Dwayne cursed and tried to speed up but he was already fighting exhaustion despite the adrenaline his panic bought him. They were not going to escape. Those grown men would catch them. They were just not fast enough.

Dwayne couldn't believe the run-down dirt street was empty, just their luck. Dangerously quick footsteps could be heard from behind and Wesley turned back to look at him with a panicked expression. Dwayne screwed his eyes shut knowing his legs were about to give in at any moment. Suddenly a battered four wheel drive wound its way around the corner clumsily, heading straight for them. Was that...? Dwayne felt fingers swiping his collar, dropping suddenly he curled into a ball and the man cursed as he bowled over him and his face skidded against the ground. The car stopped with a shriek and the passenger door was kicked open.

"Hop in!" Camila screamed.

Dwayne leaped up and went for the vehicle, seeing someone in his peripheral change direction in pursuit. He climbed into the car after Wesley and Camila stepped on the gas but nothing happened. She cursed and kept stomping.

"You stalled it!" Wesley yelled "Do you even drive stick?" someone slammed into the car door beside Dwayne, Wesley reached over "I'll start it you hold the wheel and go! _Go!_"

The engine roared to life and they sped forward, their attacker rolling off the side. Wesley winced as he fought to change the gears. Camila did a U-turn, orange dirt spewing from the grinding wheels. The gang dived out of the way as they powered off, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

* * *

**Low blood to the rescue! Even if she was the one who betrayed them... What's this flimsy broad's deal? Obviously they're going to have some kind of a talk next chapter...**


	13. An Eye for the Shiny Troll Caegars

**Hugs to Michi-chii and Damara-chan for the reviews! I love your funny comments! It's cause of feedback like yours that I keep updating so thank you!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 13 ~

An Eye for the Shiny Troll Caegars

The three drove in silence as they headed further into town along the dusty roads. Finally they saw a few of the townsfolk walking and sweeping, each minding their own business. They continued on for a while, eyes forward. Then one of the tires blew and they started bouncing in their seats. Dwayne reached over and strapped himself in.

"So..." Wesley glanced at their nervous driver "What the hell was that?"

"I... decided maybe I should try and get a job. Just for something to do, I mean I had enough money." Camila began, not taking her eyes off the road "they hired and paid me under the table, nothing official, cause I was a keen worker. They were a family business... like a big family, as you've seen" Dwayne rolled his eyes "and so... they were involved in crime. I... wanted in so I proved myself by using my powers to do a few things for them, without them knowing about what I could do..." she swallowed "and they had a lot of money that they had guys watching over. Like a _lot_ of money. And I just saw it all there... and so I took it. And hid it."

"Okay," Wesley began "So you decided to rob the Russian Mafia. Maybe I didn't phrase my question right. What the _fuck_ was that!?"

Dwayne said nothing, his heart was still racing and he just sat there quietly listening to them talk.

"Look, I'm sorry man!" she struggled "I felt awful, like I should have known you guys weren't really federal agents or whatever but it was my best plan of escape. I had a change of heart though, and even now I still don't know if I _should_ have gone back for you but I did. So it evens out, I guess?"

Wesley seemed to be glaring at her, he reached up and clutched his shoulder. He winced. Dwayne turned to face him.

"One of them hurt you..."

"It's fine." Wesley stated.

"Let me look" Dwayne wasn't met by resistance as he started rolling up the other boy's sleeve. It was a very ugly bruise in the shape of a fist and it was going black. Dwayne frowned at it while Wesley's grey eyes watched him.

"Are you guys... together?" Camila probed awkwardly.

"No!" Wesley whipped around to her and Dwayne faced the window to hide his blushing.

"Whatever... Guys" she sighed "I really do like burgers, but I don't wanna join anyone's team. I don't know who sent you but... hidden out there in the bush I still have all Nikolai's money. It's not like I need it and I can always steal more. If I give you it will you just leave me in peace?"

Dwayne went to speak but Wesley fired up immediately.

"As if we want your dirty money! You're a bloody thief!"

"Wow okay, Mr civil servant."

"How stupid can you get?" he continued ranting angrily "you don't even need money, you said it yourself, but when you see a big stack of cash guarded by mobsters you just _have_ to take it! Are you just a kleptomaniac? Is that what this is?"

"Are we seriously going to have a debate in ethics?" Camila responded angrily "The world isn't fair! Like ninety percent of wealth is owned by the top one percent of the world, I stayed in school long enough to learn that! I steal little bits here and there so I don't get noticed, but everyone's gotta do what they can to get by. So what if I like money? Money's great. And if a bunch of crooks got it through illegal activities in the first place it just makes me the better crook."

"You sure sound like one. Using the 'world is bad' excuse to justify your own actions."

"Oh give me a break-!"

"Guys! Enough!" Dwayne yelled loudly to be heard above them. They stopped and he sighed in aggravation "Camila..." she directed her scowl through the windshield "I've already made this clear but... we don't have any power to force you to come with us. But you're making a really big mistake. You don't know anything about what you are or how important you are to our mission. I've been told that every member is critical for the restoration of our species-"

"Huh?" she interrupted "That alien crap? You were serious about that?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry, not buying it." she shook her head.

"_Jesus_." Wesley groaned but Dwayne shushed him.

"Guess there's gonna be no easy way to lose you guys," Camila began "since you don't want my _dirty money_. You didn't even ask how much I had. I probably should have left you with those guys, damn my stupid conscience..." she muttered away. Dwayne thought of something.

"How much money _do_ you have hidden out there in the bush?"

"About forty grand?" she answered confusedly.

"We have maybe a million." he stated and the car shrieked to a stop suddenly before stalling again.

"Bullshit." she turned to face him, her soft brown eyes unbelieving.

"It's true." Dwayne insisted.

"We need that money for our mission," Wesley added pointedly.

"And what is the purpose of this mission, may I ask?"

"To support us until we're ready to go back into space and rebuild our civilisation." Wesley replied.

"Hmmm." Camila voiced thoughtfully.

"Ah guys," Dwayne began "maybe we should get off the road?"

"There's no cars around here..." Camila waved her hand dismissively "One million. That's a lot of money..."

"Look, I have an idea" Wesley proposed "You come back with us to our base and we'll give you another forty grand. All you have to do is see our base. Then if you're still going to be stubborn fuck it, just leave. That way you would've doubled your money anyway. Those Russian d-bags are gonna be looking for you in this town, it sounds like leaving with us is your best bet."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr Wesley. But deal." she held her hand out and he hesitated before relinquishing his, she shook it vigorously "just don't fuck me over, alright guys?"

"You do not have to worry about that..." Dwayne answered dryly.

"Cool." she replied, back to her chipper self. She twisted the key and the car growled before dying. She tried it a few other times and it wouldn't start. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled, slamming the dash board.

"Let's go on foot." Dwayne suggested and swung open the door "We'll hang by the bush until we find our way back to the scuttlebuggy."

"Haha the what?" Camila asked as Wesley hopped out after Dwayne.

She slammed her door closed and they walked around the front and headed off together. Turning down a corner they went for the surrounding bushland.

"How often do you switch towns?"

"Every two weeks or so." Camila shrugged "I have a rucksack with a few changes of clothes in it hidden by some bushes in a nearby play area. I've sort of been wandering around every odd way but I was thinking of going to Queensland lately... maybe hitch-hike" she said with a shrug.

"If you've got spare clothes here maybe you should take them with you?" Dwayne suggested.

"Eh, why not?" she spoke with a smile and Wesley sighed.

"Don't take long. We've got to get out of this shitty god-forsaken place."

* * *

**The two boys have convinced her... I guess? At least they'll be prepared if a dastardly Camila tries to take their shit and run. How will she react to the hover ship and mother grub?**


	14. Returning to the Hive's Custodian

**Shout out to the new favouriter and follower KitKatmunch! And thanks for reviewing again Michi-chii! If you guys are ever uncertain of what to put in a review you can comment on characters or plot stuff. I don't even mind criticism if it's done nicely!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 14 ~

Returning to the Hive's Custodian

After Dwayne and Camila went back for her things, he remembered with a startle his and Wesley's own clothes were hidden behind a tree by the supermarket. By the time he'd jogged back with all the bags the other two were waiting for him just outside the border of the bushland.

"Okay let's go!" Wesley spoke tiredly, visibly exhausted by their day at this stage.

"Hey most of these are yours, carry your own shit!" Dwayne grumbled and held out the bags.

The other boy's grey eyes fixed on him darkly before he snatched his away. There was no legitimate menace in them anymore, and Dwayne no longer felt any danger from the taller boy. It was nice. Although he was going to make sure not to push Wesley too far. He'd like to reprimand him for running off like he did to find Camila, and complain about all the trouble they'd probably be in but he knew to hold his tongue. The low blood had agreed to come with them after all so maybe it had worked out for the best?

They made their way through the bush while Camila prattled on. It was quite surprising, even though Dwayne had only known Wesley for a day he was already used to their silence. He didn't mind conversing with the girl however, since Wesley only responded with single words and grunts the talking was done by them two. Dwayne didn't know if the other boy was just really tired or still harbouring ill-feelings after his argument with Camila. She seemed very care-free at that moment however and reminded Dwayne of someone who didn't bother holding grudges. They talked about their families and schools and where they grew up. It didn't take long before they reached the scuttlebuggy and Camila stopped, blinking at it in surprise.

"That looks like an alien hover ship...?"

"It is," Wesley looked back, annoyed. She looked between them suspiciously.

"Alright, guys... alright."

"I'm driving back." Wesley stated and pressed the button outside the camouflaged ship. Camila marvelled as it opened and then whistled in appreciation.

"Uh what?" Dwayne just registered what he said "Are you sure? You only just heard me explain all the instructions to you once on the way over."

"I got it."

"Wesley..."

"I got it." he repeated more slowly, trying to be reassuring as he climbed into the pilot seat.

"Wesley." Dwayne insisted "You've already crashed one of those things. It's really tricky to use, you have to constantly focus on flying straight. And I don't trust you. You're too reckless."

"Get in the buggy, Dwayne."

"No, dammit I'm serious! This was just supposed to be a shopping trip. We drop in buy what we need and go. You went all AWOL, I don't see why that kind of behaviour should be rewarded!"

"You're not the boss of me, Dwayne." he replied resolutely "Now get in."

Dwayne fumed for a moment but then Camila stepped forward.

"Guess I never thanked you for that huh?" she spoke surprising them. "I mean, I probably had it covered, but things might've gotten ugly for me you never know. So thanks Wesley."

He looked at her and opened his mouth, as if to say something nice but then turned his head.

"Look are you guys coming or not?"

Camila climbed into the cockpit behind Wesley and Dwayne finally caved, moodily sitting beside her in the passenger seat.

Wesley pressed the button and the shield went down. Then his fingers wavered over the controls.

"The blue switch." Dwayne chided, sitting forward.

"Shh. I know what I'm doing." he flicked a few switches and twisted a nob, they slowly began to ascend. Dwayne took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

"Holy shit we're flying!" Camila chirped "This is actually a hover craft! Holy shit!"

"Do you believe us now?" Dwayne muttered.

"About being aliens? No, I think you guys are off your rocker if someone got you to believe that. Still, we're in a fucking hover craft!" she leaned forward in her seat to get a better view through the glass.

Wesley manoeuvred the stick and then they were flying straight. Camila started asking a lot more questions about what they'd experienced and been involved in the last two days. Wesley even joined in when Dwayne started explaining their crash on the way back. Dwayne reprimanded him and said he should just focus on flying.

"Yeah, yeah." he scoffed but listened to the smaller boy.

He was being careful at least, Dwayne appreciated that, and after flying smooth for ten minutes or so he relaxed. Even though Camila was still clearly sceptical about the alien story she listened anyway. Her eyes widened when he got around to telling her about the mother grub, even more so when Dwayne explained they weren't working with anyone else. It was just them two and her.

"Now I'm sure they've been giving you guys hallucinogenics."

"Well you'll see for yourself when we get there!"

As the large hive came into view Camila pressed her face against the glass and exclaimed further in wonder. Wesley focussed hard on lowering the ship into the open building and onto its landing pad. When they came to a stop Dwayne let out a sigh of relief.

"This is incredible!" Camila continued to cry "Unbelievable! Well, I don't know what to believe anymore! But no doubt about it, you guys must be loaded!" The glass dome raised and Wesley gave Dwayne a tired look.

"I'm going to bed. Dwayne, can you show me where the bedrooms are?"

"Ah sure." he recoiled from Camila's touch as she pushed off his shoulder and the edge to hop out. Wesley turned off the camouflage and climbed out as well, Dwayne followed him. She eagerly ran ahead, her caramel-brown hair flicking as she looked this way and that.

"Cool set up!" she called as she started down the corridor. "You really-" she stopped and became dead-still.

"Camila!" Dwayne shouted worriedly and hurried over. She dropped and he moved in quickly to catch her.

"What's wrong?" Wesley called, jogging up.

"She fainted..."

_Dwayne_.

He looked up and saw the huge white mother grub standing around the bend. Her empty eyes and full lips betrayed no emotion.

"It was all Wesley!" Dwayne began from where he crouched holding the girl"He's unreasonable. I told him we weren't ready to go after her!"

The monstrous creature turned around and went back through the arched opening she was barely not touching.

_This is a very serious breach of trust. Carry her to a bedroom_. She was unhappy, there was no denying it. Dwayne just felt awful. Wesley was standing beside him with his hands on his knees and a questioning look on his face.

"Now you've done it." Dwayne grumbled "Help me carry her."

Wesley sighed and then ducked down grabbing Camila's middle, he heaved the small girl up and over his shoulder. She dangled unconsciously. Dwayne stared at him and Wesley stared back.

"Well lead the way."

Dwayne followed the mother grub into the front room and Wesley followed.

* * *

**Who saw that coming? And then there were three. What will the consequences of their misbehavior be?**


	15. Deep Chillin' in the Respite Block

**I wrote this one quickly for my awesome regular reviewers Michi-chii, empoleonlol and NotGiveinAGlub! Thanks to the latter for favouriting too!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 15 ~

Deep Chillin' in the Respite Block

Wesley laid Camila on one of the beds in the biggest shared bedroom. He then found one for himself and immediately crawled inside, tuckered out. He'd kicked off his shoes and his head slumped into the pillow. Dwayne watched him from where he sat on the edge of the girl's bed and couldn't help smiling. Then, standing up he decided to make himself as useful as he could. First he tugged the blanket and sheet down from beneath the unconscious girl. He took her shoes off and placed them by the side of the bed. Then Dwayne covered her with the blankets and stared at her empty and slack expression. He reached out to brush a strand of her messy hair from her face but quickly stopped himself, blushing at the ridiculous idea. Turning away he gathered his and Wesley's new clothes and proceeded to remove the tags, fold them and put them in separate drawers he allocated for each of the boys. After that was done, he resigned himself to facing the mother grub's disappointment as well as making himself that lunch they never ended up getting.

Dwayne went to bed before either of the others woke up and fell asleep reading the 'Comprehensive Guide to Troll Romance'. It wasn't until the next day he had to deal with them. Camila had woken up, flipped out a bit and was reasoned with by Wesley. It seemed she was finally willing to believe they were aliens. He had no idea why she'd found the idea so hard to believe, both him and Wesley accepted it immediately. It was a truth buried just beyond their subconscious. He guessed Camila could have been a special case, she was a very odd girl. After waking up Dwayne ate breakfast casually by himself. Wesley was immersed in reading on the comfortable sofa while Camila still hadn't left the bedroom. When he finished his meal Dwayne decided it was time to tell the other teens what the mother grub told him. Getting up with a sigh he loaded his dishes into the alien cleansing unit and then approached the other boy.

"I think it's time we all sat down for a talk now." Dwayne said and Wesley raised an eyebrow. He then hopped up and closed the book. They found Camila atop her unmade bed, knees bent while lying on her back with arms around her head. Wesley sat himself on the corner of the bed next to her, Dwayne climbed on top of it and crossed his legs.

"Are we DNMing now?" she sighed, playing with strands of hair in a state of dreamy restlessness.

"DNMing?" Wesley leaned forward.

"Deep and meaningful." she explained but he still looked confused.

"She means 'are we going to have a deep and meaningful conversation?'." Dwayne simplified.

"Oh. Alright."

"And yes," Dwayne continued turning back to face her "we're making this happen."

"Guess I better..." Camila groaned and then sat up on the edge of her bed, hands gripping the mattress either side of her "get vertical for this shit."

"What's the verdict?" Wesley asked him.

"We are grounded." Dwayne stated "for a week. Maybe more. She doesn't have a lot of time left, but the mother grub wanted to stress the seriousness of the risk we took in bringing her back before making the proper preparations." he said 'we' but the look he gave Wesley implied something different, the other boy rolled his eyes and looked away. Dwayne continued "all exits are locked and all the scuttlebuggies have been disabled. We have to bond as a team and take the maximum precautions before teleporting to our fourth and final known troll."

"But there's twelve of us?" Wesley questioned.

"Yes but the mother grub only found you, Camila and this other troll because she was trying to find me. And even then she was so weak she could barely lead me back to the base. She certainly doesn't have the strength to leave and track down more scents."

"So what you're saying is..." Wesley spoke slowly "when she croaks, which will be soon, we have to try to find the other eight trolls all by ourselves?"

"I'm afraid so."

"They could be anywhere!"

"Our situation is even more dire than that." Dwayne explained "The uranium that powers this hive station is almost depleted. We have enough supply for four more teleportations, and that's it."

Wesley said nothing and Camila threw her head back.

"We are so fucked. Sorry guys," she fell back and was horizontal again, her legs hanging off the bed "I can't take this seriously right now." she started playing with her hair again.

"What does the mother grub know of the fourth troll?" Wesley asked "I seemed to be alright at sensing other trolls but after meeting Camila its gotten weaker still. My range will probably be restricted to a city block when we go looking for them."

"The fourth troll is a high blood," Dwayne muttered "But they're a lot higher than you, higher than even the blue bloods. Potentially we could be tracking down a member of the noble aristocracy."

"That's not good is it?"

"The higher the blood caste the more dangerous. I guess that's why the mother grub is so desperate for us to do it properly this time."

"Why don't we invite them to a party?" Camila drawled with mock enthusiasm "Let's party, guys."

"If you're not going to provide useful suggestions just keep quiet and listen." Wesley snapped. She sighed again but said nothing.

"Well that's pretty much everything anyway," Dwayne climbed off the bed and onto his feet "The mother grub's going to be teaching me a lot these next few days and I have to do my part to keep you guys up to pace. She can't communicate with you in words, Wesley, but she said she can't communicate with Camila's mind at all."

"Ah wait." the small girl sat up again.

"What?"

"You still didn't explain stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Like I know nothing about anything." she stated dumbly.

"You have to read about it." Wesley reprimanded "There are plenty of books around."

She made a dissatisfied noise and curled back up on her bed.

"You're going to have to leave this room sooner or later." Dwayne commented "You haven't even had breakfast. Want me to make you something?"

"I'm not hungry... and I know I'll have to leave soon. I need to piss."

"Go to the toilet for fuck's sake." Wesley spoke derisively.

"Leave me alone, I'm processing." she mumbled into her pillow "This is still too much for me to take in."

"Well when you do decide to relieve yourself you'll find amenities along the hall to the left of this one when you reach the front room." Dwayne instructed her and then walked around Wesley and out the bedroom. He was half-way down the hall when Wesley called out to him.

"Yo Dwayne!"

"Wha-?" he turned around and was met by a kiss on the lips as the taller boy leaned in and took him by surprise. His soft lips crushed Dwayne's and he pulled away at about the same time the smaller boy's senses came back to him and he proceeded to flip the fuck out.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he shouted, face flaring up. There was no mistaking the obscenely teal flush on his face either, but Wesley's expression was confused. It was like he'd expected something different to happen. Wesley continued to stare at Dwayne in that way until the smaller boy had to snap him out of his reverie "Well?"

"I...uh, don't know." he spoke confusedly, looking more vulnerable than usual. Dwayne took a deep breath and tried to control himself.

"Look Wesley, I think we've been flushing pale for each other pretty hard since we first met."

"What do you mean?"

"That troll romance book is under my pillow, I suggest you reread the section on Moirallegiance." then Dwayne turned away and continued on.

* * *

**Whaaat? Did something just happen? Is Wesley still confused about his feelings? Predictions are funny, I can see how on track you guys really are! xD**


	16. Pale Pals and their Red Feelings

**Thanks for the review NotGiveinAGlub and shout out to new favouriter princessjenna19! This one's here for you guys.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 16 ~

Pale Pals and their Red Feelings

Heading down the corridor with a flushed face and racing heartbeat, Dwayne wound through the front room and down to the social area. He couldn't hear the other boy following him, so assumed Wesley had taken his advice and was reading the romance book in the public bedroom. Entering the living room Dwayne immediately climbed onto a comfortable seat and curled up, his mind racing. As if on cue the mother grub made her way through the hallway opening and scuttled to the confused boy.

"I can't believe he kissed me." Dwayne immediately rambled, trying to keep his voice down "Why would he kiss me?"

_It was like I told you before, he is still understanding his feelings. Wesley is not fortunate enough to have an informative psychic connection with a knowledgeable creature_.

She would have been following their conversations through their minds, with her psychic powers she must know everything about them.

_I know a great deal through observation, but not everything._

"Can you do me a favour and just respond to what I actually say, and not every errant thought that pops into my head?"

_As you wish._

"So does Wesley... understand his feelings now?"

_He will soon. You've put him on track. For all of your young lives you trolls would have falsely grouped every romantic urge into the one quadrant. He assumed the powerful inclination he had towards you was a Matespritship but then discovered this was not so._

"That reminds me... sorry for changing the subject but it was expected Wesley and I would develop feelings for each other even though it wasn't clear which quadrant, right? While I have the species familiarity link with Camila, there's no outstanding feelings. And she's not particularly attracted to us in any way that I can tell?"

_Yes, it is strange but I am beginning to understand more through studying the thought processes of your minds. If there are brewing feelings concerning Camila they are no where near the potency of you and Wesley's pale waxing, that is because I would've been able to detect the pheromones that go consciously unnoticed by trolls. The difference between you two boys and her has to do with your distance on the hemospectrum. Members of different castes not only have various physiological differences but psychological as well._

"So seeing how Wesley's caste is only the next level up after mine, we have a lot more in common than with Camila who's way down at the bottom?" Dwayne asked, sitting up.

_Indeed. A species on the verge of extinction will evolve dramatically and desperately to survive. You and Wesley's spontaneous flushing is an example. Is it a coincidence that you both waxed in the same quadrant for each other at the same time? Possibly. Yet it seems lowbloods do not evolve quite so well. Camila is not interested in spurring immediate feelings, biologically speaking. She was also not constantly bombarded by her subconscious with the truth of what she is. This seems to be the drawback with lowbloods. However it is lucky she didn't cause the two of you to start instantly flushing for her. With all three of you struggling with urges for each other there would be discord. It was one of the reasons I didn't want you to be reunited so soon._

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. It would've been better for me and Wesley to come to terms with what was going on with _us_ before we added another into the mix. Guess we lucked out. Although I'm wondering what will happen when the high blood joins us."

_Honestly I have no idea. The changes happening to you young trolls was not observable on Alternian civilisation. No one was interested in the biological implications of what happened to trolls when they were separated from society. As soon as a grub survived the brooding caverns they were selected by a Lusus and assimilated. But this is why you all will be properly prepared before your next encounter this time._

Dwayne reached up and touched his lips, the other boy's imprint was still on them. He couldn't believe it, why would anyone just kiss someone out of the blue like that? No warning? No explaining how he felt first? Wesley was clearly just a very impulsive guy who couldn't stand the risk of feeling vulnerable by just talking about things. The mother grub remained silent.

"How does he feel about... the kiss?"

_How do you feel about it?_

"You already know that."

_I think it would help you more if you talked about it._

"I felt... nothing. There were no feelings about the kiss itself, no spark or anything. I was bloody embarrassed though, and my heart was racing because I knew it meant that he wasn't opposed to being something with me anymore..."

_Had you both continued to try to force this into a normal relationship, your pale feelings would've eventually been destroyed, but that's no guarantee that flushed feelings would've formed._

"So how did Wesley feel about it?"

_I don't like to gossip. I only say things that I feel will help the overall success of the mission. However I think you already know how he felt about it_.

Dwayne recalled the look of surprise on his face. It seemed like he was trying to confirm his own feelings to himself, except Wesley already knew about his feelings. So if he'd kissed Dwayne and felt nothing, he'd be even more confused. He wouldn't know what it was he wanted. Maybe he read all those books too fast for all of the knowledge to settle in? Either way he'd be getting a better understanding with some rehashing. Dwayne had made sure that the Moirallegiance section was the first thing he'd read from that book last night. Leaning back into the seat he sighed.

"How much longer is it going to take Camila to leave her room?"

_She has some more adjusting to do. It's safe for us to assume this is the behaviour we will face with all of the lowbloods. More so with the rust bloods._

"Is she going to try to run away again?"

_Why do you think I locked us all in here?_

"Oh."

_She'll come to accept it soon enough. I better be off_. She scuttled away towards the exit.

"Huh? Why?"

_Wesley is deliberating on whether he should come out and face you. It might take him a little while longer but I don't want to encroach on you two_.

"Er... thanks for the warning." Dwayne felt his stomach drop as the mother grub vanished through the arched doorway. Stretching his legs he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. They would work things out before a week, and hopefully they'd also figure out a way to track and find the remaining hidden trolls after their guardian passes and leaves them to fend for themselves.

* * *

**They clearly have some stuff to talk about... and what does this preparation for facing the high blood entail? What will he/she be like? Review?**


	17. This Troll Disease Called Friendship

**Urrr this took longer than I meant but my attention was distracted by a funeral. S'all good in the hood though.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 17 ~

This Troll Disease Called Friendship

Less than a minute later Wesley swayed around the entrance and saw Dwayne comfortably huddled up on the sofa. Their eyes met for a moment before he sauntered over and the smaller boy lowered his gaze nervously. How could Wesley be so brave and direct? The guy was pretty much an enigma to Dwayne, then again they'd only known each other for three days.

"Sorry for kissing you." he spoke softly when he was close, Dwayne raised his head. Wesley dropped onto the sofa beside him.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know what you were doing."

"I thought..." awkward pause, the air felt tense but he pressed on "I did a lot of reading about our bodies and culture when I got here and it turned out you were right... so I decided that being with another guy wasn't so weird. Normal for us, in fact, cause it's how all of us are."

"Who cares about normal?" Dwayne commented "When I thought I was a human I dated boys and girls without caring what it meant or labelling anything."

"Right. Well, the point I was trying to make is... I've never felt anything _strong_ for other humans before. So when I started feeling about you that way I thought it must have been more than what it actually was... I thought at the time it must be this whole species link or mental connection but then Camila came along and I felt nothing for her, she's pretty much just annoying. So that's when I realised what I'm feeling for you" he narrowed his eyes at the word while looking forward "must be more than that."  
"...if I'm hearing you correctly, you've never had feelings for anyone as strong as what you have for me?"

Wesley turned to glare at him in order to hide his embarrassment and Dwayne felt only a little guilty. He continued "I have to admit although I read about it last night, I only understand the basic concepts behind Moirallegiance."

"Well..." Wesley stared at him for a while as if waiting for something "I'm sorry if this makes you feel weird. I'll go." he stood up suddenly.

"What? Why are you going?"

"Well you're not saying that you feel the same way." he retorted "You're not saying anything."

Dwayne blinked at him before realising "Oh shit! Wesley, I'm sorry. For some stupid reason I thought you knew everything like I did. The mother grub told me from the beginning what was going on. I do want to be your Moirail – or whatever – and I'm pretty sure we feel the same way."

Wesley stared at him for a while, eyes wide. When he spoke next he sounded appalled "You knew the entire time and said nothing?"

"The mother grub said we had to wait for you to realise your feelings."

"How was I supposed to understand what alien romantic feeling was going on in my body?"

"Well, you did all that reading...?"

"So? I was battling with this for days while you just _waited_!"

"Wesley I'm sorry for not saying anything, but you can be a really intimidating guy sometimes. I don't know why I didn't tell you earlier, but when trolls meet other trolls in our situation it seems like they start automatically waxing in one quadrant or another. This is probably to conserve the species but it seems like this isn't the case for rust bloods, seeing as Camila's a bronze blood."

Wesley watched him quietly before lowering himself back down again with a sigh. He looked away and then looked back.

"So... we're Moirails now?"

"I guess so." Dwayne murmured, the light feeling in his chest expanding.

"Does this mean we're boyfriends?"

"Don't you technically still have a girlfriend?"

"No," he averted his gaze "No, I lied about that. I'm not very good at relationships." he quickly added "but this feels like it'll be different."

"I think 'boyfriends' might be the correct term but obviously still distinct." Dwayne spoke, thinking hard "like we'll be dating in a sense but one of us could start waxing a different quadrant for another so it's not so exclusive."

"I wouldn't mind referring to you as my boyfriend." Wesley tried to state casually and Dwayne couldn't help his burst of nervous laughter. The other boy shot another wounded glare while Dwayne tried to control his snickering.

"I'm sorry, it's just... our lives have changed so fast and I still barely know you. I know practically shit all about Moirallegiance. What are we even supposed to do?"

"Well, one thing all pale relationships have in common is that they talk about their feelings and secrets and stuff. Then we just let it go from there."

Dwayne nodded slowly while his cheeks coloured. The connection he'd felt from the beginning was there only this time he knew it was more. There was a kind of gentle peace in sitting down and talking to his Moirail just by themselves. At first it seemed like the other boy hadn't even considered him a friend and that he just naturally put up barriers against people. He'd decided to face it head-on however and Dwayne could feel himself also relaxing about the idea of opening up. He unfurled and let his legs drop, feet touching the floor. Wesley had been antisocial and dangerous when they'd first met, without their Moirallegiance blossoming he'd still be the same. Maybe now his volatile rebellious tendencies could be controlled and wouldn't sabotage the mission. The smaller boy could already feel his tongue loosening and knew it would be easier to share his feelings.

"Oh! That reminds me." he hopped up "I have something to show you. Stay there!" Dwayne rushed down the corridor until he found the stack of books on the wide table of the front room. He gently knocked over a pile of tomes and retrieved the folder and sheets of parchment underneath. Then hurrying back he sat down on the sofa beside a curious Wesley.

Dwayne looked at him "Have you ever read anything about ancestors?"

"Yeah," Wesley blinked "A lot of the information books are written about the middle-classes and general sociology, the more regal texts written by the high bloods and about their privileged culture seemed to be more sophisticated and pompous really. They went on about ancestors at length while the regular narratives just touched on them."

"The mother grub explained it to me a bit but I still don't really get it," Dwayne admitted.

"Well trolls don't actually have parents since they're raised by monsters called Lusus Naturae," Wesley began "The high castes believed that long ago presiding them by many sweeps was a troll with similar genetics whose life and path held distinct symbolic similarities with the life they would live. It was not something the mid-bloods or lower put much stock in."

"That'd be why Camila doesn't have anything like this and why I didn't want to bring it up when we were together before" Dwayne started "Also if their lives are so much shorter it'd be harder to find records from long ago." he held out the folder and Wesley stared at it. "The mother grub thinks this'll help us understand our culture and selves more. Apparently each troll on Alternia was given a symbol to match their own caste and specific genetics so we must have a lot in common with these figures of legend."

His new Moirail took the folder, eyes scouring the teal blue symbol on the unbroken seal.

* * *

**Indebted to Michi-chii and NotGiveinAGlub for still reviewing! Dancing about the new favouriters moraco1 and dalonadon71201. How do you feel about this development?**


	18. Historical Ancestors and their Incarnate

**Cascade of new attention! I should hand out cookies to TakeThePRNDL and SnowingRain for favouriting and reality deviant and SnowingRain again for following. I feel bad for Michi-chii and NotGiveinAGlub for having to pick up the reviewing slack!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 18 ~

Historical Ancestors and their Incarnates

Dwayne held the brittle sheets of parchment that belonged to his ancestor while watching Wesley survey the sealed folder.

"The mother grub told me a bit about your caste and its role in troll society, also I remembered reading stuff from that hemospectrum book." he continued while the other boy started picking at the seal "The higher castes are supposed to be increasingly violent, starting with your class and the blue bloods. You're only the first level, it seems that the anger problem with Teal bloods manifests itself as a strong (perhaps overly) sense of justice and lack of tolerance for those who do wrong. Teal bloods were only just higher than the middle class and typically worked as civil servants. That folder makes it look like your ancestor-"

"He was a Legislacerator." Wesley stared at the contents open before him "These are all case files and newspaper clippings from investigations," he spoke bewildered. "That's his signature." his fingers trailed over the old penmanship.

Dwayne could understand his thoughtfulness. These ancestors were the only true relatives trolls had. He didn't quite think of them like human ancestors but perhaps, an incarnation of a past life. The parchments Dwayne held had been given to him rolled up and he'd already looked at them. Wesley glanced up, his grey eyes wide.

"He put away all these criminals... sentenced them to hanging. Hundreds by the look of it."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Well, they were criminals right? As soon as someone poses a threat to innocents they deserve to be executed... Maybe I should read up on Alternian law."

"Well if he was anything like an Earth lawyer, they have to do a lot of reading and you seem to have a knack for it."

"What is yours about?" Wesley stated letting the folder rest on his knees.

"Oh," Dwayne was embarrassed and flicked through the pages, there was only half a dozen "Only Teal bloods of a high enough reputation have sources that can then be found by their ancestors centuries later. And since Jade bloods spend their days serving as Auxiliatrices underground the mother grub was surprised there was any evidence left about him at all. But male Jade bloods are rare, and perhaps that's the reason there was this." he waved the papers quickly.

"What is it?"

"Poetry. There was not much to do underground apart from tending to mother grubs, so I guess my ancestor wrote to pass the time. These poems... actually seem to be love letters. I was shocked by how beautiful they are, although they're kinda sad, and I guess he never sent them."

"Hmm." Wesley thought "do you write poetry?"

"I've never tried it before."

"Could I take a look?" he chanced.

"Ah... I don't know why but even though I didn't write this I'm still embarrassed. Like even though the style is different there are some similarities that make me think were I in his situation it would've been the way I thought about situations and saw the world. It's sweet but sad."

"Alright then," he answered and let it drop, lowering his eyes back to the case files. Dwayne sighed and delicately flicked through the pages.

"Here," he handed one out and Wesley stared "careful with the frayed edges, it wasn't as well preserved. This is the only poem I found that he'd written to his Moirail. I don't know anything about who he or she was, but its implied they were from a higher caste."

Wesley took the sheet carefully. Dwayne watched as he started to read, his eyebrows furrowed but then they relaxed and started to rise. It was beautifully written and it helped Dwayne understand how a deep pale relationship was supposed to feel. His ancestor and ancestor's Moirail had been soul friends, and believed they were destined to be in the quadrant together. But separated by the obligations of their caste they could only meet a few times a year before they were caught and forcibly broken apart. Glancing at Wesley's face after he turned the paper over and back, Dwayne was surprised to see the boy moved.

"That really was... beautiful. Your ancestor sure had a way with words."

"Thanks," Dwayne spoke quietly and took the poem back.

"You should check this out though," Wesley began with a grin and slid the folder over between them. They spent the next fifteen minutes pouring through the snippets of Wesley's ancestor, trying to piece his story together. Wesley believed he'd found the first case he'd ever been assigned and Dwayne found a newspaper clipping mentioning a training academy for Teals that he may have attended.

"So this is what you were doing." Camila spoke up from where she leaned against the doorway, arms crossed. Dwayne became aware of how close they were sitting and straightened.

"Have you finished your adjusting?" Wesley chided.

"Well I've pissed so that's something." she sighed and dropped her arms to her side. "You weren't kidding Dwayne, we're locked in here tight. This place is... quite big and fancy. Very alien..."

Dwayne could feel Wesley's irritation from beside him and quickly spoke up.

"We're learning about our ancestors, Camila. Bronze bloods don't keep track of theirs so I didn't tell you about it. Didn't want you to feel left out."

"'S alright." she walked over and began investigating the kitchen. Wesley sighed and seemed to let his animosity go. Perhaps being next to his Moirail was calming him.

"How do I-?"

"Wave your hand past the circle!" he called back as she struggled with the technological drawers.

"Oh," they heard her say in quiet surprise and she started going through the food. "I didn't realise aliens had such a standard diet!" she called back from around the cupboards.

"We'll go over this another time," Wesley stated and closed the folder. They got to their feet and headed for their new comrade. While they were trapped indoors together they had nothing to do but talk... or perhaps read. But they'd need to discuss strategy and know where they would be going after their alien guardian passed away. Or at the very least, they should get to know each other a bit more.

When Dwayne and Wesley first met they'd said very little and were still trying to understand their feelings. Now they spent most of the day by each other's side just talking. Camila would watch them pointedly but said nothing. She'd be out of the loop for a while if she insisted on not reading any of the generous books that'd been left out for them. They ended up talking for hours and even Camila seemed to be getting more comfortable with them. The girl could be very amusing when she wasn't preoccupied with her bizarre sulking. When they got tired they headed off for bed, the mother grub appeared out of an adjacent hallway and scuttled by.

_Tomorrow after breakfast the two of us will have a strategy meeting about this high blood, Dwayne._

'_Yeah._'

All three of them slept in the big bedroom, although Camila stayed up the other end by herself. Wesley climbed into the bed next to Dwayne's.

"Goodnight Dwayne," he said meaningfully.

"Goodnight Wesley," he responded and then called "Goodnight Camila,"

"Night night, Dwayne. Niiight Wesley."

"Go to sleep Camila." he called back and she chuckled. With the comfortable sheets over him and friends nearby Dwayne couldn't help likening this to the sleepovers he'd had as a child. He smiled but then it fell when he remembered something he'd been told. It was normal for some Moirails to sleep in the same bed when they got close enough... He rolled over and stopped thinking, letting himself drift into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Thanks guys for your comments. This one also seemed later than usual but if they're not longer than a week I'm not too fussed. My internet is funny at my Mum's but I'm only here for another day or so.**


	19. Needle Within Communal Hive Stems

**Good gravy! So much attention guys thanks! Cheers to reviewers TakeThePRNDL, Michi-chii, NotGiveinAGlub and plushrumpfactory! Now to the anon called 'A Friend', I don't know which of my IRL acquaintances you are but I will find you. Mark my words I will find you.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 19 ~

Needle Within Communal Hive Stems

Seven days came and went. Dwayne learnt many things about how to deal with aggressive people, it seemed like the mother grub was giving him psychology training. While he should approach the high blood on his own he had to do so warily, and while having the other two out of sight but not far. A rampaging high blood would posses incredible strength and be hard to put down. After Dwayne explained this to Wesley he asked why they couldn't just tranquilize the fourth troll. However the mother grub would never allow it and honestly didn't know how their next target would react to them. They might believe the truth and resist anyway, only time would tell.

When they weren't discussing strategy or researching high bloods they had nothing to do but hang out. Camila found a bouncy ball in an activities crate and threw it at the walls dejectedly. She did glance through a few of the books and learnt some things, maybe she read them secretly when no one was watching? It was very bizarre for her to be so uninterested in what they were, Dwayne thought. He was able to talk to her about things when it was just them, and she also had some one-on-one conversations with Wesley which was nice as well. Neither Dwayne nor Wesley developed any romantic feelings for her and it seemed she wasn't interested either. Weird.

Dwayne and Wesley hung out a lot and it was very fun. There was a sense of confidentiality with the other boy, and of trust. They went around the whole facility just chilling in different places and talking about private thoughts and fears with hushed voices. Dwayne tried to come up with fun things they could do to pass the time. Everyone was game for a few rounds of hide and seek, even the mother grub tried it a bit although she couldn't hide herself very well. There was paper and pens and even though none of them were that great at art they invented activities and their own pictionary and story-making games. Dwayne hadn't been counting the individual days, but after their week of grounding was up they teleported again in a flash of green light.

"I'll never have to worry about Nikolai or his thugs catching me again here," Camila muttered as they stared through the window "That's for sure."

"It's just another forest." Wesley observed.

"How far away is the highblood?" Dwayne turned to the white behemoth huddled beside them.

_Ten kilometres South-West from our position_.

"Ten kilometres!" he exclaimed and the other two looked at him in alarm.

_Unfortunately the high blood lives in a highly populated city meaning a greater chance of us getting noticed. You all have to be extra careful as well_.

"Which city does this troll live in?"

_Perth_.

"Perth," he repeated for the sake of the others.

"That's about as far from the Gold Coast as you can get," Camila commented dryly.

"Hold on," Wesley turned around to face them "This time it's a city? There could be millions of people there! And even if my sensing powers were as good as before which they're not, it could still take days to explore it and find her!"

_Possibly weeks_.

"It could take weeks, Wesley," Dwayne spoke up. He knew the tall boy felt pressured because they were all relying on his strange gift even though he was losing it. He felt like he was letting the team down.

"She doesn't have weeks, though." Camila spoke, pointing at their monstrous mentor. She never really got comfortable around the mother grub, but her apprehension dispersed somewhat when they all played games together.

"Guess it's another reason why this troll was saved for last," Dwayne murmured and then repeated the same reassuring advice to Wesley he'd said when they were alone "If you could sense me to begin with cause you're a blue blood then for all we know the high blood might find _us_."

"If we're lucky," Camila sighed and then stretched "Well come on, let's go to the big city kids and find this troll already."

_Take care, children. I will worry about you when you're gone_.

"You don't have to worry," Dwayne told the creature with an encouraging smile "There's three of us this time, and we have Camila's powers. I'm sure it'll be fine."

The scuttlebuggies would be able to squeeze in four people max. They picked the first one and hopped inside. Both boys voted against letting Camila drive and so Wesley took the controls because flying the ship actually made Dwayne anxious and the other boy was quite good at it. Dwayne and Camila sat in the back to not distract Wesley while they talked. Camila didn't quite ramble as much as before they took her to the hive, but she'd been slowly getting her talkative nature back. They were probably even further away than they'd been from Wesley's suburbs that time so the trip in the camouflaged hovercraft would take hours.

"I think I'd rather be a low blood than a mid-blood," Dwayne brought up after they'd been flying for a while "Like, I guess my caste had its own prestige and all but Alternian society aside on one end of the hemospectrum there's super strength and on the other there's psychic powers."

"It's not like the highest ranking troll is going to be the hulk," Wesley laughed from the front.

"Well," Camila began thinking and waving her hands "Yeah, it's better to have powers sure. You still get that ancestor stuff, but I don't think it's all that important in all honesty. Even on Alternia I wouldn't have envied your clan since they all had to go work underground all their lives. Although living over a century would be cool, instead of like only sixty to seventy years..." she pouted out the window and Dwayne felt pity, then she turned back "Wonder if my power will work on any of the others if we find them all. Or if they'll have better powers than me."

"You really didn't read that book 'The Trollian Psychic Phenomenon' did you?"

"No. Derr."

"In it they explain that psychic powers exist in the first four castes in the hemospectrum. The psychic powers have specific types based on each caste and although psychic powers get less common the higher up the ladder you go, they also get more powerful."

"Well okay, so the Yellow Blood's gonna be the strongest then? No wait it's a Green Blood?"

"The Lime caste supposedly went extinct from being hunted due to the fear caused by their insanely powerful skills."

"I wonder how one of them is on Earth here with us then," Wesley stated from the front.

"Well at least I'm not the _most_ lame troll in our crazy group then," Camila muttered.

"Just the second lamest," Wesley teased without turning around and she narrowed her eyes.

"Bronze bloods usually possess communication or persuasion abilities," Dwayne tried steering the conversation back "they typically influence animals or beings beneath sentient level. Get this though, only the rare cases of high bloods with psychic powers can control other trolls so I guess your mutation might be the ability to control humans who are a species separate to trolls but not quite animals either."

"Neato."

"It makes you special."

"I certainly feel special."

"Your powers will help us find the high blood" Wesley spoke while keeping them flying straight "It would help if we knew what they looked like but we're just going to have to give it our best."

* * *

**dramaticTechnologist and plushrumpfactory have joined the followers and favouriters! Rock on you guys! I felt like in this chapter it would be better for me to skip some time, and a week isn't much really. Review?**


	20. Public Transport Load Gaper Stink

**This is for reviewers Michi-chii and Jewea19, and new followers Jewea19 and OverlordMiles! My internet has been cut off for a while so it will be harder to get these up for you guys, just a warning.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 20 ~

Public Transport Load Gaper Stink

Hours later they reached the city. Wesley admirably flew them the entire way without a hitch. He declined Dwayne's offer to fly them the second half of the way and wouldn't let Camila take over either. When they settled inconspicuously into a grove it was decided they would have to take the train deeper into the heart of Perth. It was not as big as Sydney, but still intimidating as Dwayne was used to rural living and had found Wesley's suburbs daunting at the time. He had a bit of a headache from the long trip and gratefully hopped out of the ship to stretch his legs. Wesley pressed the button and the dome sealed over after Camila jumped out.

"Let's go team!" she declared and headed off in the direction of the street.

They followed her for a while and just when they broke the tree-line and became surrounded by sunlight and open sky Dwayne noticed something.

"Camila, you're wearing my jeans."

"Dwayne, no I'm not." she dissented with a smile. They stood beside a busy street and every few seconds a car or truck flew past them.

"Yes, you are." Wesley stated "And you're wearing my hoodie."

Dwayne had noticed her wearing the jumper because it was way too big for her but hadn't said anything as Wesley hadn't. She'd folded around the end of his jeans so they wouldn't hang past her shoes as well. They stood beside the street frowning at her.

"Okay, yeah alright I am."

"That settles it." Wesley crossed his arms "We're buying you some more changes of clothes when we get to the city."

"I can't buy boys' clothes, I'm a girl."

"Then why do you wear them?"

"Cause they're so comfie." she said, hugging herself.

"Alright," Dwayne started walking and leading them to the train platform down the street "I guess if we're picking up supplies again we'll have to do it before we find the high blood. It just sounds strange: 'you're an alien come with us back to our base but first we need to go clothes shopping'. I don't think he or she will take us seriously."

"Well I don't want us to waste time," Wesley muttered with his hands in his jacket pockets "The mission is top priority."

"Seriously?" Camila asked and started walking backwards so she could face him "What we can't enjoy ourselves for a few hours first? We were just grounded for a week! There's really no rush."

Dwayne knew Wesley was going to lose his cool so he put a hand on his chest to calm him and spoke instead.

"We have absolutely no leads. I don't want us to be in a city after dark, it basically festers with crime."

"Well like you said we have no leads, and it could take _days or weeks_ remember? Unless Wesley can sense the highblood now or whatever?" she looked at him and he averted his gaze.

"I'd probably have difficulty if they were on this street..."

"Well," Camila turned back around and headed their journey to the station "we'll see how you go when we're actually in the city."

Dwayne could tell his Moirail was feeling pressured and anxious, he instinctively reached over and started rubbing Wesley's back between his shoulders in a comforting gesture. It seemed to relax him.

As confused as he'd been by the idea of Moirallegiance at first he was thick inside the emotions now. Their bond seemed to strengthen the more time they spent together. They could touch each other without it being weird or strange, on the contrary any feeling of sexual attraction was completely erased. Dwayne wasn't sure if it was a troll thing or because of their openness but his mind was hyper-aware to Wesley's quirks and behaviours. At this stage they could already read each other very well. It was like loving someone as a brother, but a lot more intimate in certain ways. It wasn't too much of a hassle to keep the taller boy's dangerous tendencies in check, after all it seemed Wesley had changed the most from their new bond. Dwayne also felt calmer with his Moirail around, plainly they were both flushing hard.

"I could get the guy at the ticket booth to give me a free pass," Camila was saying when they reached the station "but I guess since we have more money then we know what to do with it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Wesley didn't answer and headed for the self-service machine, he studied the buttons and pressed the correct options. He paid his money and got his ticket. Dwayne went next and the other boy stood next to him and waited, Camila watched them both silently for a while before speaking.

"When are you guys just going to come out and say it already?" she complained. Wesley turned around and Dwayne's hand paused on its way to grabbing the ticket.

"Say what?" Wesley demanded.

"I can see the way you are around each other, it's sooo obvious. And the longing in your eyes when you look at each other? Come on!"

"You don't really understand it, Camila" Dwayne said and took his ticket, turning around he faced her.

"Bullshit!" the small girl retorted. "Do you think I'm going to judge you or something? Bet you didn't know I actually quite like kissing girls. So there."

"Well yes," Dwayne responded "Trolls are bisexual." he watched her eyebrows raise as she blinked at them.

"All of us?"

"For God's sake read a book!" Wesley yelled and Dwayne put a hand on his shoulder.

"Camila... yes me and Wesley are dating, but not in the way you think. We're Moirails. There was no point telling you because you don't even get what that means."

"I don't," she answered with her face still blank with surprise. Dwayne stepped aside and she paused before walking between them to press the buttons on the machine.

"I get that you don't like reading, and it's a little awkward to talk about troll romance out loud... I don't know as much as Wesley but if you want me to I'll explain it for you."

"Okay," she said simply and slipped in the money. Wesley's face strained and he rolled his eyes. When they each had their tickets they walked along the strip of concrete between the two tracks and looked for an empty bench they could sit on.

A few elderly couples and business workers were spread about here and there. Dwayne's nose scrunched at the strange scent of the train smoke, it was probably a bad smell but he didn't know how he felt about it. The area was fairly grimy and chewing gum was smeared in various places. Little display boards lit up and a voice reminded them that police were monitoring cameras for criminal or anti-social behaviour. Cities were so strange. They found a long blue seat beside a lamp post and sat down together just as a polite woman's voice informed everyone the next train into Perth Central would arrive in twelve minutes.

Camila looked around "there's probably a vending machine around here somewhere."

"Yeah I could go for some chips." Dwayne agreed and turned to Wesley "Want anything?" He shook his head. Camila got up and Dwayne followed her "I'll explain the troll stuff now then?"

"Okay."

* * *

**While knowing you like my story is always good I'd quite like comments about things. Like which characters you like or what you think will happen next. I don't want to be too fussy but it'd be fun to know what you guys think about stuff!**


	21. As Busy As Buzzing Ripperwasps

**Finally got my internet back! And boy did I get a load of support! Thanks reviewers: Michi-chii, Jewea19, A Friend, plushrumpfactory, Overlord Miles, The 14th Undertaker and Guest! Your feedback really makes me smile!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 21 ~

As Busy As Buzzing Ripperwasps

Dwayne talked to Camila about the four quadrants and troll romance, she just listened and didn't seem to have much to say. He wondered if she was relating this to her urges in the past like he'd done. Dwayne could tell she was in deep thought anyway as she pressed the buttons of the vending machine slowly after making her choice. They were walking back with their junk food and sat on either side of Wesley.

"...so I get the whole black quadrant Kismesis lover enemies or whatever-"

"Caliginous quadrant." Wesley correct.

"Whatever. But then what about the grey asupishtice one?"

"Ashen quadrant." Wesley corrected again and she gave him a sour look while biting into a large chip.

"It's called Auspisticism," Dwayne explained, opening his own packet "but unfortunately I don't really understand it myself."

"I think you'd be good at it," Wesley stated and turned to look him in the eyes.

"Well what is it?" Camila probed.

"Sort of like an urge to mediate a dangerous Caliginous relationship but the feelings are still romance."

"Weird."

"I'm not saying any more. Dwayne agreed to help you but I won't help lazy people."

"Didn't say I needed your help," she said and leaned back "I only needed a quick overview of what we might be dealing with here. Thanks Dwayne."

"No problem," he laughed.

Soon there was an announcement and their train came whizzing along to a stop.

"I haven't been on a train in years," Camila stated as they stood "kinda exciting."

"It smells revolting here," Wesley muttered and buried his hands in his pockets.

They waited for all the passengers to get off the train and then they boarded. Dwayne was able to push one of the seat rows over to create a private little booth. He and Camila sat by the window and Wesley sat beside him. A woman coughed into a handkerchief while kids listened to their mp3 players, a man in a business suit typed into his laptop. Maybe this was one of those quiet carriages? He leaned back and faced out the glass while the doors whooshed closed and they started moving.

When they reached their stop Dwayne scrunched his packet up and shoved it in his pocket, brushing the chip pieces off his trousers. They got out and instantly felt crowded. There were lots of people going in different directions. At the end past the platforms were food places and pigeons fluttered about hoping for leftovers. Buskers played musical instruments while some passers-by dropped money into their hats.

"Well..." Camila said, sounding a little worried "Can you sense the highblood yet?"

"No," Wesley sighed and they started walking through the crowd. They slipped their return tickets into the machines and walked through.

"What do we do now?" the short girl asked and Wesley didn't respond. He started facing different directions while lost in thought.

"I say we move deeper into the city," Dwayne suggested "There's more people in the centre and therefore more chance we'll find who we're looking for. Then if that doesn't work we can start making our way around the edges of the city and do a sweep."

"Can we get food first?" Camila asked and glanced at a nearby Maccas.

"There'll be food in the centre." Dwayne told her "If we eat there and wait our troll might come to us."

"Alright," Wesley turned to face them "We're going with Dwayne's plan, it's our best bet. Then we start looking at other places, right?"

"Yeah," Dwayne nodded "when I was looking for you I just started going to places where teenagers were most likely to go."

"Alright, not this time."

"What?"

"This is not a normal teenager we're looking for. It's an alien that is probably also a sociopath. We _all_ have to be on guard." he gave both of them serious looks.

"I think we're well-prepared," Camila crossed her arms lightly.

"I mean it, no individual initiatives."

"You can talk," she muttered and Dwayne couldn't help smiling.

"The stakes are a lot higher this time," he said and was already walking to the exit.

"Whatever lets just get there already, I need a god damn greasy burger." they followed him out.

Once outside they headed down stairs that lead to the crossing of a busy street.

"So here's the plan. No distractions guys" Wesley announced "We buy food and wait - maybe half an hour. Then we start checking out the creepy ghetto places this criminal most likely visits. We don't split up, and we use Camila's power to get people to tell us if they know a strange boy or girl our age."

"Um my power doesn't work that way," Camila said and they stopped.

"What do you mean?" Wesley turned around.

"I can influence motor function," she explained lightly "I don't know how to do that other stuff..."

"Well" Wesley started walking again "We use Camila's power to get the information out of them somehow. While eating we can come up with a list of places to visit."

"I can probably get someone to lend us their iPhone and we can do a search that way," Camila stated.

They waited with a bunch of people for the light at the crossing to turn green, when it did they joined the throng in their march across the street. Cities really were different, Dwayne thought as he saw all the busy people going by. Too many people, they didn't give each other a second look. They didn't care. He began to feel crowded and stepped involuntarily closer to his Moirail but luckily Wesley didn't notice.

Camila was mesmerised and leaning back to see the tops of the skyscrapers they passed "This is really freaky."

"Yeah," Dwayne agreed and shot them furtive glances.

"We need a map," Wesley decided.

Camila looked around and zeroed in on a wealthy suited man with an earpiece busy on his phone as he approached. She weaved around people and touched his face, he slipped her the phone and then kept going with a zombied look on his face.

"This'll do," she grinned and started going through it.

"Don't let it go to sleep or you'll be locked out and then we'll be pinching phones left, right and centre." Dwayne instructed.

"Right. We're going the right way, Wesley!" she called and moved her fingers along Google maps. "Oooh they have a Burger King."

The crowd opened up and there was a nice park beside a shopping centre. Modern art structures sat around or spat water, having some kind of statement that flew over the top of Dwayne's head.

"Are we going to the mall?" Dwayne asked sceptically while they waited at another crossing "Well it is a place I would've figured a teen to go. Is it the weekend though?"

"Fucked if I know what day it is," Wesley replied "Ask Camila, she's the one with the phone."

"I think I can check this calender app," she spoke absorbed in the screen and swished her finger across it "Shit! I just locked myself out! There's a password too..."

"Oh well," Wesley said and the green light and beeping indicated it was time for them to walk. They crossed past the stationary vehicles and Dwayne made sure to look around and keep his eyes peeled.

* * *

**Thank you to The 14th Undertaker for following. It won't be long now until the fourth troll and highblood is introduced. Excitement!**


	22. The Icing on the Grub Loaf

**I told you guys I didn't want my updates to be any later than a week, this was eight days so sorry about that. Hopefully it's not a habit I'll get into. I'm blown away by the attention again! Shout outs: Michi-chii, The 14th Undertaker, Jewea19, SnowingRain and KazzieLegran for reviewing!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 22 ~

The Icing on the Grub Loaf

They didn't go inside the mall but found a Burger Shack on the outside. Camila got the greasy meal that she wanted and Dwayne nibbled on some fries. Wesley sipped from his soda.

"Free refills here," Camila spoke through her mouthful.

"Finish your meal and then find us another phone," Wesley instructed and she kept eating.

Dwayne picked up the black fancy phone, it sure was sleek and they were already locked out of it for guessing the password wrong three times in a row. Sighing he looked around again for some reason, there weren't any teens their age around so it probably was a weekday. No one seemed to be giving them any looks for being out and about though so Dwayne didn't worry. Wesley finished his drink and Dwayne scrunched up his chip cup. They watched Camila happily gorging the last of her burger and then licking each finger.

"Let's go," Wesley said seriously and immediately stood up. Camila rolled her eyes and got up with Dwayne to follow him.

"He's making this such a drag," she whispered to him. Dwayne looked at the back of his Moirail as he exited the shop, he knew he was under pressure. Reaching over Dwayne snagged a serviette and held it out for Camila. She smiled and started cleaning her hands and face. On their way out Camila noticed a smartly dressed middle-aged woman sitting on a bench alone absorbed in her mobile. She headed over and turned around so the approaching shoppers facing them couldn't see. Dwayne looked back nervously but no one was watching them. When he looked forward Camila removed her hand from the woman's arm and pocketed her phone. Camila moved on to Wesley who was standing there watching them and Dwayne passed the woman, watching her blank stare nervously.

"Alright," Camila revealed the black Android mobile and exited 'Words With Friends' to open the internet.

"That didn't seem right..." Dwayne then said.

"What?" the short girl looked up at him.

"I mean..." Dwayne looked back at the woman "that other guy you could plainly tell he was rich but her... we don't know her situation." she was staring forward calmly, still under Camila's spell.

"I think our mission is a lot more important than someone's mortgage problems." Camila spoke seriously, shaking her head at him.

Dwayne looked up at Wesley who still seemed neutral. He turned away and kept walking and it looked like he wasn't going to say anything until he called back.

"We'll put the phone in the lost and found when we're done with it."

They entered the mall and walked around, Camila made a list of teen attractions in Perth as well as Gothic or anything else unusual. Dwayne watched Wesley lead them around but he could tell by the growing stress on his face that he couldn't sense the high blood at all. They'd spent an hour wandering around and eventually stopped to sit at a cafe.

"Right," Wesley ran a hand through his wavy ash-brown hair, lines of frustration on his forehead. "This hasn't worked. I thought... that at least I'd get a sense of direction. Only thing we can do now is start checking out individual parts of the city."

"You know," Camila brought up with her face in her hand and elbow on the table "The highblood could've left the city any time after the mother grub tracked its scent here. Might not be here at all."

"That actually really doesn't help." Dwayne told her "We need to stay positive."

"Alright," she sighed and leaned back, tapping her fingers on the table "I'm ordering something with caramel in it. You guys want anything?"

"No thanks," Dwayne replied and Wesley simply shook his head. Her chair squeaked against the floor as she got up and went to the counter.

Dwayne looked at Wesley and leaned over the table, keeping his voice low.

"Hey. Are you doing alright?"

"No," Wesley sighed.

"Don't get yourself so stressed, we'll find the highblood eventually. I know we will."

"It's all riding on my powers though, Dwayne."

"No, it's not."

"Well that's not the point anyway," his grey eyes lowered and he scowled "It's just a feeling that I've got. Whatever survival power I awakened that let me track you and Camila down... it's gone. It's been gone for days. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"That doesn't matter." Dwayne tried to comfort him.

"It does to me," Wesley's voice was steady and he stared back at Dwayne intently.

"Why?"

"Because this was my chance to not fuck everything up this time."

Dwayne's breath caught in his throat. He'd been feeling guilty about what happened when they met and with Camila. Wesley was trying to redeem himself somehow. The pain of his guilt reached Dwayne and he put his hand on the other boy's in a comforting gesture. Then they noticed an overweight man staring pointedly in their direction, Dwayne and Wesley quickly leaned back in their seats and looked away from each other. The other boy was hunched over and Dwayne surveyed the people eating in the other shops around them. That was when he spotted someone familiar by the escalators. An unshaven man drinking a coffee, he lifted his gaze to Dwayne automatically and when he noticed the boy looking at him his eyes immediately shifted. Then a few seconds they looked back. His pale eyes remained fixed for a few seconds as if in contest and then he stood up to leave.

"We're being followed," Dwayne breathed in realisation.

"What?"

"Wesley, we're being followed! Do you think that man..."

"What do you mean? Who's been following us?"

Dwayne didn't want to turn away and lose sight of the guy.

"Grab Camila," he got to his feet and hurried off. Behind him he could hear Camila's protest about her drink not arriving yet and Wesley snapping something back. The tall man was wearing a grey hoodie and moving quickly through the crowds. People were giving Dwayne looks as he weaved through desperately, his eyes forward. Their stalker seemed too old to be a troll like them, they were all supposed to be the same age. Yet Dwayne was sure he knew something. A salesman stepped in front of Dwayne while prattling on about a toothbrush, he scowled and went around him. Where'd the man go? He'd lost of sight of him. Dwayne cursed and was almost running through the bustling shoppers. Then he walked right into an old man with a walking stick and he staggered and almost fell.

"Sorry sorry! I'm so sorry!" passers-by and the man's wife shot Dwayne dirty looks as he stopped to apologise. Wesley went by and grabbed Dwayne's wrist so they kept going.

"Where is he?" Wesley demanded and they stopped by a fountain in a wide clearing. Dwayne looked ahead at the bright sunlight coming from one of the exits.

"I don't know..." his gaze lowered and he cursed under his breath.

"Can I go back for my drink?"

"We're leaving now," Wesley said to Camila "Do you remember that list?"

"Ah..." she pulled the phone out of her pocket and the screen was locked. "Shit. I think I remember most of it."

Wesley stormed forward to the exit, still intent on redeeming himself. Dwayne sighed and followed the other two on their way out.

* * *

**I hope you'll continue to enjoy reading new followers and favouriters jellyfishJetsam and KazzieLegran! Sure glad I didn't make any promises cause I did seriously think I'd reveal the next troll this chapter XP**


	23. Unknowing Prey to the Cavalreapers

**Not late! Ahahaha! That was close, I'm about to leave for work. Hugs to Michi-chii, TakeThePRNDL, Jewea19 and clawfulGood for reviewing! These aren't awkward hugs, they're hugging-for-so-long-it-makes-you-think-sexual-tension hugs.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 23 ~

Unknowing Prey to the Cavalreapers

The sun was going down. Perth only seemed to be getting more alive as the streetlights and Neon signs went up. There was certainly a lot more young people about, but they were old enough to be clubbing. After spotting a group of raucous men staggering on the other side of the street Dwayne began to feel nervous. They'd almost visited every district in the city, the three of them had taken the train all over and found nothing. It was possible Camila was right and the highblood wasn't here anymore but Wesley wanted to be sure. The darkness was rapidly spreading and Dwayne could hear sirens, he crossed his arms and huddled into his jumper against the cold.

"Guys..." he spoke up and Camila was the only one who turned around "I think it's time to go back."

"What are you talking about?" Wesley didn't look back.

Dwayne stopped and so did Camila. She looked tired and wasn't even chatting anymore. Wesley had been the one who never slowed, who lead them relentlessly. It was desperate and really starting to worry Dwayne.

"Even with Camila's powers, I don't think we should be out here. I just don't trust cities, I never have."

Wesley did stop, and then he whipped around and stalked back.

"We're not going back empty-handed. The mother grub's depending on us to find the highblood." the intensity of his eyes frightened Dwayne.

It reminded him of when they first walked back to the hive together after he'd crashed their ship. Wesley had grabbed Dwayne by the collar and he thought he was going to get punched. He'd never admit to the taller boy that he felt scared of him now.

"I'm not saying we have to go back. Just that we should try again in the morning."

"He has a point," Camila agreed and Wesley narrowed his eyes at the logic of it. Then he shook his head.

"Night time is probably the best time to find this highblood. If you two want to sleep I'll look for the troll myself."

"We're sticking together," Dwayne said and this time he was assertive "Wesley, it's not safe."

The taller boy clenched his fists in frustration and it made his knuckles crack. Camila looked around, it was hard to tell if they were still being followed. Dwayne got the feeling several times today that they were but it must have been from different people because he didn't see that man again. Or it was his imagination. In the dark every shadow looked like a potential stalker. While Camila's head flicked around Dwayne didn't remove his stare from the agitated boy in front of him.

"Where will we sleep?" he was almost speaking through his teeth.

"A hotel?" Dwayne suggested, relaxing a bit "We have the money."

"I don't want to leave the ship alone overnight."

"Then we sleep in the ship," Camila decided "or around the ship. I was getting used to sleeping in actual beds these days but oh well, what's one more night."

Wesley stalked past them and they headed back to the train station. The way he was it didn't seem like he'd sleep at all. They'd definitely be woken up at the crack of dawn. Dwayne walked beside Camila in silence, several paces behind Wesley. Most of the stars were invisible from all the lights in the city, Dwayne was sick of breathing its polluted air. At the station there were a few suspicious men drinking cans of booze but he was happy with his decision to go back. A group of loud youths shouted and laughed at the back of their carriage all the way. Older passengers sat quietly and ignored it along with the three of them. Wesley was tapping the seat in front of him angrily and Dwayne just knew that a comforting hand on his shoulder would only make things worse this time. He hoped he wouldn't get up and say something to those idiots but luckily he was quiet and then they arrived at their stop.

The train doors opened with a hiss and they stepped off onto the platform. Dwayne took a moment to wonder how soon the mother grub expected them back. This collection wasn't going to be easy. The traffic didn't decrease even though it was night out. They walked along the pathway illuminated by streetlights. The heart of the city was lit up and glowing behind them. The trees were thick and dark, their branches creaked eerily in the night air. There were more stars now but with the waning crescent moon they provided little light. They had to trudge through darkness and it took them a significantly longer time to find the ship than it had taken them to find their way to the road. Dwayne wished they'd kept one of the phones they'd pilfered today, even locked the screens could've still lit up and guided them. Wesley cursed and stumbled on a thick branch. Camila was the one that found the ship and they followed her voice.

She found the unlock button and then flicked on an inside light.

"Are there any headlights on that thing?" Dwayne asked as he followed the glow of the interior.

She pressed a few random buttons and a ramp slid out.

"Don't mess with it!" Wesley snapped and knocked her hands away. She gave Dwayne a pointed look while Wesley scanned the buttons available. Camila walked over to Dwayne with her fingers crossed.

"I'm hoping he starts an alarm and scares the shit out of himself," she whispered and Wesley ignored them. He pulled a lever and then something slid out of the scuttlebuggy's front. A powerful white beam fiercely illuminated the woodland in front of it.

"That'll draw attention to us," Wesley muttered and switched it off again "Alright lets just sleep."

"Permission to relieve myself first sir?" Camila mocked but Wesley wasn't in the mood. He gave her a dark look and then lowered himself down on a patch of dirt beside the ship. At least he was willing to sleep outside while Dwayne and Camila could curl up in the back and front seats. Camila shrugged and then climbed into the back of the ship. Dwayne got into the front and looked around but it didn't seem like there was a mechanism for lowering the front seats. He felt bad about Wesley sleeping outside and had hoped they could lie back on the separate seats together.

"We're not going to sleep right away though?" Camila whispered to me "It's probably only eight o'clock."

"I don't want to keep anyone else up," he answered back pointedly, but wasn't feeling terribly tired himself.

"We can close the dome and then talk as much as we want." Camila suggested and Dwayne shot up when he saw Wesley climbing to his feet.

"Where are you going?" he asked his Moirail.

"To find a comfortable place to sleep," he said and walked off "the grass here is all wet."

Dwayne watched him go with a sinking heart and pit in his stomach. His Moirail wasn't thinking straight and didn't care how he felt, it was actually bothering him a lot. Then Wesley stopped abruptly and stared out into the darkness.

"What is it?" Dwayne called and climbed over onto the driver's seat to get out. Camila sat up.

"You were right Dwayne... we were being followed..."

After hopping out he went to run over and get a better look at their stalker but then he noticed several more figures stepping out into the light. They were surrounded. Automatically stepping back Dwayne gazed around them with a sense of despair that sent chills down his spine and made the hairs of his neck stand on end. These men weren't all muscled like those Europeans, but the way they walked and especially their faces made Dwayne know they were dangerous.

"What? What's going on?" Camila called out.

"Damn it get out here..." Dwayne answered with an anxious breath.

* * *

**Thanks clawfulGood for following and favouriting! And as for your comment about the names I was wondering when someone would notice ;D Next chapter I can guarantee you will meet the highblood.**


	24. Beckoning the Handmaid of Death

**I'm late! And I'm also drunk! *Does a little dance* Yay drinking. You can drink when you're eighteen in Australia, I feel so bad for all you Americans. Michi-chii, TakeThePRNDL, NotGiveinAGlub and FinchandtheFoxes are rilly cool people!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 24 ~

Beckoning the Handmaid of Death

Dwayne's and Wesley's eyes were suddenly drawn to a cloaked individual. Only the bottom half of her face was visible from the dark hood she wore. She was draped in black material and almost as tall as Wesley. A metal necklace was visible and when Dwayne studied it he noticed it was a pentagram. Camila could be heard stumbling and falling out of the ship behind them, then cursing. Her breath caught like the rest of them and her eyes also fell on the cloaked girl as she stepped closer than all the others.

It was a magnetic force that kept all of their attention stolen, Dwayne could feel it like electricity in the air. Because this girl was the leader of this gang, and she was the highblood. There was a menacing aura around her, she lifted her pale hands to the hood and flicked it back. Her eyes were a deep brown, several shades darker than Camila's, and they were surrounded by a red eye-liner. Her hair was bone-white, straight and long except the left side of her head where it was shaved close. An earring dangled from that ear from the movement. The moment Dwayne saw her face something inside him dropped. His mouth went dry and his skin flushed. It was like with Wesley, he was insta-crushing on her.

Despite the fear of the situation Dwayne was enamoured and couldn't remove his stare from her elegant features. He was frozen. The piercing glare she gave the three of them could've scared off a Siberian tiger. No one said anything, until Dwayne decided someone should break the silence.

"Hi," he said dumbly, still flustered. Wesley turned around to stare at him.

"Are you demons?" she asked in a low tone, gaze black "shape changers?"

"No, we're..." Dwayne was about to say 'aliens' but reconsidered "we're like you. That's why we came here. To find you."

Those eyes fixed on each of them in turn.

"Take them," she ordered and the intimidating men quickly sauntered towards them.

"Wait!" Wesley tried backing away "We'll co-operate!"

They didn't listen and kept coming. The highblood watched them impassively without moving. Wesley backed away closer to Dwayne and got into a tense stance.

"You have to listen to us!" Dwayne then shouted, familiar fear bubbling up "What's your name?" he called to the highblood but she said nothing and then they were attacked. Wesley received a vicious hook that might have connected with his jaw bone. Dwayne's eyes widened and heart stopped when it looked like Wesley was going down, but then he swung back with a punch that hit the side of the guy's head. His feint worked and his head snapped back from Wesley's impressive strength. _Did his neck break?_

The others were close to the first attacker though and Dwayne automatically stepped away from the conflict, panic flooding every cell in his body from being trapped. There was no way out or around. Camila screamed and Dwayne turned to see her on her knees. A man in ripped jeans had yanked her hair and she was whimpering in pain. Her desperate hands gripped his arm and he froze, he released her and then turned on his closest accomplice who backed away in surprise. She got back to her feet and turned to another man who walked up and backhanded her so hard she flew off her feet. Dwayne watched her curl up and spit blood, the horror freezing him in place. Then he got a fist in the stomach from out of nowhere, the strength was unbelievable and he curled over. The pain was unbearable, Dwayne couldn't deal with it.

Wesley shouted something and shoved the guy away from Dwayne, hands left Dwayne's clothes. He looked up pitifully stunned, and saw the offender whip out a switch blade. There was nothing he could do, the knife was lashed at Wesley. At his face. The other boy moved back, alarmed, and swatted the arm away. Then the weapon was plunged into his leg, up to the hilt. Wesley's scream was tortured and Dwayne automatically leaped forward. Only he was pulled back and thrown to the ground by someone behind. Kicks flew at him and he tried to shield himself as much as he could but he couldn't sense where the attacks came from, he was getting more bruises by the second.

Eyes watering he tried to roll over and then someone jumped on him. On his arm and it broke. Dwayne screamed and couldn't believe this pain could exist. The bone must've snapped, all he could feel was fire. He opened his wet eyes, his pants may have been wet as well like he'd pissed himself. The highblood just watched them, sociopathically un-empathetic. There were more screams and Dwayne couldn't tell if they were his or his friends. He tried dragging his arm across the grass but it was busted. He couldn't move the agonised limb. More kicks were thrown at his body but they drowned out, terror was predominating Dwayne's mind. A loose kick then hit the back of his head and his hearing vanished, but so did the pain. The pain was gone, and what Dwayne became aware of next was how heavy the taste of blood was in his mouth. The lights were flickering and so was his consciousness. At that moment Dwayne longed for death, he wanted to be taken out of this horrible situation and to the blackness where there was no pain. He welcomed the nothingness, and then it took him.

* * *

Dwayne faded in and out of consciousness several times. When he finally awoke he was in a dark place. It wasn't him in control anymore. It was as if some primal part of his brain had taken over, like the usual Dwayne was numbed. He remained still in the silence and instinctually knew not to move. The slightest budge would send agony ripping through his body even though he was in enough pain as it was. Who knows what condition he was in and how many bones were broken. He should be dead. It was quiet and he seemed to be alone. Darkness. His open eye moved around and he saw bars.

How were the others? Were they even alive? Dwayne felt the sting in his eyes as tears overflowed without his control. How were they not prepared for this? They knew collecting the highblood would be difficult, they did all the practice and all the strategizing with the mother grub but they weren't ready. Not for this. Dwayne wanted to die. Even if not because of the pain because of the fear. This was beyond the worst thing he could imagine and even though he'd seen movies go this way it was so ridiculously surreal that this was happening. It just didn't compute.

Blackness. He remained in his state of battered brokenness upon the hard surface he was resting on. Nothing made sense and he saw her face in his mind. The highblood's beautiful, evil face. This was hell. Dwayne's self couldn't deal with this and something else was lying there in his place. Because the real Dwayne wanted to die. God he wanted to die.

* * *

**I do feel bad that this was late and hate that you guys have to wait but I'm sure that soon I'll return to regular updates. 'Bad Blood' by Taylor Swift is playing now, pree cool and a good music video.**


	25. Imprisoned by the Ruffianihilator Crew

**I've been late a couple times so consider this a gift. I kind of went on a limb last chapter but I'm glad the feedback was all positive. Thanks to reviewers KazzieLegran, TakeThePRNDL, Michi-chii and FinchandtheFoxes!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 25 ~

Imprisoned by the Ruffianihilator Crew

"So you're Dwayne..." it was hours later and he could see her shadowy outline through the bars. A rattle and click and then a door opened so she could come in. Dwayne blinked through the tears and sniffled. He couldn't move the fingers of his right hand very well. The entire arm had swollen without treatment and it was paining a lot. The highblood stepped closer much like a looming predator examining a wounded gazelle. "Your blood is green." she stated and observed him quietly. Dwayne tried looking at her but it was too dark here, she was just a silhouette.

"_Please..._" It took a few attempts for him to get his voice working "My arm is broken, I need to go to a hospital before I die."

"Can you walk?"

"No," Dwayne confessed after a moment.

"Neither can the other boy. You seem more subdued than the others so maybe you'll answer my questions. You seem very vulnerable right now, it shouldn't be too hard to get the truth out of you."

The tears fell freely from Dwayne's eyes again now.

"Why are you doing this?" he couldn't help sobbing all of a sudden "Why? We only wanted to take you back with us and show you..."

"I wanted to observe your strengths in that fight," she crouched down to his face "it was surprising. That girl, Camila, has an interesting gift but you two appear quite useless. You wouldn't have had the strength to take me back, so I guess your plan was to control me with her."

"No. No we don't do that. Camila's powers don't work on us, or our species."

"Are you saying we're a different species?"

"Yes," Dwayne closed his eyes tight while his brain went cloudy "We're called trolls. We were given artificial bodies to blend in as humans at an early age but we have different coloured blood..."

"This is the story the others spewed but I needed to hear it from each of you." she said and Dwayne stayed quiet "When I sensed all three of you together I almost lost my mind" she muttered "The psychic drag was so strong, like an alarm inside my skull. I thought you would be like me but you're not. You're all quite soft and helpless."

"Who are you?" Dwayne tried.

"My name is Reagan," she leaned back and sat down, resting her elbows on her knees "I'm the leader of a gang, but we like to consider ourselves extremists. They're mostly involved with petty crimes, got a lot of drug addicts and psychotic disorders. We do business with a drug lord, help cart stuff around through the sewer lines. It's how we move about, the police don't come down here to bother us. I'm in charge of all those men because I convinced them I was the anti-Christ. Or at the very least they consider me some occultic emissary to the beast."

"...You're seventeen. Right? You're the same age as us so you have to be..." Dwayne tried getting a glimpse of her but it only kinked his neck and sent a searing lash through his wounded arm "Why the fuck are you involved with gangs and drugs?"

"I'm an anarchist, Satanist, and I've always had powers. I never knew what I was. But I didn't expect the reason to be so scientific. I like being here and doing this and when you came into my territory I expected you were either competition or you wanted to induct me into something else."

"Wait... does that mean you believe us?"

Her shrug was almost imperceptible in the darkness.

"You did have that ship."

"Will you let us go?" Dwayne tried.

"No. I don't think I will."

"Please just let my friends go."

"No."

"Are you going to kill me now?"

"Not now."

Dwayne swallowed "Could I... have some water?"

"I'll bring you water. And something strong for pain. I want to talk to all of you together at some point."

"Reagan..." she stood up and looked down at Dwayne "What's wrong with you? Why are you doing this to us? Do you even have a heart?"

"Absolutely not," and with that she went out the barred door and it swung closed. There was a rattle as she locked it again and Dwayne's heart started beating faster as the fear returned. He released a sound which was half-way between a sob and a moan.

The highblood left him and Dwayne cried again, although not so silently this time, sobs wracking his body. He tried praying and begging for help and it took him a while before he settled again. They were just kids... and so was she. Only she'd gotten herself wrapped up in something serious. Deadly serious. Dwayne had no idea how they could convince her. None of the mother grub's training covered this scenario. She was probably just hoping this wouldn't happen, it's not like she had any choice. She didn't have the strength to save them. No one was coming to save them. How ridiculous that this would be how their species became extinct. And in less than a week, the only one who even knew they were here would be dead.

Dwayne's consciousness became jagged at that point, he wasn't so much dazed anymore. Now he was either sharply awake by the throbbing in his head or he was within lulls of time. While he was drowsy someone came with his water, possibly the highblood. He drank quickly and swallowed the tablets he was given, hoping they weren't LSD or something sinister. When they were finished Dwayne's eyes rolled back and his neck slackened.

"Hey!" someone shouted and picked up his head "Are you concussed?" Dwayne slurred something back unintelligible. "Do you think his brain's bleeding?" someone said and Dwayne went back and the next thing he knew he was alone again. How could everything have gone so wrong so quickly? Dwayne's entire view of life had distorted. Was he really living in a place where this could happen?

He kept not understanding why he couldn't abort from this situation or undo it but he remained here in pain... Dwayne tried moving his fingers and they only twitched. His arm moved and there was... no pain. Those drugs were strong, clearly not the usual paracetamol. Dwayne had the aggravating habit of getting a quick immunity to most painkillers, but he could probably sit up now if he wanted to. For the moment he remained where he was, staring at the wall opposite blankly. This was all too much.

Then after a while Dwayne decided that no one was coming to save him and that he needed to do everything he could now. It was probably hopeless, but that didn't mean he should give up on his life. He turned off his side and then rose up, his right arm dangled limply from beside him. It was grotesque and Dwayne avoided looking at it. Instead he searched around and began studying his prison.

* * *

**Some more of the highblood for you all. Is she what you were expecting? If you want to get a shout-out all you gotta do is review. If you have any suggestions/wants I may consider them, more likely if you've been shouted out a lot.**


	26. Sadism of a Grand High Blood

**Wassup? You guys stand in a line while I run past giving high fives to: A Friend, Michi-chii, KazzieLegran and pooplord! Thanks for favouriting and following HomestuckTail98!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 26 ~

Sadism of a Grand High Blood

An hour of scrambling around his cage had uncovered nothing. The bars were impenetrable and the cemented bricks unyielding. It was like a dungeon. How many other people had felt this exact same way? This alone and trapped... Dwayne was sure there were a lot of them in the past. The sound of a metal door shrieking open on its hinges alerted him. When Reagan had visited him before she'd entered as quiet as a mouse. Light flowed in and sure enough a pair of men that weren't the highblood sauntered to the cage and began fiddling with the lock.

Dwayne had been kneeling and inspecting the wall. He watched them fearfully when they went straight at him.

"Get the fuck up!" he was yanked onto his feet and he let himself get pulled out of the cage. The man grabbed his collar and pushed him along to the door. The jarring movements sent waves of pain rocking through Dwayne's busted arm and he bit down on his lip while his eyes watered. The second man following behind sent a kick at the back of his legs and Dwayne tried moving at the appropriate pace. His heart was hammering, he didn't dare ask these men anything.

He kept his eyes lowered but a glance once they were in the light showed a bearded face with harsh lines and that's as long as he looked. The corridor outside seemed just as bleary although well-lit. The heavy dank smell of the holding cell didn't go away and Dwayne remembered the highblood saying they were in the sewer systems. He was taken along the length of the thin corridor then harshly guided left down a broader one and then a heavy door was pushed open. Dwayne was shoved in and he stumbled, the door closed and locked behind him. It was bright in here and at the far side Wesley looked up weakly.

Dwayne's heart skipped a beat and for a moment he felt pure joy that his friend was still alive.

"Dwayne!" he was pale and sitting on a fold-up chair at the back of the room, dirty bandages were wrapped around his left thigh where he'd been stabbed. "Your arm..." his eyes widened in shock when he saw the limp swollen thing, Dwayne refused to follow his stare and look at it.

He staggered quickly and then leaned forward to wrap his Moirail into a one-armed hug. Wesley's face lowered and then rested on Dwayne's neck and shoulder. Then his arms slowly wound around the standing boy. Dwayne sniffled but refused to cry here.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live," he replied "We all will. I'll get us out of here."

Dwayne let go and stepped back.

"You can't even walk."

"Yes I can." he insisted "I'm just... slow. That arm looks really painful."

"They gave me something strong for the pain."

"Oh, you're lucky." Wesley stated and Dwayne's eyes widened.

"You didn't get anything!?"

"I'm bearing through it," and Dwayne noticed then that he'd been gritting his teeth the whole time.

"You got stabbed! Really deep!" Dwayne looked at the boy's pale and weak face, then he staggered back and looked around as if someone would appear that he could demand those drugs from. They wouldn't have listened anyway.

"Where's Camila?" Wesley asked and Dwayne turned around to face him again.

"I was going to ask you."

"We'll need her powers to get out of here."

"Reagan already knows what she can do... I think our only hope is to convince her."

"Don't be stupid, Dwayne." his voice was harsh "You don't still want to take that bitch back with us do you? She's a complete psychopath."

"We don't have a choice."

"Yes, we do."

"I thought you wanted to complete this mission! Or are you going to sabotage everything _again_!" that was a low blow and all of Dwayne's rage had seemed to come from nowhere.

"I don't care about the mission." Wesley spoke quietly in a low voice, his response surprised Dwayne "All I care about is you and Camila, and getting us back safely."

"I..." Dwayne faced away and then he went to the wall "yeah." he slid down it onto his bottom. His sore arm bent painfully and he manoeuvred it carefully with his other hand. "Wesley I know this is pretty fucked up but... I linked with Reagan before I even saw her face. It's not like with Camila or even you. This feeling is really strong and electric and I can feel it in my brain even now, but I hate it. And I hate myself for feeling it after everything but it's like I can't..." Dwayne struggled with his eyes on the floor as he continued "it's in my hormones, my blood. I don't know if she's feeling it too but or if she's even capable. I think... this is a troll romance thing." he concluded and then raised his head slowly to meet Wesley's eyes.

Wesley had turned in his chair but while his expression was surprised there was no shock or judgement.

"I know what you mean," he responded quietly, his tone and features implied something more personal.

"Wait! You-?" the door swung open as if it'd been kicked and they both turned. Camila's face was bruised and her lip busted, she was held in a tight lock by Reagan from behind her. The highblood had her arm beneath Camila's shoulder and around her neck in some kind of hold, she more or less dragged the small girl ahead of her into the room. Then she tossed Camila and the girl stumbled with a grunt and landed on her hands and knees. Reagan was no longer in a robe but still dressed in black and wearing that pentagram necklace. She smacked her hands together as if she were removing dirt then she stepped forward and pushed the door closed.

That bizarre red eye-liner she wore really made her look menacing.

"Are you okay Camila?" Dwayne asked while Wesley only glared forward.

"Yes," she grumbled and slowly got back up.

"Let's get to it," Reagan began, not in the mood to waste time.

"Where's your help?" Wesley mocked, which seemed like a stupid thing to do Dwayne thought "You think you can fight three of us off that easy even if we're injured?"

Reagan spun around and punched the brick wall behind her with a great deal of force. She drew her bleeding fist back and chips of rock clattered to the ground. She faced us again and Wesley said nothing. When Dwayne looked closer he could see the wiry muscle on her arms.

"I brought my followers with me because I needed to see for myself how strong you were. If I'd known you were this weak I would've taken you myself." her intimidating vibe made the rest of them stay quiet. She was different than the trolls Dwayne had met so far, of that he could feel with certainty.

Reagan narrowed her eyes at them "I want answers now. I want you to tell me all about _our_ kind, including who you're working for."

* * *

**How are they going to get out of this one? Should be a pretty cool chapter next one, we get to see the four trolls conversing together. What exactly did Wesley mean by that...? Review?**


	27. Tormented by the Executor's Dark Leer

**Just crossed the two thousand view mark guys! Thank you Michi-chii and KazzieLegran for giving me the feedback I was looking for. Say hi to new favouriter and follower Akasha1019.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 27 ~

Tormented by the Executor's Dark Leer

Dwayne's comrades were quiet for a moment and he knew they were trying to come up with a story that might get them out, or at least keep them alive for a little while longer. There was no point. If they lied now she'd get the truth out of them, it wouldn't be hard at all. And he'd rather Reagan trust them. Dwayne looked down as he took a breath and gathered his resolve. Then he looked up.

Reagan was staring forward with an empty, focused gaze. Blood was dripping from her hand onto the cement floor and it was like she hadn't even noticed. She was sick, and she revolted him. The revulsion existed because even though she was completely insane there was a strong aura of attraction deep inside Dwayne, as if he was seeing her with a halo. Reagan was terrifying and his own feelings terrified him even more. He hesitated again before answering their tormentor.

"We're alone. No one knows about us." he saw Camila's head snap in his direction and could feel Wesley's eyes on his back. He didn't remove his stare from Reagan's blank eyes. Those dark eyes looked dull, as if they were missing their sentient shine. Dwayne closed his own before correcting himself "One person knows we're here. She's an alien like us, except she actually looks like an alien. She's a mother grub, the ones who birth our species."

It was much easier for Dwayne to talk to her with his eyes closed. When he opened them Reagan's expression looked different.

"Where is she?" she demanded in a tone that left no room for rebuttal.

"She's-"

"Dwayne!" Wesley interrupted and he turned to catch his Moirail's meaningful stare. Dwayne turned back.

"She's in our base. It's a hive equipped with alien tech, it can teleport and it has lots of those ships like the one you found us near. It's running out of power though, it needs uranium."

"Where is she?" Reagan asked quietly and Dwayne hesitated.

"She's dying. She'll be dead in a week. I can't tell you because... I don't want you to hurt her."

Reagan stepped closer towards Dwayne and the others stiffened. She stopped a few paces away from him and said nothing.

Dwayne tried pleading again "Please come with us. There's so much more information at the base that _we_ don't even know!"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to," she said and Dwayne had no idea what to say to that. Her eyes flickered away and then back "How did you find me?"

"That was the mother grub. Years ago she caught your scent from this area but she could only communicate with me because of my green blood caste. She only tracked down the four of us, but apparently there's eight more trolls here."

"And more elsewhere?" Reagan asked importantly and Dwayne met her eyes again before looking off to the side.

"Our species got wiped out, but there are others probably light-years away. None of them want anything to do with Earth. We're supposed to leave this planet when we're old enough to meet with others or find a place to rebuild our species."

"Before I found you" Reagan began "It felt like all of you were calling me, psychically. But when I arrived you were surprised to see me."

"That's not something any of us can control" Dwayne spoke, trying to keep it together but his voice caught "Wesley felt it the first time too, me and Camila not so much. It happens when a member of our species hasn't been around another of their kind before, because a lot of Trollians are psychic. It wears off over time..."

"It was probably so strong because there was three of you, or it was intensified by my own occult powers." she pondered aloud.

"Reagan, please let us go."

"Shut up. Is there anything else _I _should know? And don't lie to me." her gaze was fierce as she took another step closer.

"There's lots you don't know. But we're not a threat. No one's a threat, except you right now!"

She read Dwayne's face carefully but appeared satisfied, then she turned and Dwayne felt panic. He called out "Wait! Where are you going?" no response "What are you going to do with us?"

"I don't know yet."

"Reagan!" she stopped at the door and turned around. Dwayne clenched his fists "What pill did you give me before?"

"One of our guys deals with pharmaceuticals, he robbed a chemist about a month back. It's called Endone."

"Please get it for my friend, I know he likes to play it tough but he got stabbed!"

"If you must," she looked at each of them in turn "You're all so vulnerable to pain. It makes you weak, and it makes me better than you." she opened the metal door "Some of my men will come here to take Dwayne and Wesley back to their cells later. Camila, if you're not in the far corner when they open the door they won't come in, they'll come get me. You're going to be staying in here for a while."

Dwayne wondered what she could want with Camila. Perhaps she had more questions about how troll powers worked and wanted to ask her alone. The door swung closed and with it Dwayne could feel himself closing down. He'd tried the honest approach and it had failed them. Maybe they should have lied... only Dwayne felt certain she would have seen through them somehow. He didn't want to face being tortured, he was in enough pain as it is. Moving to the wall with dizzying sadness he slumped to the ground.

"Wesley..." Camila spoke up, still on her feet "When those men come in with the Endone, hide the tablets under your tongue okay? Don't swallow them."

"Are you planning something?" he asked her and Dwayne looked up. Her normally light expression was grave.

"I have a plan. It's not really a plan. It's parts of a plan. And it might not work, hell it probably won't. But it's a chance, and it's the only thing we've got."

"Okay..." he responded.

"If a guy comes in looking blank and zombied, give him the pills."

"You really think you're going to get up close to them?"

"Dammit Wesley what the fuck did I just say?" she fired up "It's all I've got at the moment and it's better than rotting away in a cell until her grand highblood decides to do away with us!"

"Right... sorry..."

Dwayne looked away from them and stared forward. He just couldn't muster the hope that was needed. This was feeling a lot like the end. They kept conversing without him and he didn't think it would amount to anything. But Camila was right, this was the only thing they had.

* * *

**Could this plan work out? Or will I just kill off all the characters here and end the story? That could happen you know... like it's possible scientifically speaking o.O**


	28. Bumped with a Cast Iron Horse Hitcher

**Sorry to Michi-chii and Akasha10199 for the late chapter, everyone else shouldda reviewed Bl**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 28 ~

Bumped with a Cast Iron Horse Hitcher

Who knows how many hours later and Dwayne was lying on the floor of his cell, eyes wide in the darkness. He was lying on his left side and his busted right arm was starting to ache again, it came in dull throbs that hurt deeply. Dwayne hoped the drugs weren't wearing off, he had no idea what he could do if they were. He was probably going to lose the arm. A shudder went through him but not because of the pain or fear, it was cold in his dark dank prison. Dwayne wasn't feeling the fear or hysteria right now, it was being held back by some primal instinctual force of will. There was no way it could help, but who knew how long the invisible wall would hold off his panic before failing him.

The squealing of the metal door being opened barely registered to Dwayne, even though a quiet voice in the back of his head wondered if it was his executioner coming. One set of slow footsteps, and then lighter more worried steps.

"_Dwayne!_" someone whispered anxiously. "Dwayne, get up!" it sounded a lot like Wesley, Dwayne continued to blink into the blackness. There was a rattling sound as someone fiddled with the lock and then the barred door creaked open. "Dwayne!" more panicked now and he was right behind him with his hand against his back. Dwayne turned his head and saw a tall standing figure looking at him blankly, closer was Wesley's worried face barely visible from the light of the open door.

"Is he there? What's going on?" Camila hissed from outside.

"No way..." Dwayne mouthed.

"Get up!" Wesley replied and grappled with him, careful to avoid the damaged arm. Dwayne sprung to life somewhat, and got up quickly still disbelieving.

"How...?" he managed to say but Wesley wasn't going to waste time.

"We're not out yet..." he took Dwayne's hand and they shot past the Camila-fied guard and outside. The short girl stood there, eyes blown and filled with adrenaline. She looked beat up but still able, Wesley was limping and had his arm around the guard's neck. Half a dozen other men stood around them, and along the corridor two men were lying down in different places. One in a large puddle of what had to be blood, and the other had his neck round the wrong way.

"Oh my God..." lights were sparking and muffled voices could be heard screaming, it was so surreal. Was this just a fantasy? Was Dwayne losing his mind? And then he saw Reagan unconscious and hanging over the broad shoulder of a heavyset guard, she didn't look injured but she was not moving at all.

"Our ship's been moved to a crate outside, we have to go now!" Camila said and Dwayne noticed the stained bandages wrapped tightly around her hand as well as the pale tinge to her skin.

"But this seems too easy?" Dwayne retorted.

"We had to get everything ready before finding you," Wesley said almost apologetically "that way if we failed, they couldn't blame you along with us."

Dwayne was frozen, staring at the bodies on the floor.

"Come on!" Camila screamed and she headed off, the men followed and surrounded us in formation like blank bodyguards.

Dwayne jogged to keep up while hissing in pain, each jolting step sent agony through his weak limb. Around the wet stone corridors they kept running until they saw a ladder leading up. They stopped as one of the men went first and then Camila, Dwayne watched them go and he could hear the sound of rumbling, shouts and water dripping overhead. Then another man went and Wesley indicated for him to go. Dwayne trembled, still unsure of what was real, then he climbed the metal bars one-handed. He moved quickly to keep up and didn't look down. Light flooded them from above as a circular opening was pushed aside. Dwayne followed them out into a wide dirt area surrounded by crates and parts, it looked like a junk yard. There was their ship about thirty metres away, just waiting for them. It really did seem too convenient to be true.

Dwayne turned and watched the zombied man after him climb up and get out, he had Reagan slung over his shoulder and strands of white hair fell over her expressionless face. And then Dwayne saw men charging them from all directions with fiendish snarls, what the hell was wrong with these people? They had crowbars and knives but so did their guys, Dwayne noticed, each guard held bloody weapons. Wesley climbed out and then they started running, the men collided into each other with the sound of smacking meat. He saw one man crouched over while another plunged a sharp implement into his guts repeatedly while shrieking high-pitched. Camila went to a struggling pair who'd dropped their weapons and tapped the enemy on the shoulder to keep their numbers up. They separated and managed to intercept the psychos running at the teens specifically. One threw a pipe at Camila but she curled and the weapon missed.

"Don't get so close to them!" Wesley warned and the guy he was holding onto had to leave to intercept another threat. It was a writhing mass of struggles and violence all around them. Dwayne took Wesley's arm and slung it around his shoulder, the three of them plus the man holding Reagan took off for the ship. That's when they heard something loud that sounded like a gunshot, Dwayne internally jumped and his legs moved faster and Wesley started to drag, his teeth gritting. Camila got there first and opened the ship, Reagan was thrown into the back while the short girl dove for the controls. Dwayne and Wesley got to the ship just as it was starting up, the man who'd been holding Reagan went for the guy they didn't know was chasing them.

The scuttlebuggy rose up and out of range of the pair of grabbing fingers that jumped for it. A bullet ricochetted off the side of the aircraft and it shuddered, then it turned and scooted off. Dwayne was in the back seat and breathing loudly, he was sitting on Reagan's legs so adjusted himself. It was probably about four o'clock in the afternoon, and the skyscrapers of Perth were visible – pointing them in the right direction of home. No one said anything as they flew over the streets before Wesley leaned over and flicked something that was probably the camouflage switch. They were several hundred metres above the ground and getting higher, the after-work traffic getting smaller and smaller. Camila turned away from the front to look back at Dwayne as if she was checking on him, then she eyed the unconscious Reagan.

"Dammit. She's even hotter when she's sleeping like that... fucking bitch."

"Did all three of us instantly flush for her at the same time?" Dwayne called out, appalled. The two in the front said nothing and Dwayne looked away, glad that at least he didn't need to feel ashamed anymore. Before how much of a psycho the highblood was really sank in, Dwayne was worried their flushing would cause problems with his Moirallegiance with Wesley. But Camila too? How ridiculous that they'd been kidnapped and tortured by the unconscious girl they now harboured and still couldn't deny their attraction to her...

That thought left Dwayne's mind as his racing heartbeat started to slow and everything went fuzzy "So is it okay if I pass out now?" his body didn't wait for a reply.

* * *

**I'd love to know what your take is on this chapter! Is it a 'yay' or 'phew' moment? Or is it a '...' or 'hmm' kind of deal? Just how in the hell did they do it? What's Reagan going to be like when she wakes up?**


	29. Pulling the Woolbeast Over Their Eyes

**Wait... what the hell is going on here? Why is there another chapter up like an hour or so after the last one? Because I'm unpredictable and keep you on your toes, that's why! Thanks to Michi-chii and KazzieLegran for reviewing, you guys are funny xD**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 29 ~

Pulling the Woolbeast Over Their Eyes

Dwayne opened his green eyes, fully expecting to be in the dank pit of hell he'd been in only hours before. Instead it was the clean grey leather of the scuttlebuggy's interior. He couldn't help jumping anyway but the unconscious girl next to him and his friend's concerned faces calmed him down. Camila had tear tracks down her eyes but was still flying them proficiently, she was fairly clever to understand the controls so easily after only watching Wesley do it that one time over a week ago. The sun had almost set, violet and pink were scattered across the horizon and reflected in the clouds they passed. Dwayne must have been out for several hours. But he was safe. Safe. He had to keep repeating the word in his mind.

Dwayne didn't know what he was going to do, whether he was going to cry like Camila or start freaking out.

"You alright?" Wesley asked, his voice low. Those grey eyes surveyed him carefully. Dwayne merely sank back into his chair and gave a brief nod which was strange because he wasn't alright. None of them were. Staring down slowly he noticed his arm which had swollen up like a balloon. Fuck it hurt.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the base?" Wesley answered, confused by the question.

"We need to go to a hospital!" Dwayne stated and Camila scoffed.

"Have you ever been to a hospital before Dwayne cause I haven't," their driver said "they'll take one look at your green blood and have you carted away to do experiments on."

Dwayne went quiet, unable to fault her logic. But his arm was fucking burning now, and he clenched his fingers and curled his toes. He leaned forward, wishing he was still unconscious. Willing himself not to start groaning in pain. Then he thought talking might distract him.

"So... what the heck happened?"

"Well..." Camila started "After you two were taken back to your cells, our wonderful host here came for another private conversation..." their was venom in her voice. "She slapped me around a bit, demanded to know information about my powers and how they worked... and then she held me down and" she stopped. "Well she wanted to find out where the mother grub was so she dug her nails in and even bit me... she tortured me for a bit and when that didn't work she injected me with something that'd get me to talk... and that worked."

"Oh my god Camila..." Dwayne breathed and then said "She drugged you? You got tortured and didn't say anything?"

"Well, I was a bit hysterical at the time," she replied softly and Dwayne remembered her blown eyes and the pale sweaty tinge to her skin, it still looked sickly between her hair and shoulder. "You know," she continued, her voice different "This is why I didn't want to go with you guys back then. I knew something bad would happen."

"I never thought something like this would happen," Wesley commented darkly and Dwayne couldn't even bring himself to agree. It was just that obvious.

"Anyway she dragged me back to my cell and after a while I was freaking out that she'd go after the mother grub and find the hive so I had to do something... I overplayed my drugged state and kept screaming out until a guard came to quiet me. I yelled at him, gave him everything I had while stumbling around the place. And eventually he came in... but with a knife. I had to get close to him so" she took the bandaged hand off the steering stick and held it out for me.

"He stabbed your hand?" Dwayne finished.

"I grabbed the knife. He put it right through. The most painful thing I've ever felt. But I could grab him with my other hand, I don't think he was expecting it. But thanks to that idiot we got free. I think he was probably a pervert who thought he could take advantage of a drugged up girl."

"Disgusting," Wesley spat and there was so much hate in his voice.

"And then?" Dwayne prompted.

"Then there was a lot of sneaking around at first, I got the first guy to attack a bunch of others while I got a few more under my control and got a few others to talk. It wasn't easy and some of them died. Then there was Wesley, who'd managed not to swallow the pills and resist the temptation even though it was just a slim chance I'd pull through. He actually laughed when he saw me show up."

"I'm surprised Reagan didn't tell them to be more careful around you," Dwayne commented.

"Well it didn't seem like most of her guys were mentally alright," Wesley suggested and Dwayne frowned. He then looked at the unconscious highblood.

"I was going to ask about Reagan..." he began "What did you do to her? She looks dead."

"She's just drugged," Wesley replied "We crushed up the Endone to spike a glass of water, worked surprisingly well."

"Are you sure she's not dead?"

"Well check her pulse if you want."

Dwayne hesitated, his stomach churning uncomfortably. He picked up one of her limp pale arms and detested the thrill that went through him from touching her. It made him decide against checking the pulse, she looked like her cheeks were flushed at least. A soft lavender colour. Moving his left arm back he grimaced from the pain the movement caused his right.

"You got the ship out of the crate before going back for me?"

"Well no," Wesley admitted "Maybe they were trying to fly off with it before we could, or move it or something? I only heard it was supposed to be in a crate."

"Hmm."

"And then we got out, got away" Camila started up again "You passed out and Wesley started laughing again, just like how people do whenever they escape life threatening situations in the movies. And for some reason I joined him. So there: we're all insane."

"Trolls are insane," Dwayne corrected, and then shot another glance at the unconscious beauty- _psychopath_.

"We had to get you last, Dwayne." Wesley brought up, a hint of that bizarre shame in his voice again "After the way you tried to appeal to Reagan's goodness... you were our last hope. If we got caught, like we should've been, then you were all that was left. If she could be convinced that you never lied or tried doing anything wrong... well, that was the real back-up plan. That you might have convinced her by being you."

"I don't think it would've worked," Dwayne admitted honestly "So it's a good thing your plan did, Camila."

She said nothing and her hands tightened around the steering stick. No one said anything after that. They were all quiet, still stuck in the horrors of what happened to them. It was behind them now, and Dwayne was quite contended to never visit Perth ever again. But how much had this changed? Everything. Dwayne still felt like he was in a trance. It was almost completely dark when they found the base, not long after Dwayne had woken up. Or so he thought. It should've been the greatest relief to see the metal oddly-shaped structure, but he still felt vacant. Was this real? Did everything they faced in the last twenty four hours even happen? No one said anything as the ceiling to the long garage opened to let them in. No one said anything as they slowly lowered the ship onto the platform in their injured and fatigued state.

No one said anything as Reagan quietly sat up, fully awake.

* * *

**Wait what? Did the unpredictable writer strike again? What does this mean about everything that's just happened? Did I just turn your assumptions on their head?**


	30. Grafted Helmsman's Charge to Oblivion

**Wow thirty chapters! I wouldn't have bothered getting this far were it not for my reviewers, so thank you. It makes you guys partly responsible for what you're reading. Hugs (well I would but I'm sick D:) to KazzieLegran, OverlordMiles, Michi-chii, Akasha10199 and Guest!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 30 ~

Grafted Helmsman's Charge to Oblivion

For one second Dwayne was frozen in shock then he intaked sharply to scream or call out and Reagan's hand flashed to his mouth, silencing him. Her movements were quick and effective, not at all like someone recovering from drug inebriation. She swivelled onto her side and stuck her leg out between the front seats. Then she kicked Wesley in the face hard, his cheek smacked into the glass shield. In the same movement she reared her foot back so the heal connected with the side of Camila's head, she grunted and keeled forward.

They weren't unconscious yet though and Dwayne flailed at Reagan with his good arm. She leaned into him and pressed him against the side with her forearm, her iron-strength unbreakable. She lashed another kick at Wesley before he'd even had enough time to know what was happening, let alone shield himself. She hit his back and he leaned forward with a howl, then Reagan got her other leg through and smacked the heal into Camila's forehead. She went back into the chair and then the leg wrapped around her neck, choking her.

Reagan's free foot hit the back of Wesley's head and his face connected with the dash board, he slumped. Camila continued to writhe and dig her fingers into Reagan's knee.

"Stop!" Dwayne cried and struggled uselessly, there was no room in this cramped space.

Reagan unwrapped her leg with a growl and then sent the other foot into Camila's face before she could turn in her seat. The small girl fell to the side with her mouth open and nose bleeding. Dwayne's eyes widened fearfully and Reagan stared into them viciously from less than a foot away.

"Don't even try it," she warned and Dwayne still wasn't sure if he should go for her eyes. She gripped his sore, swollen wrist and Dwayne's shout of agony was soundless. "Open the ship!" came the order and he was pulled to the middle where he could reach the controls.

With a shaky hand Dwayne reached past his unconscious comrades and pressed the big red button, the glass screen swept back. Then Reagan stood up and Dwayne expected a kick to the face, instead she jumped out. Dwayne remained sitting, waiting, his mind blinking furiously. Why wasn't she knocking him out as well?

"Get out," she instructed.

"What's going on?"

"I need you awake and with me to talk to this mother grub."

Dwayne blinked, and then got up. She remembered him saying only he could commune with her. He stepped out nervously, on the other side of the ship. Reagan walked around and he stepped back automatically.

She gave an empty smile "Did you think I left you because you were 'appealing to my goodness'?" she quoted Wesley.

"You were awake the whole time? How?"

"It's amazing how slow you are. Your escape was staged. I never took any of Wesley's pills." she watched as Dwayne was wordless and almost rolled her eyes "Didn't I tell you I had powers? I see things, I know things. I knew something wasn't right, but it turned out your plan was perfect. Sure I found out the general location of this base but I didn't know what defences it might have. So I let you take me inside, all it took was putting myself into a meditative trance. My guys will be here soon, but I should have plenty of time to interrogate your leader."

"But why let us leave?" if Dwayne stalled long enough maybe the mother grub would flee since she could read their minds now. He stepped back again but Reagan wouldn't let him gain any distance.

"I'm not satisfied with what you three know, you clearly know nothing. But this mother grub... and you said yourself there was even more information available at your base. Now I'm here." her grin quickly became a scowl "take me to her."

Dwayne knew their escape had been too convenient, too good to be true. The drugs. The man getting close to Camila but not reckless enough for her to suspect anything. The scuttlebuggy out and waiting for them, with guards there to chase them along. Reagan didn't care if they got injured further throughout it all, and she probably didn't care about how many of her men died all for her farce. They got lead through it all and ruined everything.

"I-I can't, Reagan... because the mother grub doesn't exist. I made her up."

"Stop lying."

"She's not here."

"This is pathetic. I'm quite capable of sensing her just like she is me," Reagan said and Dwayne dead-panned "You will be the medium for our conversation." she stopped and turned her head to the corridor.

There was nothing left to do. _Please don't let Reagan torture her... _Dwayne prayed morosely. Then he stepped down the metal walkway much like a prisoner marching to their own hanging. Reagan followed behind him, her dark eyes on his back. The walkway opened up into the front room but the mother grub wasn't there. Was she hiding?

_Dwayne, I'm in the lounge room_.

Her psychic thought was calm, reassuring. How could she not be panicking in this situation? Didn't she understand that the highblood was insane? Dwayne went down the corridor anyway and Reagan followed wordlessly, her eyes scanning the surroundings with caution. And then there was the broad living room and kitchen opening up, it'd only been a week but it was still his new home. This fiend shouldn't be here walking through it.

However as soon as Reagan got through the doorway she stopped and stared at the bus-sized white moth wedged beside the kitchen wall, a panel open. Despite her size the mother grub had no strength, of this Dwayne knew. It'd only been two days and she already looked so much weaker. Dwayne moved his eyes back to Reagan whose face was twitching, then she relaxed and a wicked smile came forth.

"Your psychic powers aren't very potent against mine," she stated.

The mother grub said nothing, her skull face was still as she observed them. Reagan confident and Dwayne scared out of his mind.

Reagan frowned "what is she saying to you?" she asked Dwayne without looking away.

"Um, nothing?"

"I came to you to get answers," Reagan called loudly "but I have no interest in joining you weaklings, whatever your cause might be."

_I'm sorry Dwayne_. She turned her head to him. _Lie down before you get more hurt_.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion and the mother grub raised her thin insectoid leg to the switch inside the open panel of the wall.

"No!" Reagan snarled, understanding something. She darted across the room but Dwayne only saw her take a single step before the switch came down with a heavy _click_.

Then oblivion.

* * *

**Oh no I did kill them off! Just kidding. Bloody winter, just when we're on its last month and I think it'll be gone soon it jumps me with a putrid head cold. What happens now?**


	31. Wake on Wrong Side of the Recuperacoon

**Yes, that last arc was frightful and dramatic but now it's time for things to mellow down and be explained. Their base is low on power and they don't know where any other troll is. That means... character development coming up!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 31 ~

Wake on Wrong Side of the Recuperacoon 

Dwayne's body was suspended in an awkward position. His legs were apart and pointed diagonal to his body, his arms were both bent above his head that was facing his crotch. He was completely still and warm, a numbing sensation working through his entire body. Dwayne twitched his toes and flexed his fingers. The movements were slow and it made him realise he was trapped inside a very viscous gloop of some kind.

He didn't know how long he'd been submerged but his body wasn't starving for oxygen. Come to think of it, Dwayne wasn't breathing at all. He raised his knees and they pushed the gel apart, slurping around and filling up the space where his legs had moved from. It was gradual but now his legs were up. Stretching out both arms Dwayne had to really force the gel out of his way, gritting his teeth as he did so.

His right arm was no longer swollen and the same size as his left, he could tell from the liquid moving around the limb. It wasn't in pain, but Dwayne could tell through the numbness that the bones inside were still badly damaged. Slowly he stretched both arms above his head and they broke the surface, the gloop dribbling down his exposed hands and wrists and leaving them exposed to cool air. He grappled around and felt what seemed to be a hard circular opening. Dwayne gripped it with the hand of his good arm, then he tugged himself upwards.

The slime moved around him and it took a great deal of exertion before his head broke the sticky surface. Dwayne spat the foul-tasting liquid from his mouth and started breathing normally, he opened his eyes to yellow and then wiped the stuff off his face. He was in some kind of giant purple cocoon that was filled with this yellow gunky heal-ey stuff. Dwayne held onto the entry hole and turned his head left and right to the various other pods on either side of him. Twelve all up.

_Are Wesley and Camila in these things too? What about Reagan?_ Dwayne should be panicking after everything that'd happened to him, but he just couldn't. The numbing in his body had also seeped thickly into his mind and he just felt calm. There was nothing to worry about. He was just resting inside his strange cocoon, shoulders and arms sticking out of this warm comfortable yellow slime. But they must be in danger. Reagan is in the base, they'll never be completely safe ever again. The logic of the facts just couldn't shape the proper emotional response.

Even so, Dwayne tugged himself out of the cocoon completely and climbed down, absolutely coated in thick yellow slime. Immediately his mind started working faster again. He looked around, Dwayne had never seen this room before. Then he saw the stack of towels on a wooden bench by the arched entryway. Dwayne lowered himself to the smooth floor and felt the gunk squelch between his toes. He was still wearing his shoes and his clothes, but the gunk had gotten inside and everywhere. Dwayne squelched toward the towels and left a thick trail in his wake.

He clutched the towel in both hands, and then he put it back down again to scoop off the excess gloop onto the floor first. There was so much. His clothes were soaked, even between his clothes. _His hair_. Dwayne started to strip and drop his clothes to the floor. When he raised his arms a sharp pain smarted from inside the right one and he decided he still needed to be very careful with it. Once he was naked Dwayne dabbed up the excess and cleaned it off, careful not to use his dominant hand. He'd made quite a mess and used up three towels, he snagged a fourth and tied it around his waist.

Now he wasn't quite so groggy. Dwayne stepped over the bench and exited the room. He looked both ways down the hall before deciding on left. Cringing against the cold he turned the corner and found the entrance to another room. He stepped towards it, bare feet patting against the smooth floor. It wasn't metal in here, were they still in the hive? The room was strange because it was more decorated than any other room, which wasn't saying much as none of the rooms were decorated. Flowers and plants sat around the edges of it as well as colourful trinkets and tapestries.

Of course the most noticeable thing in the room was the giant mother grub. Her slow breaths were strained and uneven, her resting face looked so much more feeble and pained. Dwayne hesitated before bothering her, but then continued anyway.

"Are you awake?"

_Yes, Dwayne_. Even psychically, her voice was so much weaker.

"What the hell happened? Where are the others?"

_It was a last resort. Trolls can be unruly, I've told you already. So there is a system in place: that switch. It releases a signal that subconsciously attacks troll brains. It was designed for this mission, if ever I lost control and the trolls became too volatile I could render you all unconscious for several hours. All for the good of the mission._

"Wow..."

_Wesley and Camila remain within their recuperacoons. They have not yet woken._

"And Reagan...?"

_She is contained. Down this corridor you will eventually find a metal lock door which is switched to open. That is the way back to the main room. If you continue down you will find the holding cells. I searched Reagan before locking her there and found her tracker, it was destroyed and then we teleported._

"So this room is..."

_It is the place I have prepared to die in._

Dwayne went quiet and for a moment only the mother grub's strained gasps could be heard. He swallowed "Is that happening soon?"

_While your injuries and mental trauma were healing, you were unconscious for almost two days. It took all of my strength to drag the four of you, afterwards I came here and haven't had the energy to move since. I haven't even been able to feed the highblood, but Regan seems unconcerned. At this rate, I will probably lose consciousness soon and will then die in a few days._

"We..." Dwayne went to the wall and leaned against it "I don't think we can do this without you. I don't think I can control them..."

_It's not about control. I've been recording data logs for years, all of the information you will need is there. I believe in you, Dwayne._

Biting his lip, the boy stepped towards the giant feeble alien and sat down.

"I'll stay with you."

_Your arm was badly broken, it'll need to be set inside a cast and sling._

"That can wait."

_You need to get Reagan water and something to eat. You need to check on her. Please, Dwayne. You all are what's left of the mission now. I did my part, I found you. I wish I could be around to help you find the other eight, but I know you can do it. I'm... sorry for what happened to the three of you. So sorry._

"I am too," he spoke softly but then got back onto his feet. "I'll take care of Reagan, but then I'm coming straight back. No one should have to face what you're going through alone."

There was a brief silence.

_Thank you. You would've made a fine Auxiliatrice._

* * *

**We all knew her time would come and yet... :'O The reality draws more near. Much gratitude to faithful reviewers Michi-chii, KazzieLegran and Akasha10199. Hello new follower and favouriter Jnibbles1!**


	32. Messy Return of the Sopor Slime

**Early update! Why are you guys so bloody nice? I reread all your reviews while squeeing about them. Much appreciation again to KazzieLegran, Michi-chii and Akasha10199!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 32 ~

Messy Return of the Sopor Slime

After following the mother grub's directions Dwayne found the heavy blast doors. There was a lock with a piece of metal sticking out of it (an alien key) and it was pointed to an alien word which must mean 'open'. It had other options as well, probably 'auto' and 'lock'. He was surprised to find himself in the front room, when he turned around to examine the metal door he noticed it blended in with the smooth shiny walls. Despite his insisting earlier Dwayne now saw nothing wrong with getting himself cleaned properly and dressed first.

He headed to the showers down the amenities hall, not in any rush to feed Reagan. He took extra care with his sore arm while soaping himself over, the shampoo helped get the yellow gunk out of his hair. He watched it run down the sink. It was like custard, or phlegm. Dwayne got out and dried himself with the same white towel, then he carried onto the end of the hall where the bedrooms were. From his drawer he pulled on a V-neck forest-green long-sleeved top and a pair of soft brown trousers. Dwayne then went down to the kitchen barefoot.

With an empty gaze he retrieved a glass and filled it with water. It was very quiet here with him alone. Going to the plates drawer he waved his hand past the sensor and it opened smoothly, also silent. Such a mundane thing as getting a meal seemed so bizarre right now. But Dwayne didn't need to bother himself with worrying. They were all back home and safe, there was no reason to rush anything. Mission success, technically.

Dwayne plucked fruit from a basket: a banana and red apple. Then he removed the loaf of bread and reached for the spreads but stopped. No, Reagan didn't deserve his kindness. Maybe later he would put more effort into doing something nice for her, but now he wasn't in the mood. He dropped two plain slices of bread on the plate with the fruit and carried it and the glass out of the room. Dwayne returned to the front room at a comfortable pace and went through the blast doors. He turned left and walked the length of the walkway, rounding a corner and there it was.

The room was white, clinical-looking in Dwayne's opinion. He saw wide glass barriers that separated each of the holding cells. He took a breath and went inside. Reagan was in the first cell to the right of the door. She sat with her legs crossed in the middle of the floor, nothing moved except her eyes. They followed him like a predator's from inside her impassive face. Dwayne went around the corner and then faced her front on, she said nothing and just watched him. Her cell was completely empty safe for a metal toilet that sat crudely in the corner of her glass prison. No bed, there was nothing else.

Her straight white hair looked ruffled and was swept over her shoulder, the right side that is – the side not shaved close. The metal earring that dangled from her left ear might've been another pentagram, Dwayne couldn't be sure. She was wearing black pants with black slippers and a black top, fish-net material along her arms to her wrists. Her necklace glinted in the white strobe light, those dark eyes peered out from that terribly familiar red eye-liner. She wasn't injured at all, not like the rest of them.

"Haven't things changed?" Dwayne murmured, surveying her "Now you're _our_ prisoner."

"Hm." her eyes twitched a fraction and she said nothing.

"It's not like we've been starving you intentionally," Dwayne continued "I only just woke now. My friends are still out of it, and the mother grub was too weak to feed you."

"I was wondering who of you was audacious enough to find the tracker hidden inside my bra. Regardless I have fasted for over a month before, believe me I haven't been suffering here waiting for food." her voice was muffled from behind the glass wall but Dwayne could still hear her clearly.

"Of course, you're some kind of tough chick that doesn't feel pain right? In reality you're just a psycho."

She didn't respond, and then she studied him more closely "You've healed well. Even your arm's all better."

"It's still broken," he replied with resentment.

"And that'd be a new change of trousers too? Ones that aren't stinking of piss."

"You can't get to me, Reagan. Who cares if I'm weak or vulnerable to pain? It's infinitely better than being you. You're sick, and I just pity you."

Slowly she rose from the floor until she was standing on her feet.

"Are you going to give me those or not?"

Inside the wall there was a small chute that could be pulled out either side of the cell and pushed back through. Dwayne approached it and pulled the case by the handle open to his end, he set down the plate and glass. Reagan blurred forward and yanked the drawer through in an attempt to jam his fingers. Dwayne pulled his hand back in time and looked up to see her expressionless face thirty centimetres away from his.

Dwayne's reflection's green eyes were wide and scared. Regaining control of the fear in his expression he scowled but refused to step back.

"We would've never forced you to come back with us, Reagan. You did this to yourself!" he watched her dark eyes as she said nothing "Someone will come around to feed you at dinner." Then he turned around the corner of her cell and paced towards the door. He stopped when he noticed Reagan down the glass of water in three seconds. "...I'll bring you some more water." he then said, but this time she didn't turn to face him. Dwayne continued out.

He frowned to himself as he headed back down the walkway and around the corner. Dwayne stopped when he noticed the trail of yellow slime going from the recuperacoon room to the metal blast doors. Perplexed he stared at the awful mess and itched his head, running a hand through his straight ochre-brown fringe. Following the trail he went into the front room where a small goo covered girl stood facing away from him.

"Camila?" he spoke in surprise. She slowly turned around with a blank look in her eyes.

"D-Dwayne?" she took a step toward him, then rushed over while breaking into sobs. She wrapped her arms around his body and almost bowled him over.

"Hey! Camila... what's wrong?" she was holding onto him tightly and Dwayne put his arms around her back "It's alright... don't cry." her sobs changed and became snickers.

She stepped away from him and started laughing loudly, pointing to the slime dripping from his new clean clothes. The girl doubled up cackling and Dwayne sighed "Nice to see you, too."

* * *

**That dastardly Camila! When I figure out how to make polls in the conceivable near future I might have a tally for favorite troll in this story, so keep an eye out for that I guess.**


	33. Up Culling Creek Without a Lusus

**Yay I thought I was late but you Americans are behind by almost a day so I'm not! Thanks for tickling my ego Akasha10199 and Michi-chii~!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 33 ~

Up Culling Creek Without a Lusus

Camila was laughing a lot, more than necessary. Maybe the torture or being drugged had caused her to snap? Or maybe she was just happy to be alive? The fact she was completely coated in slime and had wandered out to spread her mess into the front room was what really made her look crazy.

"You are going to have to clean this." Dwayne told the laughing girl sternly.

"Aw what?"

"Yes, Camila."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"This place is well equipped, I'm sure there's cleaning stuff somewhere." he told her and she frowned at the yellow trail of glop.

"I'm gonna need a lot of towels." she muttered and then looked up "What are you doing then?"

"I'm about to get Reagan a jug of water, although first I have to change clothes again."

"Where is Reagan?" Camila's tone was unreadable.

"Back that way," he pointed "Then you turn left and the holding cells are at the end."

"I'll do it for you." she said and Dwayne couldn't guess her agenda, he decided he didn't care. If Camila wanted to be mean somehow he was sure Reagan more than deserved it.

"First you're going to clean up this mess." he told her and she stepped towards the bathroom corridor. "Wait!" he blocked her off "I'll get you a towel," he spoke with resignation. "Try not to move."

"You know I'm only doing what you say because I choose to, you're not actually the boss of me."

"I know, and I appreciate you cooperating." Dwayne replied and she pursed her lips before nodding.

Turning away he grumbled to himself about what an obnoxious girl she was. Based on how things were going however, Camila might actually be the most mild-mannered troll of the dozen. Dwayne plucked a towel from a random bathroom and headed back down the corridor, he tossed it to the slimed girl who immediately started wiping off the mess. Going back to his room he changed into a maroon T-shirt and faded-blue drawstring shorts. Then Dwayne stopped for a moment as he thought about what he had to do next. The mother grub. Going back through the blast doors he went right and got to the very end. Their feeble mentor remained in the same place, she was unable to move an inch.

"So Camila's awake." he said softly before sitting down beside her again.

_Good. I'm no longer able to psychically perceive what happens outside of this room. I don't have the energy_.

Dwayne turned and leaned his back against her.

"Do you mind if we talk?"

_I'm growing weaker quite quickly. Soon I'll probably be too lazy to reply_.

"Well you can reply as much or as little as you want." Dwayne told her. Afterwards he started talking about things – not about the mission or what they were going to do but about life. The pleasant, fulfilling and contended moments of it. He tried to think about the magical peaceful parts and draw the mother grub into the emotions. He stayed and they talked for hours on end, well Dwayne did most of the talking. The mother grub's responses grew weaker and weaker until Dwayne could barely sense them at all. By the time it was nightfall (Dwayne couldn't be too sure in this little windowless room) her responses were broken.

_Dwayne. As the... Jade Blood there is something else... you must do. It is... the most critical part of your mission. It will... not secure the safety of the... twelve of you but the safety of all future trolls that... are to come. Within me is an egg called a... Matriorb. You must cut it out of me after I'm dead... with it you can hatch a new mother grub and save your... species_.

"Cut it out of you?" Dwayne leaned forward, disgusted at the thought "Well... if you say it's important we'll do it."

_Thank you..._

Her mental connection went dark and her huge eyes were closed. Dwayne pressed his ear against her body and waited – there was a faint heartbeat with short infrequent breaths. She'd lost consciousness. Who knew if she'd ever wake up again. Dwayne still decided to stay with her, he curled up on the floor and lay his broken arm flat on the ground carefully. He hadn't had dinner, but he wasn't hungry. Closing his eyes gently he let himself sleep.

When Dwayne awoke it was probably hours later. He stared up at the mother grub's outline and the slightest movement showed that she was still breathing. He hadn't been very in tune with his psychic troll capabilities – he'd been more or less useless when looking for Wesley. But now he could sense that the mother grubs 'voice' and awareness had both gone cold. Maybe he should still talk to her? After all wasn't hearing supposed to be one of the last senses to leave when a person dies? When Dwayne lived as a human and assumed he'd have to work a human job and get a human mortgage one day, he'd wanted to be a nurse. He decided his Auxiliatrice duties didn't end here, there was still a lot he needed to do for her.

So Dwayne got up and prepared. He walked back and ignored the towels thrown lazily onto the floor to cover the slime. Dwayne went into the kitchen. Camila wasn't there, who knew where she'd gotten to. Beneath the sink he found cleaning products, in the long cupboard next to it he found mops and other stuff. He decided to leave that door open, as if that'd do any good. Dwayne hunted around for toothpicks, but they wouldn't be useful for a creature of the mother grub's size. She had a big mouth, so he found a wooden spoon instead. Then he checked the cleaning supplies and found among them little sponges still wrapped in plastic.

He found scissors and used it to cut a sponge into an appropriate-sized cube, then stabbed it with the scissors. He fit the end of the wooden spoon inside and made a swab. Then he fetched a bowl and filled it with water, he went into the bathrooms and found toothpaste. He mixed a little bit with the water because he wouldn't know how sensitive a mother grub's taste would be at the end of her life. Now he was prepared for oral care. At the end of an elderly human's life it is very important to keep their mouth clean and hydrated. In school Dwayne had been doing a Nursing VET course, and for work placement he'd had to do unpaid service in a local high care nursing home.

He felt that he knew how to take care of someone dying. Even if his patient was a giant white behemoth of an alien. Possibly Dwayne would have to roll the mother grub onto her side and change her position every few hours to keep her from getting sore. That would prove difficult, he'd need Wesley's strength to help him. And Camila, they'd need everyone... Reagan could help them the most, but there is no way in hell Dwayne is letting her out of that cage. Dwayne also didn't know if the mother grub would get cold or not, huddled on the floor with no cover. He should have probably asked her these things – then again she probably didn't expect him to go to these lengths after she was unresponsive.

But Dwayne wasn't going to let her suffer. No fucking way. He went back to the room with his crafted supplies and spoke to her gently, the way you were supposed to with dying residents. Then he lifted her top lip with his right arm and it smarted – Dwayne grit his teeth and ignored it. She tensed as he got the sponge between her teeth with his other hand and started cleaning, but Dwayne continued to comfort her with his voice and she soon relaxed again.

* * *

**How will they be when it's just the three of them unsupervised with one of them locked up? Can Dwayne really control adolescent trolls?**


	34. Chitinous Windhole of Feral Barkbeasts

**Good job Michi-chii, Akasha10199 and Guest! I give you the next installment. I bet you all are curious as to what the next step is for the gang, I'm curious for your theories!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 34 ~

Chitinous Windhole of Feral Barkbeasts

One day passed and Dwayne had only left the mother grub's side for the briefest moments to eat and use the toilet. He'd dragged a bundle of blankets and a pillow from the bedrooms (having to pick them up to walk over the goo-sodden towels – he'd have to tell Camila off for that). The mother grub was still and Dwayne was finding it difficult to know if she was in any pain. There was probably medicine here somewhere, but he had no idea how it could be applied in her condition.

But sometimes the mother grub would stir and Dwayne would get a psychic jolt unintentionally from the helpless creature. He couldn't hear her voice, but he could somehow know what was wrong with her. Parts of her body would suddenly ache sharply or she'd grimace – the pain would feel real to Dwayne. Plus she got uncomfortable cold sweats and feelings as one by one her organs shut down. When desperately trying to pat and soothe her with his voice didn't work, Dwayne ran down into the other rooms to find more supplies.

He found a bucket, not with the cleaning supplies but for some reason with the amenities. Dwayne went to the recuperacoons and filled it with sopor slime remembering the calming effect of the healing ooze. Then he found a medicine room with a gourney in the middle and found various drugs, most he didn't recognise. Opening all the cupboards he found a plastic box with multiple compartments labelled in English 'Pain Medicine'. The helpful sheet of paper had been printed out, in preparation by the mother grub maybe?

Dwayne ignored the Panadol and flicked through the others. He found Ordine and then found a box of pills marked Endone. He couldn't give her pills – she probably couldn't swallow anymore. Then he saw the pain patches and almost jumped in delight. These stickers would hopefully administer the medicine straight through her skin. Obviously she'd need more than the average human dosage... but Dwayne didn't even know what the average human dosage was. He grabbed a lot.

Running back into her room he immediately soothed her with his voice again and began dipping a towel into the bucket, rubbing her sore leg joints in the slime. Her psychic message went from disturbed to uncaring as that particular pain went away. Dwayne took out the patches and decided he would use three. She was easily over three times as big as any human, so Dwayne walked around her and stuck three Endone patches in different places. Her insectoid skin was soft and cool to the touch, but Dwayne couldn't sense that she was cold. Otherwise he'd probably have to take down all the curtains in the base.

He didn't want to overdose her to death, so he waited for her pain to change through monitoring their mental link. But then Dwayne had a sickening thought – it would probably be painless to kill someone with pain medication. Maybe he should just do that... But no! He didn't know that for sure. God this was so difficult! He just wanted her to retain as much dignity and comfort before her end as possible. He looked at her with fear. Dwayne didn't really know what he was doing, he had no idea if this was right.

Through their mental connection he could tell her pain had finally started to ebb after ten minutes, but was that from the patches? He made a calculated decision and stuck another two patches on. A few minutes after that and her pain was gone, the mother grub lay quiet once again. Breathing a sigh of relief Dwayne slouched to his bottom. Then he gave a slight smile. _She said herself she believed in me, and that I would've made a great Auxiliatrice_.

He looked at her silent and undisturbed before feeling a small flash of pride. It still wasn't over yet – he was going to stay by her side.

Later there was a shout from down the hall. It was confused and very very angry. Dwayne recognised his Moirail with a strange feeling of unease. Wesley sounded hurt – mentally hurt (like all of them) – but he sounded very very angry. Remembering their day of travel in Perth as Wesley became more and more like he used to be before their pale relationship, Dwayne didn't get up. He still didn't want to leave her, not unless he absolutely had to. Wesley shouted again and there was the pit pat of steps hurrying to him that must've been Camila.

Dwayne didn't get up. He fell to his side, onto his sheets but refused to let his attention off her psychic thoughts.

When Dwayne did fall asleep from exhaustion and not moving the first thing he did was panic. Then he felt shame, but then he scanned the mother grub's fading mind and she was still in no pain. Dwayne sighed and rest his hand against her. He'd tried staying up too late and fallen asleep. Who could know what time of the day it was now? It wasn't just sleep, he was depriving himself of food at this point as well.

Getting up Dwayne stretched his body and then started jogging around the room. His body needed to be doing something other than sitting or lying down all day. A few hours passed and she was uncomfortable again. Dwayne re-applied the sopor slime and removed the patches, putting on two new ones (he was measuring his decision on the amount of pain he was sensing). When he finished that he kneeled down and then got the feeling he was being watched. Turning his head he saw Wesley with a neutral expression, his arms crossed and leaning against the door-frame.

"Hi," Dwayne tried awkwardly.

"Hey," he responded a little darkly and then pushed off the wall to walk inside "She's still alive?"

"Yes. I'm taking care of her."

"Camila doesn't actually know what happened and for some reason she didn't ask you."

"The mother grub had a back-up plan to stun all trolls in the hive. What it is... I don't know." Dwayne had just lied to his own Moirail and he didn't know why. He knew it was a wrong thing to do, but for some reason he did it anyway. They'd just been through a traumatic incident and may be coming a little undone, despite the calming effect of the sopor slime. As the designated peace-keeper, Dwayne just didn't want any of the others to know about that switch. Wesley stared at him, as if he possibly suspected Dwayne was lying, although that in itself seemed suspicious.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Wesley. For the moment I'm at peace. We have Reagan and what happened isn't going to be forgotten, but I think we can move forward now."

"I've seen Reagan." he muttered. "You do know that Camila gave her a pitcher of her own urine?"

"Can you get her some water please?" Dwayne sighed.

"If it were me, I would've filled it with peroxide."

"Wesley," Dwayne was worried by the taller boy's tone and the blankness of those grey eyes "Reagan is unwell, she just needs help."

"She might..." his eyes flashed to the mother grub.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think it's cruel that you're keeping her alive. We should kill her."

"_What?_" his breath caught.

"You're dragging it out."

"I am _helping_ her. How dare you!"

"You're not doing anything. Is this how you'd want to be, just lying there while we slowly watched you die instead of putting you out of your misery?"

"And how would you do that, huh?" he barked.

"There are ways," came the cold response. "Are you cleaning her shit too?"

"She didn't eat or drink, she's been immobilised for days."

"What a joy that must be."

"I'm the Jade Blood!" Dwayne remarked, and he was furious "And I know what I'm doing!" he clenched his fists and his heart was beating hard, then his right arm smarted again and he yelped in pain.

"Your arm is still broken." The dark-haired boy observed. "You should bandage it."

"If you want to help, bring me some food. I'll tend to myself afterwards."

"Get it yourself," and this time his voice was quiet as he turned away.

"If you won't help me send Camila!" Dwayne called after him and got no response.

It might have to do with his natural caring instincts as a Jade Blood, but he knew now that he was not leaving her side until his work was done. Wesley's words had left a chill in his spine and honestly, Dwayne was scared to leave her alone.

* * *

**So I think I've completed the survey. It should be on my profile. After so many chapters, like maybe ten, I might delete it and make a new one in case events happen that change peoples minds.**


	35. Stopping of the Bladder Vascular System

**Two poll votes are in for favourite troll! It'd be really cool to know your guys' opinions of the characters so far, so do go to my profile and cast your vote if you haven't already.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 35 ~

Stopping of the Bladder Based Vascular System

Another day passed and Dwayne slept in fragments – or so he thought. A few hours here and there, his eyes were tired and body lethargic. He sat up in his mound of blankets and rested his back against the dying mother grub who didn't mind or notice the contact. Her 'signal' was so weak that Dwayne had to strain himself listening to the primitive messages. Different joints hurt and he applied sopor slime but it didn't do anything. The pain came and went and it made Dwayne think this was just what happened as the body died.

The mother grub's face was crumpled and frail. She looked so pitiful and delicate right then. Staring at her face made his heart ache but he knew it was the way it had to be. She was shutting down – she would die today. He didn't know if he was expecting the process to be this drawn out, but death was rarely a clean-cut thing. At least he'd made sure she was as comfortable as possible all the way through. Hopefully that mattered somehow.

Camila showed up to check on him, she cast a strange look at the dying alien. It turned out Wesley hadn't sent her. Dwayne asked for food as he clutched his right arm and she agreed to make him something. His arm was hurting all the time now. He should've bandaged it, but he just couldn't think of himself at the moment. Half an hour later Camila returned with what they were eating for dinner. Pork chops that were overcooked and packet gravy. There were boiled potatoes and veggies as well.

"Did you make this?" Dwayne asked as she handed him the cutlery.

"Yeah, me and Wesley." she sat down with her own plate. Dwayne tried holding the knife in his right arm, he grimaced. Nope, wasn't going to happen. Camila saw and sighed, pulling out a roll of bandages.

"Thanks, Camila..." he said surprised.

"Now this was Wesley's idea, he told me to wrap up your arm for you." as she said it Dwayne's eyes went to the floor. She didn't know enough about troll romance and their culture to see what was very wrong with that. Wesley was angry with him. But this didn't feel like a pecking argument between best friends or Moirails. _Give him some time to sort it out_, he told himself. _Everyone's been through a lot_. Camila wound the bandages around his elbow and Dwayne flinched, she wrapped it tightly down to his wrist.

"Have you cleaned up the mess you made yet?"

"Well I bloody had to, didn't I?" she muttered "Wesley flipped out and shouted at me to do it. Didn't take that guy for a clean freak."

"Have you given Reagan her water yet?"

"Aren't you feeling naggy today?"

"I don't know what you two are doing while I'm in here all the time. I need to make sure things aren't descending into chaos."

"We don't need you to take care of us," she scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he muttered and she ended the tight bandage by wrapping it around his thumb and adding the metal clips. It felt better with the support.

"Well when you do come out, there are a lot of dishes waiting for you. You can start 'taking care of us' by cleaning them."

Dwayne half-smiled and half-grimaced, then dragged his plate towards him and started eating. Camila put her plate on her lap and they ate for a while in silence. What Camila had said about Wesley worried Dwayne. He really wanted to voice his concern... and suspicion. But he didn't. He'd already decided to wait and let it blow over. Camila ate her whole pork chop and was fiddling with her veggies when she next spoke.

"You look tired."

"I feel tired," Dwayne answered. She then opened her mouth to say something but stopped, changing her mind. Dwayne finished the last of what was on his plate and then decided he'd ask a safe question.

"How's Wesley handling this?"

"He's a moody pain in the ass. But not all the time. You know, it's still weird for me to think I'll be living with other people. I spent so long thinking I'd be by myself and living outdoors, moving around like a nomad." she admitted and I nodded. Camila continued "You should come outside sometime and see where we are. It's beautiful."

"I will soon. Thanks Camila," he said as she took his plate and stood up. "Could I have something to drink. Water or juice?"

"I'll come back," and then she left. A short moment later she returned with the drink and was gone again.

An hour later Dwayne was alone, keeping his attention on the silent mother grub as her pulse slowed. In her mind he could see flashes but had no idea what they were. Then her psyche went dark – nothingness. Her heart had stopped. Standing up suddenly Dwayne rested his ear against her huge body. She was dead. Just like she said she would be over a fortnight ago when she'd taken him from his previous human life and shown him the truth. Dwayne stepped back and studied her corpse, the uncertainty and the dread came rushing in to fill the void.

He was still just a kid. They all were. And now they had no mentor, no leading authority. They'd have to fend for themselves. One delinquent boy with rapidly changing mood swings. One chronically lazy girl with the maturity of a toddler. One psychopathic girl in captivity who'd almost killed them. And one awkwardly passive peace-maker who had no idea how to control a group of rowdy teen trolls. Their hive had enough uranium to teleport an additional three times and they had eight other trolls left to find. They had no means of locating the others.

Dwayne's only hope was that Reagan might still have the higher-blood sensing power. But that bizarre gift faded the more time you spent around your own kind and there's no way it could sense others across an entire country. Plus Reagan didn't even want to help them. Yep, they were officially screwed. Their mission was as good as over.

Dwayne slouched down and crossed his legs, he rested his chin in his hands and stared blankly at the giant corpse in the room. He pondered his situation morosely a few minutes more and then got up. Dwayne exited the corridor with heavy feet and made his way to the living room where Wesley was reading at the dining table by his finished plate. He looked up at his Moirail's expression. Then he spoke softly after a moment of staring.

"Dwayne...?"

"She's dead."

"Ah..."

"Where's Camila?"

"Outside." Wesley said and Dwayne turned to leave. The taller boy put the book down and stood "Wait up," he went around the table and joined Dwayne.

The two of them walked together without talking. It was a little awkward, but also strangely comforting. Dwayne liked being alone with his Moirail when he wasn't angry. He hoped the kind and thoughtful boy inside he'd gotten to know would come back again. Wesley stepped toward the big button by the side of the main door. It was the big, curved, sliding metal entry that Dwayne had first entered here from. It slid open and Dwayne's eyes widened in surprise.

They were in a wide flat land at sundown. The shadows were long as the light was dying. There were shrubs here and there but mostly the dirt expanse was vacant. Dwayne stepped out and looked around at the sheer distance of it all. Not a tall tree in sight.

"This way," Wesley called him, he'd walked by and Dwayne looked to see him around the hive. He followed his friend around the connected metal boxes of the jumbled structure and what he saw next amazed him further. The sunset was red and gold, and out to the horizon as the only landmark in the distance stood Ayers Rock. Uluru. They were in the exact centre of the continent. The closest part of Australia to where any of the other mysterious and unknown trolls could be. Camila was seated atop the roof of one of the metal rooms, fifteen feet off the ground. She was staring into the sun but she looked down at their approach.

"So... she must be dead then."

"Yeah..." Dwayne replied and Wesley stepped forward and grabbed a pipe. He began scaling the hive to where Camila was sitting with her legs hanging over the edge. Dwayne watched him go up and then copied him, heaving his body up. His arm didn't hurt him like he thought it would, being bandaged well.

The three of them sat atop their new home and watched the landscape grow dark together.

* * *

**Akasha10199 and Michi-chii are awesome, but I'm sure I've said that before. Healer of Mind and Dreams reviewed Chapter 1 woo! Hopefully she/he will continue. Say 'hi' to new favouriter and follower mk0232 and new follower bluewolfgirl37!**


	36. Broodfester Throes of Cadaver Festival

**I'm late but I'm choosing to blame Fictionpress for making its servers unavailable to writers for several days! Glad to know I'm still getting new followers like ghostlyKiller.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 36 ~

Broodfester Throes of the Cadaver Festival

When it was dark Dwayne carefully climbed down the hive block for some well-needed sleep. Going in through the main entrance he wound through the corridors to a private bedroom and sealed the door behind him. There was still the case of Reagan, but he hoped the others would be taking care of her. For the moment he was buggered. Dwayne's head hit the pillow and he struggled weakly to get the blankets over his body and a few seconds later he lost consciousness. Once asleep he dreamed of lying broken in a dank dark cell, alone and waiting for death. His terror awoke him in the night but he quickly fell back into sleep. Upon waking that morning Dwayne had no recollection but afterwards he decided he'd probably sleep better with the light on.

The sopor slime had helped him, but it hadn't erased the memories. Regardless of how much they seemed like a distant nightmare. Getting out of bed he spent a moment rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and then got up, still in the clothes he wore yesterday. Going into the main room for his supplies Dwayne sprayed hearty amounts of deodorant under his arms and then left to find the others. Camila was sitting back on a sofa chair and Wesley was doing something in the kitchen. They looked at Dwayne and he looked at them. Wesley went back to what he was doing and Dwayne walked over to the living room. Three days worth of dirty dishes remained untouched by the kitchen sink.

"I can't believe the mother grub didn't get a TV." Camila began "How could trolls not have TVs?"

"What have you both been doing the last few days?" Dwayne asked, taking a seat on an armrest.

"Wesley's been moping," she sat forward "Apart from that we talk or he reads. I tried looking through one of the books out of sheer boredom but pretty much gave up on that."

"That's true," Wesley walked in to stand in view "You've been spending most of your time talking to Reagan." and at that the short girl blushed.

"Not _most_ of my time!" she grumbled stubbornly.

"What could you be possibly talking about?" Dwayne asked her.

"Nothing," she answered awkwardly frustrated and turned away in her seat. Dwayne raised his head to give Wesley a look but he'd already returned to the kitchen.

"Does Reagan have proper water yet?" Dwayne asked.

"Not unless Wesley gave it to her," she muttered now slouched in the chair. Dwayne got to his feet.

"We're going to have to move the mother grub's body out of the hive today," he spoke, knowing how very unpleasant that would be.

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Camila asked and Wesley called from the kitchen.

"I saw a load crate carrier in the garage."

"Probably for faulty scuttlebuggies," Dwayne mused. "That should be enough to carry her." Then he went into the kitchen and saw his Moirail bite into a wrap he'd just made. Dwayne looked through a few different drawers while Wesley just watched him chewing. Tapping one of the higher ones he found a pitcher and then filled it with water from the tap. Then he gathered a plate full of the usual fruit and bread and then left.

In the first room Dwayne noticed all of the books still gathered for them on the billiard-like table. He picked the first one he'd ever read about the hemospectrum and balanced it on his arm cause his hands were full. If Camila was feeling bored than Reagan must be going insane doing nothing in a blank cell all day. Well... more insane. The white-haired girl was sitting cross-legged again but facing the side. Her dark eyes followed Dwayne in.

"Don't get up," he instructed. "And if you try to jam my fingers again you'll get nothing. It's ridiculous how I'm the only one trying to keep you alive..." he got open the metal drawer by his pinkie with difficulty, then he paused at the gross mess inside. It looked like chewed up pieces of pork spat inside – what they had for dinner last night. "Charming Camila..." Dwayne muttered and put what he was carrying down before picking up the pieces of gross meat and putting them on the plate in his hands. Then he slid the drawer of stuff through to Reagan and she continued to sit there, saying nothing.

Dwayne headed out of the room and down the corridor, leaving her. There he saw Wesley tugging the huge load carrier behind him from the garage.

"Lets get this over with," he said and went past Dwayne. Fortunately it was small enough to fit through the corridors.

"Camila!" Dwayne cupped a hand round his mouth and called her. A few moments later she appeared in the front room. "We're gonna need your help with this." He told her and she sighed, which Dwayne found irritating but said nothing.

It saddened him to see the mother grub's body again, so still and clearly lifeless. But what saddened him more was the process of moving her. She was just way to heavy, their only option was to push her over onto her side. All three of them were a bit sickened to have to get so close to something dead, her soft cold skin beneath Dwayne's hands made him cringe. They heaved with all their might: Wesley getting his arm right under her belly, Camila pushing forward with both arms in front of her and Dwayne with his back against trying to knock her over. The giant corpse fell over onto the carrier with a crash that would've been painful were she alive. It was like loading garbage, and she was starting to smell. A few more collective pushes got her onto the platform properly and then Wesley tugged the carrier from the front while Camila and Dwayne helped push from the back.

As they went her body dragged against the wall and her legs were bent back. They got her outside and in the hot Australian sun and then the three stopped to catch their breath.

"So what now?" Camila asked.

"Do we bury her?" Dwayne asked and they both turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"That would take all day," Wesley told him.

"So? It's not like we're doing anything anyway. You guys complain about being bored but there's dishes you could be cleaning and the floor of the front room still sticks to your feet because Camila still didn't clean it properly. Why don't we all dig together, get it done today and then finally have a serious talk about how we're going to complete the mission now that it's just us?"

"First off, I never complained-" Wesley started but was cut off by Camila.

"I'm not going to bury that thing."

"_Thing_?" Dwayne repeated "She was our friend."

"Your friend maybe."

"How fucking dare you. You're the biggest brat I've ever known." he spat and the girl said nothing.

"Hey!" Wesley snapped "I'm not inclined to spend the whole day digging for her either. There's petrol and lighter fluid in the garage. I'll carry her away and burn the body, it has to be far enough to not draw any attention to us."

"We're sitting out in the open!" Dwayne yelled.

"We're camouflaged," Wesley rebuked "Up to so many metres away from the base, I know because I've seen about three helicopters go by without coming near us. The mother grub set it up when we came here."

"So that's it then? You're going to just drag her off and burn her?"

"If you want to start digging a hole by yourself be my guest," Wesley stated "but it'll probably take you three days of non-stop working to get a hole wide and deep enough for her by yourself."

Dwayne looked at Wesley and then looked at the silent Camila.

"What the fuck ever," and then he went back inside.

* * *

**Each troll is currently equally voted for on the polls! Maybe I should have made the results secret until one votes themself... oh well! I wish some of you other readers would join the A-Team reviewers: KazzieLegran, Akasha10199 and Michi-chii!**


	37. Matriorb and Feeling Ablution Trapped

**Woohoo! Got reviews by Michi-chii, clawfulGood and KazzieLegran! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story! I wanted to put in an early update for being a day late before.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 37 ~

Matriorb and Feeling Ablution Trapped

As a testament to Wesley's blue blood badass-ness, he'd managed to cut into the mother grub's corpse with power tools after she'd been taken away and then pull out the bloody Matriorb. Dwayne hadn't seen him do it, he'd seen the rising smoke pillar in the distance as the other two trolls took care of things before going back inside. Dwayne was reading another book by himself when he heard a firm knock on his door. Putting the book under his pillow he got up and pressed a button, the grey door swishing open.

Wesley stood flecked all over in Jade Blood that matched Dwayne's own. His expression was devoid and he held out the bizarre alien egg. Dwayne felt revolted and that fearful new distance between his Moirail again. Reaching out he took the gory sphere and cringed, it was like an organ and it was making his stomach churn. The blood was lukewarm and dribbled down his fingers. Wesley walked off wordlessly towards the showers. After hesitating Dwayne went to find a private bathroom as well.

He set the Matriorb down in a bathtub and turned the tap, blasting water down on the fleshy egg and his green-painted hands. He watched the blood wash away with a hollow feeling. The book he'd been reading in his room was a scientific study of Moirallegiance. Dwayne hadn't wanted something scientific, he wanted something emotional to help him. The first thing Moirails did was communicate but there was no communication between him and Wesley. Dwayne didn't know what the taller boy was thinking... He kept telling himself to give it time but there was a sinking feeling in his stomach that their relationship was crashing down. Dwayne didn't even want to talk to him, was it because he was scared of Wesley?

When the Matriorb was clean it occurred to Dwayne he had no idea how to store it, or how to hatch it. But they didn't know how to do any of the jobs they'd been left, and Dwayne was determined to find out. He took a moment to admire the black orb with the multiple orange spike protrusions before going back into his private bedroom. Dwayne wrapped the Matriorb up in blankets then he stored it in the top section of his cupboard. Afterwards he walked out to the front room and overheard Camila talking to Wesley.

"... though you were like the terminator! That's creepy sociopath stuff, man."

"I can't believe you vomited."

"I wretched! Like, a little!"

"I saw, you vomited."

"Bullsh-!" they stopped when Dwayne walked in but he didn't look at them. He was still very angry, especially at Camila for the thoughtless and uncaring things she'd said about his mentor.

Dwayne looked around and then found the yellow switch in the place the mother grub had said it'd be. He flicked it and the three trolls watched as with a whirring sound a wide screen spun out of the ceiling. There was a slot beneath it for disk-like things and Dwayne crouched down before going through the drawers, stopping when he found one full of what looked like alien memory cards. Dwayne could feel Wesley looking over behind him.

"Well there you go, Camila. If you don't like reading you can watch educational TV."

"At leasts it's TV."

Dwayne's finger brushed through the different sections. He found a section marked 'mine' and saw various subsections like 'blog recordings', 'troll psychology' and... one marked 'Dwayne'! There was just a single card in that folder. Dwayne held it in his hands before stepping over to the TV and standing on his toes to fit it inside. The screen became static and then started playing, Dwayne felt himself go numb with anticipation.

The screen was blue, and then words started to appear.

"Hello Dwayne," Camila read out loud and then the text started on a new line "This is a recording I've left for you to help you all with your journey after I'm gone. As you know, your situation is currently dire. The completion of your mission will be a huge challenge but I trust you. I trust all of you. For the moment there are four of you, the four that I've managed to track down. The Jade Blood, Teal Blood, Bronze Blood and Purple Blood."

"Purple Blood..." Wesley mused "So Reagan's only the third highest on the hemospectrum?"

"Without my ability to sniff out blood castes you won't be able to identify them in trolls when you manage to find one," Camila continued reading but Dwayne thought morosely, _we don't have a way of finding them anyway_. "There are eight trolls left to find and of those left there are a few you must be wary of. The Cerulean and Indigo Bloods are blue bloods like Wesley, and they will be similarly hard to control. They will possess both violent tendencies and inhuman strength, but this is why your role is so necessary Dwayne. The Yellow Blood will have an impressive psychic ability the likes of which you haven't yet seen, but it will not compare to the Lime Blood who I will get into later. The Burgundy and Olive Bloods will perhaps be the easiest to handle, with limited abilities and typically mild temperaments. The Violet Blood will potentially be the most destructive of the trolls and posses the ability to breath in and move quickly underwater, being of a sea dweller caste like your empress the Fuchsia Blood. The Fuchsia Blood is the most unpredictable of the castes as there is little information on a long-living caste that is so sparse. She could be a kind, loving ruler or an unshakable tyrant. I fear her disposition may be what decides the fate of your mission... But the Lime Blood was created through processes of genetic modification as the caste had been once extinct. The Lime Blood's psychic powers will be unrivalled and potentially limitless, making him/her tied first place in significance to the Empress in your mission.

"Convincing the psychically gifted trolls to aid you first could help with controlling the difficult ones like Reagan. I'm afraid I have no method for you to find the other trolls" Dwayne felt himself sinking at that "You will have to manage yourself. Perhaps by monitoring the media and luring them out by travelling to different locations. But with only enough uranium for three further teleportations you must use them sparingly, and while stored with advanced technology the isotopes will completely deplete in twenty-three years. Only after you have managed to find all twelve of the trolls are you to play the red disk beneath the fake bottom of the drawer. And now that I've explained the basics of your situation I will continue with what you have to do now.

"First off – Reagan. It's imperative that she be convinced to join our objectives. She is not to be mistreated or made to suffer, that will only further to solidify her resolve. I was able to understand a lot about the highblood in the moments that she was conscious. Reagan has developed a severe chemical imbalance in her brain, but just by being isolated from humans and near others of her kind that will gradually help to mellow out her chaotic tendencies. She will always be dangerous however. But acts of kindness and compassion will hasten the-" Camila stopped reading and Dwayne turned around to see Wesley storm out of the room. The brunette girl seemed conflicted herself about what the mother grub was saying about Reagan. She looked at Dwayne's unforgiving gaze and her eyes hardened "We're never letting her out of that cage. She'll kill us all." and then she left as well, but through the opening that led to the holding cells.

Now by himself Dwayne watched the rest of the recording. Then he watched several more. He spent the whole day watching and several hours of the night sitting on the floor absorbing information and not noticing when people passed by. Several times he got a bit teary-eyed thinking about how devoted the mother grub had been to saving their species and how it wasn't fair for her to die. He felt a lot more alone without her voice of reason, and knowing keeping them all together would fall on his shoulders. Finally Dwayne got off the floor and flicked the yellow switch, sealing the TV back into the ceiling. He decided to get himself something to eat, check on Reagan, and then go back to his private room to sleep.

* * *

**Actually... I did forget about the Matriorb inside the mother grub before! Thank goodness you guys are around to remind me of important plot stuff like that. Hehe... heh...**


	38. Soap Sudding the Nutrition Plateaus

**Didn't realize it'd been a week, but I'm not late and that's what counts! Hello new favouriters and followers Sora Matasuki and NepetaAndTerezi!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 38 ~

Soap Sudding the Nutrition Plateaus

Dwayne balanced the stack of books and laden tray carefully as he moved down the corridor to the holding cells. His eyes were tired but nightmare-riddled sleeps was something he supposed he'd just have to grow accustomed to. Wesley and Camila were talking a lot more, probably due to the limited people to talk to and because Dwayne wasn't really talking to anyone. Maybe Dwayne should be feeling jealous? That'd probably be a typical Moirail reaction, but he just didn't care. He was in no rush to fix things with him and Wesley.

So not involving himself with pointless discussions like they'd done during their one week grounding, Dwayne decided to be productive. Reagan would have been in captivity for exactly one week, with only that one book and an irritating Camila to sate her boredom. Dwayne walked into the white room, carefully balancing the precarious load. It blocked off his view of the prisoner but when he was in front of her cell he turned so he could see her running at him.

"Rar!" Reagan dived at the glass between them and the shorter boy leaped in fright, the books clattering to the floor but he managed to save the tray before all the food spilled on the ground. Dwayne blinked his green eyes astounded as she started cackling with humour. The white-haired girl was doubled over laughing.

"What is wrong with you? I'm carrying all this stuff for you! Or don't you care if you get nothing to eat?" he frowned as she kept laughing madly but when Dwayne peered closer he could tell she did look thinner. He felt guilt about that. But this laughter was bizarre, had Camila really had that much of an effect on her? "Reagan, step back. You know the drill."

Wiping her eyes she complied and stepped back to the end of her cell. Dwayne opened the chute and lay the food down, he then sighed before getting on his hands and knees to pick up the mess of books. Reagan watched him with that dark humour glinting her eyes. And yet... even though it seemed just as crazy as her typical emotionless hostility, it was less frightening. It was more life-like. Dwayne put the books in neatly and pushed the shelf through.

Reagan's dark brown eyes remained on him as she sauntered gracefully forward. But Dwayne clenched his jaw and refused to back away. Her eyes flashed to the contents of the drawer and she picked up a book lazily.

"'Comprehensive Guide to Troll Romance'?" she read the cover sceptically and Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"It helps... in a psychological understanding..."

She pawed through for another book but then stopped. Picking up the food tray she stared pointedly at the hearty beans on toast and the poached egg with the cut-up bread slices and side of bacon.

"What the fuck is this?"

"My Mum used to make it when I was a kid," Dwayne shook his head, a little embarrassed "It's called 'Soldiers', don't ask me why. You break the top shell of the egg and then dip the buttered bread pieces inside..." he stopped when she looked at him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"And that glass is lemonade. The bottle's water."

"Whatever," she sighed and threw it back down.

"I think reading that faded black book will appeal to you the most."

"What is it?"

"The mother grub dug up information about all our ancestors. You'd probably know a little bit about them if you read the hemospectrum book I gave you before. Those recordings look like decrees passed by a former Alternian tyrannical ruler, a highblood General."

"Hmm."

"The mother grub is gone, by the way." and at that she scoffed. Dwayne was quiet for a moment before asking "How often does Camila come in here?"

"Every day. Why?" her eyes were probing.

"What do you two talk about?"

"Stuff."

"Well I'm out of here, it's not like I expected a 'thank you'. Hopefully she'll continue to mellow you out," and Dwayne started to leave.

"How do you know it's not _me_ having an effect on _her_?" she followed him from inside the cell.

"I'm just really hoping you can be trusted soon, Reagan." Dwayne muttered.

"Trust me now. Open the cell."

"Fat chance." Dwayne said with a ghost of a smile and left the room.

He had no idea how the other two un-imprisoned trolls were keeping themselves occupied but Dwayne wanted to be doing something. He wanted to be keeping busy and if that wasn't by making plans for their next move it might as well be cleaning up the base that was neglected of him for three days. So Dwayne gathered all the cleaning supplies to start his day of work. Wesley was sitting in the lounge room and Camila was probably outside. Dwayne started with the front room because it's been disgusting ever since it had sopor slime tracked through it. He mopped the surface well and by the time he was finished it was shining.

_No one better run dirt through here_, he thought menacingly. Then he went to the garage so he could wipe down the transport crate they'd used to move the giant corpse out of the base. Afterwards he went back to the living room to start on the mountain of dishes. The way the other two had cooked a few nights ago the entire kitchen could do with a good scrubbing as well. Dwayne rolled up his sleeves and started working while Wesley hung back in the other room. Eventually the other boy appeared from around the cupboards and Dwayne thought that it might've been to help.

"Are you still annoyed at Camila?" he asked and Dwayne went back to what he was doing, forcefully wiping the grease off a plate with a soapy sponge.

"She's been really getting to me lately." Dwayne admitted.

"We're all getting to each other, after what happened." Wesley said and it appeared to be one of those rare moments he was reasonable these days. Dwayne said nothing and dunked the plate after it was done to get most of the suds off, placing it with the rest upside down beside the sink. "About the mother grub, Camila might've been insensitive but you're also being unreasonable."

"Really?" Dwayne didn't turn around.

"You were the only one able to communicate with her. To us she was just an intimidating figure that was there. We weren't able to understand her and because of that we weren't able to care about her. Camila's relationship with her wasn't as intimate as yours was and that's why she said what she said. The mother grub never really seemed _human_ to us."

Dwayne scrubbed the platter slowly while thinking hard.

"Okay, I understand what you're saying Wesley." Dwayne didn't get a response and when he turned around the taller boy was gone. Getting back to his work he thought again about Camila with a frown and supposed he hadn't needed to fire up like he did. He remembered the mother grub quelling his anger before, telling him he had to remain calm because he was the reasonable one. Dwayne sighed, they all had quite a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Over fifty thousand words and I have ninety reviews! Thanks to all of you! Especially Michi-chii, KazzieLegran, Akasha10199 and new reviewer NepetaAndTerezi!**


	39. Olive Branch or Mummified Bovine Phallus

**Bleh I fell into the switch to first-person trap again. I did it again a bit here but I think I fixed all the parts in editing. Thanks for the encouragement Akasha10199, NepetaAndTerezi and Michi-chii!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 39 ~

Olive Branch or Mummified Bovine Phallus

After a day of doing nothing but cleaning Dwayne went to bed, once again in a private room. He was quite enjoying the privacy. But tomorrow, as he lay thinking about everything Wesley had said he knew it was time to extend an olive branch. They would have to actually talk, as a team. It'd been almost three weeks since Dwayne had been first found by the mother grub. That morning the sun rose and shone on the scorched Australian flatlands, Ayers rock, and the invisible alien hive.

Dwayne had slept well, going to bed tired the previous night. But he'd rather end his days feeling accomplished as opposed to restless and aggravated like the others must be feeling. He went into the kitchen and noticed Wesley and Camila weren't up. They'd probably gone to sleep much later last night. Dwayne was now in the habit of preparing Reagan's meals. He did so three times a day, and although he figured making her nice food would amount to little good, no one else was going to look after their prisoner.

Entering the kitchen he got a distinct satisfaction at the cleanliness of the entire base. The fruit of his labours. Then he decided he would make them omelettes, adding in bits of bacon and cut-up peppers. After making two he decided he might as well cook for the others and perhaps refrigerate them until they finally got up. While it was hot he carried the tray into Reagan's cell who was lying on her back reading. She made no reaction at his entrance and Dwayne merely slid the tray through and left the tall, white-haired girl to herself.

When back in the kitchen he cling-wrapped the other two omelettes onto plates and then cleaned up after himself. Just as Dwayne finished wiping down the bench he turned around and noticed Wesley standing there, looking tired and perplexed. Dwayne quickly masked his surprise and figured the wafting aroma of food had dragged him out of bed. As far as Dwayne knew the others hadn't bothered to cook a meal since the burnt pork chops several nights ago.

"Hello handsome," Dwayne smiled "Omelette?" he did his best to look polite and the taller boy continued to look at him before shaking his head.

"I'll go wake Camila."

When he came back into the living room leading a semi-conscious brunette girl after him, Dwayne was seated at the set table and had already started cutting into his meal.

"Woah," much like Wesley had, Camila stared. The other boy took his seat and immediately started on his meal as well. Camila edged over "I never thought the base was grimy before... but you've really cleaned up the place well." she admitted while collapsing into her chair and rubbing her eyes again "and you made breakfast."

"Sometimes I thrive off being busy, it helps distract me" Dwayne said with a smile and reached for the pitcher of juice, pouring some into one of the glasses.

"This isn't poisoned is it?" Camila eyed the food. At that Dwayne's polite expression faded and he became exasperated.

"No, I just felt like doing something nice." he noticed that at least Wesley hadn't faltered at that statement while chewing his meal.

"This is for not talking to us and sleeping by yourself the last few days?" she guessed and Wesley ignored our conversation, reaching out for one of the serviettes.

"It's not an apology, it's just a way of making peace. I think we should talk about a few things." Dwayne stated before plopping another piece into his mouth. Camila finally started cutting up her meal. She put a piece of steaming omelette into her mouth.

"Like what?" she asked and Dwayne waited until he'd swallowed before putting a hand in front of his mouth to talk.

"We need to start looking for the other trolls. I suggest we try out heavily populated cities first, like Sydney and Melbourne." at that Wesley dropped his cutlery onto the table and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"I think..." he started "we shouldn't rush this. We rushed unnecessarily when we went after Camila. I think this time we should stay put, for a month at least, and learn everything there is on those tapes and everything about the base and our mission." Camila said nothing and Dwayne frowned as he took a drink.

"If we buckled down we could do it a lot faster than that," he spoke with a level voice in response, his eyes drifting to his plate.

"I think I'll go crazy if we stay indoors for a month..." Camila interjected softly.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Wesley's grey eyes met Dwayne's across the table with intensity. "You want us to go to Sydney and Melbourne and do what? The same thing we did in Perth? We have no idea who or what we may find, we could get kidnapped by a troll _worse_ than Reagan because we know now there's worse ones out there! Before we travel across the country, a journey that could very well take days, we need to take the proper amount of time to prepare for everything. A month at the _least_." he was so firm and resolute, Dwayne just stared back at him from across the table.

"Well..." Camila started "He does have a point... I don't want what happened before to happen again... Never."

"Fine," Dwayne breathed and lifted his cutlery again "A month."

"At least." Wesley corrected in a tone that made it clear he was calling the shots. Dwayne cut into the remainder of his meal with a frown. Why did he ever think it would be a good idea to have a Moirallegiance with a blue blood? As the silence followed the rest of the meal it appeared that settled the matter. They would not go looking for another troll for an entire month.

When Dwayne finished he got up and stacked his plate by the sink, figuring he'd clean it with the other dishes when they were done. But he was hoping one of the others might clean up as an act of appreciation or kindness. Heading down the corridor he wanted some fresh air, but after exiting through the main doors he found the wavy heat blistering. Dwayne moved around to the shade and looked across at the vast expanse, crossing his arms and glad he was just wearing a light top. He brushed his straight fringe aside while scowling across the shrubby desert. Eventually the front door opened and he turned, not to see his Moirail but Camila instead.

The short girl looked down with his her hands behind her back, when she faced him she was squinting against the brightness.

"You alright, Dwayne?"

"Yeah," he sighed and looked out again, she went to lean against the warm metal base beside him. "I'm just feeling dissatisfied, it doesn't feel like we're really a group yet, you know?" he confessed to her.

"I'm sure things will work out soon. We all just need time to chill and accept stuff."

"Hm, you're actually a very optimistic person." Dwayne observed and she shrugged.

"I try," and then there was a moment of strained silence before Camila raised her hands, looking uncomfortable. She motioned between them "We good?"

"Yes," Dwayne sighed again but smiled despite himself "We're good."

"Alright well, I'll see you back inside" and she raised a hand in farewell on her way back.

Dwayne stared in her direction for a while after she'd gone. Maybe all it'd take is more time for them to accept what'd happened? To his disappointment he went back inside to find the dirty plates stacked and waiting for him.

* * *

**A month? Really? Aw man! You guys are always asking when the next troll is gonna come in. I guess we have no choice but to wait... seeing as I never catch you guys by surprise or anything like that...**


	40. Inevitable Countdown to the Reckoning

**To celebrate chapter forty there will be a special chapter forty announcement at the end of the chapter! But first I'm so honored by the lovely reviews by Akasha10199, thinkitover, KazzieLegran, Michi-chii and NepetaAndTerezi! Thanks to thinkitover for following and favouriting, and to XShadowAngel54x for following!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 40 ~

Inevitable Countdown to the Reckoning

The following week dragged on, much like time itself was being stretched by a torture rack. Perhaps the reason Dwayne accomplished so little was out of both bitterness and resentment at Wesley for making them stay put. The very reason he'd wanted to keep busy was because he instinctively knew lethargy would not be his friend. And yet, there was only so long he could sit and read the mother grub's TV logs. There was only so much cleaning he could do and so much food he could make. In the absence of activity, purpose and distraction his mental health was beginning to suffer.

He was sleeping in the shared room with his other two companions again and realised that they were also struggling at night. Dwayne woke several times in the dark and could tell that Wesley was awake also, just lying there. Although they were talking again it still didn't feel like they were Moirails. Camila woke them up with her crying every morning until she rolled over and went back to sleep. Dwayne had asked Wesley about it and he said she'd done it since they'd got back. The taller boy warned him not to say anything to her about it and sure enough the first time they spoke to her each day she acted like nothing had happened.

As care-free as she seemed there was still a little girl in there.

On the seventh day of sleeping in the shared room Dwayne awoke with tears down his face that were staining his pillow. Sitting up he saw an unconscious Camila who was in a similar state, Wesley was also sitting up and looking at him blankly with weary eyes and bed-hair. Dwayne had woken him up, for some reason he knew he'd been loud. Turning away from Wesley he threw the tangled sheet off his bed and let his bare feet touch the ground. The light from the circular window hinted at early morning. Having slept in his clothes again he got up and walked out of the room. God he was sick of this bland metal place – they needed some plants and framed pictures.

Dwayne was unsurprised and a little relieved that Wesley hadn't followed him out.

He hadn't been in the mother grub's room since she'd died but maybe he could carry out all of the trinkets and flowers she'd arranged in there to brighten up their living space. It was something for him to do today. If he made sure he didn't go to bed feeling so negative waking up probably wouldn't be such an awful experience.

Upon entering the front room Dwayne became aware of a gentle drumming. It was a continuous pounding sound that was reverberating through the base. Turning to the entry way of the holding cells Dwayne walked quickly and the sound became louder and louder. He stepped into the white room nervously and looked straight at Reagan. The white-haired girl was lying on the floor with all her reading material scattered around her. Her expression was empty and fixed on the ceiling, she didn't look at Dwayne even though she knew he was there. With one foot she repeatedly kicked the glass wall in a maddening rhythm.

Stepping out with a sigh Dwayne decided it was time to make her breakfast.

As he cooked breakfast for all four of them – yet again – he kept thinking about their prisoner and her debilitating condition. For fifteen days Reagan had done nothing but remain in that room only able to read and eat. She was in the same clothes and hadn't been able to shower. It was more to expect of any person really. A normal teenager would've been screaming and begging at this point, and even if Reagan was different she'd already been behaving in bizarrely different ways. Talking with Camila every day, laughing, playing pranks (while still as creepy as ever of course). Dwayne had seen her turn the skin around her eyes inside-out and absently pull or prod her face. She was always lying in some strange position but as of yet her resolve had not wavered. She hadn't tried bargaining or trying to convince them – apart from her blatant statements 'well let me out' she hadn't even tried screaming at them yet. But very soon... she might crack.

Dwayne finished the oatmeal porridge, it had cut-up banana slices on it and he squeezed honey out in a spiral pattern. So far she hadn't complemented his cooking, but she stared at her meals wordlessly and he supposed that was kind of like a complement. As Dwayne carried her tray to her he pondered a disturbing thought. Would it be better for their mission in the long-run to let her out? Or to wait for her to crack? When will enough be enough? Dwayne was disturbed by the idea that at some point he might have to make a difficult and potentially-lethal decision. But he'd need the others on board for that as well...

The constant drumming had not ceased, by the sound of things she hadn't missed a beat.

"Alright, Reagan. Breakfast time." Dwayne spoke up and she didn't react. She kept lying there, eyes on the roof and kicking the solid glass wall. A shiver ran up his spine and Dwayne lay the tray down and slid it through the drawer. Still no reaction. He turned and left her to her strange activities.

After making breakfast for the others they arose and complemented him. They sat at the table eating together, not having much to talk about. No one said anything about what'd happened that morning. Afterwards Dwayne cleaned up, as usual.

Of course the flowers and plants had mostly wilted whilst unattended for so long. Staring at the mother grub's room now Dwayne was reminded of death. So he spent his morning clearing out the flora that couldn't be saved and moved them outside to be scorched and burned by the Australian sun. The plants that just might be strong enough to pull through were given hearty amounts of water from a pitcher jug. Dwayne then moved the colourful tapestries and trinkets outside and started hanging them up in the front room. As Wesley went by Dwayne thought he sensed eyes on his back but didn't avert his gaze to be sure. Dwayne was considering setting up some of the decorations in the bedroom when Camila exited the corridor leading to the prison cells.

"_Denial rhymes with smile..._" he thought he heard her mumble under her breath after noticing him with the colourful fabric.

When his attempts to brighten up the place weren't working Dwayne felt his anxieties begin to grow. His breathing hastened without him noticing and he realised he was wringing his wrists while moving around all fidgety. _Calm down_, he told himself. _You're not going to have a panic attack over this, just calm down_. But it wasn't working. He stared at the entryway Camila had just come through when a thought occurred to him. Heading off down the bedroom corridor he fetched a towel from a random bathroom and then a clean pair of underwear from his drawer of clothes. Then he went back and into the metal opening but instead of going to the prison cells, med room or mum grub's room he went to the wide open area of the recuperacoons.

Stripping down Dwayne climbed up the purple cocoon he remembered as his and dunked his legs into the messy yellow sopor slime. The effect was numbing and immediately he noticed the panic in his chest start to subside. Shuffling forward he let himself fall into the sludge, he sank down all the way to his neck. He could stop himself from falling any further by spreading his limbs out and leaning his head back. The effect was unbelievably soothing. Dwayne remained inside the metal recuperacoon for well over an hour. By the time he was ready to get out he was feeling radiant and decided that after showering himself off he'd get the others straight in here as well.

* * *

**So this isn't going to be too informative, and I hope you guys don't feel cheated but here I go... I like to think that each new troll I've brought in has helped to escalate that certain 'wow' factor. And after Reagan you might be thinking it'll be hard for me to top that. But let it be known that the next troll reveal will be unlike anything you've yet seen. It WILL blow your mind.**


	41. Getting Back Up the Echeladder

**To celebrate getting over a hundred reviews I was going to upload an early chapter. And then I got food poisoning from sushi. It was SO awful. I haven't felt right for days. But I'm okay and I'm writing. I did want a bit of a lull after Reagan's arc but that was over ten chapters ago, I covered the mother grub's death but still. I've got some great ideas to pick up the excitement though and here's a little bit of that now!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 41 ~

Getting Back Up the Echeladder

The second week of waiting after the preparation month was decided might as well have been the polar opposite of the first. And strangely, astonishingly the answer was just sopor slime. Not healthy eating, not getting the proper sleep and not trying to distract oneself with rewarding chores. It was the yellow gloop.

But Dwayne supposed that made sense. This sopor slime was once created by scientific experts of an alien civilisation that wanted a skin-based anti-psychotic sleep/bathing material for their entire race. Sopor slime was typical in every Trollian hive on Alternia – is what the books say – so it must have been the best soother to be produced and supplied planet-wide. Dwayne had known it would be very important to lovingly care for his mental health, but he wished he'd thought to utilise the power of the goo sooner.

In his opinion Wesley and Camila had not really been trying to take care of themselves. They'd been more or less doing nothing – apart from also studying the mother grub's info, but that was all. They weren't taking care of themselves, so was it really that much of a surprise that they couldn't do things like clean and cook? It was as if they were just waiting to get over the mental trauma of what'd happened with Reagan after it slowly resurfaced itself. Now they all tried to forget those dark few days, and they were all so much happier.

Recuperacoon baths were a way to relax and Dwayne was taking long ones every two days, more often if need be. Wesley and Camila also got to feel its effects after much dragging and begging. He could see the instant relief on their faces. All three of them had been walking around carrying so much burdens, and it was such a relief to lighten the load. Now it was beginning to feel like that week the three of them were grounded, where they were all still getting to know each other and the atmosphere was fine. And best of all, in a very natural way, Wesley and Dwayne's friendship seemed to be pulling them together once more.

It'd been so strange, the paranoia and the distrust. Tempers and emotions raw and palpable in the pressing silences. And now as their conversations became gradually longer and less emotionless Dwayne felt he was ready and willing to open up to his Moirail again. For the past few days the three had been working together, learning useful information and strategizing ways to collect the other trolls without so much risk and hassle. Dwayne had been cooking but they had been cleaning, although tonight Camila had felt like making hamburger patties.

Just the patties – they were burnt but with lots of sauce you couldn't really tell. It was nice for her to do it and the trio sat comfortably in the living room. Wesley had dug out a radio transmitter from the garage a few days ago and it was playing classic rock hits in the background from the kitchen. He sat on the leather armchair diagonal from Dwayne, a plate on his lap and biting into his third pattie. Barbecue sauce was dripping down his fingers and onto his plate. Camila leaned back full and satisfied on the armchair beside him. Her hands were on her stomach and feet nestled inside a bucket of sopor slime. Dwayne sat cross-legged on the lounge, his empty plate beside him.

"Did you guys used to date around back when you thought you were human?" Camila plucked the thought from mid-air as she sat comfortable staring upwards. The music played on in the background as Wesley remained silent and Dwayne looked at the short brunette girl.

"Why do you ask?"

"We've talked about a lot of things. Family, home-life, school-life... but none of us ever talked about our love-lives." she mused and Wesley just bit into his pattie.

"Well, yeah I guess you're right." Dwayne agreed with her "Do you want me to go first?"

She sat upright, suddenly curious and Wesley's grey eyes flickered to Dwayne. Wesley hadn't asked him specifics on his dating history. The way the girl's chocolate-brown eyes fixed on Dwayne with such interest made him smile, it felt like gossiping.

He smiled as he thought "I've had seven exes. Four girls and three guys." and then he frowned, missing the flabbergasted look on her face "Wait... maybe seven and a half..."

"You ho-bag."

"Hey!"

"You've dated seven people and you're only sixteen?" she asked in shock "I didn't take you for such a player, Dwayne!"

"I'm not. My shorter relationships only went for like three weeks. I don't know why I went around dating, it was just something I did..."

"You were a horny youngin'?"

"It wasn't about sex, Camila."

"...Are you a virgin?" she then thought to ask and Dwayne blinked. Wesley almost choked on the last of his pattie.

"Are we really going to talk about our sex lives too?" he spoke through a mouthful of meat.

"Why not?" Camila turned to him with an innocent shrug "I wasn't asking for details or anything just if he'd done it."

"Ah..." Dwayne struggled.

"We don't have to do this," Wesley said resolutely and lay his plate on the floor.

"Come on man!" Camila whined "How often do we come up with new things to talk about! And this is crazy interesting, I can't believe I didn't think to bring it up before!" after she said it Wesley looked at Dwayne and he looked back. Then the taller boy sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." and as he said it she turned in the chair to face him, leaning heavily on the armrest. Dwayne's seating changed a bit too, he couldn't deny that he was interested. Wesley drew a hand quickly through his ash-brown curls "I've never dated... but I used to crash alcohol parties or sneak into certain clubs if I could. I'd usually hook up with girls-"

"Hooking up meaning what exactly?" Camila eagerly interrupted.

"Making out," he clarified angrily, hiding embarrassment "There was sometimes touching, and one time there was a lot of touching... but no sex."

"Alright," Camila nodded.

"Anything involving a boy?" Dwayne asked despite himself.

"No," Wesley answered him neutrally.

"Well I..." Camila leaned back in her seat "I dated one boy, Tommie McLaren in Year Nine. We both liked video games. We kissed a few times and held hands. Then he started to get needy and jealous so we fell out." she recalled her memories for a while before continuing "Then I had a real close friend about a year ago. And we got closer and closer, then it became obvious we liked each other. I dated her for months and we got real close to having sex a few times, but we just didn't. Then she left me for a guy."

"I'm sorry," Dwayne consoled her.

"Oh, I don't care anymore. It was sort of getting toxic, but at the time I just didn't care. I don't think she was really into girls. Your turn, Dwayne." they both looked at him and he suddenly felt like he was under a spotlight.

"Neither of you have done it? Gosh... I kind of feel like a veteran."

"Spill it, Dwayne." Camila pressed.

"Okay, okay. I won't bore you with the details of all the people I've dated. But yeah, the two girls I dated for the longest, which were a few months, there was instances of touching. But none of them wanted to have sex-"

"Why not?"

"Because- well. I generally go for cute girls. Shy girls. The kind of girls who want to wait for 'when the time is right' or until they're absolutely sure they're in love or whatever."

"But _you_ wanted to have sex with them?"

"I- uh- yes. Probably. I liked to wait, but not as long as they do. I wasn't going to pressure them or anything."

"And the boys?"

"It's hard to find boys to date when you're looking for the same gender as you in a school. I didn't date two of them for very long, they were a bit weird and just not good dating material. But one guy... yes, we... didn't do anything penetrative but we did sex a couple of times..." Dwayne admitted to it and Wesley turned his face away, Camila's eyes shined.

"You _did sex_?" she teased "So what? Like oral?"

"Isn't that penetrative?" Dwayne struggled.

"Okay, enough!" Wesley declared and stood up, bending down to pick up his plate. Then he gathered Camila's and walked over to Dwayne who held out his. He waltzed into the kitchen and Camila was raising her eyebrows teasingly at the blushing Dwayne, he rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking about dating all of a sudden anyway?" Wesley called from the kitchen "Is it because you're thinking of asking out Reagan?" At that the girl's cheeky expression dropped.

"No!" and she got a scoff in response.

Dwayne looked at her, it was true she still talked to the highblood every day. Dwayne often wondered what they talked about but had never asked. Due to her own stubbornly avoiding gaze Dwayne could guess the flushing they'd all first felt hadn't diminished in her case due to all their verbal contact. While it had in Dwayne's case he still couldn't deny that he somehow found her attractive, despite his own guilt and repulsion at that fact. They all still felt it, it just had something to do with the magnetism of a highblood.

* * *

**Your guyses feedback is so important to me! Thanks Michi-chii, Akasha10199 and NepetaAndTerezi! Thanks for following and favouriting aliceyuky and AlexFalk! Do you feel like the lull in action has been dragging the story down? Hmmm.**


	42. Nothing but Motherglubbing Shenanigans

**Hugs to Michi-chii, NepetaAndTerezi, KazzieLegran, CancerLibraLeo and AllOfTheHomestuckFanfics for your wonderful support! Thanks to AllOfTheHomestuckFanfics for following and favouriting! I give you a new development!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 42 ~

Nothing but Motherglubbing Shenanigans

With the third week of their self-imposed month of preparation under way there was a lot of focus on the mission at hand. While the mysterious alien slime helped soothe and bring them closer together, it also enabled them to co-operate much easier so they were making real progress. Dwayne had written down an instruction book for them to flick back through for any perceived circumstance during a collection mission. They'd agreed on a few things, like a maximum of two people would approach the new troll so they'd always have another to bail them out. It seemed new trolls higher on the hemospectrum could sense others much easier, so with that factored in they would have to use two scuttlebuggies and maintain telecommunications at all times.

That was the mission-related stuff Dwayne was doing - he came up with the strategies and tried to think from every possible angle and record their plans in his guidebook. Wesley had been engrossing himself in the instruction manuals of all the alien technology in the hive. It was how he figured out how to use the video communication between the scuttlebuggies and the base. His most significant discovery was finding a program on the fold-out screen that could connect to the internet by hacking satellites. He could also then connect the screen to various other fold-outs discovered in multiple other rooms, including the living room. They could use the hive to hack into other satellites as well, meaning yes – they now had TV.

But Wesley still had some of his intimidating teal-blood authority by the way he expressly banned them from watching television, saying it would distract them from the mission.

He was right in Dwayne's opinion, but he never used to watch much TV anyway. So aside from learning more and more about the technology in the base Wesley was also learning how to read Alternian script. It seemed the mother grub had printed out a lot of information in English, but most of the written know-how was in the strange alien language. Together the three of them had seen almost all of the mother grub's memory cards. They were all blue and black except for a mysterious red card with a note taped to it saying they should play it only after retrieving the twelfth troll. A few of the cards talked about the station's capabilities and based on their limited knowledge the thing could possibly shoot lasers or grow mechanical legs and walk for all they knew.

Now while Dwayne and Wesley were busy with their stuff, Camila had been busying herself with a strange but useful activity as well. After accidentally discovering another secret room – which turned out to be just another toilet – she'd dedicated a lot of her time to scouring every inch of the base for any more secret hiding places. Over the week she'd found a secret ventilation shaft, a room full of computers, what looked like a mini chemical laboratory and an armoury room filled with alien-looking guns. A warning note informed them they were stun weapons, but still dangerous and that without the proper know-how they would likely injure themselves if they tried to use them. Wesley declared that room out-of-bounds as well.

With all their working and learning they didn't spend much time simply chatting and hanging out, except at meal times. It was officially agreed that Dwayne was the better cook but now he only made food _most_ of the time instead of all of it. And the best part was he didn't have to clean up.

The three of them were keeping busy, but that obviously wasn't the case with Reagan. The highblood had now pretty much gone off the deep end. It was just a feeling Dwayne had. She'd spent almost thirty days in captivity and when he walked to her cell with dinner on a tray it occurred to Dwayne that she might not like Asian food. He'd tried making this chilli and lime chicken noodle thing but the flavours were a bit overpowering. Oh well, they couldn't all be winners. When he walked into her cell she was by the back wall, balancing on her head and hands.

"Dinner Reagan!" he called and she just looked at him while upside-down. They still weren't taking any chances with her: a couple of nights ago she'd not returned the knife he'd given her when Wesley made steak. Of course they hadn't given her anything sharp, but Reagan merely insisted she wasn't given a knife. It was hiding in her clothes somewhere, maybe in her bra like her tracker had been. Dwayne opened the push drawer and set the tray down "Hope you like noodles" and he pushed it through, then he went to leave.

"Dwayne!" and at that Reagan stopped balancing on her flushing head and moved to sit upright. He stopped to look at her. "Can you stay here with me?" she asked in a way that might've been innocent.

"What do you mean?"

"We should talk."

"About what?"

"Anything," she said with a shrug.

"You have Camila for that." Dwayne told her.

"I talk to Camila everyday, but not you. Ever since you've kept me a prisoner here I haven't once seen Wesley, but you put so much effort into making meals just for me. I know because Camila tells me. So why won't you talk to me?"

"Just how much does Camila tell you?" Dwayne stepped to the glass with concern and suspicion.

"A lot. She likes talking to me because I listen. Especially in the first week or so when you guys weren't talking to each other. She was very lonely then." her dark eyes looked empty and Dwayne frowned in thought. He'd been avoiding the others back then but he supposed Wesley probably closed down and wasn't saying anything to the short girl either.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Camila was coming up with a bit of Stockholm's syndrome."

"Does she still wake up crying every morning?" Reagan asked blankly and Dwayne began to feel himself getting a little disturbed.

"She told you about that?"

"I may be trapped in this room but I know _everything_ that goes on in this base. I know what you've been doing and Wesley also."

"I don't believe you," Dwayne said but he was anxious now. Reagan merely shrugged.

"Since you're not talking to your Moirail anymore might as well talk to me."

"That's none of your business!" Dwayne fired up, and then he stalked quickly around the corner of her glass prison and towards the door. Her eyes followed him as he went.

Has Camila seriously been telling her _everything_? Why would she do that? Then again... if Reagan is in her cell it's not like she can do anything with the knowledge anyway. Except get into their heads... Dwayne didn't feel angry at Camila, instead he just felt concerned. He'd been trying to deal with things his own way, but Camila might be really suffering. And is the reason Wesley doesn't talk to him because he's closed down his emotions entirely? _Calm down, Dwayne_. They've all made a lot of progress by regularly bathing in the sopor slime. In fact, a bath right now might be just what he needs.

* * *

Dwayne was relaxing in a recuperacoon, absently wondering if they could somehow find a way to hose Reagan down with the stuff – when he heard a scream. It was Camila. The scream was terrified and frantic. Immediately he sat bolt upright before heaving himself out of the viscous goo. Snagging a towel he tried to hastily wipe himself down but as the screaming continued he raced out, leaving slimy footprints in his wake.

Ahead he saw Wesley stop by the prison door with a look of shock crossing his face as he stared into Reagan's cell.

"What the hell is going on?" Dwayne called as he passed the other boy on his way inside. Then he saw it. Camila was doubled over with her hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. Reagan lay on the floor with the blunt knife sticking out of her gut, purple blood splattered on the glass walls of her cell. The blood around her body was profuse and she wasn't moving, her white hair a mess over her face and mouth slightly open. Dwayne stepped up to rap his knuckles against the glass "Reagan!" no reaction.

"Did she kill herself?" Camila gasped in horror. Dwayne made a move towards the door but stopped when Wesley's hand snaked his wrist.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snapped with wide eyes.

"Wesley we can't leave her! She's not even breathing!"

"We can't risk her sabotaging the mission!"

"_The mission fails if she is dead!_" he yelled back and then the two of them heard a mechanical beep, their heads snapped to Camila who'd used her hand-print to unlock the cell. Her print glowed red against the blue box that'd appeared on the glass, then the door slid open and the small girl ran in. Dwayne and Wesley watched with horror as she crouched beside the still body. Lifting her hand Reagan pushed Camila and the smaller girl tumbled back with a shout. Wesley acted faster than Dwayne and sprinted past him for the door. In one motion Reagan pulled the knife from her body, rolled onto her stomach and slid it across the floor at Wesley. He went to seal the two girls inside but as the glass door whooshed shut it jammed on the metal implement, emitting a loud buzz. Reagan smiled and then scrambled up onto her feet.

By the time Wesley opened the door to kick the knife away Reagan had barged into him before he could seal it. The tall boy fell back harshly against the cell opposite and slid down. He looked up weakly and Camila stared aghast from the blood-stained floor of the open cell.

"Finally free..." with a hand on her bleeding stomach Reagan skipped toward a frozen Dwayne.

* * *

**Well... hmm. Guess this is the end of the story. Better start working on some death scenes. Oh no... How do you guys feel about Reagan's development while in captivity?**


	43. Facing the Cruxtruder of the Matter

**Huzzah for early updates! Thanks Akasha10199, clawfulGood and Michi-chii for reviewing. I'm glad I could finally get one in early for ya. I couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 43 ~

Facing the Cruxtruder of the Matter

The first thing Dwayne did when his brain started working again was step away from her. Then he slipped on the sopor slime under his bare feet and his legs flew out, he fell in a panicked heap – the towel around his waist almost flashing his underwear to the room. Reagan's skip was more like a stumble, she clutched her bloody stomach with a dizzying look in her eyes. Yet she still seemed just as deadly.

"Dwayne..." she stopped in front of him and he felt like he was in a nightmare "Dwayne. Where do you keep the medical supplies?"

"Ah..."

"If you really do need me alive for the sake of your mission, you'll tell me how to patch this up before I bleed to death." the edge of a wicked satisfied grin was in the corners of her mouth, but she appeared neutral at this request. Dwayne's eyes flickered to meet the other two incredulously before they looked back up at her.

"Follow the corridor... second door on your left..."

Wordlessly she walked around him and then disappeared out of the room. For a few seconds the three of them remained on the floor, then they all scrambled to their feet.

"What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing!?" Wesley immediately shouted at Camila.

"Her wound is real! She would've died if we left her!" was the anxious response.

"Well now she's out! And she's going to kill all of us after treating herself! I should lock you up in there..." he threatened in a betrayed voice. Resolutely Camila stepped out of the cell looking angry. Dwayne tried to make sure his towel was secure around his waist.

"There's nothing we can do about it now, but Camila is right. Her wound is real. We just have to make sure she doesn't kill us."

"Dwayne!" came a shout from along the corridor "Camila!"

The three of them stood frozen... and then Camila went past Wesley and around Dwayne as she headed out of the room. Inwardly in hysterics, Dwayne quickly followed the impulsive girl. They passed the opening to the recuperacoons and Dwayne got an idea. Camila stopped outside the first-aid room. When Dwayne stood beside her he saw Reagan rummaging through the drugs, opening a cupboard she scanned the labels before pulling out a box. Slipping out the pills she popped one out and brought it to her mouth, swallowing. Wesley appeared behind them, also watching. Reagan grabbed a bundle of gauze and lifted her purple-stained shirt. The wound was swelling and she pressed the cloth back into it while gritting her teeth.

"I need you to wrap this gauze around me." she said to the other girl in a low voice. Camila just shook her head at the bloody wound with revulsion. Dwayne swallowed nervously.

"...I'll do it." he stepped into the room. He'd seen nurses patch up skin tears... maybe twice... how hard could it be. Even if this was a stab wound...

"Well go on," the frightening girl prompted and Dwayne started past her toward the first-aid kit in the cupboard opposite.

"First we need to sterilise the wound, then put a patch over it and then we wrap it around very tightly in gauze. After that you should take a bath in a recuperacoon and it'll heal you right up in maybe a day?" he mused while his fingers flew around grabbing everything he needed. There was a squishy bottle of clear disinfectant, he turned around to face her and paused. Those dark brown eyes were on him. "Unless you were serious about not feeling pain, this is going to sting a lot. But we can't let it get infected."

"Just do it," she spoke through her teeth and not wasting any more time he got her to lift her hand and damp shirt off the steadily bleeding incision. Then he squeezed the liquid onto it, it splashed and spilled down onto the floor as he made sure to cover the wound. Her eyes widened with maddening restraint behind strands of her bone-white hair. Dwayne's nose twitched, from up close she really smelt like body odour – but what was one to expect after she spent so long in a room by herself. Fiddling with the patch nervously he went to put it on and she stopped him, taking the patch from his hands she applied it herself very slowly and carefully, her face flushing deeply. Then she exhaled after smoothing it down, Dwayne noticed her muscles twitching in contraction from the pain.

Reaching over for the gauze he stepped up and began wrapping it around her. Nervous glances up showed her menacing eyes not leaving his face, he was reminded once again of a wild tiger. He tugged the bandage a few times just to make sure it was tight and she grimaced. It took almost ten minutes for him to bandage her entire stomach, in that time Wesley stormed off (possibly in search of one of those stun guns) but Camila went right after him. Dwayne was alone with the intimidating highblood, but he took comfort in that she hadn't attacked him yet. He finished rolling around the bandage and used a metal clip to keep it in place.

"You can't just take from those drugs freely, okay? You might overdose and we don't even know how much is too much considering our alien physiology."

"Shut up," she answered and he didn't know how to respond to that so stayed quiet. Reagan felt around her bandage, testing her movements.

"Where are the showers?"

"I think you should lie down in a recuperacoon, it'll hasten the healing process."

"I'm not lying in anything you could potentially trap me in," she said and he closed his mouth "Take me to the showers."

"Alright, fine. But first we have to tape plastic around your mid-section as tightly as possible, otherwise we'll have to redo the bandage all over again. I think a garbage bag will be big enough." he dug around in the lower drawers looking for one and then she let him go to the cleaner's closet, shadowing his movements. He found what he was looking for and went to put it around when she snagged it out of his grip. Binding it herself she held out her hand while focussing on what she was doing and Dwayne gave her the tape "You'll need to-" he stopped when he saw her taping both edges of the bag to her skin. She pocketed the roll and then faced him, Dwayne turned around and led her to the showers.

Once in the bathroom she closed the door without a sound and just like that Dwayne was free. She didn't need them anymore now right? Did that mean as soon as she comes out she's going to try to kill them? Stepping away with his heart beating fast Dwayne readjusted the towel around his waist and then moved quickly down the corridor back to the front room. Camila jumped out and gave him a fright, Wesley appeared from behind another corridor.

"Are you alright? Where is she?" the girl asked frantically, grabbing his shoulders.

"She's showering," he brushed her hands off him. "Why did you guys leave me?"

"Wesley was thinking we should stun her when she comes out."

"We can't keep her in prison forever." Dwayne sighed "At some point we will need her to be outside."

"Yes," Wesley spoke up and stepped toward them "At some point. I was thinking years, when we're absolutely sure she can't hurt us and have taken the right precautions."

"We can't leave someone locked up for _years_, Wesley. We just can't."

"You have no idea what she's thinking!" he responded fiercely while leaning forward and pointing a finger.

"I have an idea..." Camila started and they looked at her "Reagan doesn't know how to use the base to teleport and she probably won't figure out how to use the scuttlebuggies if we get rid of the manuals. There's food and stuff here, so we could just leave... stay in a hotel for a few months if we have to... come back when we definitely know she'll want to co-operate."

"I don't think we can risk leaving her here, for all we know she could sabotage the technology we need." Dwayne answered.

"But think about it! We could find a nice five-star place with a pool..."

"No Camila," Wesley muttered with finality.

"There's other factors," Dwayne told her "Like we'd have to find a place to hide a hovercraft where absolutely no one would find it, for months."

"Then what do we do? Try locking her away again and risk pissing off the psychopath?" Camila demanded and Dwayne looked at Wesley who was quietly solemn.

"I think... we should wait for how this plays out." Dwayne answered "If she kills us she won't know how to get home. We're in the middle of a desert and she doesn't even know where we are, geographically."

Camila stared down at the ground blankly and Wesley bit his lip, turning away in frustration. Dwayne looked aside, just what had they gotten themselves into...

* * *

**Did you really think I'd start killing them off? I already did that to the mother grub and I've got like four characters left and that's it. By my extremely rough and vague guesstimation, the next troll should come in after three chapters.**


	44. Concupiscence of a Girl's Black Heart

**Boo for late updates! This is LATE late, sorry guys. I had my twenty-first birthday party and then I started updating OTHER stories on Fictionpress instead of this one. But I'll make it up to you I swear!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 44 ~

Concupiscence of a Girl's Black Heart

After her shower Reagan was eating cereal. That's all she was doing. Sitting at the table and eating cereal. The effect was comical yet disturbing – like watching an animal doing people things. Dwayne realised that anything she did would come off as disturbing. He had no idea if she was just waiting to kill them. She could be sitting, brooding in fury, cleaning and feeding herself before getting to it. As if their murder would be just another daily chore, the next emotionless check-box on the internal to-do-list of her cold calculating mind.

Wesley wanted to grab a stun gun but Dwayne told him 'no'. He didn't want Reagan to be threatened and act out of retaliation. It could be the dumbest and final decision of his life – but call it intuition. His gut feeling was just that she wasn't going to attack them. It didn't stop his worrying and the fierce logical arguments of his frightened brain.

Dwayne watched Reagan eating in Wesley's clothes from the doorway and she ignored him. Dwayne had also showered and changed to get the sopor slime off his skin. Reagan had to know he was there. The highblood didn't give him the slightest bit of attention. She'd been out of her cell for three hours now. No one told her where the bowls, spoons and food were. She figured it out by using common sense. Or her supposedly psychic powers. Dwayne turned away from the room and walked quietly down the corridor.

In the front room he saw Camila sitting at the wide billiard-sized planning table. She was hunched over and deep in thought. Dwayne pulled out a seat from beside her, he couldn't read her expression through the curtain of short chestnut hair.

"It feels like we're just waiting to see if she's going to kill us," she spoke with sour humour and reached back to tuck the hair behind an ear.

"That's basically what we're doing," Dwayne answered and tried forcing a smile. Her caramel-brown eyes met his and flickered away, she also grimaced.

"I think... if she would've killed us she would've done it already?"

"Maybe. But I don't think she'll kill us."

"Yeah, it's strange – but I think so too. It's almost like we've got a feel for each other's inner selves after being alone together for so long."

"...Camila," this was going to be hard to talk about, she looked up and saw his hesitation "I've come to understand quite a lot about Moirallegiance over the month since I started dating Wesley in the pale quadrant. And so I think... you talking to Reagan intimately like you always did, it feels like you also may have had pale yearnings... for her."

"... I get what you're saying, Dwayne. Although I get the feeling that you and Wesley aren't even Moirails anymore, and that you haven't been for a while." as she said it Dwayne felt a little cold in the pit of his belly.

"Did he tell you that?"

"Of course not, I can just tell. I've only had you two for company for a while. It's been lonely for a while, which is strange cause I spent months on the run without a home and it being just me. I think cause I've been stuck here and gone through so much. That's why I talked to Reagan all the time, cause I was lonely. I think. But I'm not pale-crushing on her."

"I need you to know that you can't blame yourself for feeling things," Dwayne went on anyway, because it was obvious she felt something for the other girl. Camila looked him in the eye as he continued softly "I feel so so guilty for being attracted to Reagan. I still feel it. Sometimes it's lust, sometimes it's like a crush, sometimes I don't know what I want from her but I know I want something. If I was flushing for her in a specific quadrant I think I'd recognise it by now. So it's just residual feelings, probably cause she's so high on the hemospectrum, but I think if you know what you're feeling for her then you're probably hating yourself, right?" as he asked it she looked down at the table and said nothing, Dwayne took it as a confirmation.

He continued "It says nothing about you. It's our crazy alien hormones. It's natural and I know how hard it is to fight. I think you should let yourself feel what you're going to feel, and not tear yourself up with guilt or shame." when he finished she sniffled and reached up to wipe her nose.

"It's like... how many times do you hear about girls falling for the wrong person? She is the _most _wrong person." and after she said it the dark humour dawned on Dwayne and he couldn't help chuckling, Camila joined in and they shared the briefest of reprieves.

"So... I hope she doesn't end up breaking your heart." Dwayne knew there was little Camila could do about it if she was actually flushing.

"If she doesn't end up breaking my spine first," she answered. Then she sighed before confessing "I hate her."

"Technically your flushing isn't her fault either-"

"No, Dwayne. I _hate_ her." she said as if Dwayne was missing the point. He thought about it for a while.

"Ooooh."

"I think she feels it too. I think she always hated me. And the reason she tortured _me_ for information was because she got some kind of sexual satisfaction out of her own hatred. Even when I talked to her I hated her, but it felt like no one else would really listen. I'd do things to piss her off all the time, it even seemed a little desperate. I spat in her food and one time I even pissed in a pitcher and gave it to her. She just acted like she didn't care, and it made me hate her even more. But I knew it was a game. And even now, her face, the things she says and the way she says it, almost everything about her... I hate it! I can't stop thinking about how much I hate her and I know what it is and the shame makes me hate her even more. Yet I don't want to hurt her, not really bad. I just want her to hate me back, or at least show me she does. I think it would satisfy me... for some reason."

"You're black-crushing on Reagan! Wow!" Dwayne realised and she turned away, almost pouting. "Kismesissitude! It sounds textbook; this is actually so fascinating! I might be feeling this one day... I have so many questions for you!"

"Like what..." Camila didn't face him again, she seemed apprehensive.

"She must pop into your mind a lot... what are the physical sensations when you think of her?"

"The initial feeling is anger. My stomach knots up and there's a heat in my chest and I feel like I want to punch things, which is weird for me. I think it kind of feels good...? But mostly it's just frustrating."

"Maybe cause you haven't expressed your feelings yet," Dwayne spoke and felt a bizarre urge to shelter her from herself.

"How would I do that? Write her a hate poem?"

"I'm not too sure on how courting in the caliginous quadrant works. But if Reagan does feel the same way... it's sort of like what happened with me and Wesley. The two of us flushed at first sight. I always wondered why that didn't happen with you for either of us. I guess it took the magnetism of a highblood for you to get that connection. But Kismesissitude is concupiscent, meaning your feelings are actually sexual, maybe that means it's more intense?"

"Errrr I don't know," she stood up. "These are my feelings and I have to deal with them. Maybe you should focus on your own relationship problems?" she went to leave the room and Dwayne frowned to himself. "Dwayne..." he looked up to see her by the corridor leading to the bedrooms "...thanks."

"No problem," he smiled and so did she. She disappeared around the bend and Dwayne decided she was right. It felt like it was time to talk to Wesley.

* * *

**Much appreciation to Michi-chii, KazzieLegran, Akasha10199 and sarcasticJournalist for your reviews! If I had boobs I'd let you squeeze them. Thanks to sarcasticJournalist for following and favouriting too! How are you liking the talk on quadrants? I don't think there's been so much of that as of late...**


	45. Sound of Shattering Pale Diamonds

**Double update! Hope this makes up for the wait. Hmmm I think it might take a little longer for the next troll reveal. It's important for everything to unfold naturally and there's some stuff I want to get done before then. Your opinions are always appreciated!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 45 ~

Sound of Shattering Pale Diamonds

That night Dwayne found Wesley in one of the hidden rooms – the one with all the computers. The other boy was clacking on the keys with frustration and the machine beeped back in clipped responses. Dwayne wandered to the end of the room where Wesley was and noticed one of the stun guns lying on the tabletop. He thought he once owned a water-gun that looked similar to that weapon, only it'd been plastic.

"What are you doing with that?" Dwayne's plan to have a gentle conversation was dashed as his tone held betrayal. Wesley scowled at the monitor in frustration, not acknowledging the question or turning away from what he was doing. Considering the taller boy gave out commands so freely Dwayne figured it'd be alright if he gave one out as well – they were not to touch the guns! But Wesley just couldn't be reasoned with lately. It was unfair, and it made Dwayne scowl.

When he wasn't going to get an answer to that he crossed his arms and asked another question "Why are you shut in here? What are you doing?"

"The weapon's instruction manual is in Alternian," he picked up the booklet without looking up and slapped it back down "These husktops are in Alternian, even the keys – fuck!" he tapped down on the board and it beeped at him again. Dwayne walked around to get a look at the screen.

"Wow," it was displaying a camera-view of each room in the hive, even ones they'd not yet found. Dwayne didn't recall ever seeing cameras in the place "We find something new about this base almost every day."

"This screen already had the surveillance on, I don't know how to zoom or access other files."

"You'll have to really get into that Alternian phrasebook then," Dwayne attempted speaking lightly.

"Learning a whole other language isn't easy, Dwayne" his response was cold.

"I know." Dwayne retorted and they fell into silence as they watched the screen. Wesley kept trying other buttons. Camila could be seen attempting to get the pop-out ceiling TV working in the living room. Reagan was in the front room studying their selection of books – Dwayne watched her with apprehension.

Then he sighed "Wesley I came here because I wanted to talk about us." and at that the other boy froze and slowly rotated on his spin chair.

"You want to talk about that _now_?"

"Why not?" Dwayne was a bit miffed, he adjusted his stance. Wesley's dark eyebrows were raised and grey eyes incredulous.

"You had weeks to say something, Dwayne. Weeks. And now the psycho's out and you want to talk _now_? No way, I have more important things to worry about." and his chair swivelled around, his back facing Dwayne. The standing boy gaped at the back of his ash-brown curls before managing a response.

"That's not fair! You didn't come to _me_ to talk about it either! Why am I always supposed to initialise these things?" at that Wesley spun back around, this time he was just angry.

"I didn't get out of my recuperacoon for days after you two, because I needed that much more healing. When I was screaming out you didn't come to help me, being my Moirail means you were supposed to be my _best_ friend. Me and Camila were both hurt and confused, we needed to work together as a team, but where were you? You were held up in a room for days tending to a comatose alien. You went outside to use the toilet, and that's it. You never once checked on _me_, your _Moirail_. I couldn't be open about my feelings to Camila – I needed _you_. But you weren't there for either of us-"

"Wesley-"

"If you'd bothered to help me as much as the mother grub then we could've all talked things through – the three of us. Camila would've never had to say everything to Reagan, she would've never grown attached to that psychopath, and she would've never let her out of that cell. Reagan is out because of _you_!"

"That's..." Dwayne actually felt like he was going to cry. He hadn't cried in years – apart from the Perth incident but he did a good job of blocking that out. Wesley's withering gaze didn't relent and Dwayne just stared at him. That rant gushed from Wesley's lips so easily, so liquidly, that Dwayne knew it wasn't a sudden burst of anger. It'd been rehearsed. Wesley had lay in bed thinking this to himself over and over, never confronting Dwayne. Over weeks his righteous anger would've grown as Dwayne had refused to say anything about them. He'd thought it was best they kept their distance... no, Dwayne had wanted to keep his distance.

The problem had boiled down to trust. Dwayne didn't trust his own Moirail, he'd felt the numbness and brokenness of their traumatic experience and feared it'd warped Wesley as well. Wesley didn't know the issue had been Dwayne's trust, from his perspective Dwayne just didn't care enough about him to try to fix what they'd gone through together. It felt like their Moirallegiance was shattering, like glass, the pieces unfixable.

"Well?" Wesley prompted, leaning forward in his seat. Dwayne was hurt, deliberating between apologising and gentle reasoning or going on the defence and snapping back. He was supposed to be the reasonable one, the mother grub's words came back to him then. But Wesley and Camila weren't the only ones hurting, sure Dwayne should've considered talking it out with them once they were all awake... but the mother grub. His duties as a Jade Blood.

At that sudden moment Dwayne felt sick of being the good guy. Anger flooded his system and even though the next thing he said could heal or destroy what they had together, with recklessness his next words were spat with venom.

"The mother grub was dying, you needy little crybaby."

Dwayne actually saw Wesley's eyes go blank and then he stood up so fast the chair spun away on its wheels. He went straight up to Dwayne and it almost looked like he was going to... Both of Wesley's hands slammed against Dwayne's chest and he flew backwards off his feet, the back of his head smacked painfully into the counter behind him. Dwayne lay on the floor completely dazed, he blinked and it took a few seconds for his vision to return. What had just happened? He was on the floor but he didn't know how he'd gotten there.

He looked up at Wesley who stared down at him in horror. It took a moment for him to connect the dots. Wesley had just attacked him, knocked him to the ground. The back of his head was pounding, bruising.

"Shit!" the taller boy crouched down "Fuck fuck fuck! I'm so sorry, Dwayne! Shit, I'm so sorry!"

"It's- It's okay, Wesley." his voice was hollow, he was still more confused than anything. Wesley held his shoulder and then cupped his face.

"You hit your head! I'm so sorry! I didn't- fuck. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry," he was panicked and wracked with guilt. Dwayne didn't get up, he looked away from the urgent grey eyes less than a foot from his own.

"Wesley, you're very stressed. I think you should go take a recuperacoon bath."

"Yeah... yeah, alright." he offered a hand and Dwayne let himself get helped up.

"I'm truly so _so_ sorry," he insisted again.

"I know," Dwayne responded in an empty voice and his eyes went to the floor. Wesley slipped away and moved sluggishly out the door, shame rolling off him in tangible waves. When Dwayne was alone he took a moment to reassess his jumbled thoughts.

Did this mean they were in a physically abusive relationship? Well that depended on if they still had a relationship.

* * *

**You know sometimes I giggle to myself at the things you write, your compliments get me all tickled! I hope you enjoyed the double update!**


	46. Like a Hatefriend's Wriggling Day Parade

**Remember that time I surprised you all with the 3x Update Combo? Well this is the second coming! So prepare yourself for the even more infamous and exciting 2x 3x Update Combo! Thanks to KazzieLegran and Akasha10199! As for the boob comment... let it sink in... think about it for a while...**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 46 ~

Like a Hatefriend's Wriggling Day Parade

The next week that passed was obviously very different to the ones that had gone before. The first night of Reagan's freedom had resulted in the three other trolls sleeping in the big shared bedroom – although sleep they didn't. They each stared up at the ceiling all night and didn't catch a wink. Every subtle noise from the hive was met with nervousness, rustles from moving under the sheets.

Reagan didn't go near the bedrooms, who knew where she slept and spent most of her time. They had a new room-mate but they didn't see her all that often. Sometimes passing in corridors – she looked ahead and Dwayne held his breath. Sometimes sitting in different rooms, or when she could be found eating food silently at the dining table. Reagan read books from the shelves in an archive room they'd found (the mother grub had only picked out the ones she'd deemed most important and put them in the front room). Dwayne could tell because he'd see empty spaces and then later the book would return and there'd be another empty space.

It might have been the books that convinced her to stay with them in the end, but Dwayne couldn't guess her mindset. She talked to Camila at times but Dwayne avoided all contact, like Wesley. Talking to Reagan from behind safety glass was one thing, standing in front of her was another entirely. Reagan didn't know about the ventilation shaft and there were no cameras in there, so stun guns were hidden inside in case they needed to suddenly hide from her. Wesley spent a lot of time in the computer room, keeping an eye on Reagan while he continued with his hobbies.

This unexpected event had slowed the progress of their preparation. In just a few days they were meant to begin searching for the next troll – now Dwayne feared it would take even longer. Dwayne couldn't focus with Reagan around. He'd walk into the living room to find Camila watching TV and the highblood munching on cereal. Who would've thought the simple act of munching on cereal could be so terrifying? She did it all slow-like with a vacant expression. Her eyes were unempathetic and uncomprehending, the eyes of an insect. Dwayne felt like he could sense the cogs in her brain slowly clicking along, when they weren't calculating at lightning speed.

He felt like he could see the problem in her head, a fungus growth in her skull that was clotting with its spores and was responsible for her broken thoughts. Her inhumanity. He'd barely suppress the shudder and walk back out.

So Camila and Reagan may have begun hate-dating, he couldn't be sure. Dwayne had meant to ask her but the thought still weirded him out. The idea of someone like Reagan feeling obsessive hatred towards one of them, even if it was romantic, it seemed downright dangerous. But the tall white-haired girl showed little activity as she went about her days disturbing the others very little.

Dwayne had quickly decided to forgive Wesley for the incident. He'd been pushing the other boy's buttons and they were all on edge. It didn't stop Wesley from being repentant. He acted sorry for days and after that he made sure to be extra nice, all of this just to make up for lashing out. In a way it was all for the best, Wesley's change in mood was enabling them to get close again, it was re-cementing their Moirallegiance. They could talk again, really talk. Dwayne explained it was his issues of trust that had made him apprehensive of the other boy.

As the warmth of their pale relationship returned, enveloping them like a pleasant peaceful bath when they were together, they got more physically comfortable as well. They could do natural things like touch, it felt platonic yet intimate at the same time. But sometimes when Wesley would touch Dwayne and they caught each other's gaze he'd retract and the guilt would return to his features. Dwayne's head would've prominently bruised but the sopor slime healed it quickly. He didn't feel that bad about Wesley beating himself up over it. The shove had reminded Dwayne of when they walked back to the hive the day they met because Wesley had crashed the scuttlebuggy. It'd seemed like Wesley was going to punch him then, and Dwayne had been afraid.

Now he knew he'd had a right to be nervous of his blue-blood Moirail – because Wesley had actually physically assaulted him.

According to the books, the passive Moirail's duty was to ground and sate the volatility of his active counter-part. So perhaps Dwayne had failed as a Moirail, he was willing to accept that. But now this encounter had opened their eyes and enabled them to have a fresh start. It would take time for them to get back to the stage they were at before Reagan. But their Moirallegiance had been what enabled Wesley to be the best version of himself. It would control the other boy's rashness, but it was more than just the sake of mission success that made Dwayne want to try again.

This was still a new experience, but the pale quadrant was fulfilling and romantic in its own way. Wesley often popped into Dwayne's mind during the day, even when they were infrequently not together. His name came up with a flash of pride, _my Moirail, my best friend_. Dwayne felt that the point of Moirallegiance was to feel known and to know the other. They did things together, laughed about things, were kind-hearted and considerate. On a subconscious level Dwayne felt he was getting to know Wesley more and more, and vice versa. They were different people, but that was a good thing. The brightness of their relationship was lightening Wesley, it was really making him into his better self again.

Dwayne was in the kitchen doing something nice for his Moirail. He was making a fruit salad in a bowl that they would both eat out of – a normal thing for Moirail's to do (he could tell because sharing things felt natural, automatic). He was humming to himself lightly as he cleaned up the chopping board and knife. Then he turned around and almost dropped the bowl.

Reagan was as quiet as a cat, leaning on the counter while staring at him neutrally. Dwayne felt like a deer in headlights for a few seconds and then realised it was too late for him to leave without saying anything.

"Reagan...?"

"Have you been talking to Camila about us?"

"No," he answered honestly "I wasn't even sure you two were a thing."

"We are _something_, as much as she doesn't want to be. I'm in her head, like a poison, a beautiful poison that she can't stop hating." as she spoke, perhaps smugly, Dwayne said nothing so she pushed off the counter and stepped toward him "I see the way you look between us, like you're scared of leaving us to our own devices. I once heard someone say 'love is just a game'. It's like that with hating too. In some ways Camila equals me, she's finding out ways to get under my skin." Reagan stopped in front of Dwayne and they looked each other in the eye "But I don't think she has what it takes to sustain my interest, so far I'm winning." and at that she reached in and plucked a piece of mandarin from the bowl. She bit into it with a trailing look before casually turning and leaving the room.

Dwayne remained standing and thinking to himself for a good ten seconds before he meandered off with the fruit in hand. He went down the corridor without seeing the highblood again and then was off to find Wesley. _Don't let the next troll be another highblood_, he thought to himself. _Or a blue blood. Let us find another rust blood, like Camila, even if they might be really difficult and have psychic powers... I need more normal people to be around. Or better yet, a mid-blood. What's the caste directly beneath mine again? Olive? Harmless. Please let the next troll be an Olive Blood._

Wesley was flicking through a manual at the back of the room by the surveillance computer. He looked up while Dwayne absent-mindedly set the bowl beside his keyboard.

"I think the hive might be a space station."

"What?" Dwayne snapped out of his thoughts.

"I think, based on the technology and capabilities and stuff" Wesley pressed "This base can transform into a ship, teleport itself into the stratosphere and fly off." he moved his arm to imitate flying "I bet that's the final part of the mission, it's probably on the mum grub's red disc. Go out and find a new uninhabited planet, use the Matriorb to restart our civilisation."

"Yeah," Dwayne nodded to show it was plausible. He took a seat beside his Moirail.

"I'm worried about Reagan and Camila," he often confided this in Wesley but the other boy seemingly hadn't got sick of hearing it yet "Just now Reagan came up to me and told me their flushing was pretty much a _game_, and that she was _winning_."

"Why tell you that?"

"Who says she has to be logical?" Dwayne answered with a shrug "She's crazy, remember?" he hunched forward and raked a hand through his straight ochre-brown hair.

"I suppose so," Wesley amended and reached in the bowl for a slice of banana.

Dwayne gnawed his thumb lightly as he pondered what she could've meant.

* * *

**So I recently checked my 'who's your favourite troll poll' and to my surprise fifty percent of voters favour our teal blooded Wesley! Hmmm! I didn't see that coming! Onto another topic, I really do appreciate you guys. Lets be real this story is probably the closest to being famous I'll ever get. It's possibly my most popular story I've ever written. So I want you guys to feel that even if I'm late with updates it doesn't matter cause it means they'll most likely be multiple chapters coming in. I get so amazed by some of the feedback, one reader said they've read this through three times? That's more than me and I'm the writer xD**


	47. Introspect with Intellibeam Laserstation

**Thanks Michi-chii, Akasha10199 and NepetaAndTerezi! Here is the next installment! We have a new development... Hugs to new follower LordBlade Ciaran x Artorias!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 47 ~

Introspect with an Intellibeam Laserstation

"Holy shit!" Dwayne sat bolt upright from a wheely chair opposite his Moirail a few hours later. Wesley looked up from the map spread before him with an arched eyebrow. It was a detailed map of Sydney, as their self-elected leader he'd decided to accept their level of preparation and so they would be checking the city for the next troll in a few days. Wesley was thinking of everything beforehand, the routes they'd use and their methods of patrolling and hopefully attracting the troll.

"What is it?" his eyes were typically either glued to the map and the written guidebook Dwayne had made (which he now contributed to as well), or the surveillance computer – proving he still suspected Reagan. However Wesley would look his Moirail in the eye now when they spoke. Another good sign that they were getting better together.

"I know what Reagan was doing..." Dwayne muttered, his eyes scouring the table in thought.

"What?"

"Telling me Camila is hooked on hating her... Saying that in ways Camila is keeping Reagan's interest but she thinks that won't last for long... Saying their relationship is like a game that Reagan's winning..."

"So?"

"She wanted me to get worried about Camila," Dwayne looked the other boy in the eye "And the reason she asked if I'd said anything to Camila about them... and said she saw me looking at them sometimes... I think she's trying to get me to Auspisticise for them."

"What?" this time it was obvious Wesley understood. His expression was appalled.

"That's this urge... oh my God, Wesley... she's right! You know it too, the way I keep worrying about them. I've had this ridiculous urge to butt into their relationship and I haven't even understood it. I was suppressing it cause I was scared of Reagan and I don't understand Kismesissitude other than from books..."

"Of course you should be scared of her! Camila's making the worst mistake of her life, but by the way you've explained it it sounds like she can't help the way she's feeling."

"The fear of it going wrong is what makes me want to get involved."

"No." Wesley leaned forward as he said it, adamant. I was surprised.

"You once told me you thought I'd be good at Auspisticising."

"Reagan is brainwashing you by threatening to hurt Camila. She's playing the both of you."

"What? Do you think this is her plan or something? If she was still trying to kill us she would've done it by now!"

"Dwayne, don't do this" his commanding tone became unexpectedly pleading.

"Wesley..." looking at the desperate expression on his Moirail's face almost made him reconsider "We have to accept Reagan at some point. Like it or not she's crucial to the mission. We might not like her or the other trolls when we find them, but we have to make this work. These urges aren't a need for me... but I _want_ to intervene. It would put my mind at ease knowing what's going on between them." and at that the taller boy leaned back into his chair with a sigh of defeat.

"I'm never going to trust her..." he muttered "I don't want her to influence you and Camila's thoughts. And I'm worried about you." he admitted.

Getting to his feet Dwayne bent down to hug the other boy tightly. Wesley froze for a second but then gripped him back. It felt nice, real nice.

"I know you're worried," Dwayne murmured into his shoulder "That's why you're such a great Moirail."

"You would make a good Auspistice." Wesley admitted again and then Dwayne pulled back and stood up straight.

"I've got some more information to read up on." he announced.

"Be careful," and then Wesley leaned back over his map.

Dwayne turned away and left, just as he exited the room and before the metal doors slid shut he heard his Moirail release a deep sigh.

The 'Comprehensive Guide to Troll Romance' had very effectively described Auspisticism, but the last time Dwayne had read it was over a month ago. There were books in the Archive Room that entirely focused on the ashen quadrant, but they went into more detail about things that Dwayne didn't think he really needed to know.

Auspisticism was a type of romance. As such it had a certain sensation within the Jade Blood. The more Dwayne considered the feeling and its implications the more clear it became. Moirallegiance came with a strong feeling of fellowship and loyalty. Matespritship, and the other concupiscent romance Kismesissitude, being sexual quadrants would have a more desperate driving force, he assumed. This was only the beginning of an ashen flush, so perhaps the feeling was still weak.

Auspisticism felt very much like a selfless love. It was not an intoxicating, overwhelming need. Inside his chest it felt like a gentle sun, like a white ball with a peaceful glow. He was concerned for the two parties and wanted to moderate the intense feelings they would be having for each other, yet he didn't want to jump in and obstruct. He didn't want to selfishly throw himself into the midst of their passion. He didn't need anything in return, he just wanted to help them stay under control.

That's what he was feeling now. There was a stillness to this particular passion, the driving force was his concern and desire for them to work things out.

The spine of a particular book caught Dwayne's attention then: 'The Most Challenging Quadrant – A Peace Worker's Way'. He reached for it and plucked it from a low shelf, it was a pale silver colour. Predictably it had the image of a club on the front, three grey hands interlocked beneath it. Dwayne flicked through the pages and then he got the sudden feeling he was being watched. Turning around he saw Reagan leaning against the door frame, her straight white silky hair was tied back by something and the smug smile from before was playing at her lips.

"Congratulations Reagan," he said as soon as he controlled himself "You convinced me."

"Whatever do you mean?" she mocked, playing dumb and then turned away and disappeared. Afterwards Dwayne found the 'Comprehensive Guide to Troll Romance' still in the front room and took it back with the other book to the main bedroom. He read them both to himself and wondered what he'd say to Camila when she came in to sleep. Dwayne started with the new book and whenever he came across a term or concept he wasn't sure of he'd flick back through the glossary of the first book.

The second book was a lot more historical, mythological and explained how Auspisticism influenced the culture on Alternia, not that it mattered since the culture and planet was dead. It was still fascinating for Dwayne so he stayed up reading it in bed even when his eyes grew tired.

Dwayne must've fallen asleep while trying to rest his eyes, because he noticed the light was off and spotted Camila in an adjacent bed. She was sleeping soundly, not crying anymore. He drifted off again and then was lightly roused when he felt arms and another body pressing into him. It was still dark and he felt a tired Wesley nuzzling into his neck. Dwayne blinked and then relaxed, closing his eyes and smiling. It was nice to sleep beside someone else. Nice to have that extra body warmth. As they spooned Dwayne continued to smile as he drifted once again into sleep.

* * *

**Any new readers are encouraged to vote in the 'who's your favourite troll poll' on my profile. I think I will take it down and make a new one Chapter Fifty so that people who have already voted can vote again if their choice has changed.**


	48. Crucible of Unlimited Creative Potential

**Since I am OCD there is a very good chance the next troll reveal will be in Chapter 50. Hopefully I can get in what I want to get in before then, that being the space of one chapter. Well... heh... New followers are always a reason to get excited! Welcome to the team Lovino and Feliciano (that's one person) and fanmadeFinatic!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 48 ~

Crucible of Unlimited Creative Potential

Gently Dwayne's eyes opened to the central Australian sunlight coming from the small window. He could feel Wesley behind him, feel his breathing. The other boy was on his back and Dwayne was curled up with his head resting on Wesley's arm. A swell of embarrassment pooled deep in Dwayne's belly, he felt like a young child who'd crawled into a sibling's bed and slept there. Only Wesley had been the one to crawl in, had he been that worried? That's sweet.

Wesley should be the one embarrassed, when he wakes up. If he isn't already awake. Dwayne didn't want to check, he just wanted to lie here a moment more. A part of him was embarrassed and a part of him was giddy, but mainly...primarily... Dwayne felt alright.

All in his body and self he felt good. He was lying beside his Moirail and thinking that finally things had resolved themselves and they were going to be alright. Their Moirallegiance hadn't died. It was as if the weeks and weeks of darkness had finally passed and everything was finally _alright_.

Sure what happened with Reagan was traumatising, but they all survived it. And now they'd learnt from their lesson, they'd spent an entire month preparing for the next mission. It had felt like ages. But Wesley had been right to have them wait, if not for the right reason. They needed to face their problems, get them into the open, and resolve them. Their Moirallegiance had been re-invigorated, and hopefully this time it would stay healthy.

Dwayne did regret not talking to Wesley, but what he regretted now was never saying anything to Camila. He remembered for a good solid week he'd been pissed off with her for saying something heartless about the mother grub, he didn't hold it against her anymore. It was clear she'd been dealing with shit, crying every night and opening up to Reagan of all people who only used it as an opportunity. But today he'd make it right, he'd sit down with Camila _and_ Reagan and they'd have an open talk.

It took a Moirallegiance to settle Wesley, so perhaps an Auspistice can settle Reagan. Like the boy in bed next to him, Dwayne didn't actually trust her. She was too frightening. But today Dwayne might be able to glean some insight into her mentality, and help nudge her along in a stable direction. He believed he could do it. For over a month they'd lived perched and camouflaged in the centre of the country where they retracted and licked their wounds.

The mother grub was gone, but for the first time Dwayne had the confidence that they really could do it. It was like he could feel her motherly alien wisdom filtering through the sunlight, warming him. _You can do it_. They were ready to gather the next troll. They were ready for anything. It was time to find a new member.

"Dwayne are you awake?" Wesley murmured. Dwayne moved away so he could roll onto his back.

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

"Wesley?"

"Yeah?"

"What prompted you to get into my bed last night?" Dwayne couldn't entirely hide the fact he was teasing the other boy. Wesley groaned, his arm was tugged out from beneath Dwayne's head and he covered his eyes with both hands. Dwayne frowned when his head hit the mattress and he reached up to pull a pillow down.

When Wesley wasn't moving or speaking Dwayne continued "You don't need to be shy..." but now he was definitely teasing and a pillow hit him in the face.

"Ow!"

"You could've told me to leave at any time."

"I was half-asleep, you preyed on me when I wasn't in the right state of mind."

"Oh fuck off," Wesley retorted but Dwayne knew his Moirail well enough by now to know he wasn't serious. Dwayne was chuckling to himself and then started to wiggle violently against furious jabs.

Wesley stopped "What the fuck?"

Dwayne looked up, following his line of sight to where Camila sat cross-legged pointedly watching them on a bed with a bowl of yoghurt and peaches in her lap. She slowly drew the spoon out of her mouth and swallowed a mouthful, bird-eyes not leaving them.

"Please, continue. Act as if I'm not here."

"Camila..." Dwayne sighed "What the fuck?"

"I'm just enjoying the show."

"You're ogling us like a pervert," Wesley was annoyed.

"No, no, no... now Dwayne, caress his face lovingly." she instructed and the smaller boy started chuckling again. Wesley's embarrassment was making him angry.

"Stop looking at us like that!"

"You're blushing teal."

"Stop it!"

"Why would you guys even sleep in the same bed of the main bedroom if all you were gonna do is cuddle... jeez."

"Moirallegiance isn't like that Camila," Dwayne informed her with a sigh.

"Moirallegiance sounds boring as fuck," she scooped another dripping peach and then spoke with her mouth full "You're in the same quadrant with someone and when you sleep together all you end up doing is sleeping together."

"You'll understand when you enter the quadrant one day," Dwayne told her and then looked at Wesley who was sitting up, frustrated into silence. Camila looked to her bowl and shrugged as she chewed. "You know..." Dwayne continued "If you ever wanted to sleep in the same bed as Reagan we'd give you guys space."

The spoon stopped on its way to her open mouth and the bit of peach fell with a plop. Wesley shifted.

"Well I'd be outside with a stun gun waiting for when your moans became choking." he mocked.

"And I'll be by the surveillance computer keeping an eye on you both," Dwayne joked "...for your safety."

Camila said nothing and sighed, so Dwayne sat up too and was about to get out of bed when he realised something. He wasn't wearing pants. Turning to Wesley he gave him a meaningful look and the guy started fishing his legs out from the sheets. Thank God he was smart. Wesley moved away to sit on the side of the neighbouring bed and Dwayne scanned the floor to see where he'd discarded his trousers last night.

He spoke while his eyes were searching "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about this, Camila."

"What? About me hate-crushing on Reagan?" there was still shame detectable in her voice.

"Yeah... I think, since you're both new to this... what you need is someone to help guide you into it." and then he spotted his pants and reached for them.

"What do you-? Oh. You sure you guys weren't fucking?"

"Har har." Dwayne made sure to cover himself with the sheet as he wrestled his pants back on, the girl scoffed.

"Prude."

"Do you want me to be your Auspistice?"

"Wait- what?" suddenly she looked taken aback.

"Like..." he had no idea how this was supposed to be initiated "It's like a mediator for black relationships... cause they can be really dangerous or something." he felt kinda stupid under her stare.

"Woah buddy... which quadrant is this?"

"It's conciliatory. I'm not asking you out. You did read the section on ashen romance, it's just like a peace-worker..."

"Oh... that thing?" she still looked perplexed, her bob haircut swaying as she leaned forward again. Wesley turned to face her.

"I think you could do with a level-headed person getting involved." he started "I really think that would help."

"And do you have the... flushing feelings for this?" Camila looked back at Dwayne.

"I think... Yes. Yes, I do." he watched her become thoughtful "I'm concerned, and the fact is you're hate-crushing on a psycho."

"Alright, sure" she said with a shrug, setting her spoon into the bowl "Is this you saying I really should get into this with her?"

Dwayne noticed Wesley look away and it was obvious what his stance was on the matter. Dwayne turned back to Camila.

"I think the flushing exists for a reason. It's to keep our limited population alive and species going. The mother grub once told me while flushing concupiscently was instinctually for reproduction, flushing conciliatory was to keep our volatile natures in check. I think this might be good for someone like Reagan. Although... we've never yet dealt with concupiscent feelings. I think they're less about balancing moods and more about... driving them. If you two had been in the pale quadrant this would've been a lot easier. Safer."

"Well it's not, it is what it is" Camila spoke quietly "Although, I think you're right about the driving feelings. I can't imagine she's actually feeling it as much as I am..."

"Okay," Dwayne stood up out of bed "The next order of business then, is to sit you both down and figure out if this is going to work."

* * *

**Go Dwayne! Troll alien match-maker extraordinaire! What will come of this and what are Reagan's real intentions? Thanks for favouriting and reviewing fanmadeFinatic! Thanks for the wonderful feedback Akasha10199, clawfulGood, Michi-chii and NepetaAndTerezi!**


	49. The One Before the Big Troll Reveal

**Just came back from my water park holiday! The weather people lied it was an overcast day! Oh well, was alright. Thanks to reviewers Michi-chii, NotGiveinAGlub, Akasha10199, NepetaAndTerezi and sarcasticJournalist!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 49 ~

The One Before The Big Troll Reveal

Dwayne made tea. Camila said she didn't drink tea, but he made her a mug anyway. He sat down quickly at the end of the table because the cups were burning his fingers. On either side of him, facing each other was Reagan and Camila. Dwayne pushed a mug across the table to each of them, eyes flickering between their faces. The girls didn't look away from each other.

"So..." his fingers drummed a rhythm on his tea mug. "We're all new to this, and I'm not sure how it's supposed to go down..."

"You're the mediator" Reagan temporarily paused their staring contest to face him coldly "So mediate. You wanted to get involved." then her attention returned to Camila.

It was Reagan who'd wanted him involved, needed him. Regardless he didn't say that, he took a breath while thinking about what he was going to say. Perhaps it was his ashen urges, but he felt more sensitive to their situation. Reagan and Camila were so absorbed with each other right now – while Reagan's face was slack her emotionally void eyes were fixated across the table, Camila's expression was a mixture of disgust and shame, but she wasn't looking away either.

There was an emotional thing between them, a charge.

Dwayne cleared his throat "I think a good way to start is to get our emotions out in the open. Communication is crucial for any relationship to work. I can encourage you guys to talk to each other but I can't be the only one speaking."

"What is there to say anyway?" Camila spoke up in a low voice without moving her head, she continued to Reagan "I hate you."

"When I go to sleep I imagine killing your friends and sabotaging the base just to piss you off." Reagan responded with no real feeling "I imagine waiting outside the bedrooms for you to come out and see them lying there with their heads on backwards."

"Woah, woah, woah." Dwayne leaned back and was ignored "No, please _don't _do that Reagan."

"When I'm in bed at night" Camila started up without a reaction "I imagine stunning you with one of those troll guns, just so I can shear off your hair, throw you back in that cage and flush your stupid necklace down the toilet."

"Um," Dwayne didn't know how to respond to that.

"Last night I thought about going outside and luring a snake, then slipping it into your sheets while you slept." Reagan continued unreadable and Dwayne knew no one was even listening to him at this point.

"Yesterday I spat in the cereal you eat without you noticing," Camila retorted back, challenging. They stared at each other for a moment "Okay, no. But I thought about it."

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?" Dwayne buried his face in his hand. When he looked up again they were staring at him. "Alright... I'm going to _try_ to understand your feelings for each other. Maybe there is a way we can balance the anger, transform it into something stable... so you both definitely won't do any of those things."

"It's not like I haven't watched you all sleep before," Reagan started.

"Huh?"

"You are usually a restful sleeper but for people who aren't, I blend into the shadows well."

"You..." Dwayne felt a deep chill at the base of his spine. They were right not to sleep when she was first set free. How utterly terrifying. The image of Reagan silently creeping between their beds while they tossed and turned crossed Dwayne's mind. He imagined her leaning over him with watchful eyes, calculating with both hands hovering over his neck. Thinking about smothering him with a pillow, he'd die silently suffocating and the other's wouldn't even be roused. It would've been so easy for Reagan to kill them, maybe even tempting.

"Maybe instead of being creepy you should just sleep yourself?" Camila rebuked.

"I only sleep three hours a night."

"How do you function?" Dwayne couldn't help asking.

"Restful meditation," and then her coal-black eyes went back to Camila.

"Well..." Dwayne had to shake himself to get the cold shivers out of his system "From what I do know about Kismesissitude it involves two core emotions. Those being hate and sexual attraction."

"I've imagined fucking you too," Reagan said to Camila, just as coldly "Holding you down while I bite you all over, making you bleed."

"I picture chaining you up and tormenting you for my pleasure, for a change." Camila sounded completely different, darker. It was her black feelings, hopefully not her getting influenced by Reagan. They'd been hoping it'd be the other way around.

Dwayne stared at the Purple Blood. Reagan was in her own black clothing, with the black fishnet material around her arms and lower legs. Her face looked less frightening without her trademark red eye-liner, but it was still an unreadable void and that made Dwayne nervous. He'd rarely seen her show emotion, and it'd happened while she'd been locked up. He remembered seeing her laugh back then, an insane fast-paced cackle. Around her neck the Satanic pentagram necklace glinted, she always wore it. Her bone-white hair was in a loose braid.

Camila was wearing a grey-green skirt today, and one of Wesley's tops.

"If I'm not mistaken," Dwayne leaned back in his chair and sipped his tea "Kismesissitude isn't entirely hate. There's a lot of annoyance and competition sure, but just like how regular romantic relationships have bad qualities, black romance has to have some good to give it substance. Maybe a sense of friendly rivalry?"

"That's probably just the sexual urge." Reagan stated.

"Well... I guess you'd know better than me..." he replied.

"Sometimes I don't know what's winning out," Reagan said directly to Camila "my desire to hurt you or... my other desire." and then she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dwayne asked immediately while Camila just watched with her arms crossed.

"We're done here."

"Are we?"

"Yes," Reagan responded "She's my Kismesis now. Aren't you?" it wasn't so much a question and it caught Camila off guard.

"Uh... yeah."

"Glad that's sorted," she gave a sinister smirk and then turned away.

"Well..." Dwayne started after the white-haired terror was gone. Camila looked less guarded now, she appeared vulnerable. "I honestly didn't think Reagan could function in something like a hate relationship, but I suppose she must actually have good control over her emotions. It's hard to tell what she's feeling, and at times I've thought she doesn't feel anything at all."

"I don't think that..." Camila replied softly, in thought "not anymore." and then suddenly she had both hands on the table and was leaning over, panicked "Dwayne! I can't believe she admitted that she felt about me that way!"

"What? The hating?"

"No! Well, I mean, that was surprising too. I thought she wouldn't want to admit hating me..."

"Why?"

"Hating Reagan makes me feel weak," Camila admitted "It means that she is in my head, affecting me mentally, that she has power in there. But when we're together it's like a challenge, you want to best the other. You don't want them to know you're hung up on them, actually bothered by the things they say and do, more than you should be. But it means Reagan feels this way too, she admitted that."

"Then it means she does want this relationship with you," Dwayne felt his ashen feelings swelling at her confusion, he was very much involved and drawn to understand.

"But... what I can't believe... is she admitted to wanting to...fuck me." she said and Dwayne blinked "That's the most weakening part about Kismesissitude! Despite the fact you hate the other so much, you still _need_ them in that way. In your body... like a... primal need." she whispered this.

"It sounds awful..." Dwayne spoke quietly "I mean, to feel so weak to someone like her. Frightening."

"Well I'm done feeling guilty now. I've agreed to this. The only thing I'm frightened of is not being able to sustain her interest. Reagan is like the perfect nemesis, what am I to that?" and she flopped. Dwayne put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Camila! That's exactly why this is going to work. Think about it, if you were like her there would be too much calculation and you'd be able to predict each other. That would lose her interest. But remember when you first came to the hive? You got under Wesley's skin like crazy just by being you. I'm positive you'll be able to keep Reagan irritated enough. If anything she's underestimating you!" Dwayne's mini-speech seemed to inspire her and she lifted herself off the table.

"Hey yeah, you might be right... thanks Dwayne!" they both grinned at each other.

* * *

**As was previously theorized this IS the chapter before the next big troll reveal! I will need some time to plan out stuff, probably not much. Who's excited? Bet you're wondering how it'll happen when the guys haven't even left yet. Wait for it... wait for it... coming soon.**


	50. Hitting the Jackpot Grist Horde

**I feel awful for vanishing for over six months like that. And at such a critical moment too. I need you guys to know it wasn't intentional. If anything this wait would've just reduced the impact of the troll reveal here, which was not what I wanted. But oh well, I'm back! And MAYBE I still even have some readers left after all this time.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 50 ~

Hitting the Jackpot Grist Horde

It was the night before the expedition and all through the base not a creature was stirring. Dwayne lay in the shared bedroom in a limbo-state, dancing around the limits of dream-world and consciousness. He lay on his back in the darkness and couldn't be sure whether he was awake or not. His groggy mind hadn't stopped whirring from the talk they shared before deciding to get an early night's sleep.

Thirty days ago it'd been decided that in a month's time they would leave for the next troll. Their fifth member. Thirty-seven days ago they'd returned to the base with Reagan who'd tricked them. Only eleven days ago she'd been released. Among the mother grub's supplies Dwayne found a series of calendars spanning into the next decade. Feeling organized he'd started keeping track of things like dates and time.

Wesley had been the most organised of them all and planned out everything. First thing after sunrise they were going to get up, get ready and use their third-last teleportation to relocate the base to the middle of New South Wales. It was the most heavily populated state in Australia. From there only the three of them (Dwayne, Wesley and Camilla) would leave the base with Reagan and spend the next few months living in designated hotels, spending their days investigating Sydney and then after a while moving north to Newcastle, they'd keep going up and then around, sweeping the entire state and eventually getting back to Sydney.

After this they would report back to the base to check on Reagan, then spend the next few months after investigating the state of Victoria, starting with Melbourne and making their way around in a similar manner. And then, to Camila's delight, they would shift the base up North and do a scan of Queensland and make a stop at the Gold Coast, the beach resort locale she'd always talked about going to in her wandering vagabond days. Scanning through the three Eastern states was sure to lead them to at least one troll. A highblood or psychic lowblood was bound to be drawn to the collective magnetism that three trolls would create.

While Camila was Reagan's Kismesis she'd agreed on leaving the white-haired terror behind. Her Purple Blood strength would be extremely useful, but she was much too volatile and dangerous. Camila was the one who suggested they disable and lock the base and leave her inside. Dwayne agreed, a few months of being alone and Reagan could very well walk out or worse – teleport the base somewhere else before they got back. Wesley still wanted to stun her and put her back in a cell with supplies while they were away. Dwayne and Camila ignored his suggestion.

They were going to take two scuttlebuggies, Wesley would be flying one by himself on the agreement that Dwayne and Camila would be first contact and he'd be back-up. Trust. Dwayne needed to trust his Moirail, and after looking through the details in the other boy's careful planning he knew that this was being taken very seriously. They would be staying in public places, strict telecommunications would be maintained, what happened before with Reagan was not going to happen again. Dwayne was trying to expect the unexpected, but it was his nerves that kept his brain awake and circuiting around.

It was the night before they would leave that would have him recalling flashes of his terrible time laying injured in a dank cell, a prisoner awaiting death. Who would be the next troll?

Dwayne's eyes opened mechanically in the darkness and he was staring at Reagan who stood at the foot of his bed. Her dark brown eyes were glued to his face and she was unmoving. Terror washed over the young boy and he felt paralysed. Their last week of civility didn't mean anything right now, it was as if she'd still been locked up until this moment, Dwayne felt the same horror as he had back then. He felt trapped by fear in his own body, Reagan watched him as if he were frightened prey. Then he managed to break free of the shock with a scream.

The other two in adjacent beds burst into action, Wesley ducked over and then whipped up, his silhouette holding a glowing something. Camila's immediate thought had been to dart out of bed and to the light switch. When illumination flooded the room Reagan remained standing by the foot of the bed, studying each of them. Wesley aimed a flashing stun gun at her and it was softly humming. Camila watched on astounded from the corner of the room. Dwayne had his sheets bunched up around him.

"Get away from my boyfriend." Wesley spoke murderously.

"How long were you hiding one of those under your bed?" Camila demanded but the dark-haired boy didn't shift his stare from the night-walker. _So she did come in while we were asleep…_ Reagan's gaze left him lazily to focus back on Dwayne who swallowed.

"Reagan… what are you doing?"

"They're coming."

"What?"

"You can't feel them? They're outside. They're coming here."

"Who's coming?" Dwayne demanded with a shaky voice.

Reagan turned away and walked calmly out the door. Dwayne turned to face Wesley who lowered the bulky gun. Camila's gaze flickered between the two of them.

"What is she talking about?"

"You tell us, you're the one dating her." Wesley spat and deactivated the weapon. He slid it back under his bed and got up. Dwayne swung his legs out and feeling intrigued and less frightened he jogged out the door after her. The other two hurried behind him as well.

Reagan was pacing down the corridor and Dwayne made to catch up with her. She weaved through the front room and then towards the main door.

"Who's coming, Reagan?" Dwayne asked again. "What's going on?" He watched her reach up and hit the bulbous red button, the grey metal doors slid open and they were buffeted by the cold of desert night air. Reagan walked out, fully dressed in the black and fishnet clothes she'd arrived here in. Dwayne was in his T-shirt and underwear, so huddled as he followed her down a short ramp and into the vast flat vacancy of the landscape. Wesley and Camila were similarly dressed and left the warmth of the hive reluctantly.

It was dark but the slightest peek of the coming dawn gave them enough visibility to perceive shapes.

"What's going on?" Wesley demanded angrily. "You better have a good reason for pulling us out like this."

They watched Reagan as she studied the night sky. Camila stepped past Dwayne to stand close beside the taller girl.

"What is it?" she murmured. "Just tell us."

"Listen."

A few moments later they could all hear a noise. Dwayne cocked his head and took a few steps away from the group, Wesley did the same. It sounded like…

"Is that a helicopter?"

"There! Look!" Camila yelled pointing and the boys joined the girls, looking out to the sky where she was pointing and seeing the approaching aircraft as it got louder.

"…maybe we should go inside." Dwayne said suddenly.

"They shouldn't be able to see us right?" Camila said without looking away. "We're still in the camouflage radius."

"Yet they're coming right this way…" Wesley observed.

They stood watching nervously while Reagan was expressionless. The helicopter was indeed moving directly toward them.

"Who are they, Reagan?" Dwayne fired up more fiercely.

"They're like us. Trolls."

As soon as she said it the other three gaped at her. Impossible. They were literally just about to leave for Sydney that day. While it was true that four trolls together would create a larger psychic pull for other members of their species would they really follow the trail to the very centre of the continent? And did Reagan say '_trolls_' as in more than one? Dwayne didn't know what to say, he was speechless as he watched the helicopter move closer. This was beyond anything he could've ever expected. It was like providence.

"Oh my God…" Wesley spoke up. "I feel them too now."

"We come in peace." Camila began in a monotone, drawing stares from everyone. "We're like you."

"What the fuck?" Dwayne panicked.

"The lower the blood caste the more psychically susceptible you are." Reagan stated as she stepped away from the smaller girl.

The helicopter got louder and louder, closer and closer. Its lights flashed on. Dwayne could feel his hysteria rising despite himself, and then suddenly he could sense it too. There were trolls on that helicopter, and one of them was driving it. They steered it down a good thirty odd feet away from them, cold air blasting past from the high-speed blades. As the aircraft came to a jerky landing Dwayne became more aware of what he was sensing. It was just the one individual, maybe it was the psychic one who'd spoken through Camila?

The brown-haired girl shook her head dizzily as she came back into focus. Whoever Dwayne was feeling now it didn't seem like someone who was trying to contact them. It seemed like… another highblood. The slowing blades were still deafening and the wind was blowing back their clothes and their hair, despite his shock Dwayne was still trying to maintain his dignity by pulling his shirt down past his underwear. The helicopter was stationary on the ground and then the door was forced open.

A girl their age who was only a little taller than Camila with short ombre hair, waved to them. She ducked and covered her ears because the blades of the aircraft were still spinning. Stepping aside she was followed out by a boy of similar height with dark skin and untidy black hair, from here it looked like he was of maybe Indian descent. Behind him came another girl with long black hair, her body and limbs were kind of thick in a tough-looking way. Those two weren't waving, they shielded their faces or eyes as they peered out toward us.

And then the last member of their party walked out. A boy who was taller than Wesley with blonde hair the shade of gold. He'd been the pilot, and something about him was instantly attractive. _Oh no_, Dwayne thought in despair. _Another highblood_. Yet the four of them seemed to be working together, they seemed to have followed them to this location. Like his comrades Dwayne was in shock. They stared out at the other four, another pair of two boys and two girls. They were almost like a mirror image, and they both studied each other nervously from across the distance.

In the face of plans to spend months upon months trying to find the next troll, their numbers had doubled in but a single day. _This changes everything_.

* * *

**This was my plan for a while. How can I up the antie? Why not... reveal more than one troll? And hey, why not leave the readers really seizuring and reveal another four trolls? I know the secret of how this second group found each other and I'm sure the shippers will be happy their pairing options have abruptly doubled. This plan became my downfall for a little while because I began to think... can I make all four characters just as unique and interesting as the others when they came in all at the same time? It was what made me lose confidence for a while. But I have a plan and I know you'll love it. So for now enjoy this Beta-Universe-and-Alpha-Universe akin kids meet-up moment ^_^**


	51. Enlisting with the Phernalia Registry

**Hope you didn't think I was just going to vanish again! Nup, but I am working on other stories as well keep in mind. *Inhales deeply* Thank you Michi-chii, KazzieLegran, sarcasticJournalist, NepetaAndTerezi, fanmadeFinatic and Akasha10199! *exhales***

* * *

~ CHAPTER 51 ~

Enlisting with the Phernalia Registry

Gradually the helicopter blades slowed, the wind stopped buffering and the noise became a quieting whir. Dwayne stood in his group of four staring across the expanse of flat desert to the other four. Four other trolls… another group, how could it be? It almost felt as though they were a mirror reflection, except they looked completely different. A tall blonde boy, a girl with straight black hair, a small dark-skinned boy and an ombre-haired girl.

Dwayne felt frozen due to the surreality of the situation, and so seemed everybody else. Then the girl with short ombre hair started walking determinedly toward them. The black-haired girl called out to her before following angrily and then the others moved as well. Reagan swept forward and my expression flickered to her with alarm. Camila followed after her Kismesis and then Dwayne and Wesley started walking. The two groups were going to meet in the centre.

They stopped a little awkwardly twenty feet from each other. The smallest boy was equal in height with their smallest girl, his black hair was untidy and he did look Indian. He shifted his feet nervously. The girl with long and straight black hair was of Asian ethnicity and had pale skin. She seemed uncomfortable and was frowning. The tall blonde boy was very attractive and I felt magnetised to him. He was the only one who didn't look at all uncomfortable, he looked at us with interest and a slight smile on his face. He seemed kinda… smug, although that's not really the right word. Almost smug.

A high-blood, I was almost sure of it. The three others to the right of him were giving Reagan longer looks as well. When the blonde guy's blue eyes fell on Reagan's they hardened but the smile didn't fade. His stance was confident. _Do high-bloods not get along?_ Dwayne suddenly wondered with anxiety. _Mother grub, how on Earth could I stop two high-bloods from killing each other? _The short girl with the duo-coloured hair approached first again, and just because he was worried Reagan might go again Dwayne stepped right up to meet her.

"Hi," she smiled and her nose crinkled.

"Hey," Dwayne responded and tried to keep his stance still instead of shifting his feet anxiously like the girl was doing. "My name is Dwayne Gordon."

"Oh," she looked surprised and then pleased, offering her hand in a friendly manner. "I'm Kaylah Kesler."

She had a friendly smile and for a moment Dwayne felt a flood of hope and relief. _ A level-headed troll, we need more of them around here_. They shook hands.

"How did you guys find us?" Dwayne asked as his hand lowered back to his side.

"That was me," she tilted her head and her grin stretched wider. "I can, um… I'm an empath. I can sense others like us. I found these guys in the last… two odd months, and then I was able to find you guys as well!"

"So you're a psychic," Dwayne deduced with an incredulous look.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." She replied happily.

"You're probably on the lower end of the hemospectrum…" Dwayne continued in thought and Kaylah blinked at him. The blonde boy's interest seemed to peak, Dwayne's eyes flicked back to him before he forced them to the girl he was facing. It was hard to resist staring at that guy.

"We couldn't see your… huge base thing, until we got close enough. Was it invisible?"

"Yeah it was." Dwayne answered. "Alien technology."

"Alien…" she repeated before whipping around to the other girl behind her "I told you, Torrie!"

Torrie scowled and said nothing. The dark-skinned boy now seemed more curious than nervous. Behind the blue eyes of the blonde guy was a fierce burning interest.

"You have psychic powers as well," Camila called out and crossed her arms. "Were you the one who started speaking through my brain?"

"Ah, yeah… that was me. Sorry."

"S'cool… I suppose…" Camila shrugged. Apart from the blonde guy who was already relaxed, the other three seemed to stand easier now that they could tell we were the same as them. Pretty much just regular teenagers.

"I'm really glad you came and found us," Dwayne spoke up, and swept his eyes across all four of their faces this time. "You guys have known each other only within the space of two months, huh? Well that's about the same amount of time since _we_ have gotten to know each other as well," he flicked his finger back, indicating to the three standing behind him. "We've been trying to find others, but we didn't actually think anyone else would find _us_, at least not in a group that equalled ours in size… although it seems like none of you actually know anything about what we are and why we're here?"

"That's why I've been using my power to find others…" Kaylah responded with wide eyes. "This whole time, hoping that we'd find out the truth…"

"Well we know the truth," Dwayne turned onto his side. "If you want to come talk inside I'll tell you everything we know."

The four of them raised their eyes to the futuristic hive. Kaylah hesitated for only a moment.

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

Dwayne turned and so did his friends from behind him. They all approached the mechanical hive, Reagan was leading the march. Camilla fell back a bit to where Dwayne and Kaylah walked side-by-side. Wesley was a little behind Reagan and was shooting cautionary looks at his Moirail.

"Sorry for waking you guys up," Kaylah began "I'm guessing that's why you're in your underwear?"

"Heh…" Dwayne blushed from embarrassment, his attention had been completely absorbed by the new trolls. He'd forgotten that apart from Reagan they were all half-dressed.

"You guys must be cold out here." Kaylah pressed. "I didn't think the desert was so cold at night," she hugged into her blue long-sleeved top.

"I'm just about freezing my tits off." Camila replied bluntly, and this brought about a pleasant smile from the girl beside Dwayne.

"You seem to know what you're talking about, are you the leader here?" The blonde boy was suddenly beside Dwayne and staring into his eyes openly.

Dwayne faltered, his face basking in the high-blood's aura. He spoke carefully, in a voice that lacked any accent whatsoever and came off as intelligent. Although the attractive guy gave the impression that he had a high opinion of himself, he also seemed friendly. Those two attributes mixed into charisma. He was very charismatic, Dwayne could have easily assumed him to the be the leader of their little group. If he was intimidating before, now he was kind of dazzling. The feeling was kind of like 'I clearly believe I'm important and awesome, so how could you not?'. Wesley slowed to get even closer to us and Camila turned her head to eye him as well.

"Ah… yeah. I mean I guess I would be." Dwayne answered.

"He's organized most things so far." Camila jumped in. "But we don't really listen to him. And he does all the washing."

Even though she was joking there was an uneasy servility in Camila's voice as well. Dwayne felt glad that he was not the only one stunned by the high-blood's spell. The blonde guy laughed good-naturedly, _at_ them since he'd been permitted to do so. It seemed to say 'I'll laugh at your expense if you want me to, but no one would dare make me the butt of any joke'. It already felt like Dwayne and Camila were sinking into his control somehow.

"My name's Sawyer Devito." He stated pleasantly while walking on the other side of Dwayne. "Do you guys live here just by yourselves?"

"Now we do." Dwayne hesitated before speaking quickly, for some reason eager to please this socially adept boy "The mother grub died about a month ago. She was… the alien that found me, told me everything about our species and why we're here. She helped me find the other three and then she died of old age."

Sawyer watched Dwayne's face impassively. The other two of the second group were close behind and listening in. Reagan walked up the ramp and they were all quiet as they followed the white-haired girl into the first room. Wesley's arms were crossed and he was watching Sawyer with a concerned frown. Camila had stopped by the door and waited for the last two to make their way cautiously inside before she could press the big red button and close up the sliding metal doors.

Dwayne indicated to the wide billiard-sized table that was stacked with books "This here is all important information about our species, the mother grub set it up. We never really moved the books back into the library room because we figured new trolls would be joining us eventually."

He glanced at Reagan who was away from everyone else, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Eyes watching silently like a tiger's. She was all in black and her silver pentagram necklace glinted in the overhead white lamp-light. Her thin white hair was long, framing her face and falling gently over her shoulders. A thick lock of hair was rolled up into a lazy bun.

Dwayne looked back to the newcomers "I know you guys must be very curious… but if you don't mind I think we should go get the rest of our clothes on… before we can have any kind of serious conversation…"

"Hah," Kaylah giggled "Go ahead!"

Wesley whipped around and out of the room, Camila left at a more casual pace. Dwayne went to exit but then paused and faced Reagan who was looking very intimidating.

"Ah… Reagan," he watched her black eyes move to him. "Please… don't… make them uncomfortable, okay?" Dwayne ended a little pathetically.

He could feel curious looks moving between him and Reagan. The white-haired girl rolled her eyes. Dwayne left the room and followed after the others.

_Kaylah is a psychic troll who was able to sense three other trolls across the country and gather them all together, before leading them to us. It must mean she's a low blood, right? She doesn't seem to me like someone who would be at the higher end of the hemospectrum, she just doesn't. But if she was able to control Camila it means she has to be either a Yellow Blood or higher…_ Dwayne thought as he went. _We won't know which blood caste they all come from until we have this next talk. But I'm sure about one thing, that Sawyer guy must be a high blood_.

Looking down at the thought of him Dwayne blushed. _And what about the other two? Did either of them have powers? What blood caste were they from?_ Dwayne dearly hoped that nothing else was about to go wrong.

* * *

**OooOooOoo so we have Kaylah, Sawyer and... some guy and what was that other girl's name again? Tell me what you think of their characters! Are you intrigued yet? Or feel kind of meh about them? New character poll on my profile but you might want to wait a little longer before voting.**


	52. Being Assigned and Strife Specified

**It's time for... the blood castes reveal! Thanks to reviewers NepetaAndTerezi, sarcasticJournalist and KazzieLegran! Hugs to new followers and/or favouriters Erin Carde, RoseBlaze13, grimTherapist and jemichan77.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 52 ~

Being Assigned and Strife Specified

Dwayne noticed that when he returned to the room, now in jeans and a light jumper, their new guests were all eying Reagan and none of them were smiling. He grimaced and joined Wesley and Camila who stood at one end of the long table.

"Alright," Camila started then. "Do you want to start the explanations, oh-so-glorious leader?"

"Of course, noble servant." Dwayne reached the table and adjusted one of the books nervously.

"We know how much you _love_ talking."

Dwayne cleared his throat then and tried to ignore Camila's teasing. Sawyer was smirking again, Kaylah stood beside him with a growing smile. Wesley stood stiffly and had yet to exchange a word. Reagan would only observe and likely not participate in this conversation. The other two newcomers were eager and silent.

"So… we are in fact, aliens. It's why we have different coloured blood, extra strength or psychic abilities."

"Come off it!" The Asian girl suddenly yelled, more disbelieving than angry.

"I _told_ you, Torrie!" Kaylah, the ombre-haired psychic spun around. "How many times did I tell you that?!"

"How did you know?" Camila asked her curiously.

"Well… I just… it seemed right." Kaylah explained. "It felt right. And I've always been kind of a conspiracy nut anyway, which given our lives I think that's understandable."

"I know what you mean," Dwayne agreed. "I'd always been drawn to science-fiction. Guess there's a connection there."

"But how do you _know_ we're aliens?" Torrie pressed. "What if the answer's more like… magic?" she struggled.

"Magic isn't real." Wesley spoke up a little coldly. Reagan scoffed and dipped her head, in obvious disagreement.

"How do you know we're not like werewolves or some strand of supernatural race?" Torrie insisted to Dwayne. "There's countless varying lore of this all over the planet. Unless you guys all landed here on this base and just erased our memories with an alien ray gun?"

"No," Dwayne blinked. "I know because I met the mother grub. I was the first person she contacted, cause of my blood caste. She was… a big alien-looking thing. But she died of old age, and we buried her a small walk away from here."

"Can I see her?" Sawyer spoke up with intense curiosity. The three trolls at the end of the table stared at the blonde guy for a moment.

"No," Wesley answered.

"She led me to this ship about two months ago," Dwayne continued. "And told me about our species and why we're here." He paused and took a breath, then continued on explaining everything he'd first been told while everyone listened. Dwayne mentioned their dangerous and volatile race, their tyrannical ruler, the meeting of an even larger unknown alien race that'd caused the extinction of their own, the cryosleep in the kernels and the Matriorb and mission.

It was when he started talking about the twelve castes of the hemospectrum that Dwayne slowed, his own interest getting the better of him. Wesley stepped around the table and pulled out a book about it, the first one Dwayne read when he'd arrived here. Opening it to the front and flicking past the index he left it open on a double-page that showed a bar of colour.

At one end of the spectrum burgundy-red and at the other fuchsia-pink.

"Here's me, Wesley Lamont." Wesley's finger rested on the teal zone. "Here's Dwayne," he moved it to the jade by the middle. "Camila Farren," he moved down to the bronze at the lower end of the spectrum and pointed his thumb back at the brunette and shortest member. "Reagan Healey…" he slid his finger up to purple, the third highest caste and one before the sea-dwellers. A lazy flick of the hand toward the intimidating girl by the wall. Then he stepped away as the new four trolls leaned over and spotted their colours.

"We need to know what the colour of your blood is. It's imperative to the mission," Dwayne told the four.

An anxious pause before Kaylah once again was the first to take action. She raised her finger and then dropped it onto Yellow.

"That mustardy colour is exactly right."

"Okay, so you're a Yellow Blood." Dwayne raised his eyes in thought. "The third lowest caste, you have a life expectancy pretty much identical to humans. Your caste is less likely to have psychic powers than Bronze Bloods, but the power you do have is going to be stronger… that's about all I know at the top of my head."

"Powers." Kaylah blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can also do this." She splayed her hand at the stack of books and everyone watched as a thick tome on 'Lusus Naturae' began levitating with a high-frequency sound. Dwayne's eyes popped open in shock. Kaylah frowned in concentration as the book raised itself about three feet above the table, the noise increasing in volume and pitch. It must be from their species connection, but Dwayne felt like he was sensing wavelengths radiating out from her brain or something strange like that. Suddenly the book fell back down to the table with a heavy _crash_. "Oops, sorry."

Dwayne and his comrades stared at her.

"I'm still not that good at it." Kaylah stated awkwardly.

"Telekinesis…" Wesley murmured. He'd probably read all about it. "What else can you do?" He insisted.

"Ah, nothing." She leaned away from his urgency. "Just that and the empath thing."

"Does it work on humans?" Camila asked her.

"Well… I can't control their brains or anything. It's empathy, not mind reading. I know what they're thinking but it's not like I'm hearing their thoughts, I'm _feeling_ them. Usually just their emotions but sometimes it's more complicated than that."

"Do you practice?" Camila pressed. "I got better the more I practiced."

"Not… really." Kaylah answered. "Why? What can you do?"

"I can control, like, motor function of humans. Only humans. When I touch them I can pass on simple commands and they go all zombie-like. Persuasion, or something. But seriously though how do you not practice your power?"

Kaylah merely shrugged. Then the dark-skinned boy spoke up, nervous under everyone's stares.

"You've got a lot better, Kaylah… like a few weeks ago she could only lift a pen…" Everyone's eyes left him to go back to the Yellow Blood.

"It looks like you have the potential for some really strong powers." Camila said seriously and Kaylah only shrugged again.

"Well I can lift one-hundred-and-fifty kilograms of weight," the Asian girl stated suddenly and stepped forward, resting her index finger on the page. "Torrie Moolah."

"Indigo…" Dwayne muttered. She was only one caste below Reagan. Looking up again he surveyed her with a new wariness. A blue-blood, more hostile on the spectrum than Wesley at his worst.

"So what does that mean?" Her dark eyes fixed on Dwayne.

"Well… you're going to live a while."

"How long?"

"I'd have to check."

"Like an approximation?"

"Maybe a thousand years," Dwayne replied and her expression became disbelief again. "As an approximation. You'll also be more… er, prone to aggression and violence."

"You do get pretty angry sometimes." The small boy tried to joke.

"Shut up." She snapped back.

"How angry?" Wesley asked seriously.

"What, is this actually an issue?" Torrie's head swivelled between them.

"Yes…" Dwayne struggled. "The higher you are on the spectrum the more dangerous, in terms of aggression. That's the general rule."

"Well…" Torrie trailed off.

"She breaks things." Kaylah spoke up. "What? You do." She said at the resultant glare. "When Torrie gets really mad she flies into a rage and starts punching things and breaking public property, so we usually have to bail before anyone sees us."

"Torrie…" Dwayne started as delicately as he could. "Have you ever hurt other people?"

"N… not these guys." She reluctantly admitted.

"It's like, it's not her." Kaylah continued. "When she snaps she just gets in the mood to wreck things. We all just give her space and then eventually she calms down and it's her again. You can tell when she's mad, you can feel it, so we all just stay away from her for a while and then no harm done."

"Okay, okay." Dwayne nodded with the tone of a welfare worker although he could tell both Wesley and Camila were worried. Torrie wasn't speaking so Dwayne cleared his throat "I suppose as long as you can remove yourself or keep from breaking important technology."

"I don't know if she can." Kaylah kept going. "We're the ones that have to remove ourselves from _her_ area."

"Kaylah…" Torrie's voice was a warning.

"Hey you can't help it," the small boy tried consoling her. "And now we know why."

"Well you go next, Jasper! You haven't told them about your weird ability!"

Three pairs of eyes moved to the dark-skinned boy as he stepped up to the open book.

"Ah… hi. I'm Jasper Delphi. I can see the future."

"You what?" Camila ogled.

"It's not like… I mean, it's weird alright?" he started strangely. "It's, ah, I can see what the outcome of things will be sometimes, like if we do certain things. I knew that if we followed Kaylah's sensing power to you guys that there would be four of you and a big metal place, this thing. And I also knew you wouldn't harm us."

"Well… that's good." Dwayne blinked his wide eyes. "Can you, er… use telekinesis as well Jasper?"

"Nope, I've tried. My power seems harder to control than what Kaylah can do."

"So you must be a Burgundy Blood, am I right?" Wesley stepped forward and put his finger on the lowest colour in the spectrum.

"Yeah, that's right. I didn't pay much attention to my blood, I didn't really notice it was darker than other peoples. When I did start to realise I thought maybe I was sick, but I feel fine. I thought these guys knew what I was talking about until they said their blood was like, yellow and purple." He dragged a hand through his untidy hair "I don't want to know how long I'll live. I'm guessing it's less than a thousand years, and if Kaylah's only going to live as long as a normal person, well based on that colour chart I'm… I just don't want to know, you know?"

"I understand," Dwayne replied and wondered if he should've even brought lifespans up at all.

"Me and Sawyer kind of have powers as well," Torrie started again. "Well, _had_. We could sense other trolls but after a while it faded. Now we can only tell other trolls when we're in the room with them."

"The same thing happened to Wesley." Dwayne spoke up. "Trolls in general are a psychic species. They've evolved in a way to be social and depend on each other, like humans. We've heard of humans that can suddenly do extraordinary things to save themselves, maybe this is just a dormant power all higher bloods have that's awoken itself in our unusual circumstances…" He paused in thought before realizing that everyone was now staring expectantly at Sawyer.

The blonde guy had been mostly silent since they'd stepped inside the base. He'd been carefully listening to everyone else, calculating behind those pale-blue eyes of his. After a moment longer of being still he walked up close to the table and then dropped his finger down onto the page.

The colour was Violet. A high-blood. A sea dweller. A noble aristocrat. The second highest ranking of the hemospectrum.

* * *

**You were right, sarcasticJournalist. Although I was tempted to have Sawyer pretend he was a Fuchsia Blood just to fuck with them xD But that wouldn't be a smart move. Sawyer is the first character who is the same gender as his Homestuck-equivalent blood caste troll, which is Eridan. So eons ago some random guest reviewer asked for the Yellow Blood's name to be Kayla and have all these characteristics. Well, I don't do everything you guys ask me but I still take what you say into account!**


	53. Rolling Dicekind with the Gamblignants

**Jeez this is a long one, but I suppose you guys deserve it for waiting so patiently! Hugs to reviewers KalypsoKari87, KazzieLegran and sarcasticJournalist. Also hugs for new favouriter and follower clonedProphet, just because I'm feeling huggy today.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 53 ~

Rolling Dicekind with the Gamblignants

"I'm a Violet Blood," the handsome teen stated with his finger on the page. "So… what does that mean?"

Silence. Dwayne could see those icy eyes fixed on him. Sawyer's three companions were waiting for the answer. Camila and Wesley also weren't speaking. Then Reagan moved, a shift, her bent leg left the wall to touch the ground beside her other one. Apart from that she remained still.

"It means…" Wesley was the first of them to speak. "I'm surprised you haven't already tried to kill all of us."

"Obviously you guys have made a mistake." Sawyer removed his hand from the page, a steady commanding tone to his voice. Dwayne could easily imagine him as a noble aristocrat.

"I've read several books on sea dwellers, all of you are supposed to be tyrants. Nasty pieces of work." The ash-brown haired boy pressed, leaning forward and resting his hands on the table. Sawyer's gaze was intense and eyes unwavering.

"So in other words you don't trust me?"

"Yes." Wesley admitted and Dwayne shuffled uncomfortably.

The three of them were now eying Sawyer with distrust. Reagan was a Satan-worshipping psychopath who'd kidnapped, tortured and even tried to kill them. She'd faked being drugged so she could be taken back to the base. Then she'd preceded in kicking the shit out of them and trying to maim the mother grub before they lucked out and managed to imprison her, keeping her in confinement for a month and eventually settling her insanity.

All of that came from a Purple Blood. Sawyer was one step up from that. Sea-dwellers possessed incredible strength, aquatic abilities and near-immortal lifespans. From what Dwayne knew of high bloods they only became more sinister and cunning the higher up they were on the hemospectrum, until you reach the Fuchsia Blood who of course can only be embodied by one troll at any time. Even when there were billions of trolls, the highest blood caste tracked and killed each other so that there would only ever be one empress.

What Sawyer said next surprised Dwayne.

"That's not fair." He spoke resolutely, eyes still determined. Wesley only stared back at him, his own face flinching against the higher blood's intensity. After another moment of silence he whipped around to his companions who were blinking in surprise. "Kaylah!"

"Hm?" The girl looked at him.

"Have I ever given any of you reason to fear me? Have I threatened to harm you with my strength?"

"No." She answered honestly. "You can be intimidating, but I don't think that's intentional. And you've never threatened us."

"Torrie!" He turned to the Asian girl. "I've never tried manipulating anyone for my own goals, right? Even when you frequently lost control and started smashing things in hulk-mode I never physically restrained you. I just let you be, right?"

"That's true." The Indigo blood answered impassively.

"Jasper!" When he barked at the meek boy he jumped a little. "Have you ever seen me lose control?"

"He's right." The Indian boy faced Dwayne and the others. "Sawyer's always been in control of himself. If anything he's a little too disciplined."

"So I ask you," Sawyer glared at Wesley whose face was slack with surprise. "How is it fair for you guys to pass suspicion on me when I've never acted in any way that would warrant it? Just because of my blood colour? That's ridiculous."

"I'm sorry Sawyer." Dwayne felt himself suddenly feeling ashamed. "You have to understand why we need to be cautious. All of the books have painted a frightening picture of your blood caste."

"Well obviously I'm an exception. You heard my friends, I've never 'lost control'. I'm not angry. I've never exploited them for any reason. So it feels sucky that you'd just lump me in some category cause of this blood caste system." He ranted passionately. He took a few steady breaths before straightening himself. "If what you said is true then all of us are completely different to the extinct trolls we've read about from this other planet. We're trolls yes, but we were each raised as a human. Culturally and socially we've developed completely differently."

"I hear what you're saying, Sawyer." Dwayne replied, still aghast. "I'm sorry. We both are. For what it's worth I don't think you're evil either. It's just… we'll see. I don't think you'll harm us, especially if you have no reason to. You don't have to worry, we won't treat you any differently."

Yet another silence fell across the group of eight. Until Reagan pushed off the wall and stepped forward.

"You seem to be doing a fine job at emotional manipulation to me, sea dweller." Her black eyes stared down his cool blue ones and a chill descended upon the room. Sawyer's gaze was stony and then after a while the white-haired girl whipped around and left the room.

Everyone else exhaled and Dwayne let out a sigh of relief. Talk about tension.

Sawyer's eyes were fixed on the doorway and he crossed his arms, it looked like he was done berating them. Camila reached up to scratch the back of her hand, like Dwayne and Wesley she was also embarrassed.

"Okay…" She clicked her tongue. "Well you guys know pretty much all we can tell you now so… Dwayne? Wesley? Anyone, no? Okay… you guys will hopefully be living with us… right? Great. There's books here and um, I'll show you guys the rest of the hive? Or you can just walk around yourselves, whatever." The small girl edged away from the table and Kaylah went to follow her, Jasper also tagged along.

Sawyer moved immediately to leave the room and start investigating by himself, arms still crossed in frustration. Torrie paused and then moved away to look at things on her own as well. When the three shy trolls wandered off together it was just Dwayne and his Moirail. The green-eyed boy blinked at Wesley whose gaze was fixed on the table.

"So… what do you really think?"

"About Sawyer?" Pause. "I… don't know what I think."

"Can we trust him?"

"It looks like he really hasn't hurt any of the others. What's got me is this: if all Violet Bloods are tyrannical rulers why hasn't he established himself as their boss? Why hasn't he got them trained and intimidated to do whatever he wants them to? His kind is supposed to love power."

"I'm thinking that maybe we can trust him." Dwayne admitted and Wesley lifted his gaze off the table then to stare at his soul-friend. "How could he resist not conquering them if it was in his nature, and for that matter, why? Maybe Sawyer is an exception to the rule?"

"Maybe." Wesley responded but there was uncertainty in his eyes. Then Dwayne reached across the table and put his hand over the other boy's. He loved how that felt entirely natural. Wesley also didn't flinch at all.

Then after a moment Dwayne straightened up and withdrew his hand "Knowing you you're probably going somewhere by yourself to process and think about stuff, the surveillance room right?"

"Hmm."

"I'm going to go socialize. I want to get to know our new friends better. See ya."

"Bye."

Dwayne left the room eagerly, a new bubbling excitement starting to well up inside him. Four other trolls had joined forces and done just fine without a Jade Blood mediator. They'd found their own harmony and hopefully that would spread and start to even things out around here. Reagan didn't seem to like Sawyer much, maybe she was intimidated by the competition? Then again land and sea trolls supposedly never got along.

It didn't matter if Sawyer was manipulative, not really. What mattered was that he'd never bullied or harmed the other trolls in his group. He could scheme for power and emotional control all he wanted, so long as it didn't interfere with their mission to find the other trolls and rebuild their near-extinct alien race.

For the rest of the day there was activity. For the first time their huge base started to seem a little crowded, but that was only because Dwayne was used to there being only a few of them. No longer was there this long-standing silence, no longer did Dwayne clench up as he turned corners because he feared the silent Reagan would be just standing there, coal eyes trained on his soul. Now the green-blood could hear chatter from multiple rooms ahead, he could navigate the corridors and then enter the room knowing exactly who was going to be in there.

It was nice, the pleasant banter. For the first time Dwayne could imagine this as a home. It felt homely. Seven other teens who were just as weird as he was, in the same situation. They were two thirds full – Dwayne tried imagining what it would be like when all twelve of them were here. A family of sorts, hopefully over the years in space transit their higher blood feuds would all fade away and they'd just be a big group of spaceship-bound chums.

Dwayne felt happy, sincerely happy. Their situation had been so dire, but now with the sound of eight trolls occupying the base he felt like maybe he could actually do it. Their impossible mission might just succeed after all. More than that – it might even be easy. With Kaylah sensing the remaining trolls and Jasper scanning the future for threats they could get through this without anything horrible like before ever happening again.

Dwayne stopped by a doorway, clinging to the side of it. Again he wished the mother grub could be here to see this. Her last psychic message to him had been that she had faith that Dwayne would succeed. Well here they were, succeeding. Her trust in him had been wondrous, but he still wished she could be here to see that all of her effort was paying off. He thought of the Matriorb then and such a strong wave of maternal love washed through him that he was surprised by its intensity. Such a force of mother-like affection, anchoring him to this planet, an overpowering urge to nurture.

Jeez Wesley was right about him, Dwayne was such a woman.

Letting go of the doorway he wiped his eyes, they were starting to brim with tears. Tears of joy. At that moment Sawyer came wandering through again, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. He passed Dwayne without acknowledging him yet again. There was no animosity coming from the teen, he'd been exploring the place while lost in his thoughts for the last few hours. He probably hadn't even noticed Dwayne was there.

Continuing on toward the kitchen and eating area Dwayne looked across and saw the three other trolls crouching by the TV. Camila, Kaylah and Jasper had been pretty much inseparable all day. The three low bloods, they chatted and joked and jeered. It seemed like normal teen talk. Torrie was with them now as well, by the tone of her voice she was annoyed about something. The other three still sounded in high spirits, lost in the discussion. Dwayne had followed them around a bit too and they'd all talked about themselves, for the moment he was content with just listening to their boisterousness from a distance.

Too many people trying to talk at the same time and it just made for a lot of garble; they were all feeding off this high-spirited energy. The eagerness that accompanied new friendships.

At the end of the day all eight of the trolls were gathered again in the dining room. Reagan, again, stayed at the edge of the room like a satellite in orbit. Plates of pasta sat in bowls on the table and in the centre was a big fold-out map of Australia, big enough that its edges were hanging off. Cooking for so many people was beyond Dwayne, but luckily the low bloods had all chipped in to help.

Jasper was nice enough to offer chopping up the peppers and onions, since he didn't have much experience at all with cooking – so he'd said. He seemed kind of clumsy, dropping vegetables more than once. They rolled off the chopping board and bounced on the floor while he tried to assemble the items. Torrie had only watched us until Jasper cut his finger with the knife. Then she'd shoved him aside and done the chopping much quicker while he sucked his thumb and watched us by the island counter.

Camila was similarly useless. She'd opted to cook the sauce and dumped an entire jar of concentrate into a frying pan, pushing around the sludge with a wooden spoon and not adding anything to it at all. Dwayne threw it out and Camila joined Jasper on the sidelines, giving verbal encouragement and teasing in her usual fashion.

Kaylah was the only one of them who seemed adept at cooking. She knew how to do everything properly, she and Dwayne worked together getting everything ready and then the other three helped set the table. Sawyer had wandered in and out of the room lost in thought, not noticing what they were doing. Reagan and Wesley didn't come out of their hiding places until dinner time.

Dwayne adjusted the map while Jasper slurped up a string of fettucine, red sauce flecking somewhere across the Pacific Ocean.

"So let's go through this again." Wesley stated, pushing his bowl and spoon aside. "Dwayne and I both come from New South Wales, here and here." His thin fingers brushed the map. "So does Kaylah right?"

"Yep! Home of Sydney, greatest city in Australia." The ombre-haired girl spooned another mouthful in.

"It's safe to say we cross that state off the list. It has the highest population but still, what's the chances we're going to find a fourth troll in the same state?"

"Melbourne's better than Sydney." Torrie crossed her arms and rested them on the table, almost in a sulk.

"That's right." Wesley scratched his head. "Torrie here's from Victoria. Jasper came from a place near the desert by Adelaide in South Australia and Reagan came from Perth city in West Australia. Sawyer of course, came from Hobart in Tasmania, the island state down here." His fingernail trailed down to the heart-shaped state surrounded by water down south.

"How'd you get here, fish boy?" Camila dared to say. "Did you swim?"

Sawyer gave her a dry smile.

Dwayne moved around his fettucine with a spoon "You probably flew over in that helicopter right?"

Around noon the blonde guy had gone back to the aircraft and landed it closer to the base just so they didn't have to carry their luggage so far. The group of four had brought clothes and some food rations with them. Obviously they had nothing on the master food supply stored here, sealed and vacuumed plastic for optimum freshness.

"You know there's this joke on the mainland that all Tasmanians are inbred." Camila continued to pester.

"Really? We say the same about you lot." He answered back with a growing smirk.

"Back on topic." Wesley pressed. "We have trolls here from all states except-"

"Oh my God!" Camila banged both fists on the table and the empty plates jumped. Everyone turned to look at the now standing girl. "That means the only state left is Queensland! Wahoo!" She jumped away from the table and started running around victoriously. "Yes! Finally I'll get to the gold coast! Beaches, hotels, waves! This is going to be awesome!"

"Yes." Wesley turned back and the group ignored the brunette as she started running around in the next room. "Our plan was to teleport to a rural area of a state and then leave the base, travelling around until we happen on the sensory trail of a hidden troll. We only have three teleportations worth of Uranium though, so the actual tracking down part could still take months."

Kaylah swallowed another mouthful and then wiped red sauce off her chin "We'll see. You guys have something now that you didn't have before. Two extra trolls with psychic powers. This will be a piece of cake."

* * *

**Yay feel good chapter. I guess you guys also deserve one of those, after all this story has had its fair share of angsty chapters. I'm glad that things seem to be working out now, but of course I know all the twists and turns that are to come mwahaha. As for what you said KalypsoKari87, anyone can feel free to leave suggestions in reviews or a PM. You guys can talk to me if you want, I swear I'm not intimidating!**


	54. Party like it's Twelfth Perigee's Eve

**Thank you for reviewing Akasha10199, KalypsoKari87 and Ozzy. I chose to focus on Australia because it's where I live! I couldn't write about them being in USA because I don't really know the places and in this story they do a lot of travelling. Welcome to the club new follower InternalAssumpter.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 54 ~

Party like it's Twelfth Perigee's Eve

"I'm stuffed." Dwayne led a bunch of trolls down to the main bedroom at the end of the corridor, rubbing his stomach as he went.

"Pasta's quite filling." Kaylah spoke up in agreement.

They stopped in the doorway and watched Dwayne go straight to his bed, still messy because he hadn't made it properly. It was just them teens – who was going to bother making beds? Camilla weaved through the spaces to her bed and then lunged, bouncing to a stop. Kaylah made her way in and claimed a bed beside Camilla's and opposite Dwayne's. Jasper trailed his hand along the headboards as he walked.

"So that must be Wesley's." He indicated to the other bed that wasn't unused and pristine. He took a seat on a bed beside Kaylah's. "What about Reagan? Does she sleep up here?"

"Um no." Dwayne couldn't hide the _no derr_ from his voice. He undid the belt of his jeans to get ready for bed.

"I didn't think so." Jasper reached up to ruffle his untidy hair and bring his arm back down again. "She's… kind of intimidating."

"You don't know the half of it." Camila said and started bouncing up and down on the mattress. Dwayne frowned and tossed his covers back, he climbed in and then covered himself.

"So what's her deal?" Kaylah tried to be nonchalant, she was just as interested in Reagan as Jasper was.

Dwayne tried to remind himself that Reagan was only the second highblood they've met as well. The attractive Sawyer kept popping up again in Dwayne's mind and making him feel funny, he really hoped the guy was telling the truth and he actually was harmless. For all he knew Reagan was having the same effect on them as well. _Stupid flushing_.

"Reagan is… a crazy Purple Blood." Camila answered because Dwayne had been distracted by his thoughts. "'Nuff said."

"That can't be all there is to it?" Kaylah pressed.

"We don't know why Reagan is the way she is." Dwayne said, worried in the back of his mind that Reagan might be hidden somewhere and listening. "She doesn't talk about herself but she was in a weird place when we found her. Also… supposedly she doesn't sleep. She just meditates for three hours a night. At least that's what she said. Most of the time we don't know where exactly she is… she's just around." He stopped himself from adding_ it's kind of terrifying_.

"Ahuh?"

"Yeah she was running a cult, or something." Camila got up and was standing on her bed.

"What are you doing, Camila?" Dwayne asked her.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet. I have too much energy." She started jumping on it like it was a trampoline, the metal frame squeaking.

"If either of you guys want sleep there are private rooms." Dwayne told the other two. "The beds are probably better there too."

"Thanks but I'm not all that sleepy either." Kaylah admitted.

"Yeah, I mean…" Jasper fidgeted "Now that we finally know who we are… I mean, man, for a while I thought we'd never find out. But now I'm way too curious to want to go sleep by myself."

"This is like a slumber party!" Camila announced while bouncing, her shoulder-length hair fluttering up and down as she jumped. Leaning forward she sprang off the bed and landed on the next one, continuing to labour the springs on that bed instead.

"You could break something…" Dwayne warned.

"I'll be fine." She sighed. "Stop worrying all the time, Dwayne."

He was about to say something else but then Kaylah got up and started jumping on her bed. Camila laughed and then started bouncing across the room, leaping across the mattresses like bouncy stepping stones. Kaylah was cautious, but daringly lunged around the big room as well. Wiggling around a bit Dwayne got comfortable and rested his head on the pillow.

The girls were laughing and it looked like they were chasing each other. They got close to falling a few times but no one did. Camila almost got tagged by Kaylah but reached around and swatted her with a pillow. Bed-jumping tag became a pillow fight as well and Dwayne watched and laughed along at the combatants. Jasper seemed fine with standing on the sidelines and throwing pillows at the girls, but then he got up and started playing as well.

Dwayne really was tired though, it was late and his eyes were bleary, but it was amusing to watch them all the same. Camila was fast, ducking and weaving her small agile body and hitting people in the back of the head with cushions. All the beds were messy now. Kaylah and Jasper started to gang up on her and when they had her cornered she jumped across to Dwayne's bed and he quickly pulled in his legs before she landed on them.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Dwayne!" She just hopped right on by. "Pillow fight tag is serious business."

"She ought to be penalized for that." Dwayne complained. The three were panting and red, excitement in the air, Dwayne tried keeping himself awake with more urgency this time. His eyes were paying special attention to the smaller girl.

"She's like a bloody cat." Jasper complained.

"I'm like an agile ninja." Camila replied and ducked a pillow thrown by Kaylah. "A graceful gazelle." She ducked down and stretched to pick the pillow off the floor. The others converged on her corner and she quickly hopped away, shielding herself from another flying projectile.

They were making so much noise that it was obviously only a matter of time before others would appear in the doorway. Torrie and Sawyer peered into the room, when Dwayne caught sight of the tall blonde guy he felt immediately awkward, his heart started to race. He sat up a little.

"Ah, hey." Dwayne greeted.

"I was wondering what was going on in here." Sawyer smirked and crossed his arms. "Playing a game of 'the ground's lava'?"

"Torrie come help me catch her!" Kaylah called, trying and failing to herd Camila. Her voice was part-excitement and part-annoyance.

"If Torrie joins in she's going to start bowling people over and then someone's gonna slam into the wall and break bones." Jasper complained.

"Good point." Kaylah's eyes were still on Camila. "Don't help, Torrie."

"I wasn't going to." She snapped. "Don't be too loud cause my room's only a few doors down."

"You're not going to sleep here with us?" Dwayne tried. "I haven't really gotten to know you."

"This place is a pig-sty and I want to actually sleep." The Asian girl responded.

"I'm sleeping in a room by myself as well," Sawyer explained. "I also like my privacy, but I hope you don't factor that in as a Violet Blood's sociopathy Dwayne."

Dwayne was embarrassed and said nothing. Camila leaped to another bed, still focused on the game. Kaylah was completely focused on her but Jasper stopped to turn around.

"What were you guys doing all day when you weren't with us?" He asked.

"Reading." Sawyer answered smoothly and with his arms still crossed he leaned against the doorframe, freeing one foot and kicking the ground rhythmically.

"Same." Torrie itched her hip. They both looked to be wearing their pyjama-wear – Torrie in a grey band shirt with holes in it and Sawyer with sweat pants on.

"I guess some of us want to learn from books and some of us want to learn through actually talking to the others." Jasper pointed out, but his inattentiveness to the game earnt him a flying pillow to the face. Camila rolled back onto her feet again and dodged another grab from Kaylah.

"Whatever," Torrie responded. "Just remember to keep it down." They went to leave.

"Goodnight Torrie, goodnight Sawyer." Camila called as she hopped around the room.

Torrie didn't respond but Sawyer raised a hand as he left. Once they were gone Dwayne lowered himself back to his pillow and released a long sigh.

The midnight frolicking didn't last for much longer, instead the three teens finally settled onto their bed. Dwayne could feel himself drifting off as the three lowbloods started up a game of truth and dare. Camila tried pleading with him to play along, saying he was allowed to get away with picking truth every option (since Dwayne didn't want to leave the confines of his warm bed). A few rounds and Dwayne was too tired to even comply with that however.

After the initial rounds Kaylah and Jasper learnt that all trolls were bisexual, or at least that Dwayne and Camila were. Kaylah fired him a jarring question that made his ears heat up, that and his sleep-addled brain was seriously making him consider giving up the game at that moment.

"Rate the guys in here on levels of hotness." She declared. "But you don't have to include yourself. Oh wait! No, you do have to include yourself!"

"I thought truth questions had to be 'yes' or 'no'."

"Just do it, Dwayne!"

"Nah."

"Party pooper." Camila chimed in.

"Just give me a 'yes' or 'no', question. Or at least one that has a simple answer. Then I'm out and I'm going to sleep." He adjusted his elbow from under his pillow.

"Okay… how's this?" Kaylah thought, tapping a finger to her chin. "If you could make out with any one of us who would it be?"

"Jeez…"

"Come on, Dwayne. Your last question." Kaylah prompted and he looked around at the other two. Jasper smiled at him awkwardly and Camila made a show of winking at him.

"Who I would kiss… so that would be the same as… who I think is most attractive…" Dwayne struggled to twist it into something less convicting.

"Who is most attractive _to you_." Kaylah pressed and they all leaned forward.

Dwayne gave an unpleasant frown as he considered his options. He'd never really been attracted to Camila. Their personalities were okay friend-wise, but there wasn't anything more than that. He was her Auspistice now, but he certainly didn't want to make out with her. Jasper seemed nice enough and he had a cute face. However the truth was that Kaylah was nice and funny, while still having the appropriate mix of responsibility. She was also… very cute.

"Okay you win. It's you, Kaylah."

"Yes." She fist-bumped in victory and Dwayne rolled over.

"G'night." He quickly dozed on and off, the voices of the others surfacing and lulling him along the edges of sleep. Sleep felt like being at the edge of an ocean, the tides covering him and then withdrawing again but it wasn't unpleasant.

Wesley arrived at the final round of truth and dare. By the sounds of it Kaylah was doing a handstand against the wall while struggling to say the alphabet backwards.

"What are you doing?" Wesley's deep voice sounded from the doorway.

"You're too late to join us, Wessle-bee. I think the others are too tired to play another round of truth and dare." Camila replied.

"Cause you probably wore them out with your hyperactivity. Come on, it looks like Dwayne's trying to sleep."

"He didn't have to stay in here with us!" Camila retorted.

Wesley made his way through and into Dwayne's view, his bed the side he was facing. As the sleep momentarily ebbed he blinked his green eyes at the boy as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wesley…" a tired yawn.

"Oh crap…" Camila whispered. "You think he heard me trying to dare Jasper to put cream on his face?"

"Wesley," Dwayne ignored her. "What've you been doing all day?" He watched the other boy slipping into the bed beside him.

"Making plans for tomorrow." He kept his voice low, turning on his side so they were facing each other. It felt like they were in a personal and private bubble like this.

"For the…" Dwayne's sleepy brain tried to focus.

"Tomorrow we're teleporting the base to Queensland. I've been working on all the details."

"That's very productive of you Wesley…" Dwayne closed his eyes. "Thanks…"

"…Sawyer helped me." The teal-blood admitted and Dwayne frowned sleepily. "He said he was really interested in the technology and so he helped me by going through the manuals and figuring how to get it to work. It's really complicated, it would've taken me days to figure it out but… did you know he has an Engineering Masters degree? At only seventeen years of age?"

"Woah… that's… cool…" Dwayne murmured into the pillow.

"Yeah. Maybe he can be trusted… although after he left I had a visit by Reagan. I never thought she'd come to me _about_ anything. She warned me not to trust him, but of the two I'd definitely be on his side."

"That's… weird…"

"Okay guys, turn off the light." Wesley called out to them. "It's past three in the morning."

Kaylah moved away from the wall and Jasper yawned. Only Camila seemed unhappy about finally sleeping but the lights went off and the noise stopped. Dwayne fell almost immediately into slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for the suggestion for the Fuchsia Blood. When it comes time for the Empress to finally make her appearance I will go through it again and see which of the ideas fit in with what I'm looking for. As the leader she pretty much has to be the bad-ass-est of all the trolls, right up there with the limey.**


	55. Green Sun on a New Horizon

**You may have noticed the name of the story has changed, kinda. Well I think by mentioning 'trolls' in the title I can attract more attention to people who are interested in reading about them. After all the trollian species is just one facet of the epicosity which is the Homestuck webcomic.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 55 ~

Green Sun on a New Horizon

"Ah Dwayne…" A gentle nudge. "Dwayne, you awake?"

"No… Jasper…" The Jade Blood rolled around in bed, obscenely comfortable where he was. He kept his eyes closed.

"We're leaving in an hour. Wesley said I should wake you."

"Wesley…" Dwayne groaned and stretched under the covers. "What… time is it?" He blinked his eyes to alertness, daylight filtering in the room from the circular window. Turning his head he spotted Jasper sitting on the bed opposite and leaning over. His hair was even more untidy and he was bleary-eyed himself.

"It's eleven o'clock. We're going at noon."

"Jeez, really?" Dwayne rolled around in bed and rubbed his eyes, then he blinked at the ceiling. He became aware of a loud rhythmic snoring and turned to where Camila was bunched up with her mouth hanging open.

"Wesley said to just leave Camila…" Jasper added.

"Yeah." Dwayne looked around at all the other empty beds, no one else was in the room. The covers and sheets were all in a mess from last night's pillow-fight-tag match. The teen yawned "I suppose it's too late for me to make everyone breakfast, oh well."

"Kaylah did that."

"Really?" He blinked and then sat up, turning to Jasper who now leaned back. A pause.

"Yeah."

"Huh." Dwayne looked forward. Fancy someone else taking over the household duties for a change.

"Ah Dwayne… there's something else I need to tell you." Jasper looked a little worried as he reached back to rub his shoulder. "Torrie's going to flip out today. I had a vision."

"Oh…? Do you know why she's going to?"

"I can see multiple reasons."

"I don't follow."

"Torrie, um… can't deal with her emotions well, I don't think. She kind of bottles up, gets grumpier until the point where she explodes about something. Then she's sorry about it and calms down. It's like a cycle."

"Okay." Dwayne paused thoughtfully. "How long do these cycles of hers go for?"

"About three weeks."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Not really. Just stay out of her way and when it passes everything will be alright."

"Hm." Dwayne nodded.

"The thing with my power is…" Jasper paused to explain. "I can get impressions of the future, in my mind, if I know what to look for. When considering options for example, or even like playing a game of poker. After Torrie first spazzed out I made sure to check every morning for her future that day."

"Sounds like a responsible way to use your power to me." Dwayne commented.

"Yeah. If something comes entirely out of the blue it's much harder for me to notice it. I see possible future paths, the more likely something is to occur the more vivid it is in my mind. Like now," Jasper turned away. "I can make out a dozen blurry things: Sawyer giving an off comment, Camila not putting her bowl away, Wesley leaving the milk out… but they're all just vague possible triggers surrounding a very vivid Torrie hulking out."

"Is she actually comparable to the hulk? Or is that just you all joking?" Dwayne asked and Jasper just stared at him.

"Well… you'll see. Maybe it's better you all get to see it sooner rather than later."

"Okay… well… thanks for the warning. I'm going to have a shower."

"Cool cool." He pushed off the bed and went to leave the room. Dwayne swung his legs out and itched his head, thoughts on the Asian girl. He took just another moment before pushing up and searching the floor for his jeans. Once zipped up he walked out and shot another glance at the comfortably snoring Camila.

The sounds of activity elsewhere in the hive muffled down the corridor. Dwayne walked half its length before turning into an unused bedroom to take out some of his fresh clothes. Pausing he moved to wave his hand by the sensor, the metal door sliding shut with a mechanical _whoosh_. Then pushing aside the closet door he gripped the tallest shelf and slipped his foot in the middle one, lifting himself up so he could reach. Scooping up the blanket he pulled it to his chest and carefully lowered himself down.

Moving the blanket apart he examined the Matriorb, the alien egg that their entire mission hinged upon. It was about the size of a bowling ball, grey and with orange-yellow horns sprouting all over its surface. He frowned, cradling the thing like it was delicate – which it was. Dwayne had read enough on their biology to know how important the mother grubs were to their race. Every female human was designed with the necessary parts to potentially birth life. Their _only_ chance at rebuilding this race was contained inside this egg. Dwayne knew that despite his caste, hatching a mother grub and raising it to maturity all on his own was above and beyond what any Jade Blood had been expected to do on Alternia. But it was his mission to try.

"Hey there, little guy." He cooed at it. "Girl." He corrected himself. For a few more minutes he cradled the Matriorb and whispered to it, pacing around the room before wrapping it back up and climbing up to stash it back into its hiding place at the very top of the cupboard. He doubted anyone would ever have reason to go up here. He planted a single kiss before hopping back down and closing the door.

Carrying his pile of clean clothes to the nearest bathroom Dwayne had the auto door slide shut and lock itself with a wave of his hand. He started to run the shower and stripped his clothes, his brain was still foggy as he let the hot water run through his hair and trail down his body. Staring at the drain for a moment he kept thinking about what they could do about Torrie when suddenly it hit him.

_The recuperacoons!_ Maybe that sopor slime can calm her down?

With new enthusiasm he washed his hair and then soaped himself off. He wanted to be around while Wesley and Sawyer discussed the where and how of their move plan. Once out he dried off and slipped on a pair of white trousers and a light grey cardigan over a plain shirt. He was drying his hair with the towel when he opened the door and came face-to-face with Torrie. He couldn't help jumping.

"Dwayne." She was clutching her head and she did not look happy.

"Hey Torrie," He started calmly. "What's up?"

"I woke up with a headache. Wesley said you would know where you guys keep the drugs. So, since he's too busy to help me-"

"I'll take you there." Dwayne said quickly and squeezed past. He led her down the hall and she continued probing at her temple, grimacing all the while. He hesitated before speaking calmly. "I'm sorry to hear about your headache."

"Yeah, I got barely any sleep last night cause you guys kept me up even when I specifically _told_ you not to."

"Sorry about that." Dwayne apologized weakly when they entered the main room and walked over to the big metal double-doors that they always left open now. They went through and headed toward the glass prison cells. Dwayne could feel the animosity and frustration radiating off the girl as she massaged her head. He silently prayed that she wasn't going to lose it with him right beside her.

"I suppose it wasn't you who was keeping me up though…" She added in an afterthought.

Dwayne led her into the medical room, the place he'd bandaged up Reagan after she'd stabbed herself in order to escape. He went straight to the glass cabinets but couldn't find the Panadol. Opening the shelves by the sink he flicked through labelled folders before finding about twenty boxes of headache tablets.

"Here… this should do." He unsealed the box, popped two out onto a little paper toffee cup and handed them to her. Then he took out a plastic cup from a stack and ran water in the metal sink, passing it as well.

"Thanks," she grunted and swallowed them down. Dwayne watched her. Torrie paused and then handed him the cup. Dwayne tossed it in the little bin.

"You know you really ought to try out the relaxation tanks we have here. They work wonders when you're stressed. Recuperacoons they're called."

"Mmm suppose so." She grunted. As much as Dwayne wanted to talk more with her he could tell she wasn't in the mood for it. He suddenly remembered something.

"Oh crap what's the time?!"

"About half-past. Why?"

"There's something I need to do before we leave. Torrie I really can't recommend those pods enough. You just go back down the corridor and it's the first door on the left. Promise me you'll give them a try?" Dwayne was already standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, why not."

"Awesome! I'll see ya." He whipped out and headed quickly back into the main room.

The colourful banners that Dwayne had set up after the mother grub's death still lined the edges of the doorway, and beneath them were the flowers and plants he'd been able to save and continued to water. Even so they were beginning to wilt. He picked out a big sunflower and then moved to press the red button that led to outside, waves of heat rolled in from the central Australian desert and Dwayne made his way down the ramp.

While he paced the distance to where the mother grub had been cremated by lighter fluid, Dwayne thought about everything that'd happened since they'd been here. Turning around he had to shield his vision as he stared out to Uluru, Ayers Rock was the other way at the edge of the horizon. The sun was directly overhead and Dwayne was amazed at how quickly he was sweating. The sand was hot under his bare feet but he pushed on until he made it to the spot where they'd disposed of the mother grub's corpse.

There was no carcass, thankfully. Her body had been thoroughly burned to ash, leaving only a stain of black and bits of her charred exoskeleton poking out of the desert. Lowering himself to the ground he sighed again, feeling a little sentimental as he clutched the flower.

They had to urgently transport here when Reagan was captured to escape her cronies. Then they needed to recover from their trauma in the weeks that followed. Dwayne nursed the mother grub until her death. Then Reagan got out and didn't kill them. They all stayed put for a while, made a plan and then finally lucked out when the other four joined them. In retrospect, simply staying put for long enough without teleporting was smart considering it gave other trolls enough time to find them. The remaining four trolls probably couldn't find them on their own however – it was about time for them to finally leave this place.

Dwayne could only bear to stay under the hot sun for another few minutes. His ass was burning through his jeans and soon he'd be getting a headache like Torrie. Standing up he held out the sunflower for one last goodbye.

"Thank you… for everything." He tossed the flower down and a small breeze of hot air played with his face. It wasn't hard to imagine that in some way she was still there with them.

Dwayne made his way back to the hive, hopping painfully now across the sand. Looking up he saw Jasper standing in the open front door, he hurried down the ramp to catch Dwayne.

"Hey!" He called out excitedly. "The future's changed! With Torrie, I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it." Dwayne smiled and they made their way back inside. Jasper punched the button and the door slid closed, the temperature started to decrease back to a comfortable amount. The two of them walked through the centre doorway and followed the corridor to the main leisure room. Dwayne explained sopor slime to the other boy on the way there.

"Morning," Kaylah sat comfortably at the dining table with a mug of coffee. "Dwayne there's food for you on the counter-top." She pointed back with her thumb toward the kitchen. "I wrapped it in foil."

"Thanks Kaylah." Dwayne blinked, he still wasn't used to having someone else doing stuff like that for a change. "But ah first I think I should find Wesley and Sawyer, find out what's going on with this move."

"They're in the control room." Kaylah lifted her mug and took a sip.

"Righto. Thanks." Dwayne turned back and left them, Jasper wandered off toward the kitchen.

Dwayne had only ever been in the control room like once. It was rather small, with only three seats fitted in on spin-chairs. It had a daunting amount of buttons and levers, counter tops with screens and monitors regulating various unknown thingies. Dwayne had seen the mother grub use it the very first night he'd arrived here.

When Dwayne made his way there he was a little surprised to see both Sawyer and Wesley going through the maps and guidebooks calmly, looking completely at ease with the silence and in each other's company.

"Oh hello." The blonde boy's eyes flickered up as he noticed Dwayne. Wesley spun around in his chair.

"Hey…" Dwayne walked up. "Do you guys seriously know how to get this thing to work?" He gazed at all the confusing technology.

"It's what we spent all of last night figuring out." Sawyer replied.

"Thanks…"

"Dwayne, check this out." Wesley splayed the map and pointed. "We've decided on here. The Nerang Forest Reserve. It's massive, no one will notice if we teleport in here plus we can use the camouflage equipment to keep us hidden."

"Hmm." Dwayne lifted up the large map with a bit of difficulty. "It's… quite close to civilisation. Like literally in the middle of it."

"Five kilometres West of the Pacific Highway, twenty kilometres North-West of Surfer's Paradise." Sawyer explained.

"But what if we get caught?"

"We won't." He swivelled in his chair to face the other teen. "We'll be in a forest reserve. There are only specific paths visitors can take and we'll be completely hidden from them. It won't be so good for the trees that get cleared aside to make room for us, but our mission is more important than that."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, Dwayne." Wesley spoke up again. "We won't be in the base anyway. We'll take the scuttlebuggies out at night and stay in a motel or something. Then we can start hopping around the state when we're ready."

"We've spent this entire time working through the technicalities, you don't have to worry." Sawyer added since Dwayne was still frowning.

"Alright. I trust you."

"That's good, cause Wesley…" Sawyer spun around in his chair and reached over to flick a switch. "It's about time we get this show on the road." Leaning forward he pressed a few other buttons and the machinery started to hum. There was no doubt or second-guessing in the taller boy's assured movements, Dwayne watched on a little nervously.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"I read the manual about the teleporter mechanism back-to-front."

"In one night?"

"In one hour. You really do worry too much Dwayne." Sawyer commented off-handedly as he turned another lever and began entering his co-ordinates. "Let's see now… 3,750 kilometres minus 1,230 is 2,520." He mumbled to himself. "Thirty degrees that way… longitude and latitude…" Some more button presses. "Square area range, 16 by about 30 metres, 480 metres squared. The average diameter is 23 metres and we need to tack on at least another 5 as a safety margin… area of the circle would be about 43.96… Okay. Let's do this, shall we?" He turned in his chair to look between both Wesley and Dwayne.

"Are you absolutely sure all that's correct?" Dwayne asked.

"Positive."

"You don't want to, like, work it out with a pencil and paper to be sure? I don't want us teleporting into the Atlantic Ocean or through a building or something."

"Dwayne I'm positive."

"Just do it already." Wesley pushed and Dwayne barely had time to cringe before Sawyer reached forward and pressed a green nobby button with a star shape on it.

A brief flash of radioactive green from the glass ceiling above. No noise. An odd sensation in his stomach that lasted half a second and then it was gone, they were suddenly in a different time-zone. Dwayne looked up at the overhanging tree branches now outside.

"Well," Sawyer spun around in his chair again. "Welcome to Queensland."

* * *

**Thanks to reviewers KalypsoKari87, Tooncow and Ozzy! I've been feeling like making a new cover picture too, for now you just have that little name-colour thing. If everything goes according to plan you should get your next exciting twist on Chapter 60.**


	56. Behemoth Leaving Hits the Breeze Blender

**Thanks for saying something sarcasticJournalist and KalypsoKari87. We have new followers and favouriters Tooncow and Twinkles43534. Gee writing about these new guys is kinda fun.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 56 ~

When the Behemoth Leaving Hits the Breeze Blender

After reheating his brunch in the microwave Dwayne carried his plate to the table where Wesley and Jasper were playing some kind of game with cards. It was a typical breakfast-y meal: bacon and eggs and beans on toast. The yellow yolk jiggled as he carried the plate and Dwayne admired the meal with a hungry stare. He pulled out a chair next to Wesley and dug in, there sure was a lot of food piled on.

"Six of clubs." Jasper stated confidently and Wesley frowned, flicking the card onto the table.

Jasper didn't even need to look. He picked up the card and handed it back to Wesley so he could shuffle it into the deck. He picked out another card and made sure Jasper couldn't see it. While chewing on a strip of bacon Dwayne watched Jasper across the table. He was just smiling and there was no indication from the outside that he was using any kind of power at all.

"Queen of Spades."

"Right again." Wesley sighed and shuffled the card in. "Suppose you really can see the future… What about this?" He drew another card and instead of looking at it put it flat on the table.

"Four of hearts." Jasper reached and turned it over.

"Hmmm." Dwayne couldn't say any more cause his mouth was full. He swallowed and cut up another piece of toast dripping with yellow.

"And the next card on the deck is the Two of Clubs, followed by the Five of Diamonds, Jack of Clubs, Ace of Diamonds and the Joker. I could go on through the entire deck if I wanted."

Wesley revealed the next few cards and then scowled, shuffling them back. Jasper kept smiling. Dwayne put another forkful into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Hey I just thought of something…" Wesley started. "You can look into the future to see the cards after they're revealed, right? What if I take a random card with the intention of not revealing it then put it back in the deck?"

"You can try." Jasper said with a smile.

Frowning Wesley pulled out a card, paused, and then slid it right back in.

"That was the Four of Spades."

"But how…?"

"As soon as you told me what you were planning on doing I looked into a possible future path where I snatched that card from you. In that path I managed to surprise you and take the card, and physically look at it to see it was the Four of Spades. After seeing this path I chose to do nothing."

"Damn…" Wesley replied, impressed.

"Cool." Dwayne added, covering his mouth with one hand so he could continue eating.

"But of course you didn't see the card either so I could be making this all up." Jasper stated, still smiling.

"Hot chocolate's ready." Kaylah appeared from the kitchen and put a mug down in front of Jasper and then Wesley. They thanked her and she walked off to go get the other two mugs.

"Thanks," Dwayne smiled as she handed him his. He felt a squiggle in his gut when he caught himself admiring her pretty face.

"No problem." She sat down beside Jasper with a casual sigh and sipped from her own mug. "You guys have enough food in here to last a year."

"Sure do." Wesley shuffled the cards together.

"Suppose it'll be an issue if we're floating around in space though. That could take longer than a few years."

"Yeah, it would." Jasper agreed.

"Why don't we play a game?" Wesley suggested. "Take Five or Go Fish or something?"

"Well we could," Jasper raised an eyebrow. "But I'd win."

"Obviously you'd just have to watch." Wesley snapped while Kaylah snickered.

"Hey are you playing with my Poker cards!" Camila walked into the room. She'd been running about in excitement ever since she'd been told they teleported to Queensland. Every few minutes she'd pester them to take the scuttlebuggie out to the beaches but it was a bad idea – even with camouflage it was too risky. They'd have to go at night just to be safe. "I got those from an actual casino!"

"You mean you _stole_ them from an actual casino." Wesley retorted harshly.

"Finders keepers." She shrugged and walked by, Dwayne could tell she was purposely trying to piss him off.

"The words of a petty thief." Wesley started shuffling the deck and dealing out a hand to everyone but Jasper.

"I won't play, Wesley." Dwyane said while cutting into a bean-splattered slice. "I don't want to get the cards sticky."

"Shove, love." Camila appeared behind him suddenly. Dwayne scooched into the next seat and slid his plate across so she could join in.

"So what are we playing?" Kaylah picked up her hand. "I know how to play Snap."

"How's Go Fish?" Camila suggested.

"That's fine." Wesley rearranged the cards in his hand thoughtfully. "No cheating, Camila."

"I wasn't gonna."

"I'm serious. If I see you leaning back…" He angled his chair away from her. Camilla stubbornly turned her chair as well and sat on it cross-legged.

"Jasper was just showing us his power, Camila." Dwayne stated. He was quickly getting full and there was still a significant portion left on his plate. He idly poked around some beans with his fork.

"Oh? Wesley dealt so it's your go first Kaylah."

"Okay… Wesley, got any fives?"

"Go fish." He answered and she drew a card from the deck.

"Speaking of powers…" Camila started up while keeping her eyes on her hand. "How exactly does your empath thing work, Kaylah?"

"Well, for example, even though I can't read your thoughts I can feel the emotions coming off from you. So the fact that Wesley is looking calm despite the excitement I'm sensing from him I'd say he has a good hand. And coming from you I can feel a bit of disappointment so I'd say your hand isn't that good at all."

"Wow." Camila blinked. "You both are like, born cheaters at card games."

"Jealous cause they can do it better?" Wesley smirked.

"Shut up."

"Got any Jacks Camila?"

"Fuck." She handed him her card and he slid a set of four onto the table.

"Kaylah, any nines?"

"Go fish." She answered and he drew a card from the deck.

"It's not really fair," Camila continued. "My power doesn't work on any of these guys but yours still does?"

"Well." Dwayne ripped off a corner of his toast. "The higher you are on the hemospectrum the less susceptible you are, so maybe since Kaylah's power has nothing to do with controlling people it still works on us. And that time she spoke through you was probably because you were reaching out and trying to sense her."

"Maybe." Camila mumbled.

"Got any Threes Cammie?" Kaylah asked.

"Go fish." The small girl straightened in her chair. "Hey! I thought of something. Jasper, give me your hand for a second."

"Why do you- oh." He immediately saw into the future. "Yeah, you can control my movements. Must be cause I'm the only one here lower on this hemospectrum thing than you are, right?"

"Must be." Dwayne fed himself another bite of egg.

"Staying around here is so boring," Camila moaned. "Now that I'm finally here I want to run along the beaches. Do we have to wait all the way until night to go?"

"We'll all go." Dwayne answered. "We'll take the Scuttlebuggie when it's dark, hide it somewhere, spend the whole day out and come back at night."

"Sawyer's probably not going to come. He's spent his whole time in that library reading." Kaylah stated.

"What about Torrie?" Jasper turned to ask.

"I don't know, haven't seen her." Kaylah frowned in thought.

"It's your turn, Camila." Wesley reprimanded her sternly.

"I know! I'm thinking." She frowned. "Got any twos Wesley?"

"Go fish."

"Torrie's probably still relaxing in the recuperacoons." Dwayne spoke up. "She must have taken a liking to them. As for Sawyer, we'll just tell him to bring a bunch of books in his rucksack and take them with us."

"That's a good idea." Jasper downed the last of his drink and stood up. "I think I'll pick something out for myself as well."

"You do that, nerd." Camila teased without looking away.

"Have fun. Kaylah's going to win by the way." He walked off to the sink. A smile pulled up on the other girl's face. She had seven cards while Wesley only had one.

"Any nines Camila?" He asked.

"Go fish. Any sevens Kaylah?"

"Go fish." She smiled. "I'll take your nine Wesley." He frowned and surrendered his card, Kaylah set down a stack of four. "Any Fives Camila?" The other girl reluctantly handed it over. "I'm on a roll now."

While staring at her hazel eyes and watching her nose crinkle in thought another worrying wave of nerves rolled through Dwayne's gut. _Kaylah is… kind of cool_. He forked in another mouthful and then stood up, carrying the rejected leftovers towards the automated slide-out bin.

"Can you show us your telekinesis again?" Camila asked from behind him. "That shit's crazy."

"Sure." The high-pitched frequency noise was back, but quieter – perhaps because she was lifting a lighter object. Dwayne turned around and saw her mug rising. Kaylah's hand was splayed at it and her brow furrowed in concentration. Her drink wasn't rising straight, it was beginning to tilt to the side. When she tried turning her hand it began to tremble and then vibrate. Releasing it suddenly she caught her cup and pulled it in for another sip.

"Man I'd kill to have a power like that." Camilla spoke enviously with her elbow on the table. "You got to keep practicing with it!"

"I dunno. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I could do it when I was very young, and after a few bad experiences I learnt to not show other people. So I just stopped using it."

"Well _we_ don't care. That power could come in real handy if you learnt to fight with it."

"I suppose…" She shrugged. "Lighter things are a lot easier, check this out." She splayed her hand at the set of cards by Wesley. Three of them drifted upward and the sound was barely audible. She focused on only the highest one and the other two fluttered down. Quite easily she conducted her hand and the card turned around in mid-air before flying into her grip.

"Neat trick." Wesley said and she flicked the card back onto the table, sticking her tongue out playfully. "Okay, any Kings Camila?"

"Dammit…" She handed over yet another card. Dwayne knew where this was going, after slipping his plate into the alien dish-washer he walked out of the room and left them to their game. Kaylah was nice. She was pretty. She was alright. Shaking off the thought he headed on over to the recuperacoons.

The rest of the hive was silent, but when Dwayne turned into the next corridor he could hear quiet conversation. Pausing before moving faster he turned into the room where the twelve purple pods were fixed. There was Torrie with her arms on the edge of the cocoon she was occupying, covered in the green slime and looking chill.

"Oh, Dwayne!" She raised a hand in greeting.

"Liking the sopor slime?" He walked in and then his eyes moved to Reagan who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Dwayne hesitated, they were in here talking alone.

"This stuff is pretty great." Torrie admitted. "My headache's almost completely gone."

"Yeah… it's ah, good for our species."

"Trollians right? I'm half-way through a Biology text. Fascinating, and pretty weird."

"So…" Dwayne glanced back at Reagan who was watching him. "What are you two talking about in here…?"

"Just shooting the shit." Torrie answered.

"You know…" Dwayne suddenly thought. "You should really try that slime too, Reagan. It'll ah… calm your… tendencies."

"I don't like anything that alters my state of mind." She answered dully.

"Didn't your gang or whatever mix in drugs?"

"We sold them. Made deals. I never partook."

"Right…" Dwayne looked back to Torrie. "We were planning on going to the beach tonight. Spend the whole day out and look around. You should really come, bring that book if you want."

"Sounds good to me."

"Dwayne." He only heard Reagan's approach when she was a few steps away. Her hand came down on his shoulder and he jumped. "You've put too much focus on these newcomers. You're slacking off in your duties with me and Camila."

"Ah…"

"What duties?" Torrie blinked curiously.

"He's our Auspistice." Reagan's black eyes were still on Dwayne and he stepped away from her.

"Reagan… do you really understand Auspisticism?" He struggled. "Its main purpose is to prevent black-rom infidelity."

"It's also supposed to settle unstable Caliginous rivalries."

"I don't know why you need me. If your feelings for Camila are that strong why not just have a black relationship with her? You both just need to be honest about your feelings." Even as he said it there was a part of Dwayne, an ashen part, that throbbed in desire to keep his position.

"I don't want to feel this strongly over someone." Her gaze darkened. "I don't want anything to alter my state of mind."

"Well… okay… what do you want me to do?"

"A grey relationship might not be so intense as a black one, but it's still playing on my head. You need to mediate more between us to keep our relationship from getting any darker."

"You really need me for that?"

"I'm so frustrated that I feel like I'm about to start stealing knives from the kitchen and storing them around the place so I have something to stab with when I next lose it."

"Ah… bluh…" Dwayne shook his head, his voice sounded desperate. "You sure you don't want to try out that slime, hey Reagan?"

"Can you imagine what it'd be like if I flushed full-on black for her?" Reagan's voice was a whisper and she stepped right up to Dwayne, a flash of insanity crossed her face.

"Okay okay! I'll do it! I didn't realise it was effecting you so much as well."

"Why else would I be flushing grey for a mediator like you?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Torrie's head tilted with almost comical confusion.

"Ah… it's troll romance stuff. You'll find out soon enough. Although come to think of it…" Dwayne scratched his chin. "I'm surprised no one in your group is in a relationship." When Dwayne said it the Indigo blood sank down into her recuperacoon until only half her face was visible. She averted her eyes. "You are together…?" Dwayne's mind raced as he tried to think who could be with who. He remembered how protective Torrie had seemed of Kaylah yesterday, they seemed kind of close, could they be dating…? A slight feeling of loss emanated from his chest.

"Ah… well… it's complicated you see." With a sigh she rested her head in her hand. "Back in the early days… it was Sawyer's fault, he fucked us all up."

"How?" Dwayne blinked at her.

"I was the first one who met up with Kaylah… we kind of were together for a bit… kind of. But then when Sawyer came along he changed all of that."

"You were kind of together?" Dwayne raised an eyebrow.

"We kissed okay. Once."

"Alright." A flash memory of the time Wesley had kissed Dwayne. He'd mistaken their strong attraction as typical human romance. Who knew what feelings had prompted the two girls to kiss, and even if they'd both been flushing in the same quadrant either? "How did Sawyer change everything?"

"Because me and Kaylah both fell head over heels for him." Torrie answered.

"Woah." Dwayne blinked and Reagan just crossed her arms.

"What me and her had was kind of awkward, and before it could get too strong Sawyer came along and dazzled us. Then we were just rivals. But he didn't care about how we felt. He let us like him, but whenever either of us tried to get more serious he'd just carefully shuffle away, kind of like he was keeping us at the exact distance so we could still be useful to him. The exact right place he wanted both of us in. And when Jasper came along it just got worse. He found us on our way to him knowing everything we were going to say beforehand, and then he straight-up fell for Sawyer as well. All three of us were just obsessed with him and he didn't even bat an eye."

"How strange…"

"In the end we all gave up on him. It left bitter feelings all around but eventually we started being a group of friends again. I suppose I can't blame Sawyer… but it's just… yeah."

"Wow." Reaching back Dwayne scratched his arm awkwardly. "I know what you mean… It's a high blood thing."

"Why don't you join me in one of these, Dwayne?" Torrie patted the edge of her recuperacoon.

"Why not?" He decided and walked over, reaching to pull his shirt over his head. "I'm not doing anything else right now."

"Cool." Torrie turned her head. "And you can tell me a bit more about spiritual Satanism, Reagan."

* * *

**So that sexy Sawyer mofo is a bit of a player? Except he hasn't actually played anyone in THAT sense. Seems like our Dwayne's strong attraction to him isn't anything special, but he might be feeling an ounce of attraction toward a down-to-Earth Yellow Blood as well. Hmmm...**


	57. Banana Hammocks by the Beach

**Whoops long break, but here have another long chapter. I finished the course I was studying so enjoy my first update of the year. Thanks for reviewing sarcasticalJournalist and A Friend. Thanks for physically threatening me so I'd update KalypsoKari87.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 57 ~

Banana Hammocks by the Beach

Dwayne began to notice that while relaxed the Indigo Blooded Torrie was pleasant enough to be around. While her blood caste aligned her interests with martial arts and fighting in general, along with her unstable temper, she had other hobbies as well.

"So you're a black belt in Taekwondo?" Dwayne was in his underwear submerged in a neighbouring recuperacoon. The viscous liquid felt as soothing as a heated spa, even though the temperature was lukewarm.

"Yeah. Although the guy I trained under was pretty shady, which is just as well. None of the proper masters would allow someone with anger issues like mine to advance. I think he was roped in by my near-inhuman strength and just wanted to make me into a weapon or something."

"It's still very impressive." Dwayne replied. "Very impressive. You'd only be, seventeen right?"

"Right." Torrie nodded, slicking her long black hair behind her. "But I never went to high school. Or even middle school for that matter."

"Cause of… your temper?"

"Yeah." Torrie leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Usually I don't like to talk about it. It's embarrassing. But even when I was like preteens I was strong and… angry. I wish I didn't get angry all the time but it just happens. Learning how to fight was just as much about focusing and redirecting my anger."

"Hm." Dwayne answered thoughtfully and then looked at Reagan who was just leaning against the wall and watching them. He turned back to Torrie. "So is fighting your main hobby?"

"I wouldn't say so." Torrie answered, gaze now fixing on the ceiling. "I like reading and writing. And acting."

"Acting?"

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't done much of it. But I like it."

"Okay." Dwayne waved his arm along the surface of the goop, making a sloshy wave. "I also liked reading. Science fiction. I liked watching movies about it too, and video games. Pretty dead giveaway that I was a part of an alien race."

"Well… not me." Torrie said thoughtfully. "I don't even like science fiction, it's one of the only genres I hate. Ha. You sound like Kaylah though, she was obsessed with aliens before she found me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she had all these cookie ideas. Like the Greys and the lizard people and all this conspiracy nonsense. And stuff about the government and chemicals in the water supply to control the brain function of the masses. She was into nutty stuff like that."

"Interesting."

"Whereas I…" Her voice became wistful. "I've always been into the Supernatural. Vampires, Werewolves and Magic… anything supernatural. It was all I'd ever read, or write. Then when all this starts happening it turns out that Kaylah was right. We're just _aliens_." She sounded disappointed. "Freaking typical. There's nothing magical about aliens. Guess I should've figured it would be something disappointing."

"I think it's exciting." Dwayne spun around in the slime to face her again.

"Eh." Torrie leaned her head back so it started to dip into the slime.

"Come join us, Reagan." Dwayne tried without much hope.

"You both sound like you're high right now." She replied.

"Do we?" Dwayne paused and tried listening to his voice. He felt pretty chill. So maybe he was speaking slower than usual. He shrugged, not bothered by anything at that moment and sank back deeper into the green.

"So energy vampires are real but not blood vampires, Reagan?" Torrie mumbled absent-mindedly.

"Energy vampirism is an occult technique where you absorb the aura of other people into you." She explained emotionlessly. "It can enhance your senses and make you feel more powerful. I used to do it to these guys while they slept."

"What?" Dwayne whipped around to face her.

"It was while I was locked up." She explained.

"You… fed? On our auras?"

"Yes. That was why you all were having such a hard time and getting angry at each other." She turned back to Torrie. "The only issue is after you absorb energy you have to do something with it, just holding it in makes you feel bloated. I use to just channel it out of my feet into the walls or floor of my cell."

"Son of a bitch…" Dwayne sunk down, remembering when he'd caught Reagan mindlessly kicking the glass wall of her cell repeatedly. He recalled how depressed they'd all been. The nightmares and being miserable _all the time_. Wesley and him had almost broken up.

"Reagan was just telling me about how you guys locked her up for a month, cause she, err… tried to kill you?"

"Yes." Dwayne answered. "She did."

"You're serious about that?" Torrie straightened up.

"Yes." Dwayne was still frowning toward Reagan. "She seriously did try to kill us."

"That's pretty crazy, Reagan." Torrie said admittedly to the other girl. Reagan shrugged.

"I'm going to leave you both to it." She immediately went to the door.

"You coming with us to the beach?" Torrie called, causing the tall girl to pause by the doorway.

"Sure." And then the Purple Blood continued off.

Dwayne should've invited her, but after hearing what he just had he wasn't sure he wanted to. Leaning back in morose silence he thought about it some more before deciding to shake his head and forget it. Let all the stress and details get soaked away by this slime. They needed to focus on the present now and moving forward.

Dwayne noticed he'd been silent for a while. They'd been soaking in here for maybe an hour now.

"Torrie?"

"Hmm?"

"How's your headache?"

"Completely gone now."

"Good. When do you want to hop out?"

"Not any time soon." She answered sleepily.

"Yeah… me neither." Dwayne said back.

They spent another few hours in the room together. Conversing some more and dozing on and off as well. When it was finally time for Dwayne to go he sat up onto the rim of his recuperacoon, scooping off most of the slosh before drying off the rest with one of the towels on the long rack. He could safely re-dress himself after stripping his underwear and hiding it in his towel. Torrie was lying back with her eyes closed. Dwayne looked at his skin, expecting it to be pruney. It was smooth and shiny instead, like the slime had been moisturizing him.

"I'll see you when you hop out." Dwayne farewelled.

"Mm-hm." She hummed back comfortably. Since Dwayne, Wesley and Camila had spent days lying in those things he supposed there'd be no harm in spending too much time in the slop. Dwayne left her to fetch some clean undies from his room.

Once he was dressed and walking down the corridor he heard a crash from the hanger room. He hurried although the dull calm was still dampening his emotions. Dwayne looked around the doorway at the rows of scuttlebuggies and saw Camila wrestling with a pile of junk while Wesley and Jasper watched on.

He stepped down and approached the other two boys "What's going on here?"

"Just Camila being stupid again." Wesley shot him a glance before looking back at the small girl.

"Here!" She pulled out a metal board that was glowing underneath. "Didn't I tell you I could get it to work?" She held it out and released her arm, it levitated in the air.

"Is that…?" Dwayne blinked.

"A hover-board." Camila said proudly.

"You should not use that…"

"Worry-wart!"

"I'm serious Camila," Dwayne insisted. "This room is big enough that you could break bones or die if you fell off that! And I don't see any safety straps."

"It's fine." She slapped it and the hover-board spun around before slowing to a stop right-side up again. "Besides it's not for me. Wesley is the skater-dude, right?"

"Hmm." He frowned at it.

"Wesley…" Dwayne aimed his concerned look at his Moirail. Grey eyes met his.

"If Wesley has as much mad skills as he says he should be fine." Camila insisted. "Plus, we have technology here that can pretty much heal anything. You got a broken arm Dwayne but it's all healed now, right? We're allowed to have some fun."

"We need to all be alive to resurrect our race." Dwayne frowned at her.

"I don't think there's much risk of harm if I'm careful, I am pretty good…" Wesley said and Camila brightened while Dwayne frowned. "But if Dwayne doesn't want me to I'm not gonna do it." At that resolution the expressions of the two swapped.

"Fine. I'll just do it on my own then." Camila tried moving the board closer to the ground so she could mount it.

"There's a one-hundred percent chance of you hurting yourself badly if you do that, Camila." Jasper spoke up prompting her to pause.

"Really? Well… what's the odds of Wesley hurting himself?" She asked and the three looked at Jasper as he stared off, eyes moving right to left for a while almost like he was reading. "Wesley will fall off. It looks hard to control, I think we shouldn't touch it."

"Dammit."

"Where did you find it, Camila?" Dwayne asked.

"In the trash cupboard." She pointed behind her. "I was just rifling through the shit in there and I found it, then switched it on somehow."

"Well whatever, I'm going to get our stuff packed for the beach day." Dwayne turned away.

"I'll help." Wesley volunteered and they left the other two down the corridor.

The rest of the day everyone was getting ready at their own pace and in their own way. They were to leave at midnight, two trips with one camouflaged scuttlebuggy. Camila and Kaylah packed together filling their bags with water bottles, towels and books (though the latter was replaced with dry crackers in Camila's case). Jasper mostly got ready by himself, but he frequented the room Dwayne and Wesley were in while they folded spare clothes. Sawyer surprised Dwayne by organizing all of the important details. In the past it'd been Wesley who'd done all that, but without butting the other guy out and with a friendly nature Sawyer decided to be as helpful as possible.

He was one of those arrogant but still nice-to-people types. Dwayne thought he could see why Sawyer's companions had been so infatuated by him.

Reagan didn't seem to be packing a bag but she was doing something, drifting in and out of walkways busily. Dwayne decided not to tell the others, especially Wesley, what he'd heard while in the recuperacoon. Torrie didn't get out of her relaxing slime bath until one hour before they were meant to leave. Dwayne, Wesley and Kaylah helped her pack her things. The usually gruff Asian girl was polite and appreciative of their help. It had Dwayne putting even more trust in the effects of that biochemical – surely it was the answer to nullifying the temper of all higher bloods and keeping the peace.

Even Wesley was relaxed enough to joke around with the newcomers. It was clear he liked those girls more than the ones he'd got to know the last few months. Maybe it was just Kaylah's easy-going nature, it was almost like she was naturally grounding everyone. Dwayne wished he could've been like that before. Gah, what was wrong with him? He was crushing on two of the newcomers already.

Turning away while gathering the half-dozen books in Torrie's room that'd caught her interest, all to hide his blush. Sawyer and Kaylah were both attractive to him… but in what quadrant? Shaking his head he rid himself of the pesky thoughts, instead taking note of the books he was holding. Books on biology but also the sociology of their dead race, based on a caste-perspective. Interesting. Dwayne could already tell that Torrie was very clean, she'd only been here for a day and a half and everything in her room had been ordered meticulously.

"Alright, it's that time." Sawyer began merrily, a dazzling smile on his attractive face.

They were all in the living room with their bags in a pile by the centre. Dwayne had made himself, Camila and Torrie a plate of peaches and yoghurt which they ate while everyone was hanging out together.

"Let's go guys." Kaylah slapped her hands down on the armrests of her chair before hopping up.

"Yessssss!" Camila raced over and plucked her bag, darting around and being the first out the door.

Everyone else picked up their things and shuffled out toward the garage while discussing who'd be on the first trip there. Reagan of course followed in silence with just a towel and water bottle.

"Wesley and me are the only ones who know how to fly them." Dwayne was saying.

"Not Camila?" Kaylah asked.

"We don't let her near them." Wesley stated seriously. "Or even unsupervised in the garage if we can help it."

"So who's piloting?" Sawyer turned back to ask.

"Wesley's the better flyer." Dwayne answered honestly. "He practices, and I don't even like it to be honest." He relished his feet being in contact with the ground every time he stepped out of those things.

"Why don't we both just leave at the same time?" Jasper questioned. "Just take two scuttlebuggies."

"Two will be harder to hide than one. We'd have more to worry about and more chance of getting seen." Sawyer replied.

"Guess it's a shame we don't have the chopper anymore." Torrie began. "Although that would be even more noticeable."

Sawyer was lording about as many books in his backpack as Torrie, but strangely they were all about science. Nuclear technology and all of the Alternian equipment on board. If he could understand complex things like that, technology more advanced than what the greatest inventors of Earth could build, he'd be a real asset to their team and mission. But it had Dwayne wondering…

"Hey Sawyer…" He quickened his pace so he was walking beside the tall boy. "You must be interested in science too, but do you really think you'll be able to make heads or tails of those mechanics books?"

"I'd say I have a better chance than anyone else here." He answered.

"Oh?" How arrogant. "Why?"

"Well I have a Master's Degree in Engineering, specializing in electronic systems."

"What?" Dwayne stopped walking and felt someone bump into him. "Holy shit."

Sawyer looked back at him and just shrugged, continuing off again. Dwayne started walking but was still visibly stunned. He'd thought Torrie was impressive for having a black belt in Taekwondo… but for a seventeen-year-old to have a completed university degree in a field like that? He had to be a genius.

Camila stood by the scuttlebuggy she'd designated, jumping up and down with a chorus of '_come on come on come on_'. Wesley would be piloting both trips, the passengers for the first journey were decided on: Dwayne, Camila and Kaylah. The other three waited behind and chatted between themselves, Reagan watching by the door as they boarded the ship. Wesley punched the large red button at the end of the room and the roof folded open right down the middle, revealing a night sky edged by the surrounding trees of the reserve. The scuttlebuggy fired off and started to ascend as Wesley raised the control stick.

Dwayne turned around in the front seat to look at Kaylah. Camila was still fidgeting and antsy, bouncing around with wild enthusiasm.

"Kaylah… can you sense another troll now that we're in Queensland, with your empath power or whatever?"

"Not yet. When I'm closer it's easy to sense you guys, but I'll probably need a calm quiet place to try and track them and get a general sense of direction."

Dwayne nodded and then turned around again, looking out the screen at the gold coast. Everything was lit up and beautiful some fifty metres below them, he'd expected the night life to be quite something. It was only a few minutes before they were above the beach, drifting about in the high air while trying to peer downwards.

"Where are we going to hide the ship?" Kaylah asked.

"I'm just dropping you lot off, so it doesn't matter yet." Wesley answered her. "How about the rocks down there?"

"I don't know… can you see them very well?" Dwayne was concerned.

"I'll use the spotlight when we get close enough to the ground."

"Alright."

"And then we'll find a motel!" Camila kicked her feet up in joy. "Yessss! I can't wait!"

Wesley was careful when he set them down. Dwayne pressed his forehead against the window when the spotlight illuminated the wide rock they'd be landing on. There was barely any light down here, the waves crashing against the eroded boulders. When Wesley left them they would be climbing toward the shore, carefully, it looked like it'd take them fifteen or so minutes. Then they were going to meet at the nearest hotel and hopefully there'd be a vacancy. Camila was talking about getting a penthouse suite, and with all the money they'd been left by the mother grub Dwayne couldn't think of a reason to argue with her.

The rock was relatively flat as the landing pads of the rounded hub were set down. They pushed the side doors up and then climbed out.

"I'll see you guys soon." Wesley was saying. "Dwayne, Kaylah, I trust you can keep Camila from doing anything stupid until I get back."

She stuck her tongue out at him as they closed the doors. The ship fired up and the small girl whipped around, pointing to what looked like a cave in the side of a cliff-face. Dwayne had just enough time to peer at it before the spotlight shut off and the three were left in relative darkness.

"Maybe that's where we can hide the ship."

"I don't think Wesley and the others will be able to climb out of that, and it might be a lot more visible in the day." Dwayne disagreed.

"Yeah, yeah." Camila sat down and edged herself to the side of the rock. It was a two metre climb down and then a careful journey over to the sand. "Let's just get a move on already."

"So long as we take it nice and slow." Dwayne cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**New follower: TheCurtisclan. New favouriter: sam9998. New follower and favouriter: Caori. I apologize for any distress my not updating promptly may have caused.**


	58. Strut Podding on a Fine Line

**This took ages! I know, I suck. But my computer broke, blah blah, typical excuses. This chapter starts to introduce some of the drama for the excitement I promised in Chapter 60. Thanks to Guest and KalypsoKari87 for reviewing!**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 58 ~

Strut Podding on a Fine Line

The Diamonds Hotel was a five-star accommodation building that stuck straight up into the air like a giant lit-up finger. All of the buildings were dauntingly high, the Gold Coast night-life was wild: drunk partygoers bar-hopping down the streets until their legs give out from too many shots. Dwayne supposed it was the season. Salt and warmth in the air, eateries of every cuisine cramped together beside the walkway, toned shirtless and bikini-clad youth. Boys and girls, all of them beautiful. Something about this place was so very sensual, so very exciting. Maybe it was just being right by the beach, but Dwayne could feel a pleasant knot in his lower gut and around his loins. The others could feel it too, this tangible electricity, even if they weren't consciously aware of it. It seemed to exude from their skin, make their pupils wide with excitement.

Probably what being on drugs is like: this feeling. A subtle, bubbling eagerness. The city. Camila had been right about wanting to come here. Something about the night and the lights and the warmth made Dwayne want to kiss someone. He found himself eying the smooth skin of Kaylah's neck, down her clavicle and the little hollow above her violet blouse. Her pretty face was aimed away, gazing down the long street. Before the beach was a concrete dip bordered with a bar fence and tall lamplights packed close-together, steps led you down two metres to the sand which stretched far out to the dark water curling into waves that crashed rhythmically in the distance. The nearby crossing was beige-coloured jigsaw pieces like a mosaic. Warm air breezed over and ruffled their hair.

Camila moved around gleefully by the glass door entrance of the hotel, almost twirling, happy but impatient. The small girl was bouncing between feet. With her short chocolate hair falling over her ears even she looked tempting under this place's intoxication. Dwayne was carrying twenty thousand dollars in cash in his backpack. It was an obscene amount of money, mind-boggling, but it was only a small portion of what the Mother Grub had obtained for them. Even being the conscientious Jade-blooded one, Dwayne couldn't justify denying them a week of reckless light-heartedness. Blowing all that money on a reprieve between their taxing missions. After all they'd been through lately it felt like they deserved it. Heck, Dwayne didn't even care. He was letting loose.

It was almost an hour before the other trolls showed up, the three had crossed the street after being tempted by the siren-song of a kebab store. Kaylah bought a humongous slice of peperoni pizza from the place next door as well. She was finishing off the crust when Torrie waved grandly, Jasper jogged over and Reagan lingered back like a stalking shadow. Dwayne rushed over to the other boy, he looked almost as giddy as Camila.

"Hey! Where's Wesley? Sawyer?" Dwayne noticed the shorter boy's dark eyes were also blown, and that he also liked how his black hair seemed naturally untidy. When did he start noticing all these attractive things about his friends? Something in the air.

"They're hiding the buggy and are gonna meet us here later. In two hours." Jasper would know exactly what time they would meet up with them and where. His eyes moved through the glass doors to the fancy foyer. "They'll meet us up, let's go rent the suite."

"Come on! Let's goooo!" Camila waved overhead as she galloped inside.

"This place looks wicked." Torrie admitted appreciatively as they all followed, the doors sliding apart. The glass was like crystal, the little grooves trapping rainbows inside.

"It's gonna be the tits!" Kaylah harped on beside her with that self-effacing humour. Dwayne caught himself turning to grin at her.

The reception desk was wide and Camila was already sweet-talking the concierge, her swift foot kicking the marble. For a moment Dwayne worried she was about to get them kicked out, but the small girl could be convincing when she wanted to be. When they reached the desk the bespectacled man was already clicking away at his computer, looking for a room. They waited and Jasper smiled at the rest of them, when they were told there was an available group-suite he tapped his temple knowingly. Show-off. They paid cash upfront for a place that roomed ten, thirty stories up with five luxurious bedrooms leading into a wide kitchen and common-room that led onto a glass balcony overlooking a sea of city lights. Dwayne found himself jittery in the elevator as it made its smooth ascent, an ornate arrow moving past numbers like a winding clock.

They stopped with a _ping_ – none of that stomach-swooshing that seemed to accommodate regular elevators – and the two low-bloods helped push apart the old-fashioned grate doors and they entered their new living space. Dwayne hesitated before stepping out. Polished dark-wood floor that shined, glass fixtures and tables, ceramic walls and basins. He stepped in tentatively, awestruck, became suddenly worried about his street-shoes scuffing the gorgeous floor… but it didn't matter because this was their place for the next week, or however long they wanted to stay. Everything in this place was extraordinary, the decor, it was all exceedingly rich. Dwayne had never given much thought about what it would be like to be rich, he'd never really tried to envision it, but now he had an idea of what living like the other half entailed. Modern, classy, expensive.

Reagan wandered over to an ornate vase of tall white flowers, her black eyes flickered around the place, studying. Torrie stepped down into the circular alcove where a brown leather sofa was seated in a semi-circle. Camila and Jasper were racing around the place, giggling as they sprinted in-and-out of rooms just cause they could. Kaylah chased them with an ear-to-ear grin. They seemed so much their age at that moment: teenagers enjoying their million-dollar rental without an ounce of adult supervision. Dwayne barked a laugh, it slipped out of his lips automatically as he raised his head to the high ceiling, the chandelier glittering like a thousand diamonds. He could spread his arms wide and skip the length of the room if he wanted, laughing along with the rest of them. He almost divulged, instead with that wide smile he paced to the glass wall that led to the windy night and ocean of streetlights below.

The view made him breathless. They were literally on top of the world.

The rooms were all the same; every two shared a bathroom in-between but each en-suite had six porcelain sinks and a shower as big as a room. All the beds were doubles but it didn't bother anyone because each could fit four quite comfortably. Dwayne wandered dazedly throughout the place, a laughing runner shooting by as he turned each corner. They'd declined room service or a bell-boy to escort them up with luggage, they'd rather have such a surreal experience to themselves. When Dwayne full-circled and finished his slow tour he saw everyone by the leather couch, crowding over the crystal table. On it was an information pamphlet with their ID pass cards sitting on top.

"So…" Torrie's finger trailed along. "On the roof there's heated spa pools and even a sauna."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jasper replied excitedly.

"Let's go!" Camila leapt off the back of the sofa.

Excitement rippled through them, everyone was game.

Chatter bounced down the corridors as they moved about, it felt illicit, like they were doing the wrong thing. Rich kids sneaking out with a parent's stolen credit card. The purple-blooded Reagan stood close, her eyes flicking around the details they passed. Upbeat steps, some of them bouncing along with joy. Torrie scanned her card and then they were outside on the roof-level. Underwater lights lit up the bubbling spas. They were peanut-shaped and as big as pools. An older couple drifted by a stocked bar at the edge but mostly the space was empty. Dwayne found himself moving slowly again while the others sprinted apart. At the edge were glass barriers and across was the neighbouring skyscraper, its windows lit-up gold.

Dwayne wandered off and found himself alone easily enough. Looking up he saw Camila push Jasper into the pool with a tumultuous splash. The barman looked up from shaking a mojito but did nothing. The new trolls Kaylah, Jasper and Torrie had swimmers on. Dwayne dropped his towel by the edge of the smallest pool, which looked like the hottest, steam wisping up and away from the high-altitude air. He pulled his shirt over his head and then stripped off his shorts so he was in nothing but briefs. Goosebumps speckled up his skin, but they too were pleasant. He dipped his foot into the warm water before stepping down and submerging himself. Tilting his head back he let out a long sigh.

He felt utterly relaxed. And peaceful. And aroused. He kicked his legs lazily, sitting on the grainy alcove-seat, feeling the goosebumps from his lower body melt away from the warmth. Dwayne stared up and studied the stars.

"Hey." Dwayne lifted his head and saw Kaylah slipping to the edge of the pool, dipping her dainty legs into the water. She was wearing a lavender bikini swim-set. "Can I join?"

"Absolutely."

She gave a wry smile before dropping down so she was sitting beside him. Camila could be heard laughing like a maniac, various other splashes, but Dwayne didn't look away from the girl he was with. He sat relaxed with his legs apart, she was twisting and re-crossing her legs, looked almost shy. A pause.

"Wesley and Sawyer are here."

"Oh?" Dwayne turned his head, glimpsed a blonde guy by the sauna and his curly-haired Moirail in a similar pool with the Indigo-blood. Jasper pulled himself out of the water and chased a giggling Camila, their wet feet slapped against the concrete. Dwayne went back to looking at Kaylah, at her ombre dual-coloured hair. She was a really cool girl. Her blue eyes were cast nervously downwards.

"This place is… amazing."

"I know." Too true. Dwayne shifted his eyes to gaze at the entry wall ahead of them.

"Is this going to be how it is from now on… do you think?"

"Do you want it to be like this?" Dwayne cocked his head with the gentle question, he moved his arms up onto the edge, close to Kaylah's neck.

"It's great. Perfect. Almost too good." She looked out at the fold-out umbrella on the little island in the biggest pool.

Dwayne studied her profile for a moment more. Then he leaned in to kiss her because it felt so natural, so right. Kaylah seemed barely surprised. He pressed his lips into her soft ones and started moving them and then her lips were moving back. Sweetness. Guided still by his instincts Dwayne curled into her, reaching over to touch her arm and she was reaching back, going along with it. He was letting loose for sure…

He allowed himself to get lost in the moment, just feeling the energy of the night and her. Something fluttered in his stomach and that pleasant knot by his lower regions tightened. They ducked heads, lips barely opening. Then Dwayne stopped kissing her and leaned back. He was blushing and so was she. They were sitting close, legs touching. Dwayne cleared his throat.

"Want to get a snack with me?" Kaylah turned to ask.

"Sure." Dwayne followed her out of the water and slung his towel over his shoulders, he could feel the heat of the water radiating off his bare chest.

They approached the others and from Jasper's knowing look Dwayne couldn't decide whether they'd been seen macking on each other or not. Wesley, Torrie and Sawyer were relaxing on plastic sunbather chairs, their wet clothes dripping through the gaps. Dwayne smiled a greeting at his Moirail and looked at the others. Then he saw the little candy wrappers littered about the ground leading to Camilla's chair which was beside a small table with a silver platter of-

"Is that crayfish?" He blurted.

Camila was fingering it apart with a tiny fork, Jasper sat by it cross-legged and chewing.

"Lobster." She answered. "Want some?"

Dwayne looked at Kaylah who was smiling incredulously, she accepted the portion of white tail muscle that was offered to her. Dwayne shook his head but lined up for a piece as well. He popped it into his mouth and chewed. It was sweet and rubbery textured. Beautiful food, crayfish.

"Nothing like the fine life, aye Dwayne?" Sawyer shot him a disarming grin, flashing his teeth.

Dwayne smiled back then looked away, focused on chewing. He had a feeling they'd all been talking about something important. A nagging suspicion. The full moon was overlooking the edge of the sauna building, its light suctioning him.

When he left for the toilet Camila came bounding after him and jabbed him in the back while they were out of earshot.

"I'll have you _know_ that while you were busy _cavorting_ with Kaylah, your very own _Moirail_ Wesley was making the moves on Torrie!"

"Woah… really?" Dwayne blinked at her and she raised her eyebrows. "Huh. That's nice for them. You should hook up with Jasper."

"Ugh, no! What is this, a make-out festival? You kids are horn dogs. I'm just here to have a good time." She puffed her chest up in a show of pompousness and Dwayne gave a sly smile before continuing off into the toilet block. The building was made of the same sandpapery rock as the edges of the pools. The stone floor was wet with cold puddles, another comforting sensation.

When he returned they were drinking out of champagne glasses, some expensive white-wine bottle on the ground. Looked like sauvignon blanc. Dwayne smiled to himself as he walked back. It was ridiculous that kids like them were staying in a place like this.

They all talked together. Dwayne stayed close to Kaylah and he could see that Wesley and Torrie were the same, both of their eyes shining curiously. They stayed by the spas for a full hour before retiring one after the other. First Jasper left, then Sawyer, then Camila. Dwayne, Kaylah, Wesley and Torrie all left together. They were talking, as usual, about their lives and funny stories. They kept up the speaking as they scanned their way back inside, mostly dried off but still dripping water on the hallway carpet. Dwayne didn't know when Reagan had left or if she was still outside, he'd lost track of her quickly, which was a regrettably easy thing to do.

Dwayne looked downwards and felt his guts squiggle like excited worms. He wanted to stay with Kaylah. She was walking close beside him and their hands were almost touching. He corner-eyed her, the white shirt she'd pulled over was slightly damp and you could see the bikini underneath. Her wet ombre hair was lank, sticking to her neck in tendrils, the parts she'd rubbed the towel with stuck up in little frizzy mats. Wesley was laughing a lot, which was something he didn't often do. Him and Torrie were engaged in most of the talking, they both seemed to share that same morbid humour and serious perspective on the world. Dwayne supposed it shouldn't be surprising they'd be attracted to each other, but it was.

Back in their room Camila helped herself to the hotel food they'd have to pay for later. Wrappers and her socks were scattered about the luxurious floor. Wesley barked at her but when she didn't listen he actually started chasing her as well. Torrie moved in to help him block her and she evaded capture through their legs, sliding across the floor and weaving into a bedroom. Dwayne, now dressed in shirt and shorts, laughed when he watched them pursue her, calling out to each other and using teamwork. Torrie was telling Wesley to follow Camila in while she went through the next bedroom and blocked her in the en-suite bathroom. Dwayne kept laughing; their eyes were determined but they had the shine of good humour. Kaylah had wandered off into the bedroom and Dwayne thought about getting into his pyjamas as well. A tap on the shoulder surprised him.

"Dwayne, how are things?" Sawyer put his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, nonchalantly.

He wanted to talk about something important under all the niceties. His blonde hair was slicked back from the dampness. Dwayne had a bad feeling for whatever reason.

"Ah, good."

"Follow me onto the balcony." He said with a smile, making the command sound like a friendly invitation.

Dwayne followed him outside on wonky legs, the cold breezy air made him shudder into the towel he was still using to dry his hair. He looked out at the expanse while Sawyer put his hands on the rail and gazed outward into the infinity of lights. Dwayne stared down the thick glass floor, it was dizzying. Looking upward again he made his way over to the other teen's side. He couldn't help but feel awkward around Sawyer. He'd never met someone so nice but intimidating at the same time. For some reason he felt he needed to impress, but couldn't measure up, he banished the thought and went to rest his arms on the barrier.

"Something on your mind?"

"I've been talking to the others, and Kaylah just before. About an idea I had." He turned to look at Dwayne, his voice was gentle and those icy-blue eyes intense. "I've thought a lot about it these last few days. And after bringing it up to everyone else they've all agreed with me. So it's just you."

Dwayne stared at him and felt his face going grim. He waited for Sawyer to go on. The blonde hunkered down a bit and leered over toward the beach. Dwayne wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. What had he convinced everyone else of without Dwayne there to voice his opinion on?

Sawyer wasn't looking at him "Let's give up trying to resurrect our race."

Dwayne jolted. Dead-panned. Sawyer turned to look at him emotionlessly. Dwayne had known it would be bad, could sense it, but he still felt shocked.

"You're joking, right? What? You can't be serious?"

Sawyer sighed as if Dwayne were being difficult.

"It's very _noble_" he made the word sound foolish "of you to want to carry out this cause. For the sake of continuing interspecies biology or for honour or whatever other reason. But the fact is: it's dangerous. Foolish. You and your friends almost died to take Reagan and then you had to force her against her will. None of us asked for this responsibility, none of us will benefit from bringing back a race we have no memory of. We might as well just do what we want with the money and technology we have. There's no reason to burden ourselves with this task."

It was the first time Dwayne had seen Sawyer look so… sleazy. That was the best word to describe it. Intelligent, eloquent and _sleazy_.

"You're wrong." The words burst out of Dwayne. "This mission. This is, so much more important than you could ever understand." Dwayne just watched Sawyer stare back at him neutrally, unimpressed. He could almost feel the psychological manipulation, fingers of common sense pressing down his silly rebuttals. But Dwayne didn't waver, not a bit. He thought of the Mother Grub who had sacrificed everything for this vision. She'd done literally all she could for the resurrection of their species. Left all of it to Dwayne. He thought again of the Matriorb nestled safely in blankets in the cupboard. A maternal swell. Rage filled him as he faced off against the other boy, facing him directly while the latter stared out at the city, bored. "The Mother Grub didn't die for _nothing_."

"Ah, yes… the alien. She's gone now, Dwayne. Dead. We need to focus on those who are alive: right now. It's not fair for us-"

"I'm thinking of everyone alive right now! And the millions of lives we're going to restore! You think you can talk everyone into _abandoning the mission_ behind my back?! Look at them!" Dwayne waved his arm through the glass door at the others still scampering around playfully, in the back of his mind he was surprised he could react with so much anger. Sawyer remained a dull calm, he didn't look. "I know we're acting like stupid kids having fun but it's a break we deserved! Only because of this mission! If we just _give up_ then we're nothing but _this_! Stupid spoiled kids teleporting around the country and doing nothing but having fun all day! Using advanced technology and all our money to do whatever we want, squandering them! That's not what it's there for!"

Sawyer said nothing and there was a long silence while they stared each other down. Dwayne was heaving, prickling all over beneath his skin. Words like: _entrusted_, _mission_, _duty_, _civilization_ were all booming indignantly in his mind. It must have been a whole minute before Sawyer finally responded, looking just as empty as before.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just wanted to share something I'd been feeling over the last few days. I think everyone's been feeling it, or at least they hadn't thought to consider it. That's why I wanted to talk to everyone one-on-one. We should talk about it later. Not now."

Dwayne relaxed a bit at the apology, but only on the outside. He nodded. Sawyer moved back indoors and left him. With his haunches still raised Dwayne tried to relax and glanced out at their bright scenery. Sawyer had taken him out here in an attempt to woo him over by the idea. Outside with all the glamour of the city, to tempt him into wanting to live richly and do nothing. _Nothing like the fine life, aye Dwayne?_ How could anyone be so scheming? Everything he did was well-thought-out, planned. Worryingly so. Sawyer had assured them that he wasn't like Reagan… the Purple-blood was evil and insane, but she lacked the Violet-blood's verbatim and social grace. She tried control through brute strength. He flittered between them, helpful and with a flicking silver tongue. But… it doesn't mean Sawyer is evil inside, right? Everyone trusted him, even despite his caste. Dwayne had trusted him, until now. Why did he want them to abandon the mission?

From his head to his toes Dwayne felt uneasy. His stomach was triple-knotted in a very unpleasant way. He didn't believe Sawyer. He didn't believe his plan was to talk 'one-on-one' with everyone, introduce the idea that way like planting seeds, talk them over with reasoning and logic and then save the one who'd been spear-heading the mission for last. Waiting opportunistically to get each one alone, waiting for when Dwayne and Kaylah were separated before swooping in on her. He couldn't help it. Dwayne felt like something very bad was happening and that it was going to get worse. He'd made a crucial mistake – missed something that should've been obvious, and he was going to pay dearly for it.

When the anxiety of his own thoughts was too much he stepped back inside. Kaylah was running and laughing, she came to a skidded halt in front of him, eyes shining.

"Dwayne! You okay?"

"Yeah." He forced a smile.

* * *

**At least you got a good length chapter, right? Thanks to new favouriter HappyPanda65 and new follower plus favouriter Lady Crazy228. Feel free to message me or offer opinions via review. Is Sawyer actually a schemer? Hmmm.**


	59. Building or Burning Conciliatory Bridges

**As always much appreciation to my reviewers KalypsoKari87 and Akasha10199. What's really going on here?**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 59 ~

Building or Burning Conciliatory Bridges

It was needless to say that in the next few days Dwayne had difficulty enjoying their holiday. He felt like a blind had snapped up, abruptly revealing a truth he was uncomfortable with facing. On the outside… everything was fine. They were all having the time of their life. Laughter, joy and never-ending bliss. Was it Dwayne's imagination or was Sawyer specifically trying to make sure everyone else was enjoying themselves as much as possible? Dwayne didn't have the high-energy excitement that was perpetually fuelling his friends. He gave small smiles at their jokes, joined in conversations when spoken to, but nobody seemed to notice his internal turmoil and he didn't say anything. A restless discomfort, an anxiety when nothing seemed physically wrong.

They were all carried by the high to such an extent that it blinded them, even Dwayne's Moirail didn't notice something was bothering him. Wesley was laughing with Torrie, with all of them, he still sat next to and talked to Dwayne but they didn't have any deep conversations like they used to in those first few days of their holiday. And Dwayne didn't say anything.

After that first night when Sawyer had told Dwayne to abandon their mission, he'd gone to bed with a deep sense of dread. He'd lay in one of the huge beds; Kaylah to his left and Wesley to his right and Torrie lying sidelong by their feet. They were tired after such a wild day, chatted a bit before dozing quickly off. The sense of camaraderie was warm and fuzzy, yet Dwayne was secretly distressed. One thing kept playing over and over in his mind.

The Violet Blood. Sawyer Devito. Is he the person he seems to be? Or is Dwayne being crazy? He couldn't decide, it was driving him mad. Dwayne felt isolated, like he couldn't confide in anyone. They were all enjoying their well-earned holiday, so ecstatic that he didn't have the heart to bring them down. Dwayne couldn't talk to Sawyer about it, the other boy gave him a bad feeling, he was far too intelligent to argue with. Dwayne knew what would happen if he tried to talk out his worries with Sawyer. He _knew_ it. Sawyer would be aghast and bemused. First, he'd make Dwayne feel like an overthinking paranoid moron for thinking what he was thinking. And then second, he'd reassure him there was nothing to worry about and it's okay because Sawyer would _forgive him_. The end result would be Dwayne feeling very foolish but 'it's okay' because Sawyer would calm him and then Dwayne would be primed to doing whatever the other guy wanted, which would be to go along with things and not rock the boat.

Like that. It would go exactly like that. So Dwayne knew he couldn't discuss his doubts of Sawyer with the guy himself because the guy was so convincing that he'd find a way to convince Dwayne to stop fussing and it would work.

Sawyer was very good at getting people to not only do what he wanted, but to feel how he wanted them to feel, and to even make choices that they felt were their own but were actually _his_. In any conversation he knew exactly how to pull you to his side of an argument, making it blatantly obvious that his suggestions were common sense, and he'd never actually say that any conflicting ideas were 'completely fucking stupid' but he had a way of conveying that message anyway. A way of making you doubt yourself entirely. Feel ridiculous, go along with what Sawyer wants, and then everything's good again.

Dwayne remembered what Torrie had said in the recuperacoon: _Sawyer came along and dazzled us… but he didn't care about how we felt. He let us like him, but whenever we tried to get serious he'd carefully shuffle away, like he was keeping us at the exact distance so we could be useful to him. The exact place he wanted us in. All three of us were just obsessed with him and he didn't even bat an eye._

It was a Schrodinger's cat scenario, and Dwayne didn't want to open the box. Until proven otherwise there were two Sawyers.

One: Sawyer is very intelligent. He's so good with people that he doesn't even notice how he manipulates them. Inside he truly believes in what's best for everyone. Sometimes he can make people feel stupid when he disagrees with them, but it's not intentional. He's just very opinionated, very sure of himself, and that's okay because more often than not his way _is_ the best way.

Or two: Sawyer is very aware of himself, what's he's doing, and everyone else. He's very aware of the power plays and the personalities and the relationships between everyone in the group. He's hyper-observant and recognizes things most people don't. Communication between humans is more body language and tone than actual words. He knows how to play people, he knows how to put thoughts into your head without an actual psychic power. His whole persona is a front while he pushes our subconscious, moving us like chess pieces through conversations with secret agendas that are meant to encourage us to think in a certain direction that is most useful to getting what he wants. Of course he wouldn't be interested in a selfless mission like restoring an alien race.

And Dwayne never even suspected until their talk… Is it a coincidence that they are here, right now, indulging in wealth and fun? Would they be here living it up if the Mother Grub, or some other voice of responsibility, had been able to discourage the holiday and keep them on track?

Sawyer was giving Dwayne distance. He wasn't trying to push his point. He wanted Dwayne to relax and not consider him a threat, he wanted Dwayne to be malleable. But surely Sawyer was observing all of Dwayne's interactions, his moods, and cataloguing in his head where he thought Dwayne stood and what it would take to get Dwayne to change his mind.

A change in situation. Something to shift Dwayne's perspective. What would be the strategy? Temptation, Persuasion, Peer Pressure, Deceit… Gas Lighting? What if Dwayne couldn't be manipulated to change his mind and Sawyer was forced to go on offense? Who is he really? What would he be capable and willing to do? Dwayne could never say any of this to anyone, even his own friends, because they suspected no foul play and would talk and the words would reach Sawyer's ears. If Sawyer couldn't be subtle with Dwayne like the others… what would he have to do instead in order to keep Dwayne from being an obstruction from getting what he wants?

Dwayne was being crazy. That was just it. It was literally too disturbing to think about. It wasn't real. Sawyer is a well-behaved Violet Blood. He's an exception to the rule. He's a friendly, helpful and charming member who will be a great asset to their team. He is not some master manipulator. He's an attractive highblood with exceptional intelligence and unique social powers but that's all. Dwayne told all of this to himself. He tried to calm himself down. _Deny deny deny_. Too much to deal with. Better to put it out of his mind and try to enjoy their holiday. They're just having a fun time and there's nothing sinister behind it. He needed to enjoy himself like everyone else. He needed to stop worrying. He couldn't stop worrying.

"Dwayne." He was snapped out of his thoughts by none other than Reagan.

It was their third day on the Gold Coast and each one they'd spent in various degrees of fun, getting nothing done. They'd been to the beach every day, as well as restaurants and shops and other attractions. They were all kept constantly busy with fun, almost like it was some rat-race designed to keep them from talking – thinking – about the mission or responsibility in general. Reagan was in her one-piece swimsuit and regarding Dwayne with a cold stare.

They'd all finally gone clothes shopping so everyone had more clothes now than they'd ever had. Never again would Camila or Wesley rifle through his stuff for something to wear. They would, in fact, probably need an extra trip with the scuttlebuggy just to get all their new things to the base. All of them had gone to the beach at Sawyer's suggestion and Dwayne had been sitting by himself in the sand and brooding. Fingering the dried seaweed and dirt. The main beach was packed with tourists, but if you travelled far enough along the rocks the strip of sand got smaller and there were less people. A few families were in view a comfortable distance away, the other teens were splashing and laughing and building sandcastles.

"What is it, Reagan?"

"It's time. You need to stop shirking your duties."

It took Dwayne a moment to figure out what she was talking about. He was her Auspistice. With all the worry clouding his mind and the constant fun mandate Dwayne had almost forgotten the agreement he'd made with Reagan and Camila before the new trolls arrived. He was to Auspisticize between them. His ashen flushing had never left him, he couldn't look at Reagan or Camila without being aware of it. The gentle non-consuming passion and attraction. But he _had_ forgot about what the relationship entailed, his responsibility. It required his work and energy, but for now it was still something he felt he wanted to do.

"Alright Reagan, what do you want me to do?"

"We're going to have a talk. The three of us. Like people do when they're dating."

The idea of being in a relationship with Reagan, even a platonic one, was hard to get his head around. It was a little jarring to picture her in that context.

"I'll get Camila." Dwayne stood up and dusted the sand off him. He treaded across the dull gold to where the shortest member of their group sat by the water. Reagan followed from a good distance behind him. Camila had dug a giant hole in the mud, forming a tiny pool of sorts, sitting on the edge with her legs in. Every time a wave rolled in the hole filled up before trickling back. He'd seen her lobbing mud balls at the boys who were nearby, laughing and dunking each other. He'd have to remind her not to throw mud at Reagan. That was one conflict he would not be comfortable getting in the middle of.

"Hey Camila."

"Sup Dwayne."

"We should talk." He watched her stop what she was doing, dribbling oozy mud into a pile beside her. She looked up and squinted against the sun.

"How's that?"

"I mean, the three of us should talk." Dwayne saw her glance behind him and her features paled. She looked embarrassed for a moment before looking down again, kicking lazily.

"Sure." Casual.

"Let's go up a bit." He watched Jasper being lifted up on Wesley's shoulders, both of them crashing back into the water while Torrie and Sawyer laughed at them. Camila got to her feet and followed him up the beach to where Reagan sat comfortably by the edge of a rock pool. Dwayne turned his head and spotted Kaylah's figure sitting on a boulder by herself, meditating. The three of them would be private enough here for their talk.

Dwayne found a seat along the round rockpool from Reagan. Inside there was drifting weed and hundreds of little fish, small crabs scuttled along and teeny-tiny molluscs stuck to the rock edges. When Camila came up Dwayne expected her to lob a snide remark at the other girl, so he was surprised when she sat down quietly at the edge of the pool so they were all equidistant to each other. Dwayne cleared his throat. _Okay, facilitate_.

Reagan was quiet and guarded. Camila was picking at her toe nails.

"I think…" Dwayne began. "That like, with any kind of relationship, it's important to communicate. It's also important to navigate these emotional seas as objectively as possible… so we can all be reasonable and things go smoothly…"

The two girls were staring at him. Reagan's eyebrows were raised.

Dwayne swallowed "Like… respect. For example. Honesty, I guess…"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Reagan asked.

"Auspisticizing!" Dwayne flushed, embarrassed and exasperated.

"Well maybe you should just let us talk, Dwayne…" Camila said, uncharacteristically serious.

"I was going to." Dwayne grumbled but went quiet.

Reagan turned her attention to Camila who wriggled "I've been thinking of you a lot." She said in a dead voice. Camila looked down, tried to fight the grim smirk. Reagan continued "I don't want to have a concupiscent relationship with anyone. It's not what I'm looking for now, or probably ever. So it's really important this gets handled properly. Especially if you feel this same way inside."

Concupiscent was a troll romance terminology, but the fact Camila didn't question it made Dwayne think she'd finally looked into the bizarre hormonal drives of their species. Reagan was talking slowly and quietly and Dwayne felt himself listening intently to every word, pushed by his ashen feelings. There was a delicate tension in their circle.

"I…" Camila cleared her throat, looked up but looked down again. Fidgeted. "I've been thinking about it a lot too. I don't want anything concupiscent with you. You're too unstable and dangerous, it'd be too much of a commitment. So… it makes this hard." A long pause. "If I talk about black feelings to you, I feel like it could make them grow stronger in both of us. But that's not what either of us want. We want these feelings to be put in check, to be stopped. So like… we only want a grey relationship to keep us from falling into a black one, and we need someone else to do that."

"I agree." Reagan stated. It seemed to encourage Camila, so she continued.

"These feelings, they have so much parallel to human love but it's completely different. Like, if two people are in love and they talk about how in love they are their feeling only grows. If we start opening up completely, confess to how much we hate each other and all the ways we do hate each other… I mean, okay, first of all it sounds weird to use 'hate' to describe this because although it's accurate in essence I've never wanted more of someone I've hated, but that's what it is, it's a toxin. So anyway, like I was saying, if we're too open with our feelings I feel like the floodgate will open and this contentious as fuck thing will just happen and pull us both under and Dwayne won't be enough to stop it."

"I agree." Reagan said again, softer this time.

"This thing we're feeling. It makes total sense to me, emotionally. I know what it is, I know what it means, and I know what could happen… Intellectually though, it makes no sense. We have no society-based comprehension of this… topic. I know about it because I'm experiencing it." She raised her hands, struggled, put them down at her sides. "Like, for example, I feel super aware of the fact that I can't be too comfortable. I can't be myself. I can't relax. Because the issue is… I know you're attracted to who I am in a black-romance way. So I'm trying to not be myself right now, in this talk. If I got comfortable right now, like people are supposed to do when they _want_ to pursue a relationship of the intimate kind, they, you know, act natural. Be yourself, that's the best advice. So I've got to not be myself, to stop you from wanting me more, to stop me from wanting you more, so we can both have this grey thing instead. This Auspisticism."

Reagan said nothing. She watched Camila expressionlessly but Dwayne could feel that she was less guarded, he could see an openness in her black eyes. A comprehension and softening.

"Wow." Dwayne said quietly, because he felt like it was okay for him to talk now. The two girls sat silent within their understanding. Dwayne had felt like he needed to bring them both down to a certain neutrality but he'd been wrong. To be a true Auspistice and moderate properly, he needed to understand where the two of them were, where they stood, and keep them balanced and on track in regards to that. They were working within the realm of emotions, and so they needed to find balance relative to each other, as opposed to Dwayne bringing each of them to balance itself. The essence of Auspisticism was obstruction, prevention and reasoning within that frame.

He thought carefully before speaking again "So this… alliance that we're actively pursuing. It's important to realise what the goal of it is. All three of us want to avoid the two of you getting into a Kismesisitude. That involves cutting those emotions short, getting a reign on them, because it's not what any of us wants. We're all on the same page about our intentions in the intellectual sense. We've got to work together to block these feelings. Have more talks like these when necessary so we stay on track."

He stopped there and could feel the agreement between the two girls. They'd come to understand something more, and so had Dwayne. Although his realisation was different. He wasn't meant to direct them every step of the way. He needed to intervene when he was needed, to jump in and obstruct when things go bad. At this stage it was enough for Dwayne to just be there and stay quiet. His presence was like a buffer for their tumultuous emotions.

Most of their talk wasn't actually talking, most of it was thinking and intuitive. Dwayne felt like it had achieved its purpose however and the soft glow of ashen feelings inside of him brightened, making him feel more stable, strengthening the bond between the three of them. He felt more connected to the three of them as they separated, going their own ways. It gave him a lot to think about.

Dwayne was stepping back toward the water thoughtfully when something caught his eye. Kaylah was standing up on her big rock and waving him over excitedly, a big wave with her entire arm. He jogged toward her, jumping between the jagged rocks and gaps. Kaylah was climbing down the boulder, which was a lot bigger up close.

"Dwayne!" Her sandals skidded down the salt-eroded grooves before she dropped down, turning to face him. "I did it! I found another troll!"

"You did!?" He was shocked and then elated.

"Up north, way north but still Queensland. It took me a while but I'm sure it's him."

"It's a he?"

"Yep!"

"That's awesome Kaylah! Do… you know what caste he is?"

"I don't. But I'll probably be able to figure it out if I try to empath him some more."

"Awesome!" And then Dwayne couldn't help it, he was so happy, he stepped up and kissed her again.

The ombre-haired girl stiffened in surprise, then she kissed back. Soft, salty lips. They separated. Blushing, embarrassed. Kaylah looked at the rocks and Dwayne cleared his throat. He was going to say something to diffuse the tension when someone shouted his name.

"Dwayne!"

He turned around. In the nearby water Wesley, Torrie and Jasper were bobbing and wading. Sawyer was on the rocks behind Dwayne with his legs apart, crazy-eyed. He sprinted toward him, laughing, and Dwayne froze up and felt himself getting lifted up easily, thrown over Sawyer's muscular shoulder, his breath squeezing out of him. Dwayne could have had the weight of a pillow for all it bothered Sawyer. The blonde guy's tanned, toned chest was bare and Dwayne felt his insides go haywire over being smooshed up against his cool, naked skin. Still laughing Sawyer jumped off the edge into the water and they submerged, bubbles of air rolling past them. The temperature chilling him.

The other boy's body was hard beneath him, kicking them back up to the surface where Dwayne gasped.

"Sawyer! What are you doing!?"

"Hold on!" Sawyer laughed and then shot forward and Dwayne had to wrap his arms around him, cling, as they moved so quickly that water sprayed past and blinded him.

At first Dwayne thought he was a fast swimmer, but this defied human speed. They were jettisoning along across the ocean despite the fact Sawyer's strong limbs seemed to be moving at a leisurely pace. It wasn't just water whipping past them, but air as well. Dwayne was too stunned by the jolly man-handling to know what to do. He didn't dare let go because of the speed they were travelling. It was about as thrilling and amazing as it was terrifying. Sawyer only began to slow after a few minutes and Dwayne looked around, light-headed.

They were kilometres away from land. Together and alone with flat ocean in all directions. Dwayne had to will himself to let go of Sawyer, to dislodge his arms and legs which had been locked around the other boy's body. He kicked away, keeping himself afloat so he could glare at the back of Sawyer's blonde head.

"Are you crazy!?"

Sawyer turned around with good humour on his face and Dwayne noticed for the first time the fleshy ridges on his neck, the webbed skin between his fingers. He blinked and Sawyer noticed, slicked his gold fringe out of his eyes.

"I'm faster than anything else when I'm in the water." He said confidently. "I can breathe underwater. The webbed hands and feet, I can grow them and make them disappear whenever I'm in water."

Dwayne's chin went under and he spat the salty ocean out of his mouth.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. I didn't actually swim here to the mainland from Tasmania like Camila said. But I bet I could've."

"Huh…"

Suddenly Dwayne felt a stab of unease. His suspicion about the other boy was returning. Sawyer had made it look like his act of separating them had been a move of boisterous fun, a practical joke. Now that they were alone, so far out from land, Sawyer's slate eyes were neutral and Dwayne realised he was being assessed. Studied. All of a sudden Dwayne had the horrible feeling the other boy was tempted to leave him here. Just dispose of a potential problem. Or maybe he was imagining dragging him under, the surface of the water rapidly speeding upward, and then drowning him. The cold made him shiver. Dwayne tried to keep his face impassive, but all of a sudden he felt terrified.

"Come on." Sawyer began, breaking the silent staring between them. "I'll take you back now."

* * *

**You can be assured that shit is GOING DOWN in the next chapter. Please give feedback! Love you guys!**


	60. Mission Failure

**Major appreciation to KalypsoKari87 not only for reviewing but also for her artwork! She's been drawing my characters and they look great! You can check them out on DeviantArt, her account is called KalypsotheCatgirl.**

* * *

~ CHAPTER 60 ~

Mission Failure

A week after they'd teleported to Queensland Dwayne was ready to call it quits. He was sure they'd established (or was it only in his mind?) that their break from the mission would last no longer than a week. A seven-day reprieve was acceptable. However the party showed no signs of winding down – Sawyer kept finding more things to do and the radius had expanded to outside of the city, water parks and attractions they just _had to go see_. He found a museum that appealed to Wesley, a haunted asylum that interested Torrie, a theme park that intrigued Camila, a cricket pitch that excited Jasper and a space-land observatory for Kaylah. Sawyer appeared genuinely concerned in the happiness and wellbeing of the group – plural – and it felt to Dwayne like he was painting himself as some righteous crusader for social justice. The way everyone was going about things, it started to feel like it would be _wrong_ for them to not do what they wanted, whatever it was.

They were all learning to value their own selfish desires beneath the unspoken banner: _well, I deserve this_.

Several times a few of them, although not Sawyer, had said things that bothered Dwayne. Allusions about the ongoing length of their break. Camila saying something like 'well we can get to that next week'. And Torrie saying 'If we get back to the mission soon', _if_ instead of _when_. Dwayne was surprised at the feel of the stay's atmosphere, no one wanted to be reminded that it had to end. They avoided talk of it, went quiet and looked aside as if someone else was subtly opening them up to the idea that it didn't have to. On the seventh day Dwayne overheard Sawyer talking to Wesley about the possibility of other motels and it stiffened his resolve. _Okay_, he thought, _it's time to do this. We need to get back on track._

Kaylah had tried psychically reaching out a few times to the new troll, but said she hadn't been noticed. Dwayne had spent a few hours thinking about it before coming to a fairly-confident hypothesis: the new troll was an Olive Blood.

A Cerulean would have less psychic sense than Reagan but more than Wesley had in the beginning. A Lime should radiate obvious signs of supreme psychic ability. The Fuchsia would probably feel noticeably different than the rest of them. An Olive Blood, a middle-class greenie like Dwayne, has neither psychic ability or psychic resistance. So Dwayne was betting on Olive. They would probably find out soon.

"Good morning, Dwayne." Sawyer smiled as he approached the others.

The seven trolls were sitting in the dining area of the Diamonds Hotel, they looked up at him as he approached. They were eating pancakes stacked with molten butter and maple syrup (real maple straight from the tree). The glasses around them were pure crystal, the silverware might actually be silver – Dwayne couldn't tell. He stopped and frowned, didn't respond to Sawyer.

"It's been a week guys. Holiday's over. We've got to get back on track."

They raised their eyebrows and looked at each other, shocked. Sawyer was still watching Dwayne, a slight smile on his face.

"Is that something everyone's agreed on?"

"It doesn't have to be." Dwayne tried to keep his voice level. He would not back down to this guy. "Kaylah has found the next troll, we have to go to him." At her mention she lowered her eyes.

"You're not the boss of us, Dwayne." Sawyer said calmly.

"You're not the boss either!"

"I never claimed to be."

"We have to complete the mission!"

"No, we don't." Sawyer answered and the others were all staring at Dwayne. Reagan went back to pushing a strawberry around her plate with her fork. Sawyer leaned forward to whisper "Keep your voice down or you'll get yourself kicked out. Take a seat."

"No."

"Sit down, Dwayne."

"No, I won't." Dwayne struggled to keep his voice down.

"You're getting hysterical." Sawyer's responses were just making him visibly angrier but he fought it back.

"Out there are four other trolls, like it or not they are _our_ responsibility."

"That is up to a vote." Sawyer declared and when Dwayne went to retaliate he raised a hand to quiet him. "The fact is we are all underage. We are not risking our safety anymore. If the other trolls are a danger to the public the police can deal with them, if not then it would be our duty to hand over our base and technology so that older and trained agents can track them down and subdue them. After that, _if_ they let us go free, we could then try to support ourselves by getting day jobs and working…" The others shuffled uncomfortably at the idea. "_Or_… we can safely enjoy our time together. Use the next few years to properly prepare before making a move. There's no ultimatum."

"The base is running out of Uranium!" Dwayne shouted, then looked around.

The dining area was mostly empty tables, a finely dressed couple wiped their faces neatly and seemed to be ignoring him. A poised waiter walked by carrying a silver tray. Dwayne grit his teeth and Sawyer sighed.

"The mission is over, Dwayne." He said simply. Dwayne looked at the others for confirmation, disbelieving.

"I'm sorry, Dwayne." Kaylah admitted.

"Yeah, Dwayne… we've been through a lot." Camila put her hands under the table. "I don't want it to ever be like that again. It doesn't have to be hard…"

"But… Jasper?" Dwayne tried, knowing he could see the future. He lowered his head sadly and said nothing.

Torrie watched with a regretful frown, sitting beside Wesley whose eyes were wide but wasn't saying anything. The vote was unanimous. Dwayne was by himself, standing against seven pitying opponents. His hands clenched at his sides.

"You're all making a huge mistake." Dwayne said darkly, turning around and leaving them.

He marched out, turning down the expensive hall that led back to the foyer. Crystal chandeliers and gold trimming reflected light into his glistening eyes. The sickening wealth here, Dwayne hated it. The smug smile Sawyer managed to supress but it was shining through his eyes. Never had Dwayne hated someone so much, it was an emotion that gripped his insides and made his muscles go taut. He should've acted sooner. He'd known this was coming, why did it have to be like this? Dwayne wiped an angry tear from his eye as he walked quickly past the administration counter. Poised workers in fine suits walking back and forth.

It was supposed to be easy now. With Kaylah being able to sense trolls within an entire state with her empathic ability, and Jasper being able to see into the future they were never going to be in trouble like they were with Reagan. They'd be prepared. But Sawyer had ruined everything and not with a psychic power. He'd simply convinced everyone in the team to give up on the mission. Without the Mother Grub it was up to Dwayne to lead them and keep them on track but now it seemed like he'd failed. Dwayne made it outside the sliding glass doors and onto the street when someone called out to him. He turned around and saw his Moirail jogging over.

"Dwayne…" The taller boy stopped and slouched, his grey eyes on him.

"I can't believe he got to you as well."

"Dwayne, listen. What Sawyer is saying… it makes a lot of sense."

"No, it doesn't."

"The mother grub's death effected you so much that you've been obsessed with what she left behind."

"I'm sure that's what he led you to believe."

"Dwayne! We're not idiots. We can decide things for ourselves!"

"He's been pushing you all to think a certain way this entire time, you just can't see it."

"Dwayne." Wesley stepped forward and raised his arms. It was perfectly natural for Moirails to hug, but even though the other boy wanted to comfort him Dwayne could feel another wedge building between them. And then Dwayne saw what it was. He was being painted as someone who was distraught and not seeing things clearly because of the Mum Grub's death and that's why everyone pitied him. That's why they disregarded his points so easily. If just one person had been by Dwayne's side he might have had some credibility, and that was the sole reason Sawyer had spent so much time with Wesley. Sawyer was observant enough to figure out Wesley and then complement his personality so they could get along and form a bond. Sawyer knew about Moirallegiance from his studying so he knew what their relationship meant and got in-between them. That was his plan from the beginning.

Their diamond was cracking again. Dwayne _knew_ that it was Sawyer's plan but he'd sound crazy if he tried to explain it. So he just stared at Wesley who had his arms up and didn't know what to say.

"You listen to me, Wesley." Dwayne's voice was low. "I'm warning you now about Sawyer, so you can't say I didn't later. He's playing you, and he's dangerous." Dwayne turned around and left Wesley behind.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and it was midday. The waves of the beach crashed gently against the rocks while Dwayne sat staring toward the horizon. It was overcast today, the sun peeping through gaps in a curtain of grey as if it were dusk. Dwayne was atop one of the larger rocks, the ridges made his bottom sore because he'd been there so long. He hadn't been planning on how to beat Sawyer. He was tired by the overthinking and couldn't play on that guy's level, but at the same time he knew he needed to get everyone back to his side. Dwayne couldn't complete the mission on his own. At the very least he'd need Kaylah to track the others down, and for the mission to be successful he'd need all the trolls anyway. He didn't expect to be fighting a battle of wits over morale. This was different to Reagan. Fear and strength was easier to see and therefore fight. He sighed, staring out at the green moss-like carpet that'd grown across a deep crevice to his left. The rock he was on was more like a boulder but covered in erosion groves that made it easy to climb. Salt cloyed by his nostrils and the rhythmic crash of the waves helped to calm him. Maybe Dwayne's only option was to capitulate to Sawyer's will and hold him to his word that they go after the other trolls in a few years time. But no… if Sawyer convinced the others to abandon the mission in only a week what could he do in a year? Not even his Moirail was on his side, Dwayne felt alone…

"You're not alone. I can see it, too." A monotone voice snapped Dwayne back to alertness, he leaned down and could see the top of Reagan's white head. The Purple Blood was leaning against the boulder. Dwayne had thought he was isolated here, hidden by the cliff and rocks but she'd found him. He sighed and looked back out to the water.

"I guess… you were suspicious of him from the very start. I thought it was High Blood competitiveness."

"No." She replied. "Sawyer is absolutely repugnant to me."

"Me too." Dwayne gave a sharp and bitter laugh. "I hate that guy."

"I also hate him… but it's completely different to how I feel about Camila. Camila is special, she has a way of getting under my skin like no one else. It's because she's from the same race as I am and so we have a connection. I have a connection with all of you. Not humans, and maybe that's the reason I never cared about others."

"Are you saying you care about us, Reagan?"

"Don't misunderstand. I never stayed with you because I cared about the mission. My reasons are my own. But still… Sawyer is someone I'm entirely unimpressed with. The hate I feel for him is a pure disgust that I don't want to dwell on. When I think about how repulsive he is I feel bad that I've wasted any amount of energy thinking of him, so I think about something else. There's nothing attractive about him, negative or positive."

"So… why do you hate him, Reagan?"

"Dwayne. You must believe me when I say I never once tried to deceive you."

"Okay…"

"Aside from pretending to be drugged so you'd take me back to your base. I didn't know it at the time, but I did want to understand our connection more. But I've never gone around jerking everyone off, making you all feel good so you'd like me and then do what I want. I never wanted to be _that_ hidden. He's so careful. Something about it just seems… sleazy."

"Well…" Dwayne paused to think. "If you don't care about what Sawyer wants, and you don't care about the mission… what do you want with me?"

"I'd still benefit from having you around. So I think you should know that Sawyer has recently left to go back to the base."

"What!?" Dwayne straightened. "Did he take the scuttlebuggy that was around here?"

"No, he took another when he was with Wesley. This time he's at the base by himself."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But if I were you I wouldn't be comfortable with an Electronic Engineer hanging around our ship unsupervised."

"You don't think… he's going to sabotage the technology, Reagan?" Dwayne asked, alert and anxious. "Reagan?" When he peered over the boulder again she was gone. Dwayne blinked and then a fierce determination washed over him. He clenched his fists and got up, swung his legs over and climbed down.

He moved quickly, jumping between rocks and then climbing up the cliff for the hollowed-out cave where they were keeping the scuttlebuggy. The place had been investigated before but hopefully not recently. Someone had tagged one side of the cave-wall with illiterate graffiti and an old condom was stuck to an overhead stalactite. Dwayne crept forward carefully with his hands outstretched. There was little light inside the cave but what light there was would pass straight through their camouflaged hovercraft. Dwayne's palms pressed into the invisible vehicle and he felt around for the door. He pressed the unlock button and the door swung upward, revealing the inside. Dwayne hopped right in and closed the door behind him. He fired up the machine and gripped the driving stick. If Sawyer was being underhanded and tampering with their base right now Dwayne was going to find out once and for all.

The scuttlebuggy rose a foot off the ground, Dwayne carefully directed it forward and once he was out of the cave he soared up and around the air, arcing across the sky and whizzing toward the forest reserve. He flew as quickly as possible, the futuristic engine humming along. He knew how long it would take and the clever machine was tracking the course back home for him, a little black dome beeping like a sonar as two dots displayed their proximity. When Dwayne was hovering over the base he lowered the scuttlebuggy down into the hanger bay. The legs extended and Dwayne hit the ground a little too hard, jostling in his seat. He knew that Sawyer might've heard his descent and he wanted to give that guy as little opportunity to hide his doings as possible. Dwayne forced open the door and leapt out, hurrying through the open doors and into the hive.

"I thought I heard someone. Hello Dwayne, what can I do for you?" Sawyer's face was blank except for that small smile. What was he hiding? Annoyance? Fear? Dwayne narrowed his eyes at the attractive guy's face.

"Don't ask me that. I have as much right to be here as you. I could ask you the same question." Dwayne's hate was so far keeping his nerves in check. If Sawyer had been tampering with the ship then it would be proof he was an evil high blood. Dwayne couldn't decide if that would be a bad thing or a relief. Sawyer's expression hadn't changed.

"We may both have a right to be here, but it's funny that we chose to come at the same time. Don't you think?"

"So why are you here?"

"Picking up some new reading material."

"Oh, I'm sure." Dwayne didn't waste any more time. He stormed off and headed straight to the engine room. Making his way around the intersecting corridors while Sawyer followed. Dwayne peeked in and nothing seemed altered, he stepped in and walked around the tall metal cylinders. All of their wires and tubes were still connected to the walls. Dwayne studied them, _had he already finished? _Sawyer was standing in the doorway with a wry smile. Watching.

Dwayne stormed out of the room and the blonde guy stepped back to let him go. He paced back down the corridor quickly, took a different route and peeked into the weapons room. Everything seemed in its proper place in the armoury. Dwayne thought about taking out one of the bulky stun guns but didn't. He could feel Sawyer standing in the walkway behind him. Dwayne pressed the button and sealed the room, storming off again and finding the surveillance room. He looked in and found that none of the computers had been switched on. Sawyer watched on, smiling.

"You looking for something, Dwayne?"

Dwayne said nothing. He scowled and made his way out, Sawyer stepping back again to let him go. Dwayne hesitated toward the bedroom corridor where the Matriorb was hidden. _Not with Sawyer watching_. Instead he went the other way to the control room that had all the buttons. Sawyer was laughing under his breath now. Dwayne walked into the small room and faltered, stopped. The main panel had been opened underneath and there were wires hanging out. He'd been tampering with it. Dwayne swallowed before carefully turning around. Sawyer was smiling at him and it reminded Dwayne of when the two of them had been out in the ocean together, alone.

"What have you done, Sawyer?"

"Well…" He crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "I could tell you I was doing repairs but we both know you wouldn't believe that…" He didn't look trapped. He looked smug. Dwayne could feel his palms go sweaty. Was Sawyer joking? Was he going to maintain the act? If he was Dwayne might still be able to get away. Get to the others. Looking into those coldly amused blue eyes Dwayne knew that they both knew what was going on. Dwayne stilled himself.

"Are you going to kill me, Sawyer?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Dwayne! You're going to run away and disappear." He was still leaning against the corridor.

They were silent for a few seconds. Dwayne lunged to get around him but Sawyer was faster. He barged into Dwayne and his eyes bulged. Sawyer had a high blood's strength but not only that, something sharp pierced into Dwayne's stomach. Dwayne crashed back and his head smacked into the wheelie chair, it spun away and hit the wall, knocked over. Dwayne blinked dazedly, the pain in his gut was agonizing, ruinous. His hands were covered in sticky green. Jade green. Sawyer was holding a screwdriver streaked with his colour.

"Gh… you are crazy…"

"I wouldn't say my psychopathic tendencies make me unstable. No, it's quite the opposite." He walked over and then crouched down on one knee, still smiling.

"You're crazy…" Dwayne grimaced, trying to keep pressure on his wound. He'd hit his head too hard.

"So?" Sawyer grinned widely, his attractive face splitting to show his row of white teeth. "One trait of psychopathy is narcissism, and I'll admit I'm extremely narcissistic."

"Well I already knew that."

"Delusions too, maybe." He shrugged. "Have I told you that I believe I'm God?"

"Well that's a new one for me." Dwayne winced.

"Look at me. I'm beautiful, I'm intelligent, I'm wealthy, I'm strong. And best of all: I'm happy. I don't care about what state the world's in. I don't care about our species. In my eyes everything's already perfect and nothing needs to be changed. There's no existential dread for me. And it turns out that I am just as perfect as I always knew I was. I'm an extra-terrestrial that will live for ten thousand years. On this ship is the answer to cloning and other forms of technology. I'll figure it out and then I'll live forever. You and I are made of different stuff. But I was born for greatness. I am God." Sawyer stared at Dwayne and smiled.

"You are great, Sawyer. It can't be denied." Dwayne choked. "But you're not God. And you're not the best." For less than a second Dwayne noticed Sawyer's grin waver.

"Ah… the Fuchsia Blood." He leaned back.

"The reason you didn't want us to continue the mission is because you didn't want to be subservient to anyone. You didn't want us to find our Empress." Dwayne watched his eyes harden. "Guess you'll have to deal with always being second-best, huh?" They were silent except for Dwayne's laboured breathing.

"You know something, Dwayne… you really piss me off. Everyone else was eating out of the palm of my hand but not you. You were too stupid. You just couldn't let it go."

"You were controlling everything, all the time… you were controlling their thoughts…"

"Yes. Intelligence itself is like a super-power. When you understand what makes people tick, and when you have an understanding of psychology, all it takes is shaping the environment so the ones inside it automatically make the moves you want them to. Take Wesley for instance. Keeping him away from you took more than friendship, it required me to set him up with Torrie. All I needed to do was make sure the atmosphere was right. I had to understand their daily patterns and then engage with other people at certain moments so they'd be left alone together. Although it helped that you didn't often confide in your Moirail to start with. The two of you aren't very close."

Dwayne looked down at his shirt which was now drenched in green. The fear made his eyes widen, his vision was going blurry.

Sawyer straightened "Then again, I was trying to get all of you together. You and Kaylah. Jasper and Camila. Make you all more indolent. But when romance isn't in the cards it just isn't. When you're always planning it doesn't matter. I see everything going on inside people." He returned his gaze to Dwayne. "Even you. I'm much smarter than you are. On your best day you can't compete with me on my worst. You're all like dumb animals that can't compare. I'll find the Fuchsia blood and kill her, then I'll be the best. I am God."

"You're-" Dwayne jolted and realised the screwdriver was in his gut again, Sawyer's strength making it puncture his flesh with ease. Dwayne's scream was weak and he lost his voice, the fuzziness in his head coated everything but not enough.

"I'm not like Reagan." He said neutrally, face and eyes blank. "I'm not a sadist. I don't take pleasure in violence. This kind of control is too easy. I really just feel… nothing about it." He twisted the screw-driver absent-mindedly and Dwayne crumpled in agony, his stomach muscles twitching. "But you have to die and you're annoying to me. Jasper can see the future, but he can only see _his_ future. All he'll know is that you've disappeared and I'll tell them about how I caught you here distraught and rambling, speeding away in a scuttlebuggy and never returning. If Kaylah sensed this she would've told Jasper, so I know I'm right." He pulled out the screw-driver and Dwayne gasped.

Sawyer surveyed him coldly. "I'll let you reunite with the Mother Grub now. Your mission has failed."

Sawyer gripped the screwdriver and stabbed Dwayne. Green splattered onto his arm and chest as he plunged the steel in again and again. Dwayne jolted and shuddered each time, his green pooling and splattering the floor. His eyes lolled and he could see through the repeated murderous movement his shirt ruined, the skin ruined, his intestines green-coated and slipping out and ruined. The taste of blood in his mouth. The urgency in his mind giving way to numbness. His consciousness fading away. Only darkness, a release.

Then Dwayne died.

* * *

**I also have a DeviantArt account but I don't update it very often. We just passed 100,000 words for this story! Please review! Oh yeah and what's this? The protagonist is dead? Huh.**


End file.
